


Damaged

by Morgana_avalon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 111,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A Remy/ Jono story, rated NC-17. After being left behind for dead at Antarctica, Remy's found by his arch nemesis, Sinister. At the same time, Jono moves in to the mansion as Emma feels he's ready to join the X-Men. Jono finds himself strangely attracted to Remy's room and while touching the Cajun's personal belongings, he receives images, which lead him to believe that Remy's still alive. Motivated by guilt, Scott gives in to Jono's request and they start searching for Remy LeBeau.





	1. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Remy/ Jono story, rated NC-17. After being left behind for dead at Antarctica, Remy's found by his arch nemesis, Sinister. At the same time, Jono moves in to the mansion as Emma feels he's ready to join the X-Men. Jono finds himself strangely attracted to Remy's room and while touching the Cajun's personal belongings, he receives images, which lead him to believe that Remy's still alive. Motivated by guilt, Scott gives in to Jono's request and they start searching for Remy LeBeau.

Sadly enough the cursive indicating Chamber's thought vanished in this form....

 

 

Damaged 

 

Standing in front of the gate Jono buried his hands deeply within his pockets. Although he didn't feel the cold wind, he shivered. His body was no longer perceptible to the cold, but it still permeated his mind. Maybe the cab driver had partly caused his current discomfort. The man had given him creepy looks during the ride to Westchester. Jono had felt relieved when they'd finally reached their destination and had told the cabbie to drop him off at the gate, wanting to rid himself of the offending presence.

 

Only a few days ago, Emma Frost had sat him down, telling him that it was time for him to move on. She'd said that he needed a new teacher, who was better equipped to deal with his problems and Charles Xavier was just the man for that job. Jono would continue his studies and training at Westchester.

 

I didn't even protest when she told me I 'ad ter leave. Bloody 'ell fire, she wanted ter get rid of me, right, that's why she sent me 'ere! He felt betrayed and lonely, and the feeling of being dumped was overwhelming. Yes, Emma had tried to help him deal with his powers, but he still couldn't control them and doubted he ever would. He was beyond hope.

 

I miss Ange. Why couldn't I stay, eh? At the Academy they knew me, knew 'ow ter act 'round me. Now I've got ter start over again. I lost me mates... and I don't know the bloody X-Men that well. Yes, they had visited the Academy to teach some special courses, but he'd always stayed in the back, trying to make himself invisible.

 

Involuntarily, his right hand checked the bandages, making sure they were still in place. He didn't want to frighten any of the X-Men during their first meeting. Alfough I doubt they scare that easily! He hated the mutation the manifestation of his power had left behind. He was maimed from the waist up to his nose, hideous to the sight of others and his own. The violent explosion had left him incomplete and he was still trying to deal with it... so far unscuccesfully.

 

He swung his duffel bag over his left shoulder and slowly started towards the mansion. The X-Man who was on monitor duty must have noticed him because the gate opened, allowing him entry. Or maybe one of the bloomin' telepaths felt me... This is the bloody last place where I want ter be. Paige, Sean, Ange, Emma, they knew me... 'ere I'm a stranger. How would they react to his presence? They'd seen him before, but had never talked to him or acknowledged him and now he was here to become part of the team, a team he didn't know, didn't belong with. Wish me power 'ad taken me life instead of only part of me body... why couldn't it kill me, then, eh, luv?

 

Small branches cracked beneath his Doc Martens as he approached the mansion. It was bigger than the Academy and Jono sighed deeply, as the front door opened. He recognized the man that stepped outside at once. Scott Summers, right, Cyclops, leader of the X-Men! Better get it over with now. He hated walking up there and introducing himself, knowing he would either find pity or disgust on Summers' face. Wotever yer do, don't probe 'is mind. Yer don't want 'is foughts tellin' yer wot a freak yer are! Oi!

 

Scott closely watched his newest team-member, trying to get a feel for the young man. He'd studied Chamber's file and had read about Jono's problems. Emma's reports had been very detailed and while reading them he'd realized that Chamber's history was fairly traumatic. His family refused to have anything to do with him, which must hurt Jono tremendously. The X-Men would have to act as a surrogate family. A lot of members felt like the X-Men were their only family and only a few had kin to fall back on in times of need.

 

Dressed all in black Jono made somewhat of a sinister impression and Scott realized the kid was probably trying to keep everyone at a distance, using his dark appearance to scare them off. That wouldn't work here though. Most X-Men had learned the hard way to look through the others' facade.

 

Extending his right hand, Scott walked up to Jono, trying to gauge the young man's mood. His eyes look tired... Dark circles had formed beneath Jono's eyes and Scott wondered why. According to Emma's file Jono had lost the ability to sleep when his powers had manifested. And he lost a lot more... Jono couldn't eat any longer, take a piss or have a drink. Scott cringed inwardly, trying to imagine how hard life had to be on Jono.

 

"Welcome to Westchester, Jono. I'm Scott, but you probably already know that." He recalled seeing Jono in some of the classes he'd taught, but the boy had always stayed at the back.

 

Jono looked at the offered limb, realizing he should extend his hand to grasp Scott's and shake it. He shook himself from his depressed state and reacted. It's good ter be 'ere. I 'ope I'll live up ter yer expectations... I still got a lot ter learn, no matter wot Emma says... 

 

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Scott said reassuringly and took Jono's arm, leading him inside. "Some of the team-members are on a mission, so you'll meet them later, once they get back." Seeing Jono's puzzled look he added, "Jean, Joseph, Rogue, the professor and Warren and Archangel aren't here. They are at Muir Island... there were some problems," and that was all he was going to say about this particular mission. Jono didn't need the information and should concentrate on feeling comfortable at the mansion, which was his new home now.

 

So who's 'ere? Ill at ease, Jono's eyes searched his surroundings. He wanted to know whom he could run in to, prepare himself for the disgust in their eyes. Steeling himself, he followed Scott upstairs, wondering where Cyclops was taking him.

 

"Logan, Bobby and Hank are staying at the mansion right now. Ororo's in Africa, visiting some people." She hadn't told him whom she wanted to talk to and he hadn't pried. He caught Jono's relieved sigh and smiled. It couldn't be easy for the young man to walk in here, knowing he had to stay and become part of the team.

 

Where are we going, mate? Although he felt uneasy, his nervousness outweighed his concern.

 

"I thought you'd want to freshen up after your journey, so I'm taking you to your room." Scott had reached the correct door and slowly opened it. "Bobby's room is to your right," Scott wavered briefly. "The room to your left is currently empty... It was... is... was Gambit's. Hank and Logan's rooms are further down the corridor." Scott wished he knew what words would reassure Jono, but then he realized that only time would convince the young man he was welcome here.

 

A painful memory slid in to Scott's mind, completely unbidden; Gambit, trying to find out how to fit in, doing his best and never succeeding. Remy LeBeau had always been the outsider; no matter how hard all parties involved had tried to reach out. It wasn't because Remy had been a thief, that hadn't created the chasm. We couldn't let him in because he couldn't let us in. He didn't trust us and so we distrusted him. We never tried to push through. When Remy and Rogue had gotten together, he'd hoped it would make things easier on the Cajun, but that relationship had been made in hell, leaving both of them hurting.

 

Somethin' wrong, mate? Jono tried very hard to lock out Scott's thoughts, which were slipping into his mind. He'd lowered his shields, tired of keeping them up, figuring that Scott knew how to shield his thoughts. After all, Scott's wife was a telepath so Cyclops should be used to having telepaths around and knowing they could read your mind when you weren't careful.

 

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking... remembering..." Scott pushed the door completely open and stepped inside. "I hope you like the room."

 

Room's fine, mate... Jono hesitated briefly, but his need to reach out and offer help won. Want ter talk about it? Yer seemed lost there, mate. He wasn't sure his concern was welcome and didn't press further for more information.

 

"Did you ever meet Gambit?" Scott decided to get it over with. Sooner or later Jono would grow curious and would want to know why the Cajun was no longer part of the team.

 

No, never met 'im. Jono sensed Scott's discomfort; an unwelcome side-effect of his telepathy. Scott's shields weren't completely raised and he wondered why. It almost felt like Cyclops wanted him to pry. But I did 'ear that Gambit's no longer with the bloomin' team... He felt hesitant to ask why. He hadn't entered his new room yet and Jono's eyes drifted off to Gambit's room, wondering if he would find the answers there, but he immediately chided himself. It wasn't like him to sneak steal inside someone's room and search through personal belongings.

 

After finding his composure again, Jono forced himself to take in the room. Looks great, man. It's even bigger than me ole room. But it looked bare, bereft of any personal objects. He hadn't brought along much stuff. Most things he'd left behind when he'd left the UK and he'd never owned much to begin with. The duffel bag contained everything he owned; some clothes, some CD's and a few photographs. That was about it. Scott's voice startled him.

 

"Gambit left the team a year ago. He disappeared at Antarctica."

 

I'm bloody well sorry ter hear that, mate. Must 'ave been 'ard on the team, copin' with the bleedin' loss. Hasn't 'e been with the X-Men for some years, then? Jono recalled hearing that Rogue and Gambit had been an item, but wasn't sure just how accurate his information was. How's Rogue doin', isit? He hoped he hadn't committed a capital blunder. What if it had only been rumors that Gambit and Rogue were together? Privately, Jono thought, When will yer learn ter keep yer big mouth shut? The last thing he wanted was to alienate Scott and Jono already felt out of place.

 

"There was an... incident," Scott said, wondering how to carefully avoid the heart of the matter. They hadn't told anyone that Gambit had worked for Sinister and they didn't plan on making it public. They'd had a lot of time to think things over since Antarctica and they'd agreed they'd made mistakes as well. Their biggest mistake had been not going back to check on Remy. Rogue had told them about Gambit's death wish and as far as Scott could tell, everyone eagerly believed Rogue's explanation because then they wouldn't have to confront their own mistakes.

 

An incident? Jono inwardly debated whether or not to follow up on Scott's statement. The other man's discomfort was mounting and he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot so he chose a different tactic. Yer were right, mate. I'd love ter take a shower, freshen up a bit. Thanks for havin' me. I hope I won't disappoint yer and the other X-Men, I want ter make this work. 

 

Scott struggled with the Cockney accent, hoping it would grow less the longer Jono lived in the US. "I'll have to invest in a dictionary," he muttered beneath his breath and smiled reassuringly at Jono. I won't make the same mistake twice, Scott promised solemnly. He won't be the outsider while he's here. I allowed that to happen to Remy. I'll have to do better with Jono, make sure he feels at home here. We have to give him the feeling that he can trust us, turn to us when he needs us.

 

"Make yourself at home," Scott said and walked in to the corridor. "Dinner's served at seven, try to be punctual or..." Suddenly he startled, realizing Jono couldn't eat! Way to go, Summers! The boy can't eat or drink and you're telling him to show up in time for dinner! "Sorry about that," he apologized.

 

It's okay, mate. Yer not the chuffin' first one ter make that mistake, innit? I'll be there. I want ter meet the uvver lads. He'd never grow used to being unable to eat or drink and he had a hard time watching others do just that, but he was learning to cope with his loss. And yes, while being honest he had to admit to being curious about meeting the others in person. At the academy he'd only seen them from a distance.

 

"That's great," Scott said pleased. "And feel free to do some exploring. Logan and Bobby are working out in the Danger Room and Hank's doing his research in his lab."

 

Thanks, mate. I'll spot yer at dinner. Scott closed the door behind him and Jono felt relieved now that he was finally alone in his room, his new room. Here, he would spend many years of his life, maybe his entire life. Where else could he go? Yer better make this work, Starsmore, or yer'll find yerself kicked out again. He still felt Emma had dumped him because she couldn't effectively help him deal with his destructive power. This might be yer last chance ter fit in somewhere, ter find a family that's willin' ter take yer in. Yer better not fuck up.

 

Jono dropped his duffel bag on to the floor and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a shower would improve his mood. Cor, right, a bath tub! Oi! At the academy he hadn't had a private bath tub and his eyes wrinkled, betraying his pleasure. It's time for a long soak in the tub! 'onest guv!

 

///

 

"How is our newest addition to the team doing?" Hank inquired, sitting down at the dinner table. It was Bobby's turn to prepare dinner and Hank decided to act cautiously, letting Scott taste the food first before trying it himself. Although Bobby cooked well, the younger man sometimes got distracted and let the food burn. Not a sensation his taste buds were eager to experience... again.

 

"Jono seems uncomfortable," Scott commented, leaning back in his chair. "Personally, I think it's a good thing that not everyone's here right now. It might make things easier on him to grow used to a few people at a time."

 

Bobby carried the food over to the table and set the tray down. "So where is he now?"

 

"I asked him to join us for dinner and he accepted," Scott mused. "Maybe he got lost exploring the mansion or he can't find the dining room?"

 

"All he has to do is to follow his nose," Bobby quipped and inhaled the spicy fragrance of lasagne in the small room. "I really outdid myself this time and no, I didn't overdo it with the garlic!"

 

"Maybe I should go get him," Scott sighed, fatigued. This last year had been hard on him as he was trying to deal with his personal failure. He should have done something after Gambit had been left behind at Antarctica. But he'd assumed that the Cajun would find a way out of there and join them at the mansion again. After all, Remy LeBeau was a survivor at heart. Maybe he'd put too much confidence in the Cajun's abilities. Maybe Remy had needed help to get out of there, but now it was too late. A year had passed by without so much as a whisper from the Cajun, so Scott figured that Remy had either died at Antarctica, or had made it out alive, preferring not to contact them.

 

Bobby squeezed Scott's shoulder with his right hand, knowing what pressure his old friend had been under lately. Not many people realized there was also a sensitive, almost vulnerable side to their team leader, but Bobby had long seen through the mask Scott was so used to wearing. Gambit's disappearance had taken its toll on Scott Summers, who took his leadership very seriously. "Why don't you and Blue get started on the lasagne and I'll fetch our newbie?"

 

"Thanks, Bobby," Scott said gratefully. He could really do with a brief break from life. Jean wasn't here and he didn't expect her or the professor back for several weeks. He missed her support, her ability to energize him and to encourage him to try a different approach when he felt stuck.

 

Bobby smiled, turned and left the dining room. Truth be told, he was kind of curious to find out more about Jonathan Starsmore. For years, Bobby had been the youngest, the Benjamin, and finally someone had moved in who was younger than him. He also hoped that Jono would be up to pulling some pranks on Hank and Scott. They needed a break and a good laugh! Bobby climbed the stairs and headed for Jono's room.

 

///

 

After taking a shower, changing in to clean clothes and untangling his hair, Jono stared at the door knob, wondering if he should follow Scott's advice and explore the mansion. Why not? The mansion wasn't crowded right now and he'd met the Beast, Wolverine and the Iceman during a guest lecture. He could handle running in to them unexpectedly.

 

Slowly, almost reconsidering, he made his way over to the door, opened it and stepped in to the corridor. Looking about, he wondered where to head first. He'd heard about the Blackbird and had always wanted to see the plane from up front, but he had no idea where the hangar was located.

 

Then, something tugged at his mind. It was only the barest of mental touches, but his telepathy picked up on it.

 

Emma had failed to determine the strength of his telepathy. He still didn't know its limitations, but he was glad that it allowed him to communicate. He would have hated running around with pen and paper for the rest of his life. In a certain way the telepathy compensated for his lost speech and he felt immensely grateful to posses that particular gift. The first thing Emma had taught him was to build mental defenses against intruders, then they had concentrated on focusing his thoughts, but he was a long way from controling it completely.

 

And now he felt that little tug, very compeling, almost impossible to withstand and his feet moved of their own accord, leading him to Remy's room. Raising his right hand, it hovered over the door knob for a brief moment, hesitating.

 

Then the tug returned, stronger this time, almost forcing his hand down to open the door. Wot the bloody 'ell? Wot's going on? Confused and intrigued at the same time, Jono opened the door and stared in to the room, which was very different from his. The big four poster bed was the first thing that attracted his attention and then his eyes scanned the paintings that adorned all four walls. Right, Gambit was a thief once. At the academy Emma and Sean had told them about the X-Men, their abilities and also mentioning some little background details. They're probably the real fin' and no reproductions.

 

Walking in to the room, Jono realized that the pull remained. It was drawing him inside, closer to the nightstand that held several framed pictures. He sat down on the bed, moaning approvingly at the softness of the mattress and then studied the pictures. For some reason he couldn't look away, they kept him prisoner. I wonder wot Emma would say about this. Yes, Emma, yer 'eard right. I can't look away, can't seem ter leave this room. Care ter explain this ter me?

 

But Emma wasn't here, nor any other telepath, which meant he had to figure this one out alone. His fingers touched the framed picture on the right, depicting Gambit and an older man, who had wrapped his arm affectionately around the X-Man's shoulder. His hand moved of its own accord and it felt like it was attached to a string and he was acting to the whims of a puppeteer. He hated losing control like this, but it didn't feel malevolent; it felt like someone was begging him to look at the pictures and to acknowledge their existence. Wot the 'ell is going on, eh? Why am I actin' like this?

 

An absurd idea surfaced. Am I pickin' up some residue Gambit's mind left behind from when 'e lived 'ere, innit? I never felt this before. It's almost like Gambit's 'ere as well. He'd never met the other man, but he sensed a presence in the room, a presence that was crying out for company, for help.

 

As his fingers caressed the framed picture an invisible force seemed to leap in to his fingertips and traveled up his arm. As if burned, he pulled back and jumped to his feet again. Loneliness, pain, 'urt... such terrible ache. The sensations had taken him by surprise, never expecting them. Wot is this? Why am I pickin' up on this? On feelings? I'm bloody well no empath! I'm a bloody telepath! I can't feel some bloke's feelings! And yet that was exactly what was happening. He was feeling alien emotions, feelings that didn't belong to him but to someone else, to Remy LeBeau.

 

I don't understand this! Why is this 'appening now and with Gambit's stuff? At a loss, Jono returned to the bed and closed his fingers over another framed picture, which displayed Gambit and Rogue, laughing and waving at the photographer. A terrible sense of loss, pain and grief washed through him. He dropped the picture and it made contact with the floor with a loud thud. The glass shattered and the frame split in two. Fuck!

 

"What are you doing in here? This is Remy's room." Bobby stood leaning against the doorway. He'd closely observed Jono these last few minutes and had forced himself to remain quiet; that was until Jono dropped the picture. "You shouldn't be in here." Bobby walked in to the room and sat on his heels, gathering the shattered picture frame, throwing the glass shards away and rescuing the photograph beneath.

 

I'm bloody well sorry, mate. I didn't drop it on purpose. Jono felt guilty for being caught nosing around in someone else's room. I know I've got no business in 'ere, but...

 

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said with audible pain in his tone. "It's not like Remy will come storming in here to complain."

 

Although Jono had tightened his shields upon Bobby's arrival, he distinctly sensed felt the melancholy and regret in the other man's mind. Yer miss 'im.

 

"Remy's been part of the team for years. Of course I miss him," Bobby admitted, rising from the floor. He placed the picture back on to the nightstand and made eye-contact with Jono. "We don't even know if he's dead or alive." His eyes traveled across Jono's face, privately cringing at the sight of the bandages. Living like that, mutilated and maimed, had to be hard on Jonathan Starsmore. How old was Jono anyway? Oh, yeah, Scott had told him that Jono had turned 18 and Emma had deemed it time for Chamber to join the X-Men. Well, he'd been 16 when he'd joined the team and he recalled his own fears about not fitting in, about not finding a home and the family he'd craved so badly.

 

Jono shuffled his feet and finally gathered his courage. Scott mentioned some sort of incident and I recall Emma tellin' us that Gambit was no longer on the team, that 'e'd disappeared.

 

Bobby sighed. It really wasn't his place to tell Jono what had happened at Antarctica, but now that Chamber was a member of the team he should know what was going on. "We were lured in to a trap and we discovered that Gambit had worked for Sinister in the past. You know Sinister?" Bobby didn't know what Emma and Sean had told the younger students.

 

Yeah, I know about Sinister. Gambit worked for 'im? It was difficult to understand why someone would willingly work for the maniac.

 

"We didn't react well to finding out." Feeling nervous, Bobby licked his lips. "Everyone had to flee the place in a hurry and Rogue offered to look after Remy when the fortress collapsed."

 

Weren't they luvrs, then, eh? I 'eard rumors about them bein' togefer.

 

"Yes, they were, but things didn't really work out between them. They'd split up and Rogue was seeing Joseph, but when she offered to take care of Remy the others left, trying to get to safety. Apparently, she flew him out of the fortress and then left him on the ice to fend for himself. She never doubted that he would find a way back, but we never heard from him again. Now we don't know whether he died or survived." Bobby cringed at the look Jono threw him.

 

Come again? Are yer tellin' me that yer lads did a runner and never went back ter check on 'im? He thought about Paige, Ange, Monet and the others. No matter how pissed off they were, they would go back to make sure he was okay. He didn't completely understand the anger that was beginning to boil inside him, but something felt very wrong about this. I can't believe no one went back ter check on 'im! Didn't yer say that this 'appened at Antarctica? 'ow can anyone survive there?

 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have the answers to those questions. I guess they were in a state of shock after finding out about Remy's part in the Morlocks' Massacre."

 

Jono's eyes grew big; he'd heard about the Massacre. Gambit was involved in that?

 

"He led the Marauders through the tunnels." Bobby turned away and started for the doorway. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Scott might be mad with him for telling Jono.

 

No, mate. I'm glad yer did. Can I ask yer one more fin'? Jono couldn't remember being this daring before, but sensing those alien emotions had made him bold and hungry for more information.

 

"Shoot."

 

Is Gambit a telepath?

 

Surprised, Bobby shook his head. "Not that I know of, or it was just another secret he was hiding. As far as I know his mutant power was to charge lifeless objects with kinetic energy. It was his only ability... I think." Suddenly, he felt uncertain. "Why are you asking?"

 

Jono wavered. Should he tell Bobby that he was picking up on Gambit's emotions, which seemed tied to the pictures? He'd never experienced something like this before. What if it was just his imagination? He couldn't take the risk of embarrassing himself upon his arrival. No special reason. I was just wonderin'. I don't know Gambit at all and I sensed... somethin'. He privately cursed himself; he shouldn't have added that last admission.

 

"What did you sense?" Fascinated, Bobby walked over to Jono. Telepaths had always mystified him and he wondered how strong Jono was. No way as strong as the professor, he reasoned. Also, it was unusual for a mutant to possess multiple abilities. Chamber was quite unique.

 

Jono wished he could take back his words, but now he had to explain his former admission. When I touched the pictures I felt somethin'; emotions, which don't belong ter me. I can't explain it, right, as it 'as never 'appened ter me before. That's why I wondered if Gambit possessed telepathic abilities. Jono broke eye-contact and swiftly moved back in to the corridors, suddenly overcome by a desperate urge to flee Gambit's room.

 

Bobby closed the door behind him and fell in to step beside Jono as he led the younger man to the dining room. "Maybe you should ask the professor or Jean when they get back. If Remy was a telepath they'd know, but they never told us, so I'm dismissing the idea for now. Maybe it's your telepathy that's picking up on 'something'? Maybe you're getting stronger?

 

Jono's unease increased. He didn't feel any different, any stronger. No, something had pulled him in to Gambit's room and had urged him to touch those pictures, to... build a connection. Is that it? Is somethin' tryin' ter get in ter contact with me? But who and why? They don't know if Gambit's dead or alive and I've never felt a ghost before, so does that mean 'e's still alive and somehow reachin' out ter me, isit? But why me? I don't know 'im and 'e doesn't know me! Confused, Jono followed Bobby in to the dining room, barely noticing Hank and Scott's presence. He was trying too hard to figure this one out.

 

Are fese emotions tied in ter the bloody objects I touched or are they floatin' 'round the room as some sort of mental residue? Wot if it's none of them buggers and Gambit's broadcastin' fese emotions from a distance? Wot sort of distance and 'ow can 'e reach me? Jono bumped in to a chair and awkwardly managed to keep it from crashing on to the floor.

 

Hank gave their newest member a thoughtful glance. Jono appeared lost in thought and the deep frown that had settled on the younger man's brow told Hank something was troubling Jono.

 

"Jono?" Scott said, trying to reach the younger man. "Are you all right?" Maybe the journey had tired Jono, but no, the file said that Jono had lost the ability to tire and sleep, and Scott shuddered, trying to imagine what his life would be like if he could never escape real life in his dreams. Briefly, he pitied Jono, but pity wouldn't get him anywhere and he recalled that Jono was a powerful telepath so he shielded his thoughts, hoping Jono hadn't picked up on them. "Are you okay?" he repeated his earlier question.

 

Yeah, just thinkin'... I should better come tidy now... Jono met Bobby's eyes and then shifted his glance to Scott.

 

"I found him in Gambit's room," Bobby said thoughtfully. "He said he was sensing something in there, alien emotions, Remy's."

 

"My, that's remarkable," Hank whispered, not giving Scott a chance to reply first. "Do you have any idea how strong your telepathy is? I'd like to run some test, try to establish..." But Jono interrupted him.

 

No tests, mate!

 

Hank reeled slightly under the powerful thoughts and gave in. "Of course I'd only conduct those tests with your consent, my friend."

 

Not completely reassured yet, Jono sat down on the chair he'd nearly knocked over and stared at the food. Great, right, now I can sit 'ere for the next few 'ours and watch fem eat... He would have traded his soul for being whole again. Fitting in would be hard and he wasn't sure he could pull it off. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he watched them eat, loathing the silence, but fearing their questions even more. The only thing that slightly reassured him was that their eyes didn't carry any disgust when they looked at him. I want ter go back, want Ange back... and he wished Emma had never sent him away.

 

///

 

"Hey, I hope you'll sleep okay tonight," Bobby said warmly, walking Jono back to his room. "Whenever I have to spend a night away it's always a fairly restless one!" He'd decided he liked Jono, even if the younger man sometimes tried to distance himself. Bobby chalked it up to unpleasant experiences Jono had had since the manifestation of his power. Looking at Jono's face, partly bandaged, Bobby didn't shy away and hoped they'd become good friends. "You know, it's fun that I'm no longer the Benjamin of the group!" he teased good-heartedly.

 

Jono wished he still had some lips to curl to show his smile, but then realized that he still had other options left to show his amusement.

 

Bobby's smile brightened at hearing Jono's chuckle in his mind. "Don't worry, man, you'll fit right in. You might not have met Logan yet, but he's easy going too, once you get past the growling." Bobby patted Jono's shoulder before opening the door to his room. "You know where to find me in case you need something."

 

Thanks for showin' me around' the 'ouse, mate. I really appreciate it. Bobby had given him the grand tour, showing him the hangar, where he'd admired the Blackbird, then the Danger room, where Logan had been working out and finally the gym. Jono knew he would spend many hours there, training with the rest to stay in shape. Maybe he'd go there tonight when he was counting the hours until sunrise. He hated nights now that he could no longer sleep. Again, he was facing endless hours filled with emptiness. He'd probably spend part of the night pacing his room.

 

I'll see yer in the mornin' then. Jono waved once at Bobby and then quickly vanished in to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, throwing his head back, trying to hold on to his outward calm. He heard Bobby's door close and felt immensely relieved now that he was alone again. Jono slightly lowered his defences.

 

Jono flung himself on to the bed. No fancy four poster bed for me. Closing his eyes, he cursed his mutant power, which had taken away his ability to sleep. He could still day dream, but could never again lose himself in the world of deep sleep or dreams. Ter lose meself in dreams just one more time... I'd sell me soul in order ter dream again. But he knew it would never happen.

 

Tossing and turning, he ended up staring at the ceiling. Turning his head, he stared at the alarm clock. Fuck, only 30 minutes have past. How am I going ter survive the night? Each night he fought his lonely battle against depression and sense of abandonment. Bobby's probably sound asleep by now. How many more years would he have to face those endless nights? How could he survive the never ending torment?

 

Glaring at the alarm clock, he wanted to blow it up so it would stop reminding him of how slowly time crept by. Unfortunately, the explosion might wake the others.

 

Suddenly, the hairs at the back of his neck stood rigid. What the fuck? Jono sat upright, focusing his mind.

 

Please...

 

There it was again, the gentle tug that pulled him from his bed and towards the corridor. It was coming from Gambit's room and Jono jumped to his feet, suddenly alert. He hadn't heard the telepathic voice before. Who are yer, mate?

 

Please...

 

Feeling ill at ease, Jono looked back at his bed, which looked awfully inviting all of a sudden. I ain't going ter chase a ghost... or whatever this is. Fighting the pull, Jono remained motionless.

 

Please... help me...

 

Fuck! 'ow can I stand 'ere and do nothin'? The pull was growing stronger and his feet started moving. Jono raised an eyebrow, finding himself in the corridor, not even remembering leaving his room. This is spooky... Mentally preparing himself for whatever he might find inside Gambit's room, Jono slowly opened the door. So far none of the X-Men seemed to have noticed him sneaking in to Gambit's room again and Jono hoped they would remain unaware of his trespassing.

 

Jono closed the door behind him and looked about. Now that Gambit's room was cloaked in darkness it looked eerie. Who are yer? Wot do yer want from me? Jono was torn between hoping for an answer or complete silence. If the current silence remained it meant that all this was just a figment of his imagination. But what if the voice answered again?

 

Please... help me.

 

Show yerself! Stop playin' games, mate, or I'm outta 'ere! Jono's eyes searched every inch of the room, wondering if this was one of Bobby's practical jokes Hank had warned him about. Bobby, if it's yer, show yerself. This ain't funny! But a quick telepathic sweep of the room told him that Bobby wasn't the one whispering in to his mind. Extending his powers a little further, he found Bobby asleep in his bed, dreaming blissfully of... Twinkies?

 

Jono ruled out any practical jokes and recalled that no other telepath except him was staying at the mansion right now and yet, someone was begging for help. I can't 'elp yer if I don't know who yer are!

 

Please...

 

Jono listened closely, realizing that the presence was growing weaker, losing intensity. Tell me who yer are, mate! But the silence remained and Jono felt the presence retreat until it was completely gone.

 

Confused, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Again, his glance was drawn to the pictures on the nightstand. His hand trembled when he lowered raised it to touch the framed photograph, but no strange sensation followed. Is me imagination playin' tricks on me?

 

He didn't know why he lay down on the bed, admiring the star speckled canopy. It just felt right to rest here instead of in his own room. Something was keeping him here, clinging to his presence and Jono couldn't turn his back on it. I wish yer would tell who yer are...

 

Jono closed his eyes, hoping the dreams would come and take him far away from his miserable life. Fighting back tears, he concentrated on feeling the others close to him. Bobby was nearest and Jono listened to the other man's sleep filled murmurs. God, let me fall asleep as well. Just for once... It's been so long since I slept, since I dreamed... just once.

 

Jono never realized that he was dozing off. Although he'd lost the ability to sleep, he was falling asleep rapidly, reaching deep REM sleep within seconds, overcoming another impossibility. And in this state, his mind traveled...

 

///

 

"Don't you dare look me in the eyes, you worm!"

 

The unknown voice startled Jono and his eyes flashed open. Fuck, what was going on? The last thing he remembered was lying down on Remy's bed and begging God to grant him a dream, some hours of sleep. Had his wish been granted? Impossible!

 

"You're nothing, you hear me? Nothing!"

 

Okay, that voice was beginning to really piss him off. Jono raised his eyes to find out the other man's identity, almost expecting to see his father loom over him. His relationship (if one could call it a relationship) with his parents had been bad and his father had regularly emotionally abused him, making him feel like shit. Wot the fuck? Wot dream is this? A nightmare? He shuddered, finally making eye-contact with the man towering above him. And wot's Sinister doin' in me bloody dreams? Sinister loomed above him, impressing and intimidating, glaring down at him with pure evil and hatred in his alien eyes.

 

I never met the chuffin' man before so why am I dreamin' about 'im, eh? 'e's towerin' above me, which means... Jono realized that he was huddled on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. Looking at his body, he was startled again. The bandages that contained his energy had vanished, leaving him whole. I can't fuckin' believe this! Oi! Me chest... it's whole!

 

"Where's your insolence now?"

 

Fuck yer, Sinister, keep yer mouth shut! Yer straight up pissin' me off 'ere! Jono wanted to savour this perfect moment. I'm bloody well whole again! Struth! A sharp pain flashed through his neck, traveling down his spine and whipping his body in to convulsions. His temples throbbed and his hands were shaking and... I'm wearin' bloody 'andcuffs! Oi! Some bloke shackled me! Shocked at that realization he raised his hands to explore the source of his pain, which was concentrated around his neck. Limited in his movements, he managed to lift his arms and curl his around the offensive item that hung heavily around his neck.

 

Fuck, it can only be an inhibiter collar! Sean showed us wot they can do. Why the bloody 'ell fire am I wearin' one now? 'ow did it get there?

 

"I finally wiped that smug grin off your face, broke you at last!" Sinister snarled, obviously pleased with this achievement.

 

"Just shut the fuck up, Sinister!" Jono's eyes grew big, realizing he'd spoken the words aloud and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. My mouth! In disbelief he traced the outlines of his lips, wiggled his tongue and moistened his lips. A mirror! Oi! I need a mirror! I can't be whole again! It's impossible!

He'd dreamed, prayed to be whole for so long that he couldn't believe it was happening now. If only Sinister would shut up instead of putting him down!

 

But that wasn't me voice I 'eard! Me voice sounded different. When he'd spoken up, he'd used a stranger's voice.

 

"How do you dare to talk back to me, cretin! I thought I'd broken you of that habit. You'll pay for defying me!"

 

"Sinister, I'm goin' to rip yer fuckin' head off if yer don't back off now!" Jono's rage exploded. He'd taken this kind of emotional abuse from his parents, but he wasn't going to take it from Sinister! Here he was, having this wonderful experience of being whole again and Sinister was ruining it! Glaring up at Sinister, Jono saw the barely contained rage in his alien eyes.

 

A strand of hair, tainted with dried blood, tumbled in to his eyes and Jono realized it wasn't his. This ain't me body! Blimey! I'm bloody well in some bloke's body! But whose body and where is that bloody mirror when I need one?

 

When Jono tried to struggle to his feet, a terrible wave of pain washed through his body, rendering him paralyzed. Even breathing hurt and motionless, he remained squashed against the cold metal floor. Fighting his growing panic, Jono realized he had to get out of here, wherever here was. This ain't me body so I can't use me powers, but I'm collared, which means I do possess some mutant powers. Whose bloody body am I in?

 

"You'll stay on your knees, where you belong," Sinister sneered. His anger was mounting! It had taken him almost a year to break his prisoner and now the mutant was defying him again! He couldn't allow it! Leaning in closer, he placed his lips at his prisoner's left ear, making sure his words were heard.

 

Jono shivered viciously as Sinister's cold lips touched his ear.

 

"You're nothing, you hear me? I'll punish you for talking back to me!" Sinister hissed.

 

Jono's panic increased and a mute, telepathic scream left his mind. Suddenly, the contact with his host body was broken and he floated away from it, only now realizing that his mind had joined with the body, creating the impression that he was back in his own body. Hovering above Sinister, Jono got his first good look at the mad scientist's prisoner.

 

The man had auburn hair that reached just below his shoulder blades. With the body curled up on the floor, Jono was unable to get a good look at the prisoner's face, but he caught the other man's shivers, as the prisoner was only dressed in grey trousers. His arms and back were adorned with scars, which were still healing and blood clung to the auburn hair.

 

Jono wanted to help, wanted to get the helpless man in to safety, but being only here in spirit rendered him helpless. He watched Sinister sit on his heels and hauling the prisoner's head closer by yanking at the hair.

 

"You're nothing, LeBeau and I will break you!" Sinister laughed triumphantly.

 

LeBeau? Gambit? Jono got one good look at the Cajun's face, which was covered with bruises and scratches. The red on black eyes were swimming with pain and yet Remy's lips remained curled in disgust.

 

LeBeau? Remy! Jono called out to the helpless Cajun, trying to cling to him, but he was catapulted away and pulled back in to his own body, which was lying on the Cajun's four poster bed. His eyes fluttered open and looking down, he realized that the bandages were back and Sinister gone. He was back at the mansion, in Remy's room, safely tucked away in bed. Fuck...

 

Abruptly, Jono sat upright. His head was reeling with the scene he'd witnessed and he scanned the room, expecting to find Sinister hiding in the shadows. It was only a dream... I fell asleep in Remy's room and me imagination got the better of me! 'old on! Blimey! I can't dream! So why? 'ow, mate? Confused, Jono tried to calm down, but the questions unnerved him. I can't dream!

 

"Jono?"

 

Bobby's voice exploded in the darkness of the room and made Jono flinch. Startled, he looked over at the doorway and calmed down seeing Bobby approach the bed. Not Sinister... can't believe I had a fuckin' nightmare about Remy LeBeau and Sinister!

 

"Jono?" Bobby repeated the other man's name softly, seeing the terror in Jono's eyes. "Are you okay? What are you doing in Remy's room?" This was the second time he found Jono here. "Bad dream?" The horror in Jono's draped eyes took him aback. "Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

 

It was... Feeling uncomfortably, Jono tried to get to his feet to leave this room and return to his own, but Bobby's hand, placed against his chest stopped him.

 

"Why are you here again, man? This was Remy's room." Bobby sat on the side of the bed and gently held Jono in place. "This is the perfect place for nightmares."

 

Why would yer say that?

 

"I don't like being in here. Gives me the willies." Apologetically, Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "It feels haunted, you know? You know what I'm trying to say as you're sensing things in here. Is that why you came back?"

 

Jono studied Bobby's concerned eyes. I 'eard a voice, mate. A soft voice, beggin' me ter 'elp. Normally, he wouldn't confide in a stranger, but Bobby seemed trustworthy and he had to tell someone. It pulled me back in 'ere and when I laid down... I fell asleep. Jono saw Bobby's questioning glance and explained, I lost the bleedin' ability ter sleep when my powers kicked in.

 

Bobby began to understand why Jono was so shaken. "You fell asleep?"

 

Even worse, mate. I dreamed... Jono briefly closed his eyes to center himself. I was in this room with a cold metal floor, right, curled up protectively. Then I 'eard this voice.

 

"What voice?" Bobby moved a little closer, catching the tiny tremors that rocked Jono's body. He must have had the mother of all nightmares!

 

Jono heard that thought and it comforted him, knowing that Bobby was concerned instead of angry at finding him trespassing again. Sinister's voice.

 

"You dreamed of Sinister?" Bobby's tone mirrored the disbelief found in his eyes. "Have you ever met Sinny?"

 

Sinny? Amused, Jono chuckled telepathically.

 

"Makes his name less intimidating," Bobby explained. "Why don't you tell me about your dream?"

 

Jono did and watched Bobby closely. The bleedin' last fin' I 'eard was Sinister callin' out LeBeau's name.

 

Bobby had been quiet when Jono had told his tale. "You think the prisoner you saw in your dream was Remy?"

 

Yeah, Sinister called 'im LeBeau and I recognized 'is face. Jono leaned his back against the head board of the bed and exchanged a glance with Bobby. I can't explain it, mate. I can't dream! Oi! I lost that ability wen me powers kicked in. The first time I stepped inside Remy's room I received these feelings while touchin' them pictures and now I 'ad this dream, innit? I'm bloody well at a loss, mate.

 

Bobby gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you think you made contact with Remy's mind?"

 

That idea crossed me mind, Jono admitted thoughtfully. But 'ow? Yer told me that Remy ain't a telepath so 'ow could I possibly make contact? Bobby, mate, do yer think Remy's still alive? So far no one had been able to answer that question.

 

"I honestly don't know, man. We only know that Rogue left him there to fend for himself. He might have died," Bobby paused to gather his thoughts, "but personally I hope he survived. Remy's not a quitter, he's a fighter."

 

Let's assume 'e survived... Is it possible that Sinister got 'is 'ands on 'im?

 

Bobby rubbed his temples. "You're really taking this serious, aren't you? Just because you sensed these things and had this nightmare you think..."

 

I think that Remy's alive and needs our 'elp. Jono stared deeply in to Bobby's eyes. Listen, mate. I never 'ad this kind of dreams before. I never felt some other bloke's feelings. It started when I walked in ter this room. I never 'eard a voice inside me mind which I didn't allow in first. So yes, I'm takin' this serious!

 

"I think yer right, kid."

 

Bobby and Jono looked at the doorway, finding Logan standing there.

 

The Canadian approached the bed, taking in the room first and then the two men on the bed. "I think yer right," Logan repeated. "Gumbo needs our help."

 

"And how did you reach that conclusion?" Bobby asked curiously.

 

Logan came to a stop in front of the bed and sniffed the air. He easily picked up on the familiar scents that were attached to Remy's personal belongings. "There's somethin' else in here, which wasn't here the last time I was in this room."

 

And wot's that, mate? Jono had never expected the support, but if Logan believed him he was going to use it to his advantage.

 

"I smell his fear... Gambit's fear," he clarified. "It's like he was in here only moments ago. I still smell his scent."

 

Triumphantly, Jono leaped to his feet and addressed Bobby. I knew I was right, mate. Remy's tryin' ter tell us somethin'. We need ter talk ter Scott Summers!

 

Logan pulled himself away from the fresh scent and locked eyes with their newest member. "Whadda ya wanna do about this, kid?"

 

Remy needs us... He vividly remembered the hatred in Sinister's eyes and the mad man's promise to make Remy pay for talking back to him. But it was me who talked back ter 'im, not Remy! he thought privately.

 

"I'll take you back to your room," Bobby offered and rested his hand on Jono's arm. "Maybe you're a little stressed out and..."

 

Jono shook Bobby's arm off. I ain't 'stressed out'! Fuck! I know yer don't believe me, but I'm bloody well tellin' yer the truf! Remy's alive and needs 'elp!

 

Logan walked up to Jono and caught the younger man's eyes with his. "We'll talk to Cyke in the mornin'," he said slowly. "And that's a promise. If Gumbo's still alive we'll find him."

 

Thanks. Jono nodded his head. I'll hold yer ter that! Jono allowed Bobby to steer him away from the bed and in to the corridor. Remy needs our 'elp.

 

Logan growled, "And he'll get it!" They reached Jono's room and Logan whispered, "Drake, lemme do this and get some sleep."

 

Bobby hesitated, but gave in eventually. "Jono, we'll try to help." After making eye-contact with Jono one more time, Bobby turned around and vanished in to his room.

 

"Let's get this over with," Logan whispered and guided Jono back in to his room. He sat the younger man down on the bed and then began pacing. "Are yer sure the Cajun's still alive?" He desperately wanted to believe that LeBeau had survived, for that meant there was still a chance to make things up to Remy.

 

Jono's unease was growing. He didn't know Logan, had just met the man and Wolverine's hard ass reputation slightly intimidated Jono. It's the bloody only explanation, mate.

 

Logan walked over to the bed and sat on his heels in front of Jono. "Are yer sure?" he asked one last time.

 

Yeah, I'm sure! Frustrated, Jono tried to rise from the bed, wanting to put more distance between them.

 

"No, don't. I'm on yer side, kid," Logan said reassuringly. He got to his feet and walked towards the doorway, having smelled the growing fear on the younger man. He needed to back off so Jono could recompose himself. "I'll be back tomorrow mornin' and then we'll talk to Cyke."

 

Jono nodded his head. Thanks for believin' me.

 

Logan growled and closed the door behind him. Tomorrow, he would approach Scott with his request to start looking for Remy LeBeau and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If yer still alive, we'll find yer, Cajun!"

 

Jono collapsed on to the bed and pulled up his knees, involuntarily mimicking Remy's position. The loneliness was back and with it came the soft telepathic voice...

 

Please help me!

 

///

 

Scott sat quietly behind the professor's desk, trying to pay attention to Jono's incoherent rambling in his mind. The young man was still upset. "So you think you 'saw' Gambit in your dream and made contact with him? Did I get that right?" Scott tried to keep an open mind, knowing stranger things had happened, but did Jono realize how insane he sounded?

 

Communicating with the dead? Scott thought privately. He'd long ago reached the conclusion that Remy had died at Antarctica. Had the Cajun survived, Gambit would have returned to the mansion to make them justify their actions, especially Rogue. Does Jono think he's a medium? Scott shielded his thoughts carefully, not wanting to offend his newest team-member.

 

Logan and Bobby looked at Scott, already reading the team-leader's decision on his face. Scott wouldn't allow them to go in search of the Cajun.

 

Scott didn't look away. This was one of the rare occasions on which he was glad the visor hid his expression. Did they really expect him to believe Jono's tale? Scott's tone was gentle when he said, "Jono, it's been a stressful time for you. You moved here and you still need to grow used to your new surroundings... What I'm trying to say is that the stress probably got to you, which is very understandable, and it's seeking a way out, using your dreams to..."

 

Jono couldn't keep quiet any longer! Come again! Yer think I lost me bloody mind? Yer think I'm makin' this up? I can't bloody believe this! Angry and frustrated, Jono jumped up from his chair and began pacing the professor's study. I can't fuckin' believe yer! I ain't makin' this up! I felt Remy's mind, as strong as I'm feeling yers right now! Remy's out there, somewhere, and needs our 'elp! I can't believe yer would turn yer back on ' im! Remy's one of yers!

 

"Jono," Scott said, fatigued. Although Logan and Bobby were closely observing him, they weren't getting in to the argument yet, for which he felt grateful. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it true that you can't dream any longer? So how can you dream about Gambit?"

 

Do yer know the extent of yer mutant powers, Scott Summers? Jono was pissed off, angry as hell and it amazed himself that he wasn't backing down. After all he was talking to the leader of the X-Men and he was just a newbie. Because I don't know the extent of mine! Emma never managed to determine 'ow strong I am, telepathy wise, and I know, I know that I touched 'is mind! Feeling mentally exhausted, Jono sighed telepathically. He was fighting a lost battle; Scott's mind seemed made up.

 

Disappointed, Jono collapsed on to his chair, staring defiantly at the floor. He wasn't going to look at Scott's visor, which hid the expression of Scott's eyes. Summers had also tightened his shields and it was almost impossible to probe Scott's thoughts. Jono knew he could push through those defenses if he tried hard, but wasn't inclined to invade Cyclops' mind. I know what I felt!

 

Logan and Bobby exchanged a concerned glance and Logan raised his right hand slightly, indicating Bobby to stay quiet because he was going to speak. Bobby could have his turn after Logan had finished. "Cyke, if there's even a remote chance that the Cajun's still alive, we've got to act on it. I believe Jono. Don't ask me why..." Logan grinned. "The kid's too convinced to be fakin' it. Whadda ya got to lose?"

 

Scott's glance shifted from Jono to Logan and their eyes met. "Logan, you know what's at stake. There's only a few of us left at the mansion. Attacking Sinister means we need every available member."

 

"Blue, Bobby, Jono, me and yer... we can kick Sinister's ass!" Logan said enthusiastically. "The Cajun's one of us. We've got to try."

 

Jono shot the Canadian a thankful look, grateful that someone was backing him up. Yes, what do yer 'ave got to lose? Jono asked Scott.

 

"My team-members' lives." Scott abruptly got up from behind the desk and walked over to the window. Looking out over the gardens and lake, he realized he had to explain his reluctance to go after Sinister. "Have you ever fought Sinister, Jono?"

 

Yer know I 'aven't. Jono sensed the change in Scott's thoughts, which had become less hard, more yielding. Was Scott considering giving in? Jono definitely hoped so. But I'd go to 'ell and back when one of my team-members need me, would kick the devil's butt with pleasure!

 

Logan chuckled softly. "That's the attitude we need 'round here."

 

Scott's hands tightened in to fists. They would never understand the responsibility that came with leadership. It was up to him to make sure they got out of each mission alive. He'd failed Gambit in the past and wasn't going to make another mistake by sending his team in to a hopeless situation. "I can't okay this mission. Sinister would take some of us out and the rest would come home injured. The risks are too great."

 

A moan of disbelief fled Jono's mind at hearing those words. Why are yer so bloody determined to desert Remy when 'e needs us most? What did 'e do to deserve this? Is it because of the Massacre? Can't yer forgive 'im? Jono was resolved to find out what was really going on.

 

"No, it's not because of the Massacre," Scott said thoughtfully, still staring outside. "I forgave him for being tricked by that manipulative bastard. Sinister tricked me a few times as well."

 

"Then what is it, Slim?" Bobby asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

 

Scott didn't answer, but suddenly Jono knew what the hell was going on with Scott Summers. He shielded his thoughts, only sending them to Scott, not wanting the others to hear. Findin' Remy at Sinister's lab means yer failed as a team leader. Yer didn't go back for 'im, never tried to find out wot 'appened to 'im. It crossed yer mind a long time ago that Sinister might 'ave moved in and took advantage of Remy's situation. A nervous twitch appeared around Scott's mouth and Jono knew he'd been right. Yer scared to find out wot Sinister did to 'im and that's why yer rather run than face Sinister... and Remy.

 

Scott flinched at hearing those words. Jono had only arrived yesterday and had already pegged his problems. He refused to turn around and face the younger man and continued to stare out of the window, trying to gather his thoughts so he could send a coherent answer. He'd have to be completely honest with Jono and he'd never trusted a person enough to totally admit his weaknesses, not even Jean or the professor had managed to do that, but now he didn't have a choice.

 

Jono, this may sound like an old cliché, but the truth is that... I'm only human. I can't remember for how many years I've been leading the X-Men. I grew attached to my team-mates and every time one of them died, a part of me died with them. I've lost so many friends... Sometimes it's hard to go on. Now that you're saying that Remy's still alive I'm afraid to hope.

 

Finally, Scott turned around and looked at Jono, the newest addition to the team. When the others got back from Antarctica I was tempted to go back and search for Remy, but Rogue assured me that he'd find a way out. Remy's a survivor... When he didn't return to the mansion I really assumed he'd died. The mansion's the only home he has, he's banished from New Orleans and I was so sure he'd be back. Jono, I want Remy to come back, to be part of the team again, I really do, but...

 

But wot, mate?

 

Scott's revelation was sudden. There's no but... Yes, he would have to face his failure as a team leader should they find Remy alive, but no, he couldn't deny them this rescue attempt. If there was even the slightest chance that Remy was still alive he owed Gambit to try to get him away from Sinister. I'll face him... face the demons I lived with since Antarctica. It's time to stop running and to stand up against Sinister and my personal demons.

 

Jono nodded his head, pleased with Scott's decision. I know we'll find 'im, mate! Not once did he question his own reasons for going after the Cajun, a man he'd never met. It was something he had to do, and he could question his commitment to a stranger later. Let's do it, mate.

 

Bobby and Logan hadn't interfered, realizing that a telepathic discussion had been going on between Scott and Jono, which they weren't privy to. But now that Scott and Jono seemed to have reached some sort of understanding, (judging by the look on their faces,) Logan spoke up. "So what's it gonna be?" If Scott still refused to lead a rescue mission he would go after Sinister himself. Jono and Bobby would back him up.

 

Scott wondered how they could still look to him for leadership after all the times he'd screwed up and yet, Logan was still waiting for him to reach a decision. "All right, I believe you, Jono."

 

Relief was palpable in the room at hearing Scott's words and Logan grinned maliciously, looking forward to getting another shot at doing away with Sinister's clones. "When are we going in?"

 

"We need a location first," Scott reminded them and looked at Jono. "Do you know where we can find Remy?" If they didn't have a location, this mission was bound to fail.

 

Jono's eyes darkened, suddenly filled with shock, realizing that he didn't have an exact location to give Scott. It felt like bein' in some sort of laboratory, the white walls and stuff. Does Sinister 'ave a main base of operations? Maybe we should start there? Hopefully his answer satisfied Scott and would keep him from blowing off the mission.

 

"Yes, near St. Louis," Scott replied in a raw tone. He'd hoped to never set foot in Sinister's domain again, but that had been wishful thinking. "Logan, inform Hank that we'll leave in 1 hour exactly. I'll get the Blackbird ready in the meantime."

 

"Consider it done, Cyke," Logan said pleased and he signaled Bobby to follow him to the lab where Henry McCoy was conducting his research. "For a moment I thought he'd refuse the kid," he said, confiding in Bobby.

 

"I thought the same thing. Wonder what Jono said that made Slim reconsider." Bobby nodded his head. "Yeah, that must have been some conversation. Too bad we don't know what Jono said to convince Scott."

 

"It worked," Logan growled softly. "Let's get Blue. I wanna kick Sinister's butt."

 

Bobby grinned and patted Logan's shoulder. "I'm with you all the way, Wolfie."

 

Logan's growl deepened at hearing that little nickname. He'd tried to break Bobby from the habit of calling him Wolfie, but nothing worked. One day he would succeed in shutting Drake up. He just had to find something that would throw the kid completely and he was already looking forward to finding out what that was.

 

///

 

Jono was about to leave the professor's study when Scott called him back. Jono turned around, facing the man again. Wot's up, mate? He just wanted to leave the room and have a little privacy. He wanted to put some distance between him and the others and to lock out their thoughts.

 

"Thanks, I needed the kick in the butt." Scott licked his lips. "It's been a while since the X-Men acted like a family. We got used to fighting our battles alone. It wasn't always like that. In the beginning, we were a family, but then the problems began to build and we allowed them to tear everything apart."

 

Must be 'ard on yer, mate, bein' the one in command. I'm glad I ain't stuck in yer shoes." Jono still marveled at the fact that he'd protested and had managed to change Scott's mind. It's different 'ere, he offered apologetically. I ain't sayin' that Generation X is a better team than yer X-Men, but I do know that we would never turn our backs on someone in need. Jono hesitated briefly. It takes effort to make things work.

 

"Maybe I've been taking everything for granted," Scott sighed. "You're right. We need to make this work, to rebuild the team. But it won't be easy and maybe I'll even have to ask some members to leave the team until I sorted everything out."

 

Wot members? Jono frowned.

 

"Rogue for example." Scott rubbed his brow, wishing the headache that was pounding behind his temples would finally go away so he could get some rest. "I always had doubts about her being on the team, but we needed her, needed her strength."

 

Was it worth it? Jono buried his hands in his pockets. Bobby told me she left Remy at Antarctica. Didn't Rogue start off as a villain? Why did yer take 'er in? Just because of 'er mutant powers?

 

"No, also because she needed our help," Scott corrected and then swallowed the hard lump that had built in his throat. "The X-Men used to be about helping the ones in need."

 

Yer could try to get it back, Jono suggested, suddenly feeling a lot more understanding of Scott's problems. He'd never led a team, let alone a team like the X-Men and he could barely imagine the pressure Scott was living under. Yer did yer job bloomin' well for some years, maybe it's time to start again? Do yer still remember what it was that made this team work? Maybe yer need to find it again?

 

Scott chuckled. "When Sean told me that you were joining the team I wondered what I was getting myself in to," Scott admitted. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you're here. It's been a while since I had someone to fall back on, to kick my ass or support me, whatever I needed most. Jean's usually the one who manages to get me right back on track, but... thanks, Jono..." Scott extended his hand. "And welcome to the family."

 

Thanks, mate. Yer 'ave got no idea 'ow much this means to me. Jono accepted the offered limb and shook it. And we'll find Remy... we will.

 

///

 

"Are we ready to go?" Scott looked at his skeleton crew. What they lacked in numbers they made up for in determination. He could only hope the element of surprise would give them the advantage they needed. "Remember, we go in, find Remy and we're out again. No one's going to stay back to extract revenge." Scott looked toward Logan. "Should Sabretooth be there remember that Remy depends on us to get him out. Understood?"

 

Logan grunted softly. "Understood, Cyke, now let's get this show on the road."

 

They boarded the Blackbird and each man was busy trying to sort out his own thoughts. Hank spoke first. "I was there," he said, cocking his head, remembering.

 

Curiously, Jono locked eyes with McCoy. Where?

 

"At the so called trial, my young friend," Hank sighed the words. "We had no reason to assume Rogue would leave our Cajun friend behind. She might have ended their relationship to be with Joseph, but I thought I still saw the love she bore Remy in her eyes."

 

While pondering Hank's admission, Jono asked, Where's Joseph now?

 

Hank shrugged his shoulders. "When Rogue, Jean, Warren and the professor left for Muir Island he decided to join them."

 

Aha, Scott mentioned somethin' about a mission, Jono thought privately and decided not to press for more detailed answers. Wot kind of state was Remy in when yer left Antarctica?

 

"Confused and more than just a little shaken by the fact that his secret had come out in to the open," Hank said and realized that Bobby, Logan and even Scott were listening closely. "The trial was a parody, a cruel parody of our justice system. Remy didn't deserve to be put through it."

 

Logan growled his approval. "But we'll have to deal with what happened after we got Gumbo back."

 

"We'll have to deal with our failure," Hank said slowly and caught Scott flinch at those words. He'd long suspected that Scott felt he'd personally failed Remy LeBeau. But you weren't there, Scott. There was nothing you could have done. If only I hadn't been injured...

 

Jono unintentionally picked up on Hank's thoughts and shivered; his body still remembered going through that particular reflex when something unpleasant occurred and mimicked it now. Wot is it with this team? I thought I was doin' the guilt trip pretty well, but they're even worse!

 

Bobby caught Jono shivering and mistook it for nervousness. "Have you ever been in a fight before? I don't know that much about Generation X." He guessed the youngsters must have faced villains before, but had they ever encountered the likes of Sinister, who was nearly indestructible? "Maybe you should stay in the plane and leave it to us to take Remy back."

 

Jono glared at Bobby, angered that they thought of him as a coward. I can pull me own weight, mate. Did they even know how destructive his blasts were? Yer better stay out of my way, Bobby. I don't control me powers completely yet.

 

Scott heard the telepathic exchange and grew worried. Why was he dragging someone this young in to their battles? Bobby had made a valid point. Jono had no business being in the front line. "Jono, Bobby might be on to something. You haven't even participated in a training session yet. We don't know your powers and instincts and you have no clue how we react in such a situation. This might get ugly."

 

Jono sensed Scott's concern and his eyes softened. I ain't a kid, Scott. I can do this!

 

Scott saw Logan's pleased expression and realized that the Canadian trusted Jono to take care of himself. Throughout the years, Scott had found that Logan was a good judge of character and maybe he should put some trust in his team-mate's abilities. It had been a while since he'd trusted someone to guide his decisions. The only ones whom he'd allowed to do that were Jean and the professor and they weren't here right now. It's like Logan and Jono said, what have I got to lose?

 

Jono felt startled, hearing that particular thought and his eyes clawed deeper in to Scott's, trying to find out what was driving Cyclops. Don't yer dare leavin' me behind! I'll go after Remy on me own!

 

"You'd betta let him tag along," Logan opinionated. "I don't want him followin' us on his own and gettin' us in to trouble."

 

Scott reached a decision and said, "Okay, Jono, you can come in with us, but you'll stay close to me the entire time, do you understand?"

 

Bobby grinned and leaned back in to his seat. It was good to see Scott back in control again, assuming command. For far too long Scott had sat back and let others call the shots. Like Rogue... Scott should have done something about Remy and Rogue. It was obvious that they were heading for disaster. He recalled the ugly scenes he'd witnessed in Seattle when Remy had tried to make things up to Rogue one last time. Well, I've got to be fair and admit that Scott's hands were tied. It'd become a personal thing by then. Scott or the professor should have done something about their relationship when things started to get messy, even before Antarctica happened. "You'd better get used to being ordered around by the boss," Bobby teased and winked, trying to reassure Jono that this was typical behavior for Scott.

 

I'll try ter stay close... Jono sent to the others, but privately he added, Yer better stay close ter me! He was determined to get Remy away from Sinister and no one was going to stop him, not even Scott Summers!

 

"Jono," Hank started and he leaned in closer to the young man. "What condition was Remy in when you saw him in your dream?"

 

Remy looked like 'ell, mate. Jono paused and tried to remember in detail what he'd seen and heard. Too thin, shiverin', black circles beneath his eyes and 'e was wearin' a bloody collar.

 

"That's just his physical state," Hank remarked. "What about his mental state?"

 

I was inside 'is body, Jono reminded McCoy. All I can say is that Sinister didn't expect Remy to talk back to 'im.

 

"Which ya did?" Logan ventured.

 

Yeah, me big mouth got me in to trouble again, but this time it was Remy who... I think Sinister made sure Remy paid the price for me insolence. Bottom line is that Remy looked fucked up.

 

"Hank, you'll need to check on Remy the moment we find him," Scott said, but he already knew that Hank didn't need any encouragement to look after his patient.

 

"I'm fully prepared to treat whatever injuries he has, here onboard of the Blackbird," Hank reassured them.

 

Bobby had been listening closely, not interrupting anyone and it suddenly struck him as odd that everyone assumed they were going to find the Cajun in the next few hours. They were on their way to St. Louis, Sinister's main base of operations. Scott had chosen to start looking for Remy there, reasoning that Sinister wouldn't want to discontinue his experiments.

 

The change in attitude was amazing and Bobby felt proud to be part of the team. They were going in to get one of their own out and if they didn't find Remy at this base, they would try others, until they had their team-member back. Yeah, he definitely loved being an X-Man!

 

Jono picked up on the echo of Bobby's thoughts and nodded his head, wishing he could still flash a grin. Mates, I promise yer that we'll find Remy LeBeau!

 

///

 

His life only consisted of pain and misery. Strapped to the exam table, he closed his sensitive eyes against the invasive light. He felt completely helpless. His ankles and wrists were restrained with leather thongs and electrodes had been attached to his head and chest. In a few minutes they would explode against his skin, sending an immense, almost unbearable pain throughout his body.

 

Please end it. Please let it end. He'd hurled the first time the electricity had swept through his body and he'd almost suffocated in his own vomit, but then his nemesis had loosened his restraints, cleaned up the mess he'd made and then restrained him again.

 

The pain was making it hard for him to think straight. He still couldn't believe that he'd talked back hours ago. Why did I do that? Why couldn't I stay quiet? Now he was going to pay for his insolence!

 

"I'm growing tired of this."

 

The voice cut through the room and his eyes flashed open. He wished he'd kept them shut for the light immediately stabbed at his eyes, making them water and finally tears flowed down his face. Please no more, just end it!

 

"Let's end this for once and for all. I've got better things to do then wasting my time on you."

 

Oui, he sighed. Soon it would be over. All his nemesis had to do was to throw the switch one more time. The pain came suddenly and he bit his lower lip, trying to remain quiet, but in the end his agony needed a way out and he screamed.

 

The pain!

 

The p-p-ai-n-n!

 

Briefly, he struggled against the restraints in a last, futile, attempt to break free, but lacking strength they continued to keep him prisoner. Seizures shook his body and he bit his tongue hard. The last thing he tasted before losing consciousness was the sharp tang of blood.

 

///

 

 

Jono flinched violently as a telepathic scream cut through his mind. Unable to contain the pain that Remy was catapulting in to his mind, some of the agony slipped past his shields and in to the minds of the other X-Men.

 

"Fuck!" Logan cursed loudly as a slashing pain unexpectedly crashed in to his mind. "Can't ya yer lock it out?"Looking at the others, Logan realized that only Scott seemed unaffected. Bobby and Hank's faces were also contracted with pain. Were Scott's shields that much stronger? Well, Scott had had plenty of opportunities to strengthen his shields with a telepath for a wife.

 

"Jono?" Bobby sighed, relieved, as the pain lessened and then vanished. "What was that?"

 

The deep frown that had formed on Jono's brow remained and he rubbed his temples, trying to banish the echo of that scream from his mind. That, mate, was Remy.

 

Bobby remained quiet, trying to deal with hearing that pain filled scream. "I guess this makes it official; Remy's still alive and needs our help. Did you hear that scream as well, Slim?"

 

"Yes, I heard it," Scott hissed between clenched teeth. It had taken him every ounce of his discipline not to show he'd reeled under the impact as well. As team leader he couldn't show any weaknesses. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Jono."

 

Don't worry about it, mate. We're on our way ter 'elp Remy, hold on to that! Jono looked away after seeing the flash of guilt in Scott's eyes. Focusing inward, Jono tried to contact Remy again. There had to be some sort of connection between them, allowing Remy to reach out to him. Are yer still with me, Remy? Jono shielded his thoughts from the others, only wanting Remy to hear them. If yer can 'ear me, lemme know!

 

Jono's hands clenched in to fists, not receiving an answer. It felt like the connection had been severed. 'ow much longer until we reach Sinister's base?

 

Scott heard Jono's question and checked their position. "I'm about to put her down. You'd better get ready back there," he told his team. "I doubt Sinister knows we're coming in because of our cloaking, but we shouldn't take any chances. We need the element of surprise." Scott started the landing procedures and continued, "Logan, Bobby, I want you to keep Sinister busy. Should you run in to some Marauders as well, get the hell of out there and back to the Blackbird. Hank, Jono and I are going after Remy."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Logan's claws popped out of his knuckles. "Are ya up to kickin' some butt, Drake?"

 

"Sure," Bobby whispered and grinned, icing up. "We'll keep them busy," he promised Scott, who was now opening the hatchet. "Come on, Wolfie, let's get going!" Ignoring Logan's growl, Bobby used an ice slide to leave the plane and Logan followed suit.

 

"Are you ready?" Scott tried to gauge Jono's mental state. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

 

I'm sure, let's do this, mate! Jono removed the bandages, getting ready for the fight.

 

Involuntarily, Scott and Hank backed away from Jono. Scott stared at the energy leaking from Jono's body and realized just how deadly Jono's power was. I'm glad I'm not the enemy! Briefly, Scott wondered which power was more devastating, his or Jono's.

 

///

 

"Jono, where should we check first?" Scott cautiously led Hank and Jono inside, hoping Logan and Bobby would keep Sinister and his goons busy. "Anything?"

 

Jono looked down the corridor, trying to pinpoint the source of the lingering pain in his mind. It had returned only minutes ago, restoring the connection. No matter how weak the link was now, it should be strong enough to take him to Remy. 'e's in a lot of pain, mates. I can feel 'im, but 'e's barely conscious. I'm dead sure we need ter follow this corridor and then turn left.

 

"What are we waiting for, gentlemen?" Hank led the way, walking down the corridor.

 

Jono and Scott followed closely. Scott looked at Jono, wondering how strong a telepath the young man was. "Can you link us telepathically? I'd rather not talk aloud while we're in here."

 

Don't know, mate. I never tried that before. Jono wavered to take this step. What if he fried their brains?

 

Why don't you try, Jono? If things don't work out we can resort back to speech again. Scott didn't want to pressure Jono, but the young man had picked one hell of a time to join the team. This could be considered a real baptism of fire, sneaking in to Sinister's lair to free someone Jono had never met before. I still wonder why only he can pick up on Remy's pain. Jean and the professor never made contact. Geez, I'm sounding like Jono already, convinced that we'll find Remy and take him home, he thought privately.

 

I'll give it a shot. Jono concentrated, trying to get a better hold on Scott and Hank's mind. Can yer both 'ear me now?

 

Works for me, my young friend. Hank looked at Scott, waiting for a sign that the other man had also heard his thoughts.

 

Scott nodded his head. Jono, you're doing just fine. Now take us to Remy.

 

Sure as 'ell, mate! Determined, Jono moved past Hank, changing the direction they were going in. After turning left, the corridor seemed to take them deeper in to the base, and underground.

 

Scott cocked his head; explosions echoed through the base. Sounds like Logan and Bobby found a way to distract Sinister and the Marauders. Jono, can you feel Logan and Bobby as well?

 

Yes, I can. Want me ter contact them?

 

No, that's okay, Scott reassured Jono. Just try to keep an eye on them.

 

Let's go get Remy. The connection is weakenin'. Jono began running, feeling Remy slip away from him. Feels like 'e's dyin', mates!

 

Neither Scott nor Hank needed any encouragement and ran after Jono, eager to retrieve their missing team-member.

 

///

 

"Drake! Behind yer!"

 

Arclight moved up behind Bobby and Logan could only watch as the first shockwave reached Bobby, throwing the young man off of his ice slide. Bobby tumbled right in to Harpoon's hands and Logan knew he had to do something to get his team-mate in to safety. Harpoon was much too close to Bobby and the Marauder was powering up one of his harpoons, getting ready to bury it inside the X-Man's body. "Stay in yer ice form, Drake!"

 

Bobby managed to shake off his shock at finding himself trapped in Harpoon's arms. "Shit, now what?" From the corner of his eye he watched Logan jump at them, claws menacingly extended, reaching for Harpoon.

 

Logan buried his claws in Harpoon's side and quickly moved out of the way as the Marauder dropped Bobby on to the floor.

 

Bobby reacted at once and got to his feet, moving away from Harpoon, who was sliding down against the wall, mortally injured. Suddenly Vertigo appeared to Logan's right and it was obvious that the Canadian was too busy taking care of Arclight to pay much attention to his surroundings. While shouting a warning, Bobby fired a stream of ice at her, making her lose her concentration and balance and Logan reacted accordingly, turning around and using those deadly claws to slash Vertigo's chest open. 

 

Vertigo never had the time to realize that Logan's claws had ended her life. Her body convulsed as it collapsed and her heart stopped beating.

 

"Two goons down, one more to go!" Logan pounced closer, determined to take out Arclight as well. They had to buy Scott more time!

 

///

 

Jono! Wait! Let's be careful! Scott halted Jono in his tracks. They'd reached an armored door and Jono seemed very certain that they would find Remy behind it. For the last few minutes the young man's agitation had been mounting and Jono was becoming increasingly impatient. We need to make sure Remy's alone. Try to reach out telepathically. Do you feel another presence beside Remy's?

 

Impatiently, Jono fought the urge to blast the armored door and just storm inside. Scott was right, of course, he should make sure the coast was clear. Give me a sec, mate. Releasing his telepathic powers he reached out. Startled, his eyes grew big. Oi! I can't feel Remy any longer! The connection... it's gone! It's like... like 'e's no longer there... but I know 'e's there, I felt 'is mind just a moment ago! Panic set in and only Hank's hand, which came to rest gently on his shoulder, held Jono back from blasting the door. No one's behind the door.

 

"Let's do it then," Scott said determined, refusing to think about why Remy's mind was no longer visible to Jono. The only reason he could think of caused shivers to run down his spine. What if we're too late and Remy's dead?

 

I was wrong! Jono nodded his head. I can still feel 'im, but 'e's weak, so very weak. I can barely pick up on 'im. We've got ter move now!

 

Stand aside. The armored door crumbled beneath his optic blast and Scott was the first to enter Sinister's laboratory. Oh, my God! Scott quickly covered the distance to the exam table, reaching for the leather restraints to free Remy. A terrible stench invaded his nostrils and he realized he smelled burned flesh. After making sure that the current was off, Scott beckoned Hank to help him.

 

Hank hurried to join Scott and his eyes scanned the unconscious Cajun. "Sinister electrocuted him!" Although he could hardly believe his own conclusion he knew he'd reached the only plausible explanation. "We need to get him to the Blackbird... now!" Carefully, Hank loosened the restraints and with Scott's help he slipped hands and feet away from the offending items.

 

Jono stood back and watched them work. He'd never seen Remy before in person, had only heard his voice in his mind and now the Cajun was close enough to touch. What scared Jono was the weak echo of Remy's mind, which had been a lot stronger during their first contact. 'ow's 'e doin'? Horrified, he watched Hank remove the electrodes from Remy's chest and brow. Red skin came easily off the body, revealing angry burns. Oi...

 

Remy's in shock. Hank saw the concern in Jono's brown eyes and sighed deeply. Grab that blanket over there, will you? Hank checked on Remy's breathing and pulse, finding both nearly non-existent. He wished he had some cold water to rinse the burned areas and cool off Remy's skin.

 

Jono handed Hank the blanket. Can I 'elp? He felt bad for not offering to help sooner, but seeing Remy alive and from this up close upset him. The Cajun was emaciated. Ribs poked through the pale skin and black circles had formed beneath Remy's eyes. 'e looks knackered, mate... is 'e goin' to be all right?

 

I don't know yet, Jono. Hank wrapped the blanket around Remy's shivering body, staying clear of the burns. Scott? Hank had noticed the shocked expression on his friend's face. Scott hadn't moved or said a word since they'd discovered Remy. Although Hank was shocked as well at finding Remy in this state, he didn't allow himself to freeze like Scott had. He was a physician and Remy needed his expertise.

 

I can't believe it... I can't fucking believe it! Scott's fist buried itself in to the wall. Remy's still alive and because of me, my cowardice, Sinister got to him!

 

Hank had seldom heard Scott use the f-word and realized just how shaken and torn up by guilt Scott was. Gently, Hank lifted Remy in his strong arms and cradled him against his chest. Scott, we've got to start moving! Remy needs medical attention!

 

Scott started moving towards the doorway and signaled Jono to follow him. They would make sure no one got to their injured team-mate.

 

Jono stole looks at Remy, wondering what state of mind the Cajun was in. Ever since walking in to Sinister's lab, an insane urge to touch Remy, to slide his fingertips over the man's pale skin possessed him. It was like he had to establish some sort of physical contact, but he felt hesitant to do just that. It was obvious that Remy needed Hank most and not some stranger trying to get close enough to touch him. Why can I only think about 'ow badly I want ter hold 'im?

 

Suddenly, the lab seemed to move beneath his feet and a blast impacted only a few inches away from him, knocking over some monitoring devices. Jono looked towards Scott for answers, wondering why the man was suddenly targeting him!

 

Get moving!

 

Scott's warning cut through his mind and then Jono felt the presence of a vile mind, completely bereft of emotion. Looking over his shoulder, Jono realized that it wasn't Scott who'd targeted him. It's Sinister! I recognize 'im from the files Sean showed us and... Blimey, 'e looks like 'e did in me dream!

 

Scott found that Jono had frozen in place and pushed the younger man toward the doorway. "Hank, get them in to safety!" He no longer bothered to keep their presence hidden now that they'd been discovered.

 

Hank knew it was up to him to get Remy out and he needed Jono to clear their path. While carrying Remy, Hank's hands were tied. "Jono, move!"

 

Instinctively, Jono started and ran up to Hank. Are we goin' back ter the Blackbird? Shouldn't we wait for Scott?

 

"Scott can take care of himself." Hank slipped behind Jono and urged the young man to take the lead. "You'll have to take out any attackers." Remy moaned softly and as his lips moved drops of blood appeared on his bottom lip. Hank didn't know what was causing it and hoped Remy wasn't bleeding internally. Damn! He needed to examine Remy and treat his injuries. "Look out!"

 

Jono never expected the attack and reacted instinctively as sharp nails traveled over his back, ripping his clothes. Sabretooth! He quickly identified his attacker and released his energy, blasting away at the mutant. Hank! Get Remy out of 'ere! I'll keep 'im busy!

 

Hank was reluctant to let Jono deal with Sabretooth, but didn't have a choice. If he wanted to tend to Remy's injuries he had to take the Cajun onboard the Blackbird. But could someone as young and as inexperienced as Jono handle Sabretooth? Hank doubted it... until he felt the force of Jono's blast, which knocked Sabretooth off of his feet and sent him crashing in to the wall. Try to reach Scott! Hank hoped Jono had heard his advice and began running, determined to take Remy to safety!

 

///

 

Scott's facial expression revealed the loathing he felt for Sinister and if it hadn't been for Remy's injuries, Scott would have taken his time to make Sinister pay for the hurt he'd inflicted on the Cajun. But time was of the essence and he had to join the others onboard the Blackbird. "Another time, Sinister..." he vowed.

 

Sinister was surprised to find that the X-Men had launched a rescue attempt at this belated moment. "You can have him," he hissed. "What's left of him."

 

Angry, Scott used his optic blast to knock Sinister off of his feet. He then ran out of the laboratory, never taking his eyes off of his nemesis. For some elusive reason Sinister wasn't coming after him and he doubled his speed, almost crushing in to Jono when the young man came running around the corner.

 

Scott still had to grow used to seeing the energy field leaking from Jono's body. He now understood why Jono wanted the bandages in place. It was truly a frightening sight. But then again, my eyes aren't normal either. Once I take the visor off I frighten people as well. Carefully shielding those thoughts, he grabbed Jono's right arm and pulled him along. "Why are you still here? You should have reached the Blackbird by now!" Unexpectedly, a fist connected with his back and sent him in to the opposite wall.

 

We've got an unexpected visitor, mate! We're in Queer street!

 

What? Queer street? Scott managed to get back to his feet with Jono's help. "Where's that dictionary when I need it?"

 

We're in trouble! Jono supported Scott who was still a bit wobbly on his feet and hit Sabretooth with another blast. Weneed ter do a runner, mate!

 

All right, I guess that means we need to get the hell out of here! Scott freed himself of Jono's arm and together they moved down the corridor, toward the Blackbird. Can you still feel Logan and Bobby?

 

Yes. Jono concentrated and realized that the two other men were on their way back to the Blackbird. He informed Scott and looked over his shoulder. Sabretooth had taken up pursuit. Innit too easy, mate? They're lettin' us get away!

 

Scott recalled Sinister's words. "I don't think Sinister wants Remy that badly. He told me we could have him, what's left of him." Surprised, he noticed Jono flinch. "Sinister tires quickly of his... pets," Scott said angrily, recalling how Sinister had played him for years when he'd only been a boy, living in the orphanage. "We'll figure out later what's going on. First we need to get to the Blackbird and put some distance between us and Sinister."

 

Jono was about to release another blast, aimed at Sabretooth, but Scott beat him to it. Yes! Take the scumbag down!

 

Scott allowed a grin to break through and nudged Jono closer to the Blackbird. "Are the others onboard?"

 

They all made it back. Relieved that his first mission with the team had gone smoothly, Jono joined the others.

 

Scott followed quickly, ran in to the cockpit and climbed in to the pilot's seat. "Jono, you might want to give Hank a hand." Bobby and Logan settled down on to the co-pilot's seats. "We're going home."

 

///

 

His Doc Martens made no sound at all as Jono sneaked in to the secluded area, which Hank had equipped with medical devices so he could treat urgent injuries while still on the Blackbird. Jono cringed, seeing the condition Remy was in. One year, Hank. Sinister 'ad 'im for one fuckin' year!

 

Hank continued to rinse the burns Remy had suffered to his chest and temples and didn't look up to make eye-contact; Jono was clearly angry, almost furious. "We've got him back, Jono. We need to hold on to that."

 

'ow bad is 'e? Is Remy goin' ter be all right? Hesitantly, Jono approached the exam bed. The urge to touch Remy was still there and he fought hard not to place his fingertips on Remy's skin, not wanting to add to the other man's discomfort. Hank had elevated Remy's legs to counter shock.

 

After tending to Remy's burns Hank covered the Cajun's body with a warm blanket. "He's in shock," Hank told Jono. "His breathing and pulse are fine, but I expect him to stay unconscious. Judging by the severity of his burns I'd say that Sinister electrocuted him at least twice. It's a miracle that our Acadian friend's still alive."

 

Wot about the collar? Are yer goin' ter remove it? Jono hated seeing the offending item around Remy's neck.

 

"Of course." Hank walked over to the intercom and asked Bobby to join them. A minute later, Bobby approached the bed.

 

"What's up, Blue?" Bobby tried hard not to stare at Remy's battered body. Like Scott, Bobby was beginning to feel guilty as well. They should have made sure that Sinister hadn't gotten his hands on the Cajun; instead they had conveniently looked the other way.

 

"I want you to freeze the collar around his neck," Hank explained. He didn't have the necessary tools to remove the collar and feared Remy would startle awake should he ask Scott or Jono to blast the lock.

 

Bobby placed his right hand on the collar and then curled his fingers around it. Slowly, he lowered the temperature inside the collar until it scattered in to tiny pieces. "Done."

 

"Thank you, Robert." Hank smiled and nodded approvingly, indicating that Bobby's work here was done and that he could leave.

 

Bobby marched back to the cockpit and dropped on to his seat, catching Scott and Logan's inquisitive stares. They wanted to know how Remy was doing and he was more than willing to share.

 

///

 

Hank glanced up at Jono, not surprised to find the young man staring at Remy. "Do you want to tell me about this connection between Remy and you?"

 

Wot connection? Jono wasn't sure he wanted Hank to know about this insane urge that continued to pull him toward Remy.

 

Hank made sure that Remy was comfortable and then looked Jono in the eyes. "There must be a strong connection between the two of you. After all, you sensed Remy while you were at the mansion. Do you have any idea why the connection manifested like that?" Hank wondered how strong a telepath Jono was. Remy had been collared, so he ruled out the possibility that the Cajun had called out to Jono.

 

I don't know why this is 'appenin'. Jono shrugged his shoulders. I never went in ter 'is room with the intention ter contact 'im. I didn't even know that 'e was alive! Jono felt defensive all of a sudden, wondering how he could explain something when he himself didn't understand what was going on.

 

"Do you still feel Remy in your mind?" Hank watched Jono's reaction closely and the young man didn't disappoint him.

 

Yes, I still feel 'im. Don't know why, I just do. Jono had taken a few steps closer to Remy and his hands itched to make contact with Remy's skin or the long auburn hair. Clods of dried blood showed between the long strands and Jono wondered what price Remy had paid for his insolence. Should 'ave kept me big mouth shut! Why the 'ell did I talk back ter Sinister? Why couldn't I be quiet? Fuck, had he shielded those thoughts from Hank or had the other man heard him?

 

Hank decided not to pry. The thoughts he'd heard worried him, but this was obviously something between Remy and Jono and didn't involve him. Jono's hands moved restlessly against his clothes, urging Hank on. "Do you want to touch him? You can, you know."

 

I want ter, Jono admitted, cursing privately when he realized that he'd answered Hank telepathically, forgetting to shield his thoughts. But I ain't sure I should. I don't really know Remy... I still don't know why I feel this connection...

 

"It frightens you." Hank saw the truth in those brown eyes. "This connection scares you."

 

A little bit, Jono admitted. I mean, Remy's a perfect stranger and yet I feel... 'im. Feel 'is fears,

'is 'opes. But why do I feel them? I never made contact like this before and yet 'e's still in me mind and all I can think about is ter touch 'im, ter... complete the circle. Jono was rambling and very much aware of the fact that he didn't make much sense. Should I touch 'im?

 

"The best way to deal with your fears is to face them." Hank took a step away from the exam bed and signaled Jono to go ahead and touch the Cajun. "Just stay clear of the burns."

 

Jono still wavered. His mind was as at war with his heart and he was waiting for one of them to be victorious. I ain't sure I should do that, Hank. Who knows wot 'appens when I do!

 

"There's only one way to find out." Resolved to help Jono confront whatever irrational fears the young man was having, Hank took hold of Jono's right hand and guided it to the Cajun's bare shoulder. Gently, he placed Jono's fingertips against Remy's skin.

 

The air sizzled and Hank jumped back. His knitted brow betrayed his confusion as he stared at Jono's startled expression. Remy groaned softly and Hank returned his attention to his patient. What had happened just now? "Jono?"

 

Jono felt Remy's bruised skin beneath his fingertips and upon contact some sort of energy began to crawl up his, almost melting his skin with Remy's, at least it felt that way. His telepathy had kicked in, creating a much stronger connection than which had existed moments ago. Jono cringed, actually feeling Remy's presence slip in to his mind. Fuck!

 

"Jono!" Hank called out louder this time. "What's happening?"

 

'ow the 'ell am I supposed ter know! Fuck, I can feel 'im... 'e's gainin' strength! Unexpectedly, Remy's pain crashed in to his mind, ripping apart some of his mental defenses, forcing itself a way inside. The pain... Jono looked up, eyes big and startled, and looked in to Hank's eyes. I can feel 'is pain... it's... crushin' me.

 

"Use your shields!" Hank moved closer to Jono, but continued to monitor Remy, who was still unconscious, but occasionally a soft whisper fled his lips.

 

I can't... can't keep Remy out... 'e's inside me mind... Suddenly, Jono realized what had happened. I let 'im in! Invited 'im in!

 

Hank frowned. "Jono..."

 

I opened me mind when I went in to 'is room and I kept me shields lowered ever since. Remy slipped inside without me noticin' it. Fuck, 'e must be a telepath too!

 

"Remy's no telepath," Hank said thoughtfully. "I ran countless of tests on him during his physicals; I would have noticed any latent telepathy."

 

I ain't strong enough ter maintain this connection, this... link! Remy must be feedin' it too!

 

"My dear boy, Remy's unconscious," Hank pointed out to him.

 

But Jono shook his head. Remy's maintainin' this connection and it grew stronger after I touched 'im! I knew I shouldn't 'ave done that!

 

"But you did and now we have to deal with this rationally, logically." Hank's glance shifted from Jono to Remy. "What are you sensing now? How's Remy doing?"

 

I feel 'is pain, 'is loneliness. Jono pushed back a stray lock of hair which had slipped from behind his ear. And then there's the emptiness. Remy feels... transparent. Like 'e's not really 'ere. I guess that's why I wanted ter touch 'im so badly.

 

"We'll have to wait for Remy to wake up to explore this fascinating phenomenon." Hank tucked the blanket around Remy's form, carefully studying the Cajun's vital signs. He'd hooked Remy up to a monitor and it would alert him the moment Remy's vital signs dropped dangerously.

 

Jono stood beside the bed, unable to leave Remy's side. Remy's presence mind huddled in the outskirts of the Brit's mind. Don't try ter 'ide. It's okay. Yer can stay. I just need some time gettin' used ter feelin' yer inside me 'ead. Slowly, he reached out to reassure the scared Cajun. It's goin' ter be okay, just trust me.

 

Jono didn't expect an answer, merely sending the reassurance to sooth the scared presence in his mind. He wasn't sure he wanted Remy to wake up, uncertain what horrors were lurking in the depths of that traumatized mind, but he would be strong. His parents hadn't been there for him when his power had ruined his life and he refused to repeat their mistake. He would be there for Remy and see the Cajun through this.

 

///

 

Hank sighed relieved after installing Remy in his lab at the mansion. Finally, he could properly attend to the burns. After rinsing them again, he left a wet towel resting on the damaged area to reduce any discomfort Remy might be feeling. Even unconscious, Remy continued to emit tiny groans of pain. Then Hank covered the burns with sterile bandages.

 

"It's fortunate that only small patches of skin were burned." Only the places where the electrodes had made contact with Remy's skin showed burns. "It will take some time, but they will heal. As long as they don't become infected I don't foresee any complications."

 

Scott nodded his head. "Thanks. I know he's in the best hands." His eyes traveled to Jono, who had pulled up a chair next to Remy's bed and was now straddling it. Jono was a riddle he seemed unable to solve. Since finding Remy, the young man had never left the Cajun's side. Hank had mumbled something about the connection between Remy and Jono having deepened, but Scott didn't know what to make of that piece of information. "How are you doing, Jono?"

 

Jono raised tired eyes and met Scott's. I'm doin' fine, don't worry about me, mate. Remy's the one who got 'urt. Had gotten hurt because of his big mouth! Jono didn't know if the punishment Sinister had thought up had been extremely brutal, but Remy already looked like a shell, barely able to contain his fragile self. Had Sinister pushed Remy over the edge, breaking his spirit completely? Look at 'im, Jono whispered in to Hank and Scott's mind. 'e looks dead fragile. Wot did Sinister do ter 'im? The scumbag 'ad 'im for 'ow long?

 

"A year," Scott whispered, feeling guilty as hell for not taking action sooner. He shivered, wondering what damage Sinister had done to Remy in the course of that year. "Hank, is he still unconscious?"

 

"I'm afraid so. It's his body's way of saying that it needs time to recuperate." Hank's fingers gently stroked the now clean hair. It had taken him some effort, but with Jono's help he'd managed to wash Remy's hair, removing the dried blood in the process. Remy's locks now reached beneath his shoulder blades, but it had lost its usual shine.

 

"You're staying with him?" Scott already knew the answer to his question, but wanted to hear Jono say it.

 

Yes, I think I will, mate. Hank had hinted that he wanted to give Remy a sponge bath to fight the climbing fever and Jono had offered to help. The link made sure he stayed close, never strolling farther away from Remy than a few feet. It pulled him back once the distance between them increased. Although that realization had freaked him out at first, Jono had come to accept the existence of the link. Remy needed him!

 

One of the monitors beeped, alerting them. Concerned, Hank moved towards the screen and studied Remy's vital signs. "My, he seems to be waking up."

 

Jono felt strangely excited at hearing that. Remy was waking up! In a moment those eyes would open and he would establish conscious contact for the very first time. Then they could determine what damage Sinister had done!

 

Another pain filled groan escaped Remy's lips and his eyelids began to flutter. That's it, mate. Come back ter us, talk ter me! Yer safe. Yer back at the mansion. No one can 'urt yer 'ere!

 

Suddenly, Remy's red on black eyes flashed open and a mute scream left his lips. Jono felt helpless. Although he sensed Remy's shock and fear, he didn't know how to calm the Cajun down. Acting on instinct, he slipped his hand beneath the blanket, searching and finding Remy's. Soothingly, he rubbed the clammy skin.

 

///

 

Mon Dieu! Who were these people? One of them was holding his hand, stroking his skin. Another man's eyes were hidden behind some sort of visor and he startled when looking up at the furry man standing beside his bed. Who were they? What were they doing here? Sinister hadn't allowed visitors near him and his nemesis' face was all he'd seen for the last year.

 

Come on, mush, don't let me down. We got yer outta there in one piece, now yer 'ave got ter fight!

 

The telepathic voice in his head made Remy growl anxiously. He didn't want to hear those alien thoughts when he was already having trouble thinking rationally. Pleadingly, he looked up at the man who was holding his hand and Remy swallowed hard seeing the black bandages. Was the man one of Sinister's prisoners? Had Sinister hurt this man as well? Remy tried to speak, but failed. His tongue felt swollen and ached; then he recalled biting down on it... hard.

 

Remy, it's goin' ter be all right. Yer 'ave got ter trust us ter take care of yer. Frustrated because he felt helpless, Jono concentrated on rubbing Remy's fingers between his. Remy's mind was a bottomless pit and Jono tried to hold his own, to not give in to the Cajun's confusion and depression. Don't be scared, Remy. I'm a friend. Oi, yer know Hank and Scott. At a loss, Jono locked eyes with Hank. Wat's goin' on? Why is 'e reactin' like this?

 

Hank seemed puzzled as well and carefully considered the question. "We don't know what was done to him. Maybe Sinister tampered with his mind and his memory. Perhaps he's suffering from temporary memory loss."

 

"In the meantime," Scott started, "try to reassure him, Jono. He might not know you, but he's clutching your hand."

 

Looking down at their twined fingers Jono found that Remy was desperately holding on to him. Yer trust me, mush? I'm glad yer do. I won't 'urt yer, promise.

 

Big eyed, Remy stared at the man with the bandaged face, relieved that the brown eyes radiated trust and calm. Clutching the stranger's hand, Remy's brow grew furrowed. What did they want from him? Hadn't Sinister hurt him enough? Was this another one of Sinister's tricks?

 

Jono read those questions in Remy's mind and slowly shook his head. I ain't playin' mind games, Remy. Yer 'ome, yer safe.

 

Remy was holding his breath, unable to believe the reassuring voice. Sinister would never let him go... would only release him to death.

 

We went in and got yer out, Remy. Sinister won't 'urt yer any more. Yer back at Westchester, remember the place? But Remy obviously didn't remember a thing and Jono realized the amnesia would make things even harder on the Cajun. We're yer friends, Remy. This is Hank, 'e's a doctor and 'e'll make sure yer get better and this is Scott. They're yer friends, Remy.

 

Remy fought to regain some semblance of calm, but lowered his eyes, making sure he wasn't making eye-contact with any of them. Sinister had always been furious when he'd locked eyes with his nemesis. He didn't know any of these people and didn't want to offend them in whatever way possible.

 

And I'm Jono in case yer wonderin', mate. I'm new ter the team, so yer don't know me. Oi, come on, mate. Look at me. It's okay. I want ter see yer eyes. He wanted Remy to know that it was okay to meet his gaze, but the Cajun remained motionless.

 

"Jono? How's Remy doing?" Scott had been watching the two men, but hadn't heard the telepathic exchange. His concern increased, reading Remy's body language. The Cajun seemed terrified of them.

 

Remy thinks we'll 'urt 'im, that we're Sinister's accomplices. 'e's scared. Jono had lowered his shields so Hank and Scott could receive his thoughts. We'll 'ave ter prove ter 'im that we're 'is friends and that will take time. But Remy was still holding on to his hand and Jono grew hopeful that they would be able to reclaim the Cajun. It'll take a lot of time!

 

"We can do it," Scott said firmly. "Hank, I assume you want Remy to stay for more tests?"

 

Hank shook his head. "I do want to run some additional tests on our friend, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep him here longer than is absolutely necessary." Jono and Scott's expression told Hank that the answer surprised them. "Think about it, Sinister kept him prisoner in his lab therefore Remy will associate my lab with Sinister. Moving him back to his room as quickly as possible would be preferable, as long as someone stays close and keeps an eye on him."

 

I think yer bloody right, mate. I'll look after 'im. He was already into this way too deep to turn away now. Not that the link would allow him to retreat; it'd pull him right back.

 

Remy didn't understand what was going on. He realized that these strangers were talking about him and they hadn't tried to hurt him yet, so maybe he was safe for the moment. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. His body ached and his temples burned. Several sore spots on his chest were burning as well, and he recalled that Sinister had delighted in electrocuting him. He probably had suffered burns as a result.

 

Too tired to fight to stay awake, Remy allowed himself to dose off again. Shortly, Sinister would return to torment him now that the electricity had failed to kill him. Why he was still trying to gather his strength to fight his nemesis was beyond him. He should have given in ages ago in stead of acting submissive. Sinister had seen through his charade right from the start, making him pay, trying to break him. Had Sinister succeeded? Remy didn't know...

 

Jono watched Remy fall asleep. Helplessly, he allowed Remy to seek refuge in oblivious sleep. Even with the advantage of the link he seemed unable to reach Remy. But then again, maybe he was expecting too much in too short a time? It had only been a few hours since they'd rescued Remy from Sinister's clutches.

 

"Give him time," Hank said, receiving Jono's doubts. The young telepath hadn't raised his defenses again and his thoughts were clearly visible in Scott and Hank's mind. "He suffered massive trauma and needs time to recover from Sinister's sadistic games."

 

I know that, Jono sighed. But I feel 'is fear in me mind and it's hard... not bein' able ter help.

 

Scott took a step closer to Jono and rested his right hand on the young man's shoulder. "After what Remy's been through it's hard for him to trust and yet, he seems to trust you. He's still holding your hand. That should tell you something. Right now, this link is the only thing that can pull him back from the brink and you've got to use it to your advantage."

 

But I've never done somethin' like this before! It's the first time that a link formed between me and someone else. Emma never said it could 'appen!

 

"I don't think Emma knows the extent of your powers and neither do you. You'll have to trust your instincts." Scott gently squeezed Jono's shoulder, offering silent support. "I'll be honest with you. You seem to be the only one who can reach Remy, not only telepathically, but also emotionally. He reacted to your presence, your words. It can be frightening to know that someone depends that much on you, but you look like you care about what happens to Remy." Scott smiled weakly. "No one ever said that being an X-Man was easy."

 

Jono chuckled and Scott took that as a good sign. "Jono, I hope you know that you don't have to do this on your own. We'll all be there for Remy and for you, should you need our help. We've been given a second chance and I refuse to screw up again."

 

Thanks, mate. It's good ter 'ear that I've got someone ter fall back on. Hell, he had just turned 18 and now faced the hardest task ever, but blimey, he was determined to succeed.

 

///

 

Two hours later, Jono still sat at Remy's bed, monitoring the Cajun. Remy appeared to have calmed down during his sleep and Jono was using his telepathy to keep all nightmares away. Remy's breathing had deepened and slowed down a little, what Hank deemed as a good sign. Looking up at McCoy, Jono wondered what their next step would be. 'ow are those tests comin' along?

 

Hank looked up from the latest readings and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jono had asked him to check Remy for telepathic abilities, but the Cajun didn't have any. "Remy isn't a telepath, I can say that much for sure."

 

There 'as ter show somethin' abnormal on those readings... Puzzled, Jono wondered how Remy had been able to reach him in his room. Me telepathy must 'ave 'elped Remy, but I can still feel 'im 'oldin' on. Hank, let's rule out telepathy. Wot else could enable Remy ter reach out ter me over such a distance?

 

"I don't know," Hank admitted. His logical mind was already trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. "The only other thing I can think of is..."

 

Wot? Curiously Jono looked in to Hank's eyes, trying not to pry.

 

"Empathy." Hank thoughtfully returned to study the readings. "I would need to run a different test to establish if Remy's an empath. It wouldn't show on these results."

 

Jono's eyes softened. An empath? Why didn't I think of it meself? It'd make sense.

 

"Didn't you say that you mostly experience his fears? An empath could transfer his fears on to another person." Hank nodded his head. "I'll run that test."

 

Thanks... Do I 'ave ter wake 'im for that test?

 

"No, he doesn't have to be conscious." Hank walked toward the exam bed. "Don't you want to take a break, Jono?" It worried Hank that Jono couldn't seem to leave Remy's side.

 

No, that's okay, mate. I'm doin' fine and 'e needs me 'ere. Jono's soft laugh revealed some of his frustration. It ain't like I can leave 'im, even if I wanted ter. This link is still growin' stronger, keepin' me 'ere.

 

"Does that worry you?"

 

Jono considered that question carefully. In the beginnin' it did... but now? I guess not. I don't know why Remy chose me ter connect ter, but I ain't runnin' away from the responsibility that comes with it. Jono paused briefly, wondering if he should tell Hank about his parents who'd abandoned him when he'd needed them most.

 

"Jono?" Hank saw the thoughtful look in Jono's eyes and waited patiently.

 

Me parents dumped me when me power ripped me chest apart. God knows I could 'ave used their support, but I should 'ave known better. I never really got along with them.

 

"And now that Remy needs you, you want to make sure he doesn't have to go through the same experience, is that it?" Hank began to understand why Remy'd connected with Jono that easily. "Remy always felt the outsider, like he didn't belong here. Maybe that's why he managed to reach you over such a distance. Maybe you were looking for someone who needed you?"

 

Jono didn't dare look Hank in the eyes. While he'd lived at the Academy he'd hoped someone would want him, need him, truly accept him for who he was and that the person in question would want to deepen that relationship with him, become his lover. Yes, he'd found a best friend in Angelo, but the other man couldn't take the place of a lost lover. Jono quickly closed his eyes, determined not to think of the girlfriend he'd lost when his power had kicked in. Not now, not here... Now he needed to concentrate on Remy! Remy needs me... Is that wot yer tryin' ter say?

 

"You didn't have your shields raised completely when you walked in to his room," Hank deducted. "And you were drawn there because...?"

 

I felt a pull while I was still in me own room. When I entered 'is, it grew stronger and I... I couldn't turn me back on 'is pain.

 

"Maybe that was what Remy had been waiting for... for a compassionate soul to come along that would listen to him. A compassionate soul that was also a telepath," Hank added.

 

But why didn't 'e reach out ter Xavier or Jean Grey? They're telepaths as well!

 

"Jono, the keyword here is 'compassionate'. I don't think Jean or Charles ever considered going in to Remy's room to connect with him. We assumed he'd died." Hank walked over to his computer when the results on the empathy test came back. He'd monitored Remy's brain activity and yes, there it was... "Remy's an empath."

 

That explains part of it, Jono sighed. Must 'ave been his empathy that reached out ter me.

 

"And your telepathy strengthened the connection he was trying to build. The two of you are feeding of each other, maintaining it on an almost subconscious level."

 

Wot do I do when 'e wakes up? Since that part of the puzzle was solved, Jono wanted to move on, to work on Remy's recovery. He'd committed himself completely to the Cajun and was eager to get started. Now that the link was growing stronger, more unpleasant images were traveling down the link, showing him some of the sadistic things Sinister had done to make him obey. Jono wanted those dark, brutal images gone so they could no longer torment Remy.

 

"Are you sure you want to take this on 24/7? He'll need constant supervision, and a lot of attention and care."

 

I'm sure, just show me wot ter do.

 

///

 

"You think this will work?" Scott wondered if it wasn't too early for Remy to move back to his room, but Hank insisted it would be for the best.

 

"I can tend to his burns up here as well as downstairs, Scott. I don't need Remy in the lab. Seriously, I think he'll feel much more comfortable here. Imagine how you'd feel after being locked up in a lab for a year and then waking up in another one."

 

"You made a valid point," Scott admitted and his glance shifted from Hank to Jono, who was easing Remy down on to the four poster bed. "Do you think Jono's up to this? He doesn't know Remy, just arrived and..."

 

"I have the utmost confidence in Jono," Hank replied firmly. "Because of the link, he knows best what Remy's going through and we should probably give them some privacy."

 

"Hank, why was Remy able to reach Jono? You told me Remy's an empath, but that doesn't explain why he was only able to reach Jono. Why didn't Charles or Jean pick up on his presence?"

 

"Because they weren't looking for it, weren't open to the possibility that Remy might try to contact them in such a way. Jono went in to Remy's room with shields down and mind wide open."

 

"An empath," Scott mumbled. "Who would have guessed? Why didn't we know?"

 

"I doubt Remy knows himself." Hank took Scott's arm and led him out of the room, giving Jono a chance to get on with the sponge bath they'd agreed on earlier. Remy's fever was dropping and Hank hoped the sponge bath would do the trick to get it back to normal. "I think that his empathy kicked in after Sinister captured him. If he'd been an empath before Antarctica it would have showed on the tests, but they came back negative each time." Every X-Man was closely monitored so they could anticipate the changes the mutant could be going through. "I never saw it coming." Hank looked over his shoulder to make sure that Jono was comfortable with being left alone with Remy. Reassured, Hank closed the door behind him. All it took was one telepathic message from Jono and Hank would be back to check on his patient.

 

Feeling nervous in spite of Hank's reassurance, Scott wished Remy had stayed longer in the lab. The Cajun was in a bad shape and it seemed illogical to release him this soon.

 

"Scott, I'll check with them every 30 minutes and Remy's hooked up to an IV, which is feeding him fluids and nutrients. He was dehydrated and starving when we found him. His body needs time to recuperate and keeping him in the lab will only slow down that process. Now that he's in his room, maybe he'll start to remember who he is, who we are."

 

Scott finally gave in, but a nagging sensation remained, reminding him not to neglect his responsibilities as a team leader again. "Keep me posted."

 

"I sure will." Hank descended the stairs and headed for his lab, leaving Scott behind on the landing.

 

Scott successfully fought the urge to return to Remy's room and then made his way to his own room. Maybe he would sleep better now that Remy had returned to the mansion.

 

///

 

Remy struggled back to consciousness through a myriad of broken memories. Most of them starred Sinister and reminded him of the horror he'd suffered at his nemesis' hands. The worst thing had been being alone, isolated. For one year he'd been bereft of human contact. Sinister had been the only one to 'visit' him, sometimes to bring water and food, sometimes to punish him for the hideous crime he'd committed. Sinister had delighted in telling him over and over again how he'd gotten the Morlocks' killed. Only he was responsible for their deaths and he deserved to be punished for the atrocity he'd committed. He'd betrayed his own kind, had given the Marauders the order to kill the Morlocks; he'd been in charge and he'd loved hearing their screams...

 

At least, that was what Sinister had told him. I don' remember what happened... I must have blocked it, de memories being too painful... He'd reached the conclusion that he was repressing his crime, very successfully at that, and that Sinister had every right to keep him locked up in order to make sure that he never again committed such an atrocity. I'm a terrible person... wonder where Sinister is and why... why I feel dis mind, dis kind mind dis close.

 

I know yer awake, Remy. Yer don't 'ave ter pretend with me. Jono increased the distance between them and released the hand he'd gently been stroking. He didn't want to pressure Remy in whatever way and waited for the Cajun to take the first step. Open yer eyes, Remy... It's okay ter be awake.

 

Remy wanted to trust the voice. A kind voice, which flowed gently through his head and it didn't startle him when hearing it. He'd heard it before and it had reassured him that he wasn't in any danger. He desperately wanted to believe the voice, but couldn't. Sinister had to be lurking somewhere nearby.

 

Oi, Remy, yer don't trust me? Why's that? Jono decided he could play dirty if it was necessary to get through to the Cajun. I'm sorry for talkin' back ter Sinister last night. I should 'ave kept me big mouth shut. Did the scumbag 'urt yer? Way ter go, Starsmore, of course the bastard 'urt yer. I'm dead sorry, mate. He hoped this little admission would feed Remy's curiosity and yes, it seemed to work.

 

Peeking through half closed eyelids, Remy tried to take in Jono's appearance, but his vision was slightly blurred. Beginning to panic, he tried to sit upright, to increase the distance between him and this stranger... Jono, he said his name was Jono!

 

Yes, that's me name, Remy. Jono gently placed a hand on Remy's chest, staying clear of the burns. Yer can't get up yet, yer need ter stay horizontal and get some rest. Yer also 'ooked up ter an IV so don't mess with the needle!

 

Remy didn't know why he obeyed, but he lay down again, transfixed on Jono's eyes. He barely noticed the bandages anymore now that those brown eyes had captivated him. Jono...

 

Jono nodded his head, sending a tiny chuckle in to Remy's mind to illustrate that he was laughing. Yes, Jono, yer want ter repeat it a couple of times ter make sure that yer won't forget it? Remy stared back at him, suddenly breathing hard and his alarms kicked in. Whoa, calm down, Remy. Everythin's fine. Repeating the words again, he finally claimed Remy's hand and returned to stroking the still clammy skin. Can yer tell me wot yer afraid of?

 

Frantically, Remy tried to look behind Jono as a large shadow appeared behind the young man. Danger... Sinister!

 

The warning exploded in his mind and Jono quickly turned to identify the newcomer. Remy, it's Hank, remember 'im? 'e treated yer wounds.

 

"The two of you are broadcasting, do you realize that? I can receive most of your thoughts." Hank remained at a distance, not wanting to scare Remy any further. "Can you check his pulse? And Jono, you should put up some shields to keep your thoughts private."

 

I'll work on it, Jono promised and measured Remy's pulse. A little too fast.

 

"As would be expected. I'll leave the two of you alone again. Call me telepathically should you need assistance." Hank left, making a mental note to check again on Remy in 30 minutes.

 

Remy visibly relaxed once Hank was gone and Jono gently squeezed the Cajun's hand. Yer see? Nothin' ter be afraid of. Sinister ain't 'ere. Hearing that name caused Remy to panic again and Jono cringed mentally; mentioning Sinister had probably been the wrong thing to do. 'e can no longer 'urt yer.

 

Tremors shook Remy's body and he tried to hide his face behind his hair, slipping deeper away beneath the blanket. A stabbing pain moved through his body, forcing Remy to grow still again. He felt incredibly weak and even lying on the soft mattress caused his bones to ache. Can' believe you, won' believe you... you're playin' games, like he does...

 

The condemning words angered Jono, but he managed to stay in control. Remy's feelings were creating havoc in his mind and it was hard to separate Remy's feelings from his. Oi, yer don't mean that. Yer 'urtin', that's why yer sayin' this stuff.

 

Remy turned his face away from Jono, staring at the wall, a wall that looked vaguely familiar. Had he been here before?

 

Yes, that's it. Remember, yer used ter live 'ere. Jono had sensed the spark of recognition in Remy's mind, but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished again. This is yer room.

 

My room... my room is painted white and has a cold metal floor. My room is smaller and I'm always 'lone in dere. Dis ain' my room.

 

Jono felt pleased that Remy was talking to him. At first the Cajun had tried to hide in his mind, but now he was reacting, replying. Yer can do this, yer can beat 'im. Don't let that scumbag ruin yer life. Yer strong, yer will remember again, yer only need time. Careful not to startle Remy, Jono left his chair and sat down on the side of the bed. And yer don't 'ave ter do it alone, mate. We'll do it together.

 

I wish I could believe you... Remy closed his eyes and let himself fall in to the abyss of forgotten memories.

 

Don't! Don't do this ter me! Don't go! Oi, Remy! But Jono failed in pulling the Cajun back and all he could do was sit at Remy's side and wait for the other man to finally find the courage to wake up again.

 

///

 

Jono placed the bowl with water on the nightstand next to Remy's bed and immersed the sponge in the lukewarm water. Hank had mentioned that giving Remy a sponge bath might lower his fever, and although they had washed the Cajun's hair, tiny clods of blood, dirt and saliva still clung to Remy's skin. Let's get yer cleaned up, mate. Yer can't be comfortable like that.

 

Carefully, Jono removed Remy's trousers, which were was the only thing he was wearing. Come on, Jono, Remy doesn't 'ave anythin' yer 'aven't seen before. Cuts and bruises ran across the Cajun's chest, marring the soft skin. Inside Jono rage built again. Sinister had had Remy for one year and it looked like the damage the mad man had done was more of an emotional nature than a physical one. The cuts, bruises and even the burns would heal in time, but would Remy's mind heal as well?

 

His eyes involuntarily drifted lower. Ribs poked from under pale skin. Remy obviously needed to gain some weight and Jono was determined to make sure Remy began eating as quickly as possible. His gaze traveled further down and he glimpsed at the other man's groin, wondering why he felt attracted to Remy. Yeah, he'd been with some guys while he'd still lived in Great Britain, but he'd seldom felt the desire to check out a man's assets. And Remy's ill! I shouldn't be lookin' like that!

 

But he couldn't pull his eyes away from Remy's groin. A limp cock was nestled safely in the auburn pubic hair and Jono had a vision in which those long legs were wrapped around him. Jono caught himself wondering what kind of lover Remy was. Don't go there, mate! Yer a bleedin' monster, no way in 'ell 'e will want yer! Stop deludin' yerself and get the sponge bath over wiv!

 

Gently, he placed the sponge on Remy's chest and removed all blood and saliva, leaving clean skin behind. Losing himself in the motion, he continued to clean the rest of Remy's body, moving on to the long legs. Remy tensed beneath his hands and Jono suddenly looked in to red and black eyes. 'ey, mate, 'ow yer doin? Figured yer might want me ter clean yer up. Jono hoped his nervousness didn't show in his mind voice.

 

The first thing Remy noticed were the bandages that covered the lower half of the stranger's face and he wondered what terrible injury they were hiding. Had the other man been in a horrific accident? Feeling too intimidated to ask questions, he stared at the younger man, desperately trying to remember who his benefactor was and where he was. His memory consisted of several black holes and it felt like he was losing himself more with every passing minute.

 

I'm Jono, remember me? Yer back at the mansion at Westchester. Yer safe. Jono caught the echo of Remy's thoughts and felt the need to reassure the Cajun. Yer runnin' a slight fever so Hank suggested a sponge bath... 'ope yer don't mind, mate. His hand had frozen above Remy's body and he now pulled back, dropping the sponge in to the water.

 

Remaining motionless, Remy continued to stare in to Jono's brown eyes. It took him several minutes to gather his courage to ask Jono a simple question. Why do I feel your t'oughts?

 

Pleased with the fact that Remy had taken the initiative, Jono moved a little closer. I'm a telepath, Remy. As yer can plainly see I can't talk the normal way. That's why I use telepathy ter communicate. Jono briefly wondered if he should bring up Remy's empathy, but decided against it. Remy seemed fragile and the questions could wait a little longer. Are yer okay wiv me givin' yer a sponge bath, Remy?

 

Why am I naked?

 

It's easier for me ter clean yer up without yer wearin' clothes. Are yer feelin' uncomfortable? I can look for a shirt and some boxers... if yer can tell me where yer keep them. This is yer room, remember that?

 

Remy felt trapped; he didn't remember living here, didn't remember this life he was supposed to have had. Growing silent, he closed his eyes and told himself not to talk back. He shouldn't give this man a reason to be mad with him. Sinister had 'disciplined' him when he'd been forward.

 

Why don't I finish the sponge bath, find yer some clothes and then fetch us some nosh from the kitchen?

 

Remy was trying very hard not to grow interested in Jono, but the accent piqued his curiosity. He had an accent himself, but Jono's was far more pronounced. Nosh? What's dat? Merde! He shouldn't be asking questions! Biting his lower lip, he turned away from Jono, trying to roll on to his left side so he would no longer face the other man, but his aching body stopped him right in his tracks. It didn't like him moving about.

 

The soft chuckle that drifted in to his mind made Remy gasp. It was an honest chuckle and he found himself holding on to the pleasant ripples it created in his mind. Remy's eyes widened, realizing that Jono could read his emotions as well as his thoughts. Was Jono an empath? How else could Jono broadcast his feelings?

 

Jono felt the change, subtle and sudden, as Remy's shields stirred, trying to move back in to place to keep him out. He waited for a few minutes, letting Remy decide if the Cajun wanted him in his mind or not. Then the shields collapsed, leaving Remy's mind wide open. A pain filled groan left Remy's lips and Jono knew he had to tread carefully. Without sending another message, he finished the sponge bath and then went in search of the promised clothes. He found a shirt and some sweat pants, but had no luck locating any underwear. This will 'ave ter do, Remy.

 

Remy remained limb while he slipped the shirt over the Cajun's head. Jono helped Remy in to the sweat pants and then covered him with soft blankets. Feelin' better? He hoped Remy wasn't locking him out. Although the Cajun's mental defenses were down, Remy could still ignore him, effectively shutting him out that way.

 

Jono sat down on the side of the bed, studying Remy's face. Big tears rolled down the Cajun's face. Oi, yer cryin'? Wot's goin' on, mush?

 

Remy didn't want to react, to respond, but he'd been alone for a year and now that he was feeling the presence of another soul, a benign soul, he blurted out, Why? Why get me out? Why am I here? What do you want from me? Who am I?

 

Jono managed to remain calm and tried to answer Remy's questions. Why get yer out? Because Sinister was torturin' yer and yer don't deserve that, Remy. Yer an X-Man and this is where yer belong. Why yer 'ere? Because this is yer 'ome. What I want from yer? I want yer ter recover and feel better. Maybe even be yer friend, I'd like that, I don't 'ave that many friends. Who yer are? Yer Remy LeBeau, an X-Man and the others missed yer. We went in search for yer because we wanted yer back.

 

Jono hoped he'd given the right answers and felt relieved when Remy's swimming eyes sought out his. Acting on instinct, Jono gently wiped away the tears that dripped from the Cajun's chin. A multitude of feelings washed over him, Remy's feelings. It's okay, Remy. Yer 'ave been to 'ell and back and yer allowed ter feel this way. In return, he offered his own feelings.

 

The flood gates opened and Remy couldn't hold back his tears any longer. It had been an eternity since someone had cared about him, a mass murderer, and... Merde, of course, dat's it! Jono doesn' know dat I led de attack, doesn' know I got de Morlocks killed!

 

Jono caught Remy's thoughts and couldn't believe what he was hearing in his mind. Nah, that ain't true! I asked Scott about the Massacre while yer were restin' and yer didn't lead the attack! Sinister and Sabertooth are responsible for the Massacre, yer ain't!

 

I am! Remy closed his eyes, but the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. I wanted dem killed, led de attack, slaughtered dem myself and loved every minute of it! Sinister had told him over and over again how he'd delighted in killing the defenseless Morlocks. I'm a monster! I don' deserve your kindness... you shouldn' help me like dis! I'm a cold-blooded killer.

 

Jono got to his feet and took a step away from Remy. Self hate had Remy tight in its clutches and Jono felt it was time to call in Hank's help. Hank, I need yer. Remy's actin'... weird.

 

I'm on my way, came Hank's reply. Stay with him and try to calm him down.

 

I'll try. Jono composed himself again and looked at Remy, who was crying softly in to the blankets. He was hiding beneath the fabric, trying to make himself invisible. Oi, Remy. Don't believe what that scumbag told yer. Sinister played games with yer. Yer no cold-blooded killer.

 

Non! Sinister told me I delighted in killin' dem! Dat's why he kept me locked up, to make sure I'd never commit such a crime 'gain! Mais now I'm here and what's goin' to happen now? What if... He was shaking violently and tried to pull up his knees to curl himself in to a tight ball, but his body refused to co-operate and he was still facing Jono.

 

Nah, Remy. Sinister played yer. Yer 'ave got ter believe me. But his words didn't reach Remy. The Cajun heard him, but wasn't listening. Luckily, Hank arrived and Jono quickly updated McCoy on Remy's condition. 'e won't listen ter me!

 

"I expected some sort of emotional turmoil, but nothing like this," Hank admitted as he approached the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down, studying Remy's wet face. "Remy? Would you please look at me?"

 

Remy had grown used to obeying whatever command he was given and opened his eyes, but didn't lock them with Hank's. He stared at the wall behind the furry X-Man. His nervousness increased and he wished he knew what these men wanted from him. Had Sinister designed this to lure him in to a sense of safety? He wouldn't relax, wouldn't trust them, never again!

 

"Jono here tells me that you blame yourself for the Morlocks' Massacre? Please tell me what you remember." Hank operated with caution, realizing how fragile Remy's mental stability was.

 

"I..." Remy had to abandon the effort to speak aloud; his tongue and jaw hurt. Hadn't Sinister backhanded him only yesterday? At the time he'd feared his nemesis had broken his jaw, but it was only bruised.

 

I'll link yer with Hank, Jono offered.

 

Remy didn't want to talk at all, but realized that they were in control and it was in his best interest to co-operate. He'd do almost everything to avoid another beating or even worse, being electrocuted. Why hadn't Sinister killed him? Sinister had seemed determined to end his life.

 

"Remy? What do you remember about the Massacre?" Hank waited patiently for the Cajun to answer him. It surprised Hank that Remy remembered the Massacre, but not the rest of his past.

 

I wanted de Morlocks dead, so did de Marauders. Dey helped me eradicate de Morlocks. I led dem in to de tunnels, led de Marauders to de Morlocks and made de first kill. I started de killin' and de Marauders followed my lead. I was covered in deir blood when we exited de tunnels. Sinister was appalled by what I'd done and he captured me to make sure I would never commit such an atrocity 'gain... I deserved de punishment Sinister handed out. He was doin' our kind a favor by takin' me out.

 

Stunned, Hank listened to Remy's raving. A dark anger began to burn in the pit of his stomach, as he realized what Sinister had done to his friend. Hank exchanged a glance with Jono and saw a similar rage in those brown eyes. Turning his attention back to Remy, Hank tenderly gathered a cold hand in his. "Remy, please listen to me."

 

But Remy was lost in guilt and implanted memories. I still hear dem scream for mercy. Dere was dis little girl, bones stickin' out of her body, and I killed her too. Loved slicing her t'roat!

 

"That's not true!" Hank gently cupped Remy's chin in the palm of his other hand, forcing the Cajun to meet his gaze. "You didn't kill her. In fact, you saved her life. Marrow is alive and doing well. You didn't kill her!"

 

Puzzled, Remy looked at Hank. Why was the man lying? To make him feel better? That wasn't necessary; he knew his true nature.

 

"As far as I can tell," Hank started again, "Sinister tricked you in to leading the Marauders in to the tunnels and once you realized what was going to happen, you tried to stop them. But you were only one man against many and you grabbed that girl, Marrow, and took her in to safety. Sinister brainwashed you, Remy. Those memories aren't real. You didn't slaughter any Morlocks. You tried to save their lives!"

 

Oi, Remy, listen ter the man. Hank knows the truth. Sinister, the bastard, did somethin' ter yer memories. Jono had been quiet, but now he moved back to the bed, looking the Cajun in the eyes. Yer no killer, Remy. If yer were I would feel it. Remy obviously believed everything Sinister had told him and it would be difficult to repair the damage.

 

Can' believe you, Remy sighed, feeling miserable. I was dere, I know what happened. The memories still lurked at the edge of his mind, but he pushed them away, not wanting to live through the ordeal again.

 

Hank didn't give up yet. He'd failed Remy at Antarctica and refused to fail him again. "Sinister is an expert in implanting false memories and in distorting one's mind. The things you remember never happened. He took away your real memories and gave you false ones in return."

 

Remy swallowed hard. He desperately wanted to believe Hank, but couldn't. It's bien, I know what I am. You don' have to make t'ings easier on me. I'll pay for my crimes.

 

Bloody 'ell! What do we 'ave ter do for yer ter believe us? Jono was getting discouraged; he had hoped that Hank could convince Remy that he wasn't a killer.

 

"Give it time," Hank said, addressing Jono. Maybe the young telepath could go in to Remy's mind and restore the Cajun's memory, but it was still too early to take such a drastic step. First, he wanted to give Remy time to remember on his own. Hopefully the implanted memories would fade once Remy remembered who he really was.

 

Jono's eyes burned when he sat down again. He claimed Remy's other hand, but stayed clear of the IV needle. Yer not a killer, Remy LeBeau. Yer an X-Man and we care for yer because yer deserve ter be cared for. Try not ter think about Sinister and the Massacre. In time yer will uncover the truth.

 

Remy didn't have any fight left in him and gave in. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm so tired... 

 

Sure, if that's wot yer want, mush... Jono gently stroked Remy's fingers and palm, and watched the Cajun doze off again. Remy's question unexpectedly appeared in his mind.

 

Why do you call me mush? Another gentle chuckle moved through the Cajun’s mind. Remy hesitantly opened one eye and met Jono's gaze. For some reason he wanted to trust Jono.

 

It's just another word for mate, ducks, John... yer know, friend, Jono added, seeing Remy's confusion. I see yer as me friend, mush, 'ope yer want ter be me friend too. For the very first time since he'd found Remy, Jono saw a shadow of a smile on the Cajun's lips. He curled his fingers around Remy's and squeezed gently. I promise ter try ter be a good friend. Ultimately it was Remy's decision to accept his offer or not. Wot do yer say, mush?

 

The smile remained a few more seconds on Remy's face, but then faded. He'd almost forgotten what a bastard he was, playing Jono like this. He didn't deserve a shot at friendship, not after what he had done to the Morlocks.

 

Just think about it, Remy... Jono felt the confusion and self hate in Remy's mind and realized he had to be patient, but he didn't do patience very well. Try ter forget wot Sinister told yer. Try ter forget the implanted memories. Give us a chance ter make yer remember the truth.

 

Remy wondered why the furry man was still holding his hand and freed it from Hank's grasp. Quickly, he wiped away the tears that had settled on his face, but he never took his eyes off Jono. Mon Dieu, he trusted the man! I'd like dat... He'd sell his soul to rid himself of the horrific memories; of slaughtering the Morlocks, loving the taste of warm blood and now Jono and Hank were telling him that it hadn't happened the way he remembered it. Want to believe you, mais can I?

 

Yes, yer can, Remy. Jono twined their fingers and watched Remy's tired eyes close. That's it. Go back ter sleep. Yer need the rest and when yer wake up again I've got some nosh ready.

 

Nosh... food... Remy smiled weakly.

 

Jono suddenly felt something wet slide down his cheek. Stunned, he realized that he was crying. I didn't know I could still cry...

 

Hank heard Jono's admission and fought back a tear of his own. "Remy will sleep for some time. This little talk took a lot out of him. Do you want me to sit with him for a while?"

 

Thanks, mate, but that ain't necessary. I don't need ter sleep or eat. I'll stay with 'im. Read some of 'is books. Luckily Remy had an excellent book collection.

 

Hank saw the determination in Jono's eyes and got to his feet. He wasn't needed here; Jono had everything under control. "I'll return to check on him within the hour. Maybe he can eat some chicken broth. Remy needs to start eating again."

 

If necessary, I'll feed 'im, Jono promised, feeling content. Remy seemed to trust him and together they would deal with the false memories.

 

Hank almost tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake Remy and left the two men alone.

 

Jono gently rubbed Remy's fingers and made himself comfortable in the chair Hank had vacated. While watching Remy sleep peace descended on him. He picked up his book and began reading.

 

///

 

Jono's concentration had slipped, lured in to a sense of contentment by watching Remy sleep and reading Lovecraft. The unexpected groan almost made him jump out of his chair, but he moved slowly instead, trying not to startle Remy, who was slowly waking up. Wild and big eyes found his and Jono read the confusion in them. Apparently, Remy's short term memory wasn't working that well yet. It's me, Jono, he reminded the Cajun.

 

Jono... Oui, sounds familiar... I remember... Remy yawned carefully, wincing as his sore jaw loudly protested. Remy elbowed himself in to a sitting position and Jono moved to fluff the pillows, so he could comfortably lean in to them. Jono, why are you takin' care of me? He didn't understand why the younger man was still here. Again he wondered about the bandages, but he didn't feel courageous enough to bring up the subject.

 

Because I want ter look after yer, Jono replied truthfully and wondered if he should bring up hearing Remy's pleading voice in his mind when the Cajun had still been Sinister's prisoner. Take things slow... he thought privately.

 

Remy's growling stomach kicked in and embarrassed, the Cajun looked away. Jono had promised him something to eat the next time he'd wake up, but Sinister had made similar promises, seldom keeping them. So this time, he didn't expect to see any food either.

 

Hank just brought some chicken broth... 'e thinks yer should be able ter keep it down. Want ter try? Jono carried the still warm bowl over to the bed and extended his hand with the intention of handing it to Remy. But the Cajun only looked at the broth, remaining motionless. Wot's wrong? Don' yer like chicken broth? I can fetch yer somethin' else...

 

Non! Merci, dis will do... But Remy still didn't trust Jono not to pull the bowl away once he reached for it. Sinister had played that game the entire time.

 

Jono saw the distrust Remy was so desperately trying to hide and lifted the Cajun's hand, curling Remy's trembling fingers around the soup bowl. Try ter empty it.

 

The warmth of the soup radiated through the porcelain and Remy watched Jono closely as he placed the bowl against his lips. Any moment now Jono would pry the soup from his fingers, taking it away, like Sinister had done countless times.

 

Trying to reassure Remy, Jono took a step away from the bed and pretended to be busy selecting a CD from the Cajun's collection. Maybe some soft music would calm Remy down and trigger some memories.

 

Remy sipped carefully, staring at Jono's back in disbelief. The bowl was still in his hands and the warm liquid traveled down his sore throat. His eyes never left Jono's form and he emptied the bowl in mere seconds.

 

'ow does it taste, mate? Jono collected the empty bowl and placed it on the nightstand. Would yer like some more later?

 

Remy's fingers clawed at the blankets. Could he trust Jono? The other man hadn't taken away his food and was now offering more soup. I'd love some...

 

Hank will check on yer in thirty. I'll ask 'im ter get yer some more. Jono walked over to the CD player and inserted the selected CD. I don't really know wot kind of music dis Kitaro makes... we'll give it a try. Soft music, synthesisers and the sound of more traditional Japanese instruments, swept through the room. It appeared he'd made the right choice.

 

I like dat.

 

Jono nodded his head. Booklet's wasted, mate, must be one of yer favorite CD's. Jono sat down in his seat and studied the red and black eyes. 'ow are yer doin'? Yer look better. Remy's mind felt less messy, less confused and he hoped the real memories would start to surface soon.

 

Can' believe I ain' in dat room any longer... Can' believe Sinister's not 'round... he must be lurkin'...

 

Sinister's gone, Remy. Jono carefully chose his next words. Tell me wot the scumbag did ter yer? Remy startled and Jono wondered if he'd just made a big mistake. It's okay if yer don't want ter tell me.

 

I can' tell you... Remy tried to roll on to his side to hide from Jono's eyes and this time he was desperate enough to succeed. His body screamed at the abuse, but he ignored it.

 

Sinister used nosh... food ter punish yer? When I just 'anded yer the soup yer looked like yer expected me ter take it away again. Jono decided that they had to address some issues. Treating Remy like he was precious china wasn't going to help in the long run. The Cajun had to start dealing with what had happened to him. I'll never take away yer food, mush, I promise.

 

Remy suddenly felt terribly ashamed of the way he'd been acting. Jono hadn't given him any reason at all to doubt his sincerity and maybe he should give the other man a chance. Maybe this wasn't one of Sinister's tricks. When he looked in to those hazel brown eyes he was hit by a wave of compassion and concern. I never really trusted people and de ones I did trust let me down... or tried to kill me.

 

Jono realized there was something going on no one had told him about and he welcomed this opportunity to uncover some secrets that were obviously hurting Remy. Why don't yer tell me what yer remember? What's the last thing yer remember before Sinister captured yer?

 

Remy needed a moment to truly understand the question. You want to know what happened 'fore Sinister locked me up? His mind was terrifyingly blank before meeting Sinister. I slaughtered de Morlocks?

 

Is that all yer remember, mate? The Massacre and Sinister gettin' ter yer? Yer 'ave got no idea wot 'appened in between those two?

 

Remy felt confused. Can' remember my yout', my family... what I did 'fore de Massacre... Why's dat? Needing those answers, he looked up at Jono, who was settling down on the side of the bed.

 

That's wot we've been tryin' ter explain, Remy. Sinister manipulated yer mind. Yer only remember those two events because the scumbag wants yer ter remember those things. I'm sorry, mate, but the only real memories yer 'ave are about the time yer spent as 'is prisoner. Yer memories about the Massacre are twisted at best. Remy's lost expression almost broke his heart. I'm sorry, mush.

 

Remy stared at his hands, pretending to study the IV needle on the back of his right hand. I don' know what to t'ink, he admitted. De memories 'bout de Massacre are so... vivid... mais I don' have any memories except for de Massacre and my time wit' Sinister... somet'in' must be wrong... are you tellin' me de trut'? He no longer knew what to believe and what to dismiss.

 

It's the bleedin' truth, mate. Yer didn't lead the attack, yer tried ter stop it. Yer 'ave got ter believe me, Remy. Remy claimed his left hand unexpectedly and Jono let him, caressing the Cajun's fingers in return. Encouraged, Jono pushed back a stray lock that had fallen in to Remy's eyes. The Cajun allowed it and Jono sent a soft chuckle in to Remy's mind, desperately wishing he could smile as well.

 

Don't worry too much, Remy. Hank, Scott, Bobby and Logan are on yer side and I'm goin' ter be there all the way. I'll be there when yer need me.

 

Why? Why stay wit' me? Hadn't he asked Jono that question before? If he had, why couldn't he remember the other man's answer? A headache began pounding away at his temples and he still felt awfully weak and sleepy. But before he could fall asleep again he had to visit the bathroom...

 

Wot is it, mate?

 

Remy blushed; he couldn't help it. Bat'room?

 

Yer need ter take a leak? Sure, mate, no problem. Can yer get up by yerself, or do yer need 'elp? Jono sensed Remy's surprise and wondered what was going on. Moving on to his knees, he kneeled next to the bed. 'ey, look at me, Remy. Wot's makin' yer uncomfortable? He still saw tears swimming in those red and black eyes.

 

Dere really is a bat'room and I can use it? Remy knew surprise showed in his voice and he was unable to suppress his relief.

 

Tell me, mush, please. Jono watched Remy closely as the Cajun pushed back the blankets and then struggled to his feet. Unsteadily, Remy tried to get to his feet and he swayed dangerously once he took his first step. Jono acted immediately and slung one steadying arm around the Cajun's waist. He felt relieved when Remy didn't flinch or pull away from his touch. Tell me, why are yer so bloody relieved that yer can use the bathroom?

 

Remy took a leap of faith as he answered Jono. Sinister didn' always lemme use de bat'room. Most of de time I had to use one of de corners of my room... Feeling Jono tense next to him, Remy realized that he didn't have to spell it out. De stench was... merde... Unable to continue he held on to Jono for support. He felt light headed and the headache was still hammering away. Balance's off...

 

Yer 'ave been through a lot, Remy. Cut yerself some slack. Yer still 'urtin' and that's okay. Walking slowly, Jono guided Remy to the bathroom. Suddenly, he didn't feel that confident any more, realizing Remy might need more help. Yer think yer can take that leak alone or do yer need me ter...

 

Hold it? Remy couldn't help teasing Jono a little. Surprised at his boldness, he quickly lowered his eyes, avoiding eye contact. I'm sorry... dat was uncalled for, didn' mean it like dat... At first he'd quipped smart remarks when Sinister had taunted him. Punishment had always been unnecessarily harsh. He tried pulling away from Jono, but the other man didn't let him.

 

Ducks, it's okay ter tease, don't stop doin' that. Jono sensed the tension building up in Remy's body and tried to reassure him that everything was okay. I've got a fucked up sense of humor meself. Please, Remy, don't lock me out again.

 

The link between them buzzed and Remy realized that Jono was sincere. He even felt some mild amusement and most certainly approval in the younger man's mind. You're not mad wit' me?

 

Why should I be mad? Yer teased me... that's fuckin' great... Jono managed to capture Remy's gaze and gave him a wink. Who knows, maybe I'm interested in 'oldin' it? He made sure his mind voice carried a teasing tone. His teasing was rewarded with another weak smile. Yer didn't answer me question.

 

I t'ink I can manage. Remy gathered his strength and went inside after Jono had opened the door for him. His hands moved over the tiled wall to support himself and he halted dead in his tracks when he reached the mirror above the sink. Who's dat? Dat ain' me...

 

The face that stared back at him was that of a stranger. His chin and cheekbones were clearly visible beneath the taunt skin and black circles had formed beneath his eyes, which looked draped and unfocused. His long hair had apparently been washed; he recalled that dried blood had tangled his locks and after some time he'd stopped using his fingers to comb it.

 

His bladder reminded him why he'd gone to the bathroom in the first place. His hands trembled, but he managed to push down the sweat pants. Strange, he didn't remember wearing these clothes before. They were baggy, much too large for him, but he loved feeling the fabric against his skin. Sinister had only allowed him to wear some faded trousers.

 

After relieving himself, he returned to the sink and with a sinking sensation in his stomach he raised his eyes to stare at his mirror image. Remy LeBeau, I'm Remy LeBeau. But the name didn't mean a thing. The only memories associated with that name were tainted with blood, murder and imprisonment. He didn't remember where he'd been born or who he was. Had Jono made a valid point after all? Shouldn't he remember his entire past? And now that he had holes in his mind did that mean that Sinister had manipulated his memories?

 

Are yer all right in there? Jono sensed Remy's distress and wished the Cajun would exit the bathroom so he could take care of Remy again.

 

Je suis bien... Feeling tired and dizzy, Remy made his way back to the doorway and stumbled in to his bedroom when Jono unexpectedly opened the door. Instead of hitting the floor he fell in to Jono's arms. Merci, mon ami...

 

Let's get yer back in bed, mush. Yer shouldn't be up on yer feet just yet. Jono helped Remy to get settled back in to the bed and tucked the blankets around the quivering form. Yer upset...

 

Saw my face in de mirror and I barely recognized it. Remy surrendered to Jono's warm caresses. The young man's fingers stroked his auburn locks and Remy sighed contently. Never t'ought I'd ever feel dis safe 'gain.

 

Get some sleep, Remy. I'll be 'ere when yer wake up again.

 

You should get some sleep too. Remy's eyes closed and he pressed deeper in to the comfort of the soft mattress. The music Jono had selected was still playing softly and suddenly he felt like he'd come home.

 

That's it, relax. I'll keep the nightmares away. Jono pulled his chair closer to the bed and ran his fingers over Remy's face, always staying clear of the burns. Bloody 'ell, he thought privately, shielding his thoughts. I'm fallin' in love with 'im!

 

///

 

Hank softly closed the door behind him and promptly bumped in to Scott, who had been standing in the corridor, apparently awaiting his return. "Scott? Is there something you wanted to know?" The look on Scott's face struck Hank as odd and he wished the ruby quartz glasses weren’t hiding Scott's eyes; it made him so hard to read at times!

 

"How's Remy doing?" Scott had mentally debated coming here or staying away a little longer. Eventually his feelings of guilt had urged him to make this move.

 

"Stable." Hank watched his friend closely and for some reason he didn't like what he saw.

 

"Can I talk to him?" Scott shuffled his feet, impatiently waiting for Hank's answer.

 

"I'm not sure he's ready for that." Hank noticed Scott's nervousness. "Do you really need to talk to him?" He'd just brought Remy more chicken broth and this time the Cajun had eagerly accepted the food. Jono had stood back, watching the little scene unfold with contentment.

 

"Yes, I really need to talk to him," Scott confirmed. He didn't plan on telling Hank why it was so important he spoke with Remy; this was a personal matter.

 

"Well, Remy is awake..." Hank considered the request. "Fifteen minutes and not a second longer. Remy's still suffering from the after match of being electrocuted and he doesn't remember us. Jono told me that Remy thinks we're not 'real', that Sinister created an illusion to lure him in to a sense of safety. Remy's scared to trust us. I don't know what Sinister did to him, but he's hurting."

 

"Fifteen minutes is fine." Scott walked past Hank and placed his hand on the doorknob.

 

"Remy can't talk yet. His jaw is severely bruised and his tongue still healing. Ask Jono to set up a temporary telepathic link."

 

"Thanks, Hank." Scott waited for Hank to leave the corridor and then knocked on the door. He expected Jono's mental touch and didn't flinch away. Jono, can I come inside? I really need to talk to Remy.

 

Remy ain't doin' great, Jono sent in return. Can't it wait?

 

I don't think it can. Scott decided that he would only enter Remy's room with Jono's permission. Remy had built some sort of connection with Jono and he didn't want to upset them by storming in there and taking away their feeling of being in control.

 

Jono was once again holding Remy's hand. The physical contact seemed to reassure the Cajun and Jono was more than happy to lend Remy his hand indefinitely. Remy? Yer got a visitor, are yer up for that? Catching Remy's rising panic, he moved closer and placed his other hand against the Cajun's cheek, gently caressing the skin between two burns. I'll stay close...

 

Bien. Remy pushed himself upright and leaned his back against the pillows. He didn't feel up to talking to anyone, except for Jono, but realized he couldn't hide in his room for the rest of his life. Who's de visitor?

 

Scott, do yer remember 'im? 'e's the leader of the X-Men.

 

Non, I don'. Growing nervous, Remy fumbled with a corner of the blanket. You'll stay, oui?

 

I'll stay.

 

Bien, I'll talk to him. Remy tensed, but was resolved not to back away from this. Surprised, he realized that Jono had managed to gain his trust, maybe not completely, but he was willing to give the young man a chance to prove his commitment.

 

Scott, yer can come inside.

 

Thanks. Scott didn't waste any time and opened the door. When he got a first look at Remy, a wave of relief swept through him. Although the Cajun looked haggard, he no longer resembled the near corpse they had found on Sinister's exam table. "Hello, Remy, could you spare a moment? There are some things I want to say." He'd made the decision not to pressure Remy with questions just yet. He would make the first step toward forgiveness and hopefully friendship.

 

Remy pushed deeper in to the pillows when Scott approached the bed. Worried, Scott noticed that reaction and halted in front of the bed. "You don't remember me, do you?"

 

I'm sorry, I don' know you... should I? Remy glanced at Jono for help. What do I do?

 

Just talk ter 'im. 'e's a friend. Jono stayed at Remy's side as promised, sitting on the side of the bed and he gestured Scott to take the chair. I'll link the three of us.

 

Scott sat down and nodded his head. "Thanks." Looking at Remy, Scott realized how bad things had become and he was responsible for letting things get out of control. "Remy, I just wanted to say how glad I am that you're back. We should have searched for you a lot sooner, but we didn't know that Sinister had gotten hold of you."

 

An apology? Remy arched an eye brow. Why are you apologizin', homme? He didn't even know the man!

 

Scott looked sharply at Jono, receiving an echo of Remy's thoughts. "Shit, I'm sorry, Remy, I forgot. My name's Scott Summers and I'm the leader of the X-Men."

 

Forcing himself to pay attention to what this stranger, this Scott, was saying Remy nodded his head. Why are you here?

 

"I want you to know that you're still part of the team, one of us. You never stopped being an X-Man and something Logan once said popped back in to my thoughts today; X-Men take care of each other."

 

Why are you here? Remy felt that Scott was holding back. Jono's telepathy was probably supplying him with that information.

 

"I want to assure you that you belong here. You're going through a rough time but you won't be alone. We'll help you through it, all of us. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I didn't go back for you and I hope you can forgive me for failing you."

 

Goin' back for me? At a loss, Remy stared at Scott, wondering why the man was wearing such odd glasses.

 

"You've got to remember the trial!" Shocked, Scott stared at Remy. "Did you forget that as well?"

 

Trial? Completely lost now, Remy began to panic.

 

Scott saw the mounting panic and smiled reassuringly. "You were left on your own at Antarctica... accidentally." He didn't think Remy was ready yet to learn the whole truth and softened the mental impact of his words. "We assumed you'd make it on your own and didn't return for you. Looking back, I realize that was our worst mistake. Sinister took advantage of the fact that you were alone out there and got hold of you."

 

Why was I put on trial? Remy was shaking like a leaf now. Because of de Massacre?

 

Jono didn't like where this conversation was heading and was ready to stop Scott from upsetting Remy even more. If necessary he would tell the man to leave Remy alone for now.

 

"Magneto instigated it. It was a distraction so he could seize power in Genosha. It was a charade." Scott saw the surprise in Jono's eyes. Of course, their newest team member didn't know these details yet. "He used your past to distract us."

 

Was I convicted for my crimes? The tears were threatening to make a return, but Remy didn't want to cry in front of this stranger.

 

"Crimes?" A little lost, Scott looked toward Jono for answers.

 

Sinister convinced Remy that 'e led the attack on the Morlocks. Sinister told Remy that 'e enjoyed killin' the Morlocks, told 'im that 'e killed someone called Marrow.

 

"What?" Dazed, Scott leaned forward, trying to decipher the expression in Remy's eyes. "The bastard did what?"

 

He told me dat bein' locked up was my punishment for killin' de Morlocks. He was doin' everyone a favor by takin' me out of de game. He was right, non? I didn' kill anyone durin' my captivity. Mebbe you shouldn' have taken me away from his lab, who knows what atrocity I'm goin' to commit next. Remy's eyes were swimming with unshed tears. You betta keep a close eye on me. Don' want to get someone else killed.

 

"Fuck, fuck!" Scott jumped up from his chair and abruptly left the room. Once he stepped in to the corridor he slammed his fist hard in to the wall. "Fuck you, Sinister, why ruin his life too? What did Remy ever do to you? It was bad enough you messed with Alex and me, but Remy? Damn you!"

 

Scott? Cautiously, Jono joined Scott in the corridor. He left the door ajar; making sure Remy could still see him. Wot 'appened just now?

 

"Sinister... no matter how hard I try he keeps hurting the people I care about! I just want him dead!"

 

I feel the same way, mate, but yer can't lose it like that in front of Remy. 'e's scared shitless.

 

Composing himself again, Scott nodded his head. "You're right, of course, but hearing that... He practically brainwashed Remy! Does he really believe..."

 

Yes, mate, Remy really believes 'e loved killin' those Morlocks. Yer and I know it didn't 'appen that way and we need ter convince Remy that 'e ain't a killer.

 

"I need to go back inside and talk to him. I promise I won't lose it again. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. I never expected Sinister to stoop that low, but I should have known better." Scott waited for Jono to step aside so he could enter Remy's room again. "I know what I'm doing."

 

Okay, mate, just keep yer cool, okay?

 

Scott walked back to Remy's bed and saw the scared expression in the Cajun's eyes. "Remy?" Scott sat down again and made sure he had Remy's complete attention before continuing.

 

Oui?

 

Scott had to strain to hear the weak answer and the big eyes revealed Remy's fears. "Sinister lied."

 

Remy took a deep breath; this conversation was wearing him down. Why were they so determined to convince him that Sinister had been lying?

 

"At the trial you told bits and pieces of what happened during the Massacre and I want you to know that I'm going to tell you the truth, no lies." Scott exchanged a quick glance with Jono, relieved that the young man had slipped back on to the bed, holding Remy's hand.

 

What's de trut' den? Remy was too afraid to hope, but they were so damn convincing!

 

"Sinister told you that he wanted some samples from the Morlocks for his research and the Marauders would help you get them." Scott hadn’t been there, so he was dredging up memories about what he'd heard secondhand and filled the gaps Remy hadn't told them about. He was pretty sure he'd figured everything out. "What he didn't tell you was that he wanted them dead. When you realized that the Marauders intended to slaughter the Morlocks you tried to stop them. You rescued a girl called Marrow..."

 

Dat's what Hank said! Confused, but growing hopeful as well, Remy stared at Scott's lips, willing the man to continue.

 

"You tried to get away as well, but a mutant called Sabertooth stopped you, slashed you open." Scott raised a hand and pointed at Remy's chest. "You still carry the scars from that encounter. You barely made it out alive. Sinister's a lying bastard, who wants to break you."

 

Remy's breath was coming in spurts now and a nervous twitch had appeared near his right eye. Scars?

 

I noticed them when I gave yer that sponge bath. I wondered 'ow yer 'ad gotten them.

 

Remy's right hand slipped beneath his shirt and yes, his fingertips easily found the scars. Mais is it de trut'? I could have gotten dese scars while de Morlocks were tryin' to fight me off.

 

"Why would we lie to you? What would we gain by lying?" Scott had hoped his words had convinced Remy, but now he realized that the Cajun didn't really believe him. Remy was too scared to believe him. "Remy, if you're indeed a killer, why are you holding Jono's hand? You would have slashed his throat by now. Look at your feelings, your reactions. Listen to your heart, listen to us. You're not a killer."

 

Jono rubbed Remy's fingers between his. Yer can't deny that the man's got a point 'ere. Do yer really think yer a killer? He caught Remy's eyes with his and sensed that the Cajun was desperately trying not to cry in front of them. Yes, they were finally getting through. Sinister played games with yer, mush.

 

Mon Dieu, I'm really startin' to believe... non, shouldn' believe... Inwardly torn, Remy closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from sliding down his face. Mais dey are right! I don' feel like a killer!

 

Scott allowed for a smile to break through on his face. "You've got a long way ahead of you, Remy, but you're one of us, an X-Man and we take care of each other. Don't let Sinister destroy you."

 

Jono looked at Scott, grateful for what the man had accomplished, but needing a moment in private with Remy. Could yer give us a moment?

 

"Sure, let me know when you feel up to talking to the others," Scott said, addressing Remy. He then left the room, leaving Jono to deal with the emotional storm that was going to hit pretty soon.

 

'ey, mush, there's no reason ter lock me out. Jono slipped a little closer toward Remy and opened his arms. When I was little I wanted me mum ter 'old me when I felt down. But she never did... Yer look like yer need a 'ug right now, what do yer say, mate?

 

Oh yes, Remy craved the close contact, but didn't know how to react to that invitation. Scott's words had left him utterly confused and stunned. I ain' a killer?

 

Of course yer ain't! Feeling the need for acceptance in Remy's mind, Jono slipped one arm beneath the Cajun's back and slowly pulled him closer until Remy was buried in a hug. Yer do need a 'ug, Remy.

 

Oui, Remy admitted, almost losing the fragile grip he had on his mind. He wanted to believe that he hadn't delighted in killing someone, wanted to believe that he wasn't that evil, and he clung to Jono, returning the hug with the little power he had left.

 

Jono held Remy until the Cajun's tension slipped from his body and his breathing indicated that he was falling asleep again. Gently, he lowered Remy back in to the soft pillows and covered him with the blankets. He understood Scott so very well! He also felt the need to vent his anger and maybe staying with Remy right now was a bad idea. He needed to get the rage out of his system if he wanted to be there for Remy when the Cajun needed him most.

 

So he called out to Hank, who joined him minutes later. They quickly agreed that Hank would sit with Remy for the next hour, giving Jono a chance to deal with his anger.

 

"Maybe working out in the Danger room will help? Get Scott or one of the others to help you program it. You haven't trained there yet, so be careful and make sure you're not alone," Hank advised.

 

Jono decided to follow up on that advice and marched out of Remy's room, his rage simmering dangerously.

 

///

 

Logan growled uneasily. Jono had talked him in to supervising his 'work-out'. The kid's on a seek and destroy mission. I might have to stop him before he wrecks the remainin' trainin' 'bots. Fuck, there goes another one! If he wanted to work out later he had to stop Jono now. But he didn't look forward to going inside or stopping the program. It was obvious that Jono needed to blow off a lot of steam and Logan didn't feel like facing Jono right now. He knew rage when he saw it.

 

Logan eventually stopped the program and exited the control room. Walking through the corridor he already heard some pretty strong cussing. Logan shook his head; Jono's language hurt his ears. Luckily Jono was using a lot of Cockney slang and most of the time Logan had no idea what Jono was calling out.

 

"Calm down, kid!" Logan stepped in to the Danger room and checked the look in Jono's eyes. The young man was still angry, but also spent. "Those training 'bots didn't do anythin' wrong, aright?" Jono had pulled down his bandages and Logan couldn't suppress some tiny shudders. Although he hadn't seen Jono in action against Sabertooth, Logan had no doubt that the kid could hold his own in a fight. "Those blasts of yers are almost as powerful as Cyke's." He wondered if the kid's blasts were stronger than Scott's. Together with the telepathy, Jono made a formidable opponent.

 

I still want ter kill the scumbag. Jono carefully pulled the bandages over the lower half of his face and was only content when they hid his mutilation.

 

"Ya wanna kill... whom?"

 

Sinister of course! Jono kicked a ruined training 'bot and then shuffled his feet. I can't remember bein' this angry before. There were times when me parents pissed me off, but it doesn't compare ter this.

 

"Is that because Sinister got his dirty hands on Gambit?" Logan felt angry as well, but nothing like Jono. He knew the risks every X-Man took while on the team and he had been in similar situations. Okay, maybe he hadn't been Sinister's prisoner for one year, but the government holding him prisoner came pretty close.

 

There's more. Sinister convinced Remy that 'e was the leader of the Marauders and that 'e enjoyed slaughterin' the Morlocks. Remy's convinced 'e's a killer... Mate, yer should 'ave seen the look in 'is eyes, should 'ave felt the pain in 'is mind when 'e told us. Sinister brainwashed 'im!

 

Logan began to understand why Jono was this angry and couldn't blame the other man for feeling enraged. "Did ya get it outta yer system?"

 

I don't think so. Jono looked at the mess he'd made. Fuck, didn't know I'd taken out that many.

 

"I destroyed my share of training 'bots as well," Logan assured him. "Yer wanna talk?"

 

Not really. Jono headed for the doorway, leaving Logan standing in the center of the dismembered 'bots. I think I'll 'ead back ter Remy's room. The link's drivin' me ballistic. He'd hoped the link would grow less in intensity by putting some distance between them, but it still pulled him forward, urging him to join Remy again.

 

"Link?" Logan's eyes softened a bit. "Yer linked to him?"

 

Started before we went after Sinister. The first time I entered 'is room I 'eard this voice and it's been inside me mind ever since.

 

Puzzled, Logan watched Jono leave the Danger room. Why did he feel like Jono hadn't told him the whole truth?

 

///

 

Remy moved on to his other side and soft groans left his lips as his abused body objected to the movement. Hank, who had been typing away on his laptop, looked at his patient. Putting the laptop away, he quickly ran a check on the Cajun. Still asleep, but he's probably suffering from nightmares. I can't blame him after all he's been through.

 

It surprises me how well Remy's doing. I would have expected him to be unresponsive and terrified. And then there's also his amnesia. I wonder what other things Sinister did to him. Remy doesn't deserve any of this. He's a good man. Why didn't we go back for him? That question would always torment him.

 

Remy stirred again and unintelligible words left his lips. His jaw still caused him a lot of discomfort and speaking was painful. Hank sat on the side of the bed, closely observing Remy's growing unease. Yes, definitely a nightmare! The only words I can make out are Sinister and stop.

 

"Remy, you're at home, back at the mansion. Everything is fine, no need to get upset." Hank tried to comfort the restless Cajun, but Remy didn't seem to hear him. His nightmare grew worse and his face convulsed. Hank was about to grab Remy's shoulders to shake him gently when the door suddenly opened and Jono stormed inside.

 

A bloody nightmare! He'd felt the nightmare creep up on Remy when he'd climbed the stairs and he'd hurried back to Remy's side. Ignoring Hank, Jono sat down on the other side of the bed and placed the palm of his right hand against Remy's clammy face. 'ey, mush, it's me. Come on, don't do this ter yerself. Yer can beat the dream and I'll 'elp yer!

 

Telepathically, he dove in to Remy's mind, searching for the origin of the unsettling dream. He almost backed away when he suddenly stood face to face with Sinister, who was looming menacingly over a crouched form. Jono quickly wrapped his arms around Remy, who remained motionless. On the Cajun's upper arms a myriad of scratches marred the skin. Looking up at Sinister, Jono saw the dry blood clinging to the fingernails. Bastard!

 

Remy, look at me, please. Jono continued to plead with Remy and manipulated the Cajun's mind to rid themselves of Sinister's image. Sinister's gone, mush, look up. 'e's gone! When Remy finally raised his eyes pain washed over Jono. He desperately wanted to rock Remy in his arms and couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't. Slowly, he began a rocking motion and Remy seemed to calm down. That's it, mush, it's okay.

 

Sinister...

 

I know it 'urts, Remy, I know. But I'm 'ere ter take yer 'ome again. Yer don't need these nightmares. Come on, mush, let's wake up. If necessary he could make Remy wake up, using his telepathy, but he preferred Remy waking up voluntarily. I'll even get yer some soup.

 

Remy finally felt confident enough to look at Jono and he swallowed the lump that had built in his throat, seeing the concern in those brown eyes. Jono... It surprised him that he still remembered Jono's name. His short term memory had failed him frequently during these last few days.

 

I want to wake up. Acting instinctively, Remy threw himself at Jono, trying to hide in the other man's arms. Jono's presence had pushed Sinister away and he wanted to get as close as possible.

 

Jono however, didn't know how to react to Remy's sudden closeness. Although Ange and he were best friends they had seldom hugged and never with this intensity. Another problem surfaced; he was growing hard. Fuck, can't believe this! Shielding his thoughts from Remy he cursed his arousal, wishing it to go away. Can't do this now, not like this! The poor bloke is 'urting and I'm gagging for it? I can't be thinkin' about sex!

 

Jono? Remy raised his eyes and locked them with Jono's. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt Jono tense against him.

 

Just wake up, mush, okay?

 

Bien... Remy wondered what he'd done to cause Jono's sudden discomfort, but obeyed nonetheless. It would take him a long time before he could say 'no' again.

 

///

 

Hank sighed relieved when Remy's clouded eyes opened. "You startled me, young man."

 

Sorry. Remy rolled on to his back. His body ached and he stretched slowly. I'm sorry...

 

"Don't worry about it," Hank asssured Remy. "You've got plenty of reasons to have nightmares. I can give you something that will take them away, make you sleep more soundly."

 

I'll keep 'is nightmares away. Jono searched Remy's eyes, hoping the Cajun hadn't noticed his brief arousal, which was luckily fading. I'll stay with 'im. Maybe yer can get 'im more soup? Remy's stomach growled loudly as to stress his request.

 

"Sure, I'll be back in ten." Hank left the room to get some soup and bread, which Remy could immerge in the soup and then eat. He also had to check the IV once he got back.

 

Now that they were alone Jono felt strangely shy. Bloody hell, he'd been with men before, but had never felt an attraction like this, had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Remy. Was it just a temporary effect created by the link?

 

I don' want to fall 'sleep 'gain. Remy curled his fingers around Jono's. I don' want to see his face 'gain.

 

Sinister... Jono had felt Remy's terror and knew how important it was he reassured Remy he was safe. The scumbag will never 'urt yer again, I promise.

 

You can' make dat promise, Jono, mais hearin' it means a lot to me. Remy grew quiet after that and both men were trying to regain control over their emotions. Can we go for a short walk later? He had to know he could walk on his own, had to know he could run in case Sinister came for him.

 

Sure, we can go for a short walk, maybe I can show yer me room? He doubted Remy could walk a long distance and his room was situated in the same corridor. Remy, I meant it, yer know. I'll make sure 'e never 'urts yer again. Then Jono played his trump. I came for yer this time, didn't I? And I got yer out.

 

Remy closed his eyes at hearing those words. Jono had no idea what he was getting himself in to. Sinister would always be there, watching him, playing hide and seek. Merci, cher... merci for carin' 'bout me.

 

Yer more than welcome, mush. Jono gently rubbed Remy's fingers and felt confident that he could restore the damage Sinister had done. But he didn't delude himself in to thinking Remy could love him back. No one found him physically attractive any more and for all he knew the Cajun was straight as hell, considering Rogue and Remy had been lovers. As if bitten by a snake, he pulled back his hand and crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest. He had to stop touching Remy, caressing his skin, tangling his fingers in the auburn hair. It was better to distance himself now and do some damage control.

 

///

 

Bobby knocked on Remy's door and waited for Jono to answer him. An hour ago, he'd asked Hank if it was okay to visit Remy after hearing that Scott had also been allowed in. He'd been remarkably patient these last 24 hours, but enough was enough and he wanted to see for himself that Remy was getting better.

 

Bobby, mate, I was expectin' yer. Hank told me yer wanted ter see Remy. Come on in.

 

Feeling relieved, Bobby opened the door and remained standing at the threshold. He smiled at Jono, who placed his book aside, and then Bobby's eyes found Remy, sound asleep. "How's he doing, Jono?" Bobby soundlessly moved closer to the bed, not wanting to wake Remy.

 

We've 'ad the worst, at least I really 'ope so. 'e doesn't remember us and 'is instincts are tellin' 'im that we're Sinister's puppets. 'e's goin' through a rough time right now. Jono gestured Bobby to take the chair on the other side of the bed. Keepin' 'is nightmares away is a fulltime job. Sinister really screwed with 'is mind.

 

Bobby sat down and studied Remy's face. "He looks bad, but he's back. Remember that time when I found you here? You'd just dropped that picture frame... I still don't know why I believed you'd made contact with Remy, but I did."

 

Thanks for believin' me, mate. Without yer support I might not 'ave sought Scott out ter ask 'im ter go after Remy. Yer believed in me. Yer 'ave got no idea 'ow special that is.

 

Bobby felt the regret in Jono's voice, but decided not to explore this subject. Jono would tell him once he felt more comfortable. "So now you're at his side the entire time?"

 

Jono chuckled mentally. I briefly left ter throw a tantrum, like Ange would say it, and I destroyed some trainin' 'bots, but when I got back Remy was 'avin' a nightmare so now I'm stickin' close, yes.

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I'm glad you're there for Remy. He needs someone close."

 

Why ain't that yer? Yer 'ave known 'im much longer than I. It surprised Jono a little that no one had objected to him being constantly at Remy's side. They were really eager to let him tend to the Cajun, why?

 

Bobby moistened his lips; the question made him uncomfortable. "We would be doing our job if you weren't already doing it, but there's a huge barrier between Remy and us and it's called guilt."

 

Guilt? Jono didn't completely understand and wanted to ask Bobby to explain when Remy stirred. He reached out and captured Remy's trembling hand in his. It's only Bobby, mush. Yer don't 'ave ter wake up. Yer can stay asleep.

 

Bobby heard Jono's reassurance and said, "We failed Remy at Antarctica and that will always stand between us."

 

But 'e doesn't even remember Antarctica! Jono felt Remy wake up, realizing that his assurance hadn't been enough to convince the Cajun to stay asleep. 'e's wakin' up, he told Bobby.

 

"He doesn't remember any of us?" Hank had told him what Sinister had done to Remy, how the mad scientist had brainwashed the Cajun, but it still puzzled Bobby that Remy had forgotten about everyone he'd cared about.

 

I'm afraid not, mate. Hank says Remy needs time. Jono rubbed the skin of Remy's fingers affectionately.

 

Bobby watched the silent communication; Jono was using every means possible to reassure Remy that he was safe. Suddenly Bobby wished that the Cajun had remained asleep a little longer; the realization that Jono had fallen for Remy came at an unfortunate moment. You're in love with him. Bobby recalled the way Jono had talked about Remy when they had thought the Cajun dead and even back then he'd wondered about the softness to Jono's thoughts.

 

Startled, Jono glared at Bobby. I ain't in love with 'im! He pulled back his hand abruptly, increasing the distance between Remy and he. He couldn't let Bobby reach this conclusion, even when it was correct; he had to protect himself. There was no way in hell that Remy would ever feel the same way and he didn't want anyone to know about the attraction; it would only add to his humiliation.

 

A sad smile crossed Bobby's face. Denial or self pity? I've been there.

 

I don't know what yer talkin' about, mate. Jono wanted to add some things but Remy opened his eyes and the scared expression in those red and black orbs made him forget about Bobby's words. 'ey, welcome back, mush.

 

Remy blinked and startled when he didn't remember Jono at first, but after giving himself a few seconds, he recalled the other man's name. Jono, why are you still here? Remy suddenly grew aware of the fact that someone else was in the room, an alien presence which he hadn't felt before. Big eyed, he cocked his head and stared in to Bobby's eyes.

 

Seeing the starting panic, Bobby smiled reassuringly. "Hey, I'm a friend. Name's Bobby."

 

Bobby? The name sounded familiar, but why, Remy didn't know.

 

"Yeah, maybe this will bring back some memories." Bobby had collected a few pictures from his albums to show Remy and he'd carefully selected the ones that only showed the members of the team that were at the mansion right now. "This one was taken at the barbecue we had after you joined the team." Bobby showed Remy the picture and wasn't surprised when a shaky hand tried to grab it. He released it willingly.

 

Smart move ter bring along the pictures, Jono thought privately. They might trigger Remy's original memories. His gaze traveled to the framed pictures that had attracted his attention the first time he'd entered Remy's room. Those were of a more personal nature and could also help restore Remy's memory.

 

That's me... Remy stared at the picture, feeling entranced. Scott, Hank, Bobby and he were talking while keeping one eye on the barbecue. That really is me... mais how?

 

"You lived here for some years, Remy. We're friends." They'd never been best friends, but Bobby considered them friends nonetheless. "I missed you."

 

Bobby's words triggered something, but a defense mechanism slammed in to place, successfully blocking the returning memories.

 

Jono felt the mechanism kick in and raised an eyebrow. Remy, wot 'appened just now? Yer started ter remember and then...? This was a minor breakthrough and Jono was determined to find out what was keeping Remy's memories in check.

 

I don' know what happened... I felt like rememberin' somet'in'... a smell, some words... sunlight... I'm sorry... Remy peeked at Jono's eyes, feeling bad for disappointing the other man, who desperately wanted his memory to return. He'd almost forgotten about Bobby, but his voice unexpectedly echoed through the room.

 

"Jono's a telepath," Bobby said, musing aloud. "Maybe he can help you remember?"

 

NO!

 

Remy's telepathic scream took Jono and Bobby aback. Jono reacted first, reclaiming the Cajun's hand to establish a stronger contact. Why are yer so scared ter remember?

 

Remy turned away from Jono, but when he'd rolled over on to his other side he found himself facing Bobby. There was no escape and he bit his lip, jerking his hand out of Jono's. Please leave me 'lone, please!

 

Wot are yer afraid of, mush? Jono exchanged a glance with Bobby, but the other man only shrugged his shoulders.

 

Remy trembled and closed his eyes, trying to shut Jono out, but failing. The young man's determined mind refused to leave his and the link grew stronger. Don' want to remember de people I killed! He couldn't deal with the pain those re-found memories would add to his present burden. I killed de Morlocks, who knows what ot'er crimes I committed!

 

Fuck! Jono had assumed Scott had convinced Remy that he wasn't a murderer; that those memories were false, but apparently Remy still believed he was a killer. Speechless, he didn't know what to say; what would convince the Cajun that he wasn't an evil man?

 

Bobby received most thoughts and realized Remy's dilemma. "Remy?" He waited until the Cajun finally looked at him and only then continued. "I recall some pleasant things that happened while you lived here. I can guide Jono to find those memories and you wouldn't have to be scared to find more unpleasant ones. What do you say? Do you trust us?"

 

Approvingly, Jono nodded his head, feeling glad that Bobby was thinking along. That's a great idea, mush.

 

Feeling trapped, Remy's eyes closed. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Sinister had ignored him most of the time.

 

"You've got to trust someone, Remy. Why not us? You must know that Jono cares about you, why else would he stay close the entire time?" Bobby caught Jono's distressed expression, but didn't let it stop him. Jono tried to hide his attraction toward Remy for some reason, but Bobby knew the Cajun well enough to realize that Remy would pick up on it eventually. Maybe in a few days' time, maybe after a few weeks. Right now the pain Remy was in was too intense and the Cajun couldn't focus on anything else. Privately, Bobby chuckled. Jono could run, but never hide; the empath would find out.

 

I don' want to remember, Remy repeated, but this time the statement lacked conviction, staring at the picture in his hand.

 

'ow about rememberin' the barbecue? Jono knew they couldn't give in now. It would prove ter yer that yer 'ave friends 'ere.

 

Remy knew he was fighting a lost battle and sighed defeated. Oui.

 

Jono squeezed Remy's hand reassuringly and then looked at Bobby. Yer will 'ave ter let me in. He would try to isolate Bobby's memories of the barbecue and then take them inside Remy's mind, searching for the memories Sinister had locked away.

 

"No problem," Bobby commented and leaned back in his chair. "Gimme a moment..." His mind traveled back to that Sunday evening and he cautiously locked away any memories that featured Rogue. Remy wasn't ready to deal with her yet. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

 

Jono entered Bobby's mind carefully and allowed the other man to guide him to the memories he needed. Got them! Turning toward Remy, he said, Don't fight me on this. I know it's 'ard for yer ter let me in, but I promise I won't 'urt yer.

 

The trembling increased, but Remy refused to stop now. For some elusive reason he wanted to believe that he wasn't a murderer and if doing this proved it, he would be strong and allow it to happen. I know you won' hurt me...

 

Remy's words hit Jono unprepared. Fuck, the Cajun trusted him, counted on him to keep his word. Falling in love with Remy was something he hadn't planned and he didn't expect the Cajun to ever love him back, not the monster he'd become, but hearing Remy say he trusted him acted as a soothing balm to his scarred soul.

 

Remy relaxed and didn't pull back when Jono moved through his mind, searching for the lost memories. Dere's rien, Remy told them, feeling Bobby's presence as well. Dere are no ot'er memories.

 

Let me try, mush... I need ter concentrate. Jono wasn't giving up. Moving through Remy's mind felt like struggling through a swamp that threatened to pull him down. Apparently Sinister had manipulated Remy's mind in more ways than one. I ain't givin' up. I don't know wot Sinister did ter lock away yer memories, but I'll find them!

 

Bobby watched Jono closely, seeing the love Jono was trying to hide. It stared right back at him from the depths of those brown eyes. "You can do this, Jono."

 

Pushing harder, pushing deeper, something snapped inside Remy's mind and Jono barely heard the Cajun's startled scream. He was in too deep to stop now. Something still blocked his path and it felt slimy, much like glue and it attached itself to his thoughts, trying to wrap itself around his mind, almost rendering him unconscious. I don't think so...

 

Bobby nearly jumped to his feet when a keening wail left Remy's lips. The Cajun's eyes closed and all tension left his body. "Jono, Remy fainted!" Maybe this had been a bad idea after all!

 

I'm almost there, mate... I can feel them on the other side... If only he could push through the web like substance that contained Remy's thoughts. Maybe he could puncture the substance... Fuck! A terrible pain moved through him when he punctured the web, but then he was inside, surrounded by Remy's memories. Awed, he held on to Bobby's memories of the barbecue and started looking for Remy's. When he found them, he held on to them tightly and pulled them with him as he retreated from the web. Got them!

 

Bobby left his chair and sat down on the side of Remy's bed. The Cajun was panting hard and sweat formed on his brow. Jono's attempt had weakened Remy's condition. "Hank! Get in here!" Bobby used the intercom to get his message through to Hank and felt relieved when his friend assured him that he was on his way.

 

Wot? Wot 'appened? Wot did I do? Shocked, Jono stared at Remy's pale face. Fuck, I 'urt 'im!

 

"You did what you had to do, Jono," Bobby said, trying to reassure Jono that everything was fine. "We had to take this step. This isn't your fault."

 

Hank stormed inside and immediately headed for his patient. Bobby moved aside and Hank took his place. After running some tests on his patient he looked at the monitor next to the bed to view the results. "What were you doing when his condition worsened?" Remy's heartbeat was way too fast and his brain waves were spiking.

 

"We were trying to recover some of his memories," Bobby replied, seeing that Jono was too shocked to answer. "The effort must have triggered something. Maybe Sinister embedded some sort of defense mechanism in Remy's mind to make sure he wouldn't remember even if aided by a telepath?"

 

"Certainly looks that way," Hank remarked. "It's very likely that Sinister build in some mechanisms to keep Remy from remembering. You did the right thing, trying to recover those memories, but I suggest you give me an advanced warning when you're going to try again." Hank looked at Jono and saw the pain and guilt in the young man's eyes. "Don't feel guilty. Sinister did this to him. You were only trying to help."

 

But I 'urt 'im while tryin' ter 'elp! Fuck, I can't do anythin' right! Doesn't matter wot I do, I end up 'urtin' someone else because of it. First it was Gayle and now it's Remy. Why did I ever come 'ere? I need ter get out of 'ere before I 'urt Remy again!

 

Bobby saw the mounting panic in Jono's eyes and left Hank's side to join Jono. "Hey, it's not your fault that Sinister booby trapped Remy's mind. You know, you'll have to go in there again to remove those traps or else Remy will never be truly free again."

 

Bobby's words made Jono flinch. No way, mate. I ain't goin' in ter 'is mind again. I would only 'urt 'im. Yer should wait until the professor or another, more experienced telepath gets 'ome. Resolved, Jono pushed back his chair and got to his feet. I can't stay!

 

"Jono, don't overreact," Hank said in a concerned tone. "You don't know the exact things that Sinister did to Remy and you had no way of knowing he would pass out. Remy's exhausted and the after effects of being electrocuted weaken his condition. He might have passed out without you probing his mind."

 

Yer don't understand! I did it again!

 

"Did what?" Bobby took a step away from Jono, trying not to make him feel cornered. Jono had to know he could leave if he wanted to.

 

I 'urt someone again... Jono used the back of his hand to rub his eyes. While doing that, he wiped away any tears before they had a chance to surface. I need ter get out of 'ere... Jono abruptly turned and headed for the door. How could he ever look Remy in the eyes again after hurting him? Wished it 'ad been me instead of Gayle... why couldn't me powers kill me? I don't want ter live like this! I can't...

 

Jono...

 

Jono spun around and found Remy's tired eyes staring back at him. Quickly, he averted his eyes, not wanting to see the sense of betrayal in those red and black orbs. He'd promised not to hurt Remy and then... Fuck it!

 

Jono, don' go...

 

Jono had taken another step toward the door, but froze in his tracks at hearing Remy's soft plea. Yer can't want me around, Remy. I 'urt yer. I should leave. I'm a danger ter yer.

 

Non, Jono, stay... come here... Determinedly, Remy raised a shaky hand and repeated his request. Please come here, mon ami.

 

That's a bad idea, mush... But he was unable to deny Remy and returned to the Cajun's side. Seeing the extended hand shake like a leaf, he reached out and grabbed it tightly. I broke me promise.

 

Non, you didn'. A shy smile appeared on Remy's face. I remember de barbecue. I remember havin' fun wit'... Bobby here... Merci for givin' dat back to me, Jono.

 

Jono didn't know how to react. The last thing he'd expected was for Remy to thank him. It was obvious that he had to be the sensible one and protect Remy from himself, making sure he was nowhere near the Cajun. Hank and Bobby will take care of yer, mush. The lost expression in Remy's eyes got to him and Jono knew he had to leave now before he would change his mind. Remember what 'appened ter Gayle! Yer can't stay close ter 'im! Jono thought privately.

 

Remy desperately held on to Jono's hand, refusing to let go. He felt too insecure to beg Jono to stay, not knowing if Jono would grow mad with him. When he'd ticked Sinister off, his nemesis had made sure he paid for his insolence and he couldn't take the risk of pissing off Jono. If the younger man wanted to leave he had no right to stop him. Feeling defeated, Remy released Jono's hand and his arm dropped heavily on to the blanket. Using his last bit of strength he managed to turn on to his other side, turning away from Jono.

 

Hank hadn't interfered during the telepathic exchange but felt the time had come to take control of the situation. "Robert, stay with Remy. Jono and I need to talk."

 

A grin surfaced on Bobby's face, knowing from personal experience what Hank meant by 'we need to talk'. Jono was about to be lectured big time! "Sure, I'll stay." Bobby pulled his chair closer to the bed and cocked his head to lock eyes with Remy. "So, you remember the barbeque? Remember Logan setting a new record for drinking beer?"

 

This time the smile stayed on Remy's face, recalling the fun he'd had at the barbecue. He still felt like something, no someone, was missing from his memory, but he gladly embraced his regained memories. "Tell me 'bout it?"

 

Bobby smiled; yeah, talking about the barbecue would keep Remy from worrying. "Let's start with the Twinkies, disguised as burgers, which melted on the grill."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Jono, let's move this to your room. I don't want Remy to hear this." Hank led the way and opened the door to Jono's room. After Jono had followed him inside and closed the door, Hank began pacing. "I've read your file."

 

An iron fist clenched Jono's heart. He should have known that Emma and Sean had sent Hank his files. Wot are yer tryin' ter say? Defensively, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. But the link made it hard for him to concentrate on their conversation. The link was pulling him back and he drove his heels in to the floor, trying to remain motionless. He wasn't giving in, wasn't returning to Remy's room.

 

Hank stopped pacing when he reached Jono. Standing in front of the younger man, Hank rested a hand gently on Jono's shoulder. "I know what happened when your power manifested."

 

Yer know about Gayle... A dark anger began simmering in the pit of his stomach. This is none of yer business.

 

"You're wrong, Jono. It is my business when you try to distance yourself from Remy because you're scared you'll hurt him like you hurt Gayle." Hank didn't exactly pity Jono; the young man impressed him, but Jono had never really dealt with his power manifesting like that. "I caught some of your thoughts. You think you'll hurt Remy like you hurt Gayle. You can't compare the two."

 

'ow would yer know! 'ow do yer dare sayin' that! Yer 'ave got no idea wot it's like ter live like this! Jono stopped himself just in time. He'd almost blurted out how he really felt. So Hank knew what he'd done to Gayle? His self hate glowed, clawing deeply in to his soul. Why had he come here in the first place? His life had been turned upside down upon arriving at Westchester. I want ter go back ter the academy.

 

"I'm sorry, Jono, but that's not an option right now. Emma can't help you, neither can Sean. This isn't just about your mutant powers. They also sent you here to grow emotionally."

 

Jono's grip on his emotions was weakening and his hands changed in to fists. I'll leave anyways! I can take care of meself!

 

"Yes, you can take care of yourself, but who will take care of Remy? He needs you. You're the only person he trusts unconditionally." Hank saw the raw rage and naked pain in Jono's eyes and knew he had to risk it all or Jono would run away, lost to them forever.

 

"You're so afraid to hurt Remy that you forget how badly he needs you and you need him! I'm not a psychiatrist, but I know what's going on in your mind. You blame yourself for what happened to Gayle and you're so damned afraid you'll hurt someone that you'll do anything to push them away. You've got to stop hating yourself..." Hank hadn't finished yet, but Jono's words exploded in his mind.

 

Bugger off! Yer don't know wot yer talkin' about! I can't control me powers, even less me life! Me fuckin' mutant powers blasted away part of me chest and face! I'm hideous! I scare people! Kids run away when they see me! Without these bandages I don't even look 'uman! Jono suddenly grew quiet, realizing Hank had set him up. Emma had coaxed him in to talking about his deepest feelings, but he had always found ways around her questions. Now Hank had managed the impossible. Fuck yer!

 

Hank smiled gently. "You don't mean that and we both know it. You're hurting and in order to protect yourself you lash out." Jono's eyes grew icy cold and Hank knew he'd achieved an important victory; he couldn't stop now and had to go all the way. "Remy's hurting as well and you're the only one who can comfort him. Sure, I can try, but I can't take your place. Even now you feel it, don't you? The link? You keep shuffling your feet. You want to go back to his room and make sure he's fine."

 

Jono's rage was losing its intensity. The things Hank said were true and he couldn't deny it, but he wasn't ready to admit it either. Yer will do fine, keepin' 'im safe.

 

"You don't understand, do you? While you were sitting with Remy I did some research and I found a few cases in which empaths formed a link with another person. If left alone these empaths withered away and eventually died. For some reason Remy chose you to help him through this. I don't know why and I doubt he can tell you his reasons right now, but in time they will become clear. You should stay and find out why he decided to create this link."

 

Jono hadn't believed it possible, but he was actually considering staying. When Hank had mentioned that the deserted empaths had died, his concern for Remy's well being had begun outgrowing his fears of hurting him accidentally. I don't know wot ter do. It was one of the hardest admissions he'd ever made.

 

"Emma and Sean sent you here because they thought we could help you control your powers and I'm sure we'll find ways to increase your control, but don't turn your back on Remy because you're scared. Remy is in too much pain to 'return' the way you're taking care of him, but once he gets stronger he'll realize how much you did for him."

 

Hank hoped that the link was strong enough to keep Jono at the mansion. He didn't know what would happen should Jono decide to leave. Remy trusted Jono and if the young man left, Remy would have no one to fall back on. "This is your chance to prove to yourself that you're not a monster, Jono, that people do need you and want you close." He wasn't sure if using the word 'monster' had been the right thing to do, but Jono's expression told him he'd hit the bulls' eye.

 

It's too big a responsibility. Wot if I fuck up? Jono couldn't believe that he was thinking about staying. He'd become an expert at hiding his true feelings, locking people out and now Hank was asking him to take a giant step. Self doubt, self hate, were difficult things to overcome and only then Hank's remark registered. Yer think I'm a monster?

 

"No, I don't think you're a monster, but I do believe you think of yourself as one. And you're not..."

 

I am a monster, I mean, look at me, mate! Without the bandages, I am... Fuck, he'd never wanted to reveal any of this to Hank!

 

"You need to learn to accept and control your powers and that takes time. How long do you think it took me to accept my transformation? I was a normal looking man once, now I'm trapped inside this body. It took me years to accept it and sometimes I still wish I could revert back to my original state!" This time, Hank had made an unintended revelation, but maybe it would help Jono understand.

 

"And what about Scott? He'll have to wear that visor for as long as he lives. Can you imagine his terror should an enemy rip it off? His optic blasts are truly destructive; he can kill without intent by just looking at someone! You're not the only one whose powers are out of control! Pray you never have to face Logan when he goes primal... am I making myself clear? Stop the guilt trip and self pity!" Hank saw the dark expression in Jono's eyes and wondered if he'd gone too far. "Take the chance Remy is giving you!"

 

Jono's emotions were spinning out of control. There was rage because Hank was talking to him like this, but there was also hope at hearing that Scott, Hank and Logan had learned to get a better grip on their powers and maybe he would find a way to control his as well. Throwing a temper tantrum would have been the easy way out, but now he also had to consider what was best for Remy. Finally, he was being honest with himself. I want ter stay.

 

"I know you want to stay... running away won't solve anything. It doesn't matter where you go, the bandages will always remain, as will my blue fur." Hank felt truly pleased that he'd gotten through to Jono. "You can go back to Remy now."

 

Yer much better at this than Emma. Maybe because yer... understand wot it's like ter look different. Jono shuffled toward the doorway. Yer really think I'm doin' the right thing?

 

"I'm sure, Jono, now get out of here. Remy needs you."

 

Thanks for kickin' me in the ass, needed it, I guess... Yer the first who 'ad the guts ter actually do it.

 

Hank smiled and watched Jono head back for Remy's room. "It's going to be all right, Jono."

 

///

 

Bobby looked up when Jono cautiously entered the room. "Hey, you're back. Good. Remy missed you."

 

Jono's glance immediately shifted to the Cajun. Through the link he'd already known that Remy was asleep and no nightmares were currently lurking in the shadows. 'e fell asleep again? I never expected 'im ter be asleep all the time. Jono approached the bed and took his seat again. Thanks for watchin' 'im.

 

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can do something to make him feel better." Bobby leaned back in his chair and studied the expression on Jono's face. "I hope Hank didn't come down too hard on you."

 

Nah, 'e didn't... Jono chuckled softly. 'e did the same thing ter yer?

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I had a hard time coming to terms with being gay. He talked some sense in to me. I repressed my feelings for years." Talking about something this intimate was still hard but he was getting better at it. "I'm still half in the closet."

 

Wot do yer mean? Jono hadn't expected this admission. Bobby admitting to being gay was a surprise.

 

"Hank knows I'm gay and so does Scott. Now you know too. The rest doesn't."

 

Why not get it in ter the open? Don't yer think the others will accept yer for who yer are?

 

"I don't know. I'm not sure Logan and Warren will be okay with me being gay..." Bobby had mentally discussed coming out to the others countless times, but had never found the courage to follow through. I can't tell Logan I'm gay... I don't want ter lose our friendship. I've got to hold on to the little I have.

 

If they can't accept who yer are, they ain't real friends.

 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "And then there are the women. I think Jean will still feel comfortable around me, but I'm not so sure about Storm and Rogue."

 

Yer facin' a tough decision, mate. I've been there meself. Seeing Bobby's questioning expression, Jono continued. Four years ago I realized I liked guys and girls. I slept with a few blokes, tryin' ter figure out if I liked sex that way... I did... me old man went ballistic when 'e found out that 'is son was queer, beat the crap out of me and kicked me out on ter the streets... 

 

"You're bi?" Bobby felt relieved now that he had someone to talk to who had been through a similar experience.

 

Yes, but I like blokes best... For once Jono felt glad that his powers had taken away his ability to blush. He'd never imagined himself discussing this with Bobby. Yer should tell the others wot's goin' on with yer or it will suffocate yer. This is who yer are, don't deny yerself.

 

"I'll try," Bobby promised and rose from his chair. "I'd better leave the two of you alone. Our talking might wake Remy and he needs his sleep."

 

Don't worry about Remy. I'll make sure 'e's fine.

 

"Good, then I guess I'm off to help the others put up the Christmas decorations." Bobby walked toward the doorway.

 

Christmas? Is it that time of the year already? When had he lost track of time? During the many sleepless nights which he spent pacing?

 

"It's two more days until Christmas Eve. We don't celebrate that many holidays here, but we always try to make Christmas special." Bobby opened the door. "I hope Remy will recover enough to join us for Christmas dinner. Hank and I are going to cook this year." Normally Jean and Scott would prepare dinner, but with Jean gone, Hank and Bobby had volunteered to take over.

 

Thanks for visitin'. Jono watched Bobby close the door and then looked at Remy again, surprised to find the alien eyes staring back at him. Yer do 'ave the 'abit of fallin' asleep when I ain't lookin', Remy.

 

You came back? Remy yawned and a pang of pain shot through his bruised jaw. Ai, merde! It hurt!

 

Is there anythin' I can do ter 'elp? Jono's fingers dug in to the wooden arm rest, suddenly remembering how Remy had passed out during his telepathic probing. From now on he wouldn't force any memories to surface again. I won't 'urt yer again, he blurted out.

 

Remy elbowed himself in to an upright position and released a sigh when he leaned back in to the comfort of the pillows. I was afraid you wouldn' come back. Why do you t'ink it was your fault I fainted?

 

Can I ask yer somethin'? Jono was looking for a way out. No way was he bringing up Gayle and what he'd done to her!

 

Remy recognized the evasive manoeuvre and allowed it. He wouldn't protest a change in subject, remembering that objecting had put him in to dire straits in the past. Jono might not punish him like Sinister had, but maybe he had different means of making it clear that he didn't allow talking back or arguing. What do you want to know?

 

'ow are yer feelin', right now? Are yer still 'urtin'? Jono tucked the blankets around Remy's body, but avoided looking in to the Cajun's eyes.

 

Feelin' bien... Oui, I'm still hurtin'. My entire body seems to hurt, mais I'm bien... just feelin' tired and light-headed. Remy's throat felt like sandpaper, but he felt too insecure to ask Jono for some water. He'd wait for the other man to offer.

 

Are yer 'ungry? Jono desperately wanted to get away from Remy's original question. Or would yer like somethin' ter drink?

 

I'm t'irsty, oui. Remy avoided looking at Jono while making his admission. Sinister had never listened to his requests for food and water, but then Remy reminded himself that Jono and Sinister were completely different people. Jono would get him something to drink... he hoped.

 

When Hank visited earlier 'e left some juice behind. Jono got to his feet, walked over to the desk that stood beneath the window and filled a glass with orange juice. Yer like orange juice? I can get yer somethin' else if yer don't like it...

 

It's bien! Remy assured him. The delicious liquid was only a few feet away and then Jono handed him the glass. Still scared that the other man would take it away again, Remy downed it in one go, spilling almost half of the juice and it dripped down his chin on to the blankets.

 

'ey, slow down! Jono reached for the glass, trying to get his fingers around it to make Remy sip slowly. But Remy's scared groan stopped him right in his tracks.

 

Please don' take it 'way... so t'irsty... Remy had stopped drinking, hand frozen in place.

 

I ain't takin' it away, mush, but yer makin' a mess and... Speechless, Jono realized that Remy had only downed his drink that fast because he was still afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to finish it. No one's goin' ter take away yer drinks or food, Remy. Yer don't 'ave ter be afraid yer will ever go 'ungry or thirsty again.

 

Sorry...

 

Now I've got ter clean yer up. I'll be back in a sec... just need to get some water and a towel...maybe a new shirt as well... and we'll remove the wet blanket. But when seeing Remy's expression Jono knew what he had to do first. Yer want more ter drink?

 

Oui... please? I promise to sip... Looking pleadingly at Jono, Remy offered the other man the now empty glass.

 

Jono took hold of the glass, refilled it and handed it back to Remy. Slowly, remember?

 

Oui... Remy sipped the orange juice and his eyes followed Jono in to the bathroom. A moment later Jono returned with a damp towel.

 

Jono pushed away the blanket Remy had spilled the orange juice on and then used the damp towel to clean Remy's sticky skin. The shirt 'as ter go, mush... I'll get yer a clean one. It took Jono a moment to remember where he'd found the first shirt and then dove in to the cupboard again. He returned with a long sleeved shirt. Let's do this.

 

Obediently, Remy followed Jono's instructions and a few moments later he was once more dressed in a dry, clean shirt. Merci...

 

Are yer 'ungy too?

 

Oui, mais... Afraid to voice his request, Remy focused on his hands that rested on top of the blankets. Jono seemed concerned, friendly and compassionate, but he still wasn't convinced that he was safe. This could be one of Sinister's games. Maybe leaving this room, getting back on to his feet would convince him he wasn't at Sinister's base any longer, but he didn't dare ask Jono if it was okay if he moved about a bit.

 

Jono picked up on Remy's thoughts. That's it? Yer want ter go for a walk? Remy had mentioned going for a short walk before and he'd completely forgotten about it. Yer sure yer can stay on yer feet?

 

No, he wasn't sure he could walk on his own and this was a stupid idea. He couldn't impose on Jono the entire time. The young man had a life of his own! I've been actin' selfishly, sorry...

 

Uh? Jono had no idea why Remy was apologizing and dismissed it. Yer need some socks... He returned to the cupboard, remembering he'd seen socks in one of the drawers and returned with a woolen pair. Let me, he said when Remy tried to reach forward and cringed. The Cajun was obviously still in pain and why he wanted to go for that walk was beyond him. Remy should stay in bed and rest instead!

 

Remy leaned back and watched Jono slip the socks over his feet. The tenderness in the other man's gestures surprised him. It had been a long time since someone had touched him like that and his empathy stirred, telling him he should try to convince Jono to touch him more often.

 

Where do yer want ter go? Jono pushed back the blankets and helped Remy swing his feet over the side of the bed. Had it been him, being forced to lie in bed all day long, he would have wanted to walk a bit as well. Jono took it as a good sign that Remy wanted to get up and move about. He would worry a lot more if Remy had remained motionless, not minding being confined to bed. Yer 'ungry... wot about tryin' for the kitchen? But could Remy deal with the stairs? He doubted it... but hadn't he seen a lift when he'd made his way upstairs?

 

Bien... wherever you want to go is fine wit' me... Remy's head reeled when he finally got his feet beneath him and he felt thankful for Jono's support. The younger man had wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

 

Let's go and find some nosh!

 

Slowly, Remy set one foot in front of the other. I can still walk... Which meant he could still run in case Sinister came back for him. Concentrating on not falling, on holding on to Jono, Remy took tiny steps toward the doorway. It would take him ages to get to the kitchen, but the promised reward did the trick. Reaching the kitchen meant getting something to eat and he was willing to endure the discomfort walking caused.

 

Yer doin' great, mush... Jono had expected Remy to collapse after taking a few steps, but when they reached the elevator he realized how determined Remy was to reach the kitchen. That's it, yer can do it, mush...

 

They stepped in to the lift and Jono tightened his hold on Remy when the rocking motion of the elevator made the Cajun sway. Are yer still okay?

 

Hungry... Remy felt wobbly. He would have collapsed a long time ago if it weren't for Jono's support. Feeling immensely thankful, he wondered why this incredibly gentle and kind man was sticking around. He peeked at the bandages, once more wondering what had happened to Jono, but never asking that question. He didn't want to pry. For now, he would savour feeling Jono that close.

 

///

 

Bobby had just finished decorating the Christmas tree with his favorite decorations, Twinkies, when he noticed Jono and Remy shuffling toward the kitchen. His first reaction was to join them, but he reconsidered. Remy was breathing hard, sweat had appeared on his brow and the Cajun's free hand was reaching for the wall to support him. He should probably leave them alone. So he exchanged a smile with Jono and then returned to his task.

 

"Twinkies, Drake? Ain't ya carryin' this obsession of yers a little too far?" Logan had gotten more decorations from the basement and shook his head while staring at the tree. "Ya know, Blue will eat them all and leave the tree look empty."

 

"That's why we're putting up the other decorations as well." Bobby opened the cardboard box and took out the antique Christmas balls. "Where's Slim?"

 

"Cyke's broodin' in the professor's office."

 

"Brooding? About what?" Bobby put the shiny Christmas balls in the selected spots, balancing precariously on the ladder when he reached for a branch that was just a little too far away.

 

Logan handed Bobby another decoration. "Broodin' 'bout what Sinister did to the Cajun."

 

"Makes sense... and where's Hank?" 

 

"In his lab, tryin' to figure out what this link's all about." Logan opened another box and untangled the Christmas garlands before handing them to Bobby.

 

"Thanks, Wolfie..." Bobby knew that would get him a reaction and yes, Logan growled. "Come on, it's a cute little nick name!"

 

"Stop callin' me that or I'll make ya." Logan grumbled the words, remembering he'd vowed to find a way to shut Bobby up. He really hated that nick name! He wasn't a cute little pet!

 

"Done!" Bobby exclaimed triumphantly as he put the last Christmas decoration in place; a piece of mistletoe. It had become a tradition to try and kiss one of the ladies beneath the mistletoe, but this year it wouldn't serve a purpose as none of the girls would make it home for Christmas. Scott had told them not to expect the rest of the team back for weeks. Then he recalled Logan's comment. Make me shut up? Oh man, you've got no idea how much I'd like you to shut me up... and in what way!

 

Bobby had needed weeks to admit to himself that he was in love with Logan. The revelation had followed after he'd talked to Hank about being attracted to men and he'd realized with a start that Logan was everything he wanted in a lover. Feeling insecure himself, Bobby craved someone who would assume control, tell him what to do and take on the responsibility. Logan fit that description perfectly. It was a pity that Logan only seemed interested in women, but Bobby had accepted the situation and hoped that he would fall out of love eventually. In the meantime he tried to make the best of it.

 

Lost in thought, Bobby began climbing down the ladder, but didn't pay attention where he was setting down his feet. He slipped and began to fall. Ice up! But icing up always took a few seconds and he would hit the floor before he could turn in to ice form. This is going to hurt! He prepared himself for impact, hoping he wouldn't break anything.

 

"Got ya, Drake!" Logan had seen it happen and reacted at once, moving closer and grabbing hold of Bobby before the other man could make contact with the floor. He'd also realized that icing up wouldn't help in this situation. Cradling Bobby in his arms, he held on to the younger man.

 

"Thanks, Wolfie," Bobby teased, mostly to cover up his shock at being stupid enough to slip on a simple ladder. He could take on the Marauders, but a ladder was his undoing? Stupid, Drake! And now he was in Logan's arms; had he ever been this close to the man before? He felt the rippling muscle beneath his hands as he had grabbed Logan's arms to break his fall. This situation resembled one of his favorite fantasies... Logan would grab him tightly and kiss him. No way in hell he'll kiss you, Drake!

 

"I told ya to stop callin' me that!"

 

"Make me..." The words had left his lips before Bobby realized he'd said them aloud. Shit!

 

Logan looked at the man in his arms and realized that Bobby wasn't pulling back, wasn't trying to break the hold and suddenly he wondered why Bobby looked content right now. "Shut ya up... I can do that," he threatened and leaned in closer. His left hand buried itself in the soft hair, cupping the back of Bobby's head, forcing soft and willing lips closer to his.

 

Oh my God, oh no, what... no...yes! Utterly confused, Bobby's big eyes registered Logan's lips descending on to his. A determined tongue nudged against his lips, teeth, forcing him open and then Logan's tongue slipped inside, chasing his. Oh, wow...whoa...what... fuck... Bobby's capacity for rational thought had miraculously disappeared as Logan pulled him even closer, taking his breath away. His body reacted to the closeness and Bobby grew painfully hard. No! Logan would feel his arousal and... What will happen next?

 

Logan released Bobby and grinned wickedly. He'd felt Bobby's hard cock and realized the kiss had turned the younger man on. "Now I know how to shut ya up!"

 

The words cascaded over Bobby like a cold shower. Drake, you're a dumb ass! It was a game! Logan doesn't like you in that way! He was just shutting you up! He quickly sobered as his arousal died. "Yeah, I guess you found a way to shut me up," he whispered and felt embarrassed at hearing how shaky his voice was. He forced himself to act like nothing had happened. "Christmas tree is done... I'm going to read in my room." He was babbling, but that didn't matter. He had to get away from Logan, had to put some distance between them and he fled the living room.

 

Logan began cleaning up the mess they had made while putting up the decorations and wondered about Bobby's reactions. Kissing Bobby had happened on impulse, he'd never planned for it to happen. He had assumed it would shut Bobby up and it had, but why had the younger man grown aroused as well? What's goin' on? What did I miss? This was too important to ignore and he decided to wait one hour to give Bobby a chance to compose himself, but then he would march to Bobby's room and get some answers.

 

///

 

Remy sat at the kitchen table and wondered why he'd been determined to walk this distance. His body ached all over and he kept dozing off.

 

Yer look cold, mush... Jono had collected a blanket from the living room, where Logan had been growling at the Christmas tree, and now draped it over Remy's shoulders.

 

Merci. Remy grew quiet again and watched Jono search the cupboards.

 

Tomato soup fine with yer? Jono showed Remy a can and after the Cajun had nodded his approval, he got out a kettle and began heating it. Is there somethin' else yer need, Remy?

 

My memories back? Remy bit his lip; he hadn't wanted to think it that harshly. Sorry, mon ami. I know yer doin' your best to help me...

 

Yer want them back? Jono gently stirred the soup.

 

Rememberin' de barbecue is kind of nice... The memory pushed away the nasty ones.

 

Jono poured some soup in to a bowl and placed it in front of Remy on the table. It's 'ot, be careful.

 

Remy nodded his head. Merci...don' know why I'm hungry all de time.

 

Jono sat down next to him and handed Remy a spoon. Yes, Remy was getting better and the speed of the Cajun's recovery puzzled him. Only 48 hours ago Remy had been too terrified to look him in the eyes.

 

Ain' you goin' to eat? Dere's plenty of soup left... Remy quickly looked away, staring in to his soup. He hadn't asked about the bandages and he didn't know if Jono preferred to eat in private.

 

Jono knew it was time to tell Remy about his 'accident'. Yer know I'm a mutant, right?

 

Oui... Remy peeked at Jono's eyes, afraid he'd gone too far. Jono ain' Sinister... he won' be mad at me for askin' a question!

 

That's right. Yer don't have ter be afraid, Jono reassured him. Remy startled a little. Sorry, mate, but this link is pretty strong... Well, about the bandages... about two years ago me powers kicked in. Jono feared he'd lose the friendship he had built when he lowered the top bandage to show Remy what his power was all about.

 

Remy remained strangely calm, seeing the awesome force that raged beneath the bandages.

 

It was too strong for me ter control and it ripped away part of me face and chest... Jono put the bandage back in to place and stared at the table. He didn't want to see the disgust in Remy's eyes. The Cajun meant a lot to him, but now Remy would realize what a monster he truly was and turn his back on him. Feeling Remy's trembling fingers settle down on his hand took him by surprise. Remy?

 

Oui, de link is pretty strong. I can read your t'oughts... mais I also feel what you feel... Remy almost pulled back, afraid he was being too forward, but the pain in Jono's eyes made him brave and he continued, You ain' a monster. You ain' hideous. You saved my life. You're de only reason I'm tryin' so hard to get better. You're a wonderful person, Jono.

 

This conversation was tiring him, but Remy pushed the fatigue away. He wanted to see the sparkle in Jono's eyes again. It had vanished when the other man had shown him how destructive his powers were. You're beau on de inside, cher, don' t'ink anyt'in' else.

 

Jono never expected Remy to console him and felt slightly embarrassed. Remy needed comforting, attention and now the Cajun was consoling him? Wasn't he a selfish bastard?

 

Non, cher, don' do dat to yourself. You've been helpin' me cope, mais dis goes two ways... De link, it shows me your needs as well. You ain' selfish. I'm de selfish one...

 

They stared at each other and suddenly Jono realized they were holding hands, but this time Remy's long fingers were soothingly rubbing his. Jono noticed the thin lines of pain around Remy's eyes and grew worried. Finish yer soup, mush.

 

Remy let go of Jono's hand, wondering why he had reached out like that. Had he ever felt this confused before? Jono had become his world, his lifeline and he was being incredibly selfish by claiming Jono like that. The young man shouldn't be stuck at his side to keep the nightmares away. Obediently, he sipped his soup and surprisingly enough he loved the somewhat spicy taste.

 

Jono got to his feet and put the empty bowl in to the sink, while studying Remy. Maybe yer should rest before makin' our way back upstairs? I saw a couch in the livin' room.

 

Remy nodded; his eyes were drifting shut again, but luckily the headache stayed away.

 

Let's get yer ter yer feet then. Jono made sure the blanket stayed in place while Remy rose from his chair. Jono wrapped both arms around the Cajun's waist and wondered if he would end up carrying Remy into the living room. Remy was barely able to place one foot in front of the other.

 

///

 

Logan had just finished carrying the empty boxes back to the basement and was about to sit down on the couch to gather his thoughts when Jono and Remy made their way in to the living room. He was in a foul mood after screwing up with Bobby, but forced himself to act normally around the Cajun, knowing how easily Remy grew scared these days. Hank, Scott and Bobby had told him how skittish Remy had become.

 

He rose from the couch but didn't approach them. It was obvious that Remy needed to sit down so Logan removed some newspapers and magazines that were lying on the far end of the couch. When Remy's shy eyes met his, Logan flinched inwardly. Yeah, Scott was right; Remy looked like hell. He probably has no idea who I am.

 

Logan? Jono helped Remy sit down on the couch and wondered why Logan stared at them. Somethin' wrong?

 

"No, everythin's fine now that the Cajun's back home." Logan moved to the recliner opposite the couch and sat down, watching Remy's tired eyes. "Welcome back, kid."

 

Remy didn't know how to react. Do I know you?

 

Logan cringed at hearing Remy's voice in his head, but Scott had told him the Cajun was unable to speak due to a bruised jaw. "I'm Logan and yeah, ya know me." Remy's eyes darkened and Logan wondered if the Cajun remembered him at all.

 

You were at de barbecue...

 

Remy's words made Logan smile. "Yeah, we had some good barbecues, excellent beer, but the burgers always tasted too much like Twinkies." Remy smiled and Logan returned the grin. Jono was doing a good job in helping the Cajun recover. Logan's respect for the newest addition to the team grew. "Yer still tired, ain't ya?"

 

'e should lie down, rest a bit, Jono replied. He lifted Remy's feet and made sure the Cajun was resting comfortably. After covering his charge with the blanket, Jono sat down on the edge of the couch, absentmindedly running his fingers through Remy's locks.

 

"Ya might wanna add a pillow." Logan handed Jono one.

 

Lift yer head, mush?

 

Remy briefly sat up, long enough for Jono to put the pillow beneath the Cajun's head. He considered placing the pillow on his lap and pulling Remy closer, but decided against it, remembering he'd vowed to distance himself from Remy. Stop touchin' 'im! Jono thought privately. Comfortable?

 

Oui, merci, cher. Remy rolled onto his left side, feeling more secure now that his back was toward the back of the couch. His eyes traveled to the doorway, fixing on it. He still expected Sinister to walk in.

 

Close yer eyes, mush. I'm 'ere ter watch over yer. Nothin' bad will 'appen ter yer.

 

Logan closely observed Jono, seeing the gentleness in the touches, hearing the love in the young man's mind voice and finally realized what was going on. Hope things work out for the two of ya, he thought privately.

 

Yer leavin'? Jono watched Logan get to his feet and head for the doorway.

 

"I need to take care of somethin'," Logan said evasively and stepped in to the corridor. So Drake, yer in love with me? Is that it? Seeing Jono's expression when the young man had looked at Remy had reminded him of the way Bobby's eyes had sparkled. Now that he had all the pieces the puzzle was easily solved. Robert Drake was in love with him!

 

///

 

Bobby sat in the window sill, watching the dreary rain hit the glass and then slide down. The weather couldn't have been more appropriate. You're acting like a cry baby! Stop whining and wipe away those tears!

 

After Bobby had reached the safety of his room he'd retreated to the window sill, trying to shut everything out and hoping that no telepath or empath was picking up on him. He had tightened the shields the professor had taught him to use and hoped he wasn't bothering Remy and Jono. He didn't want to add to their distress by broadcasting his pain all over the place.

 

A soft knock on the door pulled him away from his musings. "Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk..." Bobby didn't really care who was on the other side of the door; he just wanted to be left alone.

 

"Drake? Bobby? Come on, kid, don't do this." Logan expected Bobby to avoid him, to refuse to talk to him, but he wasn't going to allow it. "I'll break down the door if I have to."

 

"Bully..." Feeling mentally exhausted Bobby headed for the door and unlocked it. Then he returned to the window sill and pulled up his knees, resting his elbows on them. "You can come inside." He knew damn well that Logan wasn't going away until they had settled this. Damn, why did he have to grow hard and flee the room? Why hadn't he acted normal instead of stressing out?

 

When Logan entered the room, his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the total darkness. "Why are the lights out, Drake?" He located a lamp on the nightstand and switched it on, unwilling to have this conversation in utter darkness. Although his eyes compensated for the darkness, Bobby wouldn't be able to see him at all.

 

Logan finally locked eyes with Bobby and found them red and puffy. Bobby had been crying. As he walked over to the window his resolve increased. They were going to talk about this, get it in to the open. "Why are ya hidin' in here?"

 

"Hey, it's my room! I've got every right to be here!" Bobby broke eye contact and stared outside. He hadn't meant to sound that vicious, but Logan 's presence was unsettling.

 

"Ya've been cryin', why, Bobby?" Logan used the name on purpose, trying to show Bobby that he was serious about this. "Is it 'cause of me? Cause of what happened in the livin' room when I kissed ya?"

 

Shit, he knows! Bobby panicked, jumped to his feet and tried to leave his room, only to be pulled back. Logan's hand grabbed his wrist and kept him from leaving. "What do you want?"

 

Logan disliked the venomous tone to Bobby's voice. This was going all wrong and he had to salvage the situation. He could only do that by being direct. "Bobby, ya like me, don't ya?

 

"Let go of me, Logan." Bobby hissed the words, trying to warn Logan that he didn't want to discuss this now.

 

"Uh-uh, yer ain't gettin' 'way this easily." Logan grabbed Bobby 's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, leaving the other man no easy way out. "Don't play dirty. Ice up and yer in big trouble."

 

"Bigger trouble than I'm already in? Is that possible?" His nervousness increased, feeling Logan once more this close to him. Why did the older man have to act out his fantasies? He'd come during an erotic dream in which Logan had pushed him against the wall. Don't think about how he fucked you! Don't remember the dream! Oh no, not again! I can't be growing hard again!

 

Logan smelled Bobby's arousal. He'd been right after all. "Ya want me?" Bobby's eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears, urging Logan to let go and back off. "Talk to me, Bobby. What's this 'bout? A quick fuck or is it more?"

 

Fuck... Logan said fuck... shit... His erection throbbed painfully at hearing Logan use that word. Bobby quickly stepped away from Logan and headed for the window again. Turning away, he recomposed himself. Logan expected an answer, was entitled to one, so Bobby tried to form a coherent reply. "I've b-been in l-love with you f-for some months n-now," he stuttered.

 

Logan drew in a deep breath. "How many months?"

 

"About a year n-now..." Bobby lacked the courage to tell Logan the truth while facing him, so he pretended being interested in the rain. "It was a gradual thing. At first I thought of you as a good friend, but it's become more."

 

"And when did ya plan on tellin' me?" Logan didn't approach Bobby, seeing the tense shoulders and smelling the fear on the other man. Probably fears I'll turn my back on him now that I found out the truth.

 

"N-never..." Bobby's mouth had gone awfully dry and he wished he knew what would happen next. So far, Logan had reacted calmly to his admission. "I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I don't want to lose that."

 

Logan considered everything Bobby had told him. Inwardly, he felt torn and he knew he had to voice his thoughts to salvage their friendship. "Bobby, turn 'round and look at me."

 

Hesitantly, Bobby faced Logan, but his eyes remained locked on the floor. Damn, he'd fucked up big time!

 

"Let's sit down." Logan guided Bobby toward the bed and sat the young man down. Then, he began pacing the room, trying to find the right words, but Bobby spoke first.

 

"It's okay, Logan. I understand if this disgusts you. You probably never had to deal with a man who... who has a crush on you. I'll back off, I promise. I'll keep my distance and never mention it again..."

 

"Stop babblin', Drake." Logan returned to the bed and looked at Bobby, who avoided his eyes. Resolved, Logan raised his right hand and cupped Bobby's chin in its palm. "Yer wrong. I have been with men."

 

"Huh?" Bobby finally met Logan's gaze and his heart missed a beat, seeing the expression on the older man's face. Logan's gaze was steadfast and determined, making him shiver. "What are you saying?"

 

Logan let go of Bobby's chin and took a few steps away from the bed to center his thoughts. "I took a few men to my bed. They were mostly one-night-stands."

 

"You like men?" Bobby swallowed hard.

 

"I like women betta, but yeah, I've been with men." Logan started to wonder where this was headed; he'd never planned on mentioning he liked men. "If ya were askin' for a quick fuck I could give ya that, but... when yer talkin' 'bout commitment... no."

 

The words hurt and Bobby fought his tears. "You'd fuck me and then pretend it never happened?" Was he desperate enough to accept such an arrangement?

 

"Yeah, that's all I can offer right now. Ya blindsided me. I never saw this comin'." Logan dropped on to the bed beside Bobby and cringed, seeing the watering eyes. "Look at it this way... Ya've had months to grow used to the idea that ya love me. I just found out minutes ago."

 

"I can give you more time if that's what you need!" Bobby rubbed his brow, feeling utterly miserable. How had he been able to ruin everything in just a few minutes? "I don't want a mercy fuck. I need more."

 

"I figured as much, but I can't make any promises, Bobby."

 

"Did you like... kissing me or did it gross you out?"

 

Bobby's tiny tone got to Logan. Why the hell had he come here to talk about this? He should have let it rest, instead of dragging it out in to the open! "I liked kissin' ya. Ya've got soft lips." The smile that surfaced on Bobby's face reassured Logan that they were fine. "I care 'bout ya, Bobby, but I don't know if I can love ya like that."

 

"It's okay, man. I've been rejected before. Thanks for telling me." Bobby's shoulders slumped forward and a defeated expression settled on to his face.

 

Logan couldn't bear seeing Bobby defeated like this. "Hey, I didn't say I don't want ya. I need more time to figure this out. I seriously doubt we'd work. First, there's the age difference and yer always complainin' 'bout me being grumpy and..."

 

"I like you being grumpy," Bobby admitted in a barely audible tone. It was a good thing Logan didn't know about his fantasies.

 

Logan got to his feet, looked Bobby in the eyes and sighed. Their friendship had suddenly become very complicated. "Gimme some time, aright?"

 

"Sure..." But Bobby already knew the outcome. Logan had dumped him before they had even started dating. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others..."

 

"I take it Hank knows?" Logan knew how close the two men were.

 

"Hank knows I'm gay, so does Scott, but they don't know I'm in love with you. I'd like to keep it that way."

 

"My lips are sealed," Logan promised. He didn't look back and stepped in to the corridor. When he'd decided to get those answers, he'd never expected the situation to grow even more complicated. Now he had to find out how he really felt about Bobby and if he was willing to commit to the younger man.

 

///

 

I t'ink I like dose Christmas lights... all dose different colors...

 

Remy's words startled Jono, who suddenly realized that he'd closed his eyes some time ago. Why didn't he remember what had happened these last minutes? Had he been lost in thought? He couldn't have been asleep. I can't sleep any longer, he repeated, wondering what had happened.

 

You did sleep.

 

Jono opened his eyes and looked at Remy, whose head had somehow ended up in his lap. The pillow lay on the floor and Remy was rubbing his cheek softly against his thigh. Jono tensed at the intimate contact. Yer don't understand, Remy. Me powers took away me ability ter sleep.

 

I felt you in my dreams... you were 'sleep. Remy pressed deeper in to the couch, feeling comfortable lying on his side. His right hand lay draped over Jono's knee and he loved being this close to Jono; his fear seemed gone.

 

I can't 'ave been asleep! Jono startled, but then recalled that Bobby had found him asleep in Remy's room the day after he'd arrived at the mansion. I fell asleep before, he realized, upset. The night we made contact... I talked back ter Sinister. Fuck, never wanted yer ter know that...

 

You talked back to Sinister? Remy briefly struggled with his blanket, but then managed to roll on to his back and he sought out Jono's clouded eyes. I knew I didn' talk back! I wanted to remain quiet... It was you?

 

Shame swept through Jono and he would have leaped to his feet if it hadn't been for Remy, whose head rested in his lap. The day I arrived at Westchester I went in ter yer room and I 'eard this voice... the second time I must 'ave fallen asleep and I saw yer and Sinister... I told 'im ter bugger off... then 'e said yer name and threatened ter punish yer for talkin' back... I'm sorry, mush, I 'urt yer again! I never wanted ter cause problems and...

 

Jono...

 

Jono peeked at Remy and saw acceptance in those red and black eyes. I don' understand why yer want me close! Sinister punished yer because I talked back ter 'im and then I 'urt yer tryin' ter restore yer memories and...

 

Stop.

 

Jono stopped babbling and lost himself in Remy's alien eyes. I just don't understand.

 

You didn' know what was goin' on when you had dat dream, Jono, and we 'ready talked 'bout what happened when you restored my memories of de barbecue. Dat wasn' your fault eit'er.

 

Feeling choked up, Jono tried to find the right words to show Remy that the Cajun was wrong, but failed to find any. Maybe because he wanted to believe that it hadn't been his fault.

 

So... since you met me you can sleep 'gain? Is dat it, cher? Remy felt proud that he'd been able to give this to Jono, even if it only was temporary. Must be 'cause of de link, non?

 

Yes, the link's probably responsible for this... Did yer dream just now? Jono had absolutely no recollection of the last few minutes. Yer didn't suffer from a bleedin' nightmare?

 

If I did, don' you t'ink you would have had de same nightmare? Remy turned his head and focused on the Christmas lights again. Do you usually celebrate Christmas, Jono?

 

Me parents never did... nah, wait, me old man once gave me a six pack. I 'ad just turned 15...

 

When is your birt'day, Jono?

 

The twentieth of November. I turned 18 last month.

 

Remy's glance shifted from the tree to Jono. I never realized you're dat youn'.

 

Believe me, mush, I feel a lot older than 18! Now Jono was staring at the lights. Now that yer mention it, they look sort of nice.

 

What's Christmas like here?

 

I don't know, Remy. I never spent Christmas with the X-Men. Jono returned to caressing Remy's locks. It was an instinctual reaction action to reassure the Cajun that things were fine. I got this feelin' yer might be a sucker for Christmas, mush. They're goin' ter make Christmas dinner, Bobby told me, and 'e 'oped we could join them on Christmas Eve. Would yer like that?

 

Oui, I'd love to, mais do you t'ink dey want me dere? I don' know if dey can accept what I did... you know...de...

 

Don't yer dare say it, Remy. Yer didn't cause the Massacre! Yer didn' kill the Morlocks! Startled, Jono realized he'd grabbed hold of Remy's shoulders and was slowly shaking the Cajun. Jono immediately let go and stared at Remy, ready to say he was sorry, but Remy beat him to it.

 

Make you a deal... I try to accept what you told me 'bout Sinister and de false memories and you stop apologizin'.

 

Yer 'ave got a deal, mush. Jono helped Remy settle down again and stared at the Christmas tree. Yer right, the lights definitely look nice.

 

It's goin' to be my first Christmas... Seeing Jono's expression, Remy explained. I don' remember celebratin' Christmas 'fore, so it'll be my first.

 

It'll be me first Christmas with the X-Men as well. Me old folks never put up a tree or stuff. Christmas at the Academy was nice though. He hadn't had the time to miss Ange, but now he felt a little homesick.

 

It's goin' to be our first Christmas toget'er... I like dat. Remy sighed blissfully.

 

///

 

Hours later, Jono managed to convince Remy to return to his bedroom. The Cajun's eyes had slipped shut on several occasions, but had opened again to focus on the Christmas lights.

 

Now that Remy was resting comfortably in bed, sound asleep, Jono switched on the TV. He'd turned the volume down; every so often checking on Remy to make sure the sound wasn't disturbing his sleep.

 

Finally he settled for an action movie, an old James Bond classic. But the story couldn't hold his attention for long. His eyes darted back to Remy and he wondered how it would feel to snuggle up to the Cajun. Don't do this ter yerself! Remy's way out of yer league!

 

Jono...

 

Yes, Remy? Surprised at hearing Remy's thoughts while the Cajun was still asleep, Jono left his chair and moved closer to the bed. Wot's wrong? I'm keepin' the nightmares away so that can't be it. Leaning in closer, he rested his hand on Remy's brow to make sure the fever hadn't returned. Hank had been in to examine Remy one hour ago and had been pleased with the recovery the Cajun was making. Hank had applied some soothing balm to the burns and had told Remy to drink a lot of fluids. Jono had promptly filled Remy's glass again, urging him to sip slowly.

 

Remy fell asleep right after Hank had left, but now something was upsetting the Cajun. Remy, wot's wrong... yer still asleep, so why are yer callin' me?

 

Close... need you close...

 

Fuck... Remy I can't climb in ter bed with yer! At a loss, Jono backed away from Remy. Don't ask me ter do that, mush! He was already head over heels in love with the Cajun and holding Remy close in his sleep would only intensify the attraction. Yer just fine, Remy. Don't worry about a thing. I'm close.

 

Remy seemed to calm down again and Jono returned to his chair. By now he'd lost all interest in the movie. He stared at the screen for a few minutes, but didn't see a thing. All he heard were Remy's soft moans, calling him back.

 

I give up! I can't stand this! He'd withstood the silent pleas for a few minutes, but now he headed back for the bed. Move over, Remy. In his sleep, Remy obeyed, rolled on to his right side, creating enough space for Jono to spoon up behind him. I ain't sure I can do this.

 

Jono... please.

 

Jono shook his head and got in to bed, lying down behind Remy. The Cajun immediately pushed back, moulding himself to Jono's body. Jono wrapped his arms around Remy's waist. Don't let me grow 'ard... not now! But his body had other plans and reacted to the warm body nestled in front of him. This is embarrassin'! It's the second time in less than 24 hours that I'm turned on!

 

Remy unexpectedly grinded his ass in to his groin and Jono couldn't repress a mental groan. It felt so right! Think about yer old folks, Gayle. Fuck! I don't want ter be 'ard!

 

Remy stirred again and Jono's body betrayed him. A damp spot was forming beneath his zipper; he was leaking pre-ejaculate. This was bad. Don't let me come! Don't! Recalling his most horrid memories made his arousal go away. This can never 'appen again! Never!

 

Although it was very tempting to follow Remy in to sleep, Jono withstood that temptation. He'd wanted to sleep and dream again for so long, but couldn't take the risk of ending up in some sort of erotic dream. He should have left the TV on, now he was stuck here for the next 8 hours, probably boring himself to death.

 

'ey, wot's wrong with yer, mate? Yer 'oldin' Remy in yer arms and yer bored? Bloody 'ell! This might be yer only chance ter ever get close ter him! Jono inhaled Remy's scent and rubbed the Cajun's skin through the fabric of the shirt. I love yer but I can never tell yer...

 

///

 

"Oh, that's nice..." Bobby's moan cut through the bed room. His fingers dug in to the sheet, trying to find something to hold on to while Logan moved in to place behind him. He was on all fours, his ass raised high and he couldn't wait for Logan to finally claim him.

 

A possessive growl sounded behind him and Bobby's cock jumped to attention. Logan was one hell of a lover, possessive, but still highly considerate of his needs. Bobby bucked when Logan's hand wrapped itself around his cock, pumping it slowly. "Please, I want to come with you inside me!"

 

"I hope ya know what yer gettin' yerself in to, Drake," Logan growled possessively, while coating his erection with a generous amount of lube. "Ya've got a great ass, Bobby, wish ya had told me sooner ya wanted me to fuck ya." He positioned himself and slowly pushed passed the guardian muscle. "Yer tight, Drake... please don't tell me yer a virgin... No way, yer a virgin!"

 

"Uhm, actually..." Bobby sucked in his breath as Logan pushed in deeper. "Yeah, that's it... deeper, I can take you..." Logan was still stroking him, speeding up. "I've been with one man before... He deflowered me... fuck!" He rocked back hard, and Logan buried himself to the hilt inside his tight passage. "Yeah, got you now, Wolfie!"

 

"I told ya to stop callin' me that... I need to teach ya a lesson, Drake!" Logan stressed each word with a short, violent thrust.

 

Logan's cock brushed against his prostate and Bobby groaned deliriously. "Yes, fuck, yes!" Pushing back, he tried to change their rhythm, but Logan suddenly rested his body on top of his and Bobby collapsed on to the mattress. His cock rubbed painfully against the sheet now that Logan's hand was gone. "Harder, please, Logan, please..." he was begging, craving release so badly that he tried to sneak a hand beneath his body to stroke himself.

 

"None of that, Drake..." Logan grabbed Bobby's wrist and pulled it behind his back. "Ya want it harder? Deeper? Answer me."

 

"Yeah, make me come!" He was sobbing now that Logan's cock massaged his prostate from a different angle. Rocking helplessly, Bobby groaned as his trapped cock finally released its come.

 

"Feels good, Bobby, ya feel really good. Yeah, make me come... I can feel ya milk my cock..." Logan released a furious howl when he buried himself deep in Bobby's body, coming hard. "Yer mine!"

 

Panting hard, Bobby fought for breath. Logan was still pressing him down. "Get off of me... can't breathe..."

 

"Sure, sweet thin'." Logan's sated member slipped free and he briefly straddled Bobby's lower back before getting to his feet. "Ya did well, Drake... Great ass."

 

Bobby groaned as he sat upright. He felt sticky and knew he would be sore for the next few days. "Hey, where are you going? You can stay..." His eyes grew big at seeing the hurry with which Logan was putting on his clothes. "I'd hoped... we could cuddle, you know?" Shivers ran down his spine and he reached for the sheet to cover himself. Why did this suddenly feel wrong?

 

"Drake, I told ya I don't do commitment." Logan grinned as he put on his sweater. "This was just a quick fuck, don't expect more. Let me know when ya want me to fuck ya 'gain. See ya 'round, Icecube!" Logan slammed the door behind him on his way out.

 

"What? No, this can't be happening! He said... he never said he loved me..." Bobby stared down at his body, feeling used and dirty. He'd just let Logan fuck him, had begged the older man to take him and now...

 

With a scream Bobby opened his eyes and sat upright in bed. Sweat dripped from his brow and he panted hard, trying to calm down. A dream! It had just been a fucking nightmare!

 

"This is getting out of control." Feeling claustrophobic, Bobby threw off his blanket and iced up. Within seconds he'd constructed an ice slide and left through the open window, his clothes falling apart as the cold hit them. He needed to get away from Logan, the mansion, and clear his head.

 

///

 

Sabertooth sniffed the air, slightly frustrated that the wind and rain made it harder for him to track down his prey. Originally, he'd planned to get his hands on Chamber, the kid who had rendered him helpless, but Iceman would also do. He'd picked up on Drake's scent a few minutes ago and had adjusted his plan.

 

Moving soundlessly, he stalked downhill. Drake was sitting near the lake, staring at the ducks, which were keeping an eye on their visitor. Sabertooth made sure he was down wind when he approached Drake. When the X-Man had arrived, he'd been in his ice form, but now Drake had changed back to his human form, which suited Sabertooth's plan perfectly.

 

Sabertooth wasn't taking any risks and squatted behind a shrub, hidden from sight. He uncovered a dart and lovingly caressed its tip, which was covered with a sedative. He wanted Drake alive! Throwing the dart, he aimed for Drake's neck and the dart buried itself in soft flesh.

 

///

 

Something hit the back of his neck and Bobby's hand immediately checked the hit area, wondering what bug had targeted his neck. "What?" He was already swaying on his feet and reached for a nearby tree to support him.

 

"No bug..." With a strangled hiss he pulled the dart free from his flesh and stared at it. "Who...why?" His vision was already blurry and he stumbled toward the water. He tried to ice up, but failed. His body was shutting down and he fainted, falling face forward in to the icy cold water.

 

///

 

Sabertooth kicked Bobby's side and grinned. "Out cold, perfect." Bending down, he grabbed Bobby and slung the unconscious man over his shoulder. Growling softly, he made his way back to his hiding place.

 

///

 

Sleep didn't come easy for Logan as he tossed and turned in bed. Eventually, after wasting three hours of trying to fall asleep, he switched on the lamp on his nightstand and swung his feet on to the floor. Bobby, why did ya have to tell me? Bobby's admission was keeping him awake.

 

He liked Drake a lot, considered him one of his best friends, knowing damn well that he didn't have that many friends because he seldom allowed himself to grow attached to someone. But Bobby had gotten under his skin and although he pretended to be annoyed when Bobby called him Wolfie he secretly didn't mind. There weren't that many people around that cared enough to give him a nickname.

 

None of his relationships with women had worked out, and his affaires with men had been one-night-stands. Now Bobby was asking him for more. Why didn't I see it comin'? I should have picked up on the signs... a year, he fell in love with me a year ago... Now that I think 'bout it... I smelled pheromones a few times, but I never thought it was 'cause of me!

 

Logan realized that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight and slipped in to some sweats. After returning to his bed, he picked up the Stephen King novel he was reading and settled down for the night.

 

"Logan!"

 

Great, Scott was yelling his name over the comm. system! He cringed; wondering if he could get away with pretending he wasn't in. Maybe Scott would leave him alone if he didn't answer the call.

 

"Logan! I know you're there in! I need you in the control room, now!"

 

Scott wasn't buying it, damn! Logan dropped the book on to the bed and grumbled. "Whadda ya want?"

 

"An old acquaintance of yours is sneaking around the premises. You'd better hurry. I've already alerted Hank. We're going to need him."

 

Logan quickly put on his shoes and started for the doorway when he realized what Scott was implying. "Are we talkin' about Creed?"

 

"I'm afraid so... stop talking and get down here. Hank's on his way as well!" Scott shook his head and stared at the footage the security camera had taped two hours ago. He cursed loudly, angry with himself for not checking the footage sooner. They should have taken turns at monitor duty but they had been busy with Remy. Now they might be paying the price for getting one team-member back by losing another!

 

///

 

Hank and Logan met in the corridor that led to the control room. "Logan, what's happening?" Hank had been working on his research and hated being disturbed.

 

"Creed's sneakin' round..." Logan picked up speed and Hank followed suit.

 

Within seconds they stormed in to the control room. Seeing Scott's worried expression they realized something bad had happened.

 

"Cyke, where's Creed? Just point me in the right direction and..." Logan never finished his sentence.

 

"Look," Scott said and pointed at the monitor.

 

Stunned, Logan and Hank watched as Creed sneaked up on Bobby, throwing a dart which made the X-Man crumble. Logan growled angrily when Creed hoisted Bobby to his feet and then carried him off. One of his worst nightmares was coming true. Creed had taken Bobby away from him, but there was still a chance to get the young man back alive. Creed loved to play with his victims and wouldn't kill Bobby straight away. "Lemme go after him!"

 

"No, Logan, we're going to act like a team. We are going after Creed. I'll explain the situation to Jono. He'll have to defend Remy in case Creed decides to head for the mansion." Scott's tone was determined, indicating this wasn't up for discussion.

 

"Do you think Jono can stand up to Creed?" Hank wasn't sure the young man was up to that challenge.

 

"Jono can take Creed, don't worry about that. I saw him in action when we went in for Remy." Scott walked towards the doorway. "Logan, scan the premises. We need to know where Creed's hiding. We'll start hunting Creed down after I updated Jono."

 

Logan sat down and began scanning the premises. "Ya'd betta hurry or I'll get started without ya." The knowledge that Creed had gotten his dirty hands on Bobby did strange things to him. The berserker rage that usually overcame him when confronted with his arch enemy stayed away. Instead, a nagging concern filled the void and Logan realized that maybe he'd been fooling himself and that he did care more about Bobby than he'd originally thought.

 

Now that he faced losing Bobby, he had to come clean. Did he love Bobby? Maybe, I do care 'bout him a lot. Was he willing to commit to Bobby in a relationship? That's even harder... Every time I committed myself to someone, that person died or left me... Bobby wanted a monogamous relationship, was he ready to try that? I'll never know if we would have worked out if I don't try. What if he didn't get Bobby back? Would he mourn Bobby's death as a friend or as a lost lover? I'm gettin' him back and then we'll try to make things work... Fuck, I've really been foolin' myself... I will get Bobby back and, Creed, yer gonna be sorry ya ever touched him!

 

///

 

Scott softly opened the door to Remy's room and was surprised to find the chair next to the bed empty. Whenever Jono had left Remy's side, the young man had made sure someone else was sitting with Remy, so why abandon the Cajun now?

 

"Jono?" Maybe the young man was in the bathroom, but he didn't hear the shower running so he stepped further in to Remy's room. Looking at the sleeping Cajun and his bed partner he approached the bed. Huh? Bed partner? That's Jono! Jono got in to bed with Remy?

 

Jono was holding Remy in his sleep and Scott had to admit they looked... what word would Jean use if she were here? Cute? Yes, that was it, they looked cute together. Scott shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and smiled. Is Jono asleep? I thought he couldn't sleep any longer... This is weird.

 

Did he have to wake them? Did he have to tell them about Sabertooth? There was a fair chance that they would be back with Bobby without Jono or Remy waking up in the process. He would activate the mansion's security system and Jono and Remy would sleep through everything.

 

Just in case... I'll leave a note. He found pen and paper and wrote them a message, telling Jono to be careful and to watch over Remy. Satisfied, Scott marched back to the corridor and looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping men. It felt like peace had descended on to this part of the mansion and he hoped it would spread through the rest of the house.

 

///

 

Oh, gross... The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and Bobby's head was spinning. Nauseous, he tried to wrap his arms around his hurting stomach, but they'd been tied behind his back, restricting his movement. Damn, dinner's on its way back up! Bobby rolled on to his side and tried not to suffocate as he vomited. After emptying his stomach, dry heaves tormented his sore throat and tears of misery ran down his face. Had he ever felt this bad before? His body hurt all over!

 

"You're making a mess!"

 

The voice took Bobby by surprise. Opening his eyes, he flinched. They hurt! But he'd seen his kidnapper's face and knew he was in trouble. "Whadda ya want, Creed?" His voice sounded raspy and talking added to the soreness of his throat. But Sabertooth didn't respond verbally. The maniac kicked him on to his back and Bobby winced, wondering if Creed had just broken or merely bruised his ribs.

 

Feeling feverish, Bobby tried to open his eyes once more, but the artificial light hurt too bad and he closed them again. Maybe icing up would get him out of here!

 

"I collared you, Drake. Don't try anything... I'll be back."

 

He collared me? Shit... Bobby gave up trying to loosen the ropes that bound his hands and listened to Creed moving away from him. A door closed and Creed's footfalls softened; his kidnapper was moving away!

 

Bobby tried rolling back on to his side so his ribs wouldn't hurt that much, but was incapable of even the slightest movement. He hit me with that dart... was it poisoned? Is that why I can barely move? Will it kill me? Or is he trying to frighten me and render me immobile?

 

Logan... I'm so sorry I told you I love you. I never wanted you to know. I'm not even sure I want to make it out alive. Things will never be the same again... Stop thinking like that, Drake! Of course you want to survive! Logan might not need you, but Remy does... maybe even Jono. Panicking, Bobby tried to regain control over his emotions, but failed. I don't want to die! I'm too young!

 

Feeling miserable, Bobby kept his eyes tightly shut and regulated his breathing. Scott would come for him, Hank too. They wouldn't let him die...

 

///

 

Damn, what scent do I follow? Creed's or Bobby's? The scents had separated, and along with Bobby's scent Logan smelled blood and sweat.

 

"Logan? What's wrong?" They'd arrived at the lake minutes ago and Scott and Hank followed Logan uphill, wondering where the other man was leading them. Scott saw the unease in Logan's eyes and knew something was up. "Logan?"

 

"I don't know what to do..." Logan drew in a deep breath. "Bobby ain't doin' great. I can smell blood and... he's been throwin' up... And then there's Creed, who's movin' 'way from us."

 

"Do you think Creed's headed for the mansion?" Scott didn't like this one bit. "Why do I feel like we've been set up?"

 

Following Bobby's scent, it led Logan to a neglected cabin, which stood hidden behind some trees. "Bobby's in there..." His instincts were telling him to leave Bobby in Hank's care and pursue his arch enemy, but his heart, and what an amazing feeling it was, urged him to go to Bobby and make sure that the young man was fine.

 

Scott read the unease in Logan's eyes and although he didn't know what was happening, he saw that Logan was dying to get to the cabin, which surprised Scott greatly. Usually Logan wouldn't even heed a warning when going after Creed. Scott had to make a decision. "Hank, Logan, check on Bobby and take him back to the mansion. I'm going after Creed."

 

Hank raised an eyebrow, realizing Logan was already running toward the cabin. Scott and Hank exchanged a puzzled look and then began moving. Hank ran after Logan, trying to catch up with his friend and Scott started back for the mansion, hoping that Jono had woken up and had read the message. I should have told him before leaving the mansion, no matter how 'cute' they looked, damn it!

 

///

 

Jono stirred when Remy moved closer. Opening his eyes, Jono stared at the back of Remy's head. The Cajun lay nestled in front of him, sleeping soundly. I expected Remy ter dream, but... nothin' 'appened! No dreams at all! Guess he doesn't feel as comfortable as he wants us ter believe or he would be dreamin' somethin' pleasant. Joined in sleep with Remy, Jono had managed to chase away the lurking nightmares.

 

Although he loved holding Remy in his sleep, Jono released the Cajun and slipped out of bed. He tucked the blankets back around Remy's sleeping form and headed for the window. Staring outside, he found that a storm was brewing. Rain and a heavy gale blurred his view.

 

Turning around, he headed for his Lovecraft novel. He planned on taking it back to bed with him to keep himself busy while Remy continued to sleep. He wasn't sure he would enjoy going back to sleep again; maybe he would have enjoyed it more if Remy had had some pleasant dreams, but now he felt restless.

 

Wot's that? I didn't see that note when we got back... Jono walked over to the desk and quickly read the note.

 

Jono,

 

Hank, Logan and I are going after Sabertooth. Our security cameras picked up on him. Stay indoors and be alert. I don't think he'll head for the house, but Sabertooth is unpredictable.

 

Scott.

 

 

Fuck... Jono immediately looked at Remy, whose sleep had grown restless. How would Remy react to hearing that Sabertooth was maybe heading their way? He didn't really have a choice. He had to wake Remy up and tell him what they were up against. Remy, mush, wake up.

 

What? Remy opened sleepy eyes and felt relieved, seeing Jono sitting next to him. Did I do somet'in' wrong? He hadn't slept this peacefully for over a year and he must have done something wrong for Jono to wake him like that. I'm sorry...

 

Yer didn't do anythin' wrong, mush, but we need ter talk. Jono felt angry with Sinister for conditioning Remy like that. The first thing Remy worried about upon waking was if he'd done something wrong. 

 

Can I go back to sleep den? Remy held his breath, seeing the worried expression in Jono's eyes. At least the other man didn't seem angry with him, even though he did feel traces of anger inside Jono's mind, but those weren't aimed at him. Jono?

 

I'm sorry, mush, but I need yer awake. Jono realized there was no easy way to tell Remy that Creed was sneaking around. Scott left me a note. We need ter be careful. The security cameras picked up on Sabertooth.

 

Sabertoot'? I remember dat name... He was dere when I... when de Morlocks... Remy trembled. And he's close? Sabertooth was vicious and mean and... he's a killer.

 

Unlike yer, Remy. Can yer get out of bed? I don't want ter be an easy target in case he gets inside. Jono cringed, seeing the naked panic in Remy's eyes. Nothin' bad will 'appen ter yer, mush, I promise.

 

Is it Sinister? Does he want me back?

 

Jono folded his arms around Remy's waist and helped the Cajun to his feet. I don't know, mush. I wish I knew, but 'e won't 'urt yer ever again. I'll stop 'im. Jono held Remy close as they made their way over to the chair where he sat the Cajun down. I want ter move yer ter me room. I don't know if Sabertooth knows where yer room's located, but I ain't takin' any risks.

 

Bien. Absentmindedly, Remy nodded his head. I'm scared, Jono. I don' want to go back to Sinister. It hurt too much. Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do, mais don' let him get to me... Tears of fear surfaced in his eyes and slowly dripped from his face. Don' want ter be 'lone 'gain. He couldn't go back to being alone, not after experiencing friendship and compassion.

 

Jono forced himself to remain calm, for Remy's sake. He couldn't lose it now. Come on, mush, let's get movin'. He hoped that Sabertooth wouldn't get passed the security system, but couldn't rely on it. By moving Remy to his room next door he was stalling, hoping the others would be back by the time Sabertooth had located them.

 

Remy tried to walk on his own, but his knees gave out beneath him and he grabbed Jono tighter. His balance was way off and his sensitive eyes hurt. I ain' sure I can do dis, Jono... When they had made their trip to the kitchen they'd walked slowly, but now Jono was rushing him!

 

I'm sorry, wasn't thinkin' straight... maybe I can carry yer... 'old on!

 

Jono, what are you doin'? Remy wrapped his arm around Jono's neck when the younger man slipped his arms beneath his knees and back, carefully lifting him. Dat ain' necessary! I can walk!

 

Just let me do this, Remy! Jono felt Remy tense in his arms and the Cajun's head slumped forward. I didn't mean ter take away yer control, mush, but... I'm feelin' somethin' primal... and it ain't Logan.

 

You t'ink it's Sabertoot'? Confused, Remy tried to make sense of what was happening. Ain' I too heavy?

 

Yer just fine, mush, now open the door for me! Jono disliked seeing the distressed expression on Remy's face.

 

Remy opened the door and hung on to Jono when the younger man stepped in to the corridor. He felt utterly useless now that Jono had to carry him around.

 

Yer need ter gain weight, Remy. Yer 'ardly weigh a thing! Jono cocked his head, feeling something sneak closer. The presence felt cold and vicious and was gaining on them.

 

I feel 'im, cher... he's gettin' closer... Mon Dieu, he'll kill you and take me back to Sinister. Jono, I can'... Fighting his panic, Remy buried his head against Jono's chest, holding on as tightly as possible. Don' lemme go.

 

Jono had reached his room, but passed it by. Going inside meant limiting his space and he wanted to keep on moving, especially now that Sabertooth was hot on their trail. I'm goin' ter put yer down. Can yer stay on yer feet?

 

Remy gathered his courage and nodded his head. Leaning heavily against the wall for support, he heard the angry growls, announcing Sabertooth's arrival. Now what, cher? We're trapped.

 

Yer stay 'ere, Remy. I'll take care of Sabertooth. Just stay right 'ere and trust me. Jono was driven by an overwhelming urge to protect Remy and to punish Sabertooth for scaring Remy like this. Because of Sabertooth Remy was panicking!

 

Don' go, cher! Don' leave me 'lone.

 

Yer 'ave got ter be strong now, mush. I promise 'e won't get ter yer. Now trust me.

 

Remy nodded his head. I trust you, cher, I really do, I'm just scared. Scared he'll take me back to...

 

Don't say 'is name, mush. Jono helped Remy sit down on the floor in the corridor. Yer might not see me all the time, but I'll be close. And Remy?

 

Remy looked pleadingly at Jono. Oui?

 

Yer a mutant as well. Yer can charge lifeless objects like this blanket with kinetic energy. Don't be afraid ter use yer powers should somethin' 'appen.

 

Remy's fingers clawed the blanket, clutching it tightly. It was his last weapon should Jono fail to take out Sabertooth. His heart missed a beat when Jono leaned in closer to rest his brow against his. Please come back to me, cher.

 

I promise I will. Jono stared deeply in to Remy's eyes. I'll be back. He got back to his feet and walked down the corridor, heading towards the menacing presence that threatened Remy's safety.

 

Left alone, Remy held on to his blanket for dear life.

 

///

 

Logan's hand clawed at the door knob, frozen in its movement and Hank wished his friend would hurry. From what Logan had told him he'd gathered that Bobby needed medical attention. "Logan? We should move inside!"

 

"Hank, I'm..." Logan had seldom been scared in his life, but the stench of blood and vomit told him that Creed had enjoyed tormenting Bobby before leaving his victim alone.

 

Hank reacted at once, placed his hand over Logan's and opened the door. "Oh, Robert!" Hank startled at the sight that greeted him. Lying huddled in a corner, Bobby was struggling to draw his next breath.

 

Bobby heard a voice, but couldn't label its origin. All he knew was that the voice didn't belong to Creed. Pinching his eyes, he tried to focus on the two dark shadows that were moving toward him. Another wave of nausea made his stomach contract painfully and the dry heaves returned. His sore throat objected to the abuse, but the heaves continued.

 

"I'm gonna rip Creed's throat out..." Logan quickly kneeled at Bobby's side and pulled him upright, cradling him against his chest. Soothingly, he rubbed Bobby's back with long strokes. He used his other hand to hold back the locks. "It's gonna be aright, Bobby. Blue here will take care of ya."

 

Hank moved closer to his new patient and checked Bobby's pupils. "We don't know what Creed used to subdue Robert, so I suggest we move him back to the mansion ASAP." Hank checked Bobby's pulse and found it much too slow. "We need to get going... now." Hank offered to carry Bobby back to the mansion, but Logan growled possessively and Hank let it be. Logan's behavior mystified him. Yes, Bobby was a friend and team-mate, but Logan had never acted this protectively and possessively before.

 

"I'm gonna carry him, no one else!" Logan lifted Bobby in his arms and marched out of the cabin, straight in to a growing storm. Cold rain drops slid down his face, but Logan never faltered. He only wished he knew how to protect Bobby from the cold rain.

 

"Here, this might help." Hank covered Bobby with his coat. "Hopefully it will help keeping him warm."

 

"Thanks, Blue." Logan's goal was set and he continued to march towards the mansion.

 

"Logan, is there something you would like to tell me?" Hank felt curious, wondering about his friend's odd behavior. When Logan looked down at Bobby to check on his charge, Hank said, "He's lost consciousness."

 

"Damn it!" Logan felt guilty. If he hadn't rejected Bobby, the younger man might have spent the night in his bed! Then Creed wouldn't have gotten to Bobby. That's bullshit. Bobby wouldn't have slept with me on the first night. We could have snuggled... gotten to know each other... Now that he was holding Bobby in his arms, he realized how close he had come to losing the younger man. Creed could have easily killed him and... "What 'bout the sedative Creed used to take him out? Blue, can it kill him?"

 

"I don't know, Logan. I'm sorry. I need to run some tests before I can answer that question." Hank's heart thumped loudly. "I don't want to lose him either."

 

"But he can die?" Logan's mouth had gone awfully dry. "He can't die... he's just a kid!"

 

Hank smiled ruefully. "He's a grown man who likes to act like a ten year old." Hank looked at the rain clouds and realized it would take them at least 15 more minutes to reach the mansion. "Logan, Bobby's strong. He'll survive."

 

Logan realized that he had little to lose. "Bobby's gay, but ya 'ready know that?"

 

"He told me, yes." Hank considered offering to carry Bobby for a while, but Logan's firmly set jaw told him what he needed to know. Logan wouldn't release Bobby in to his care. "I take it he told you as well? Bobby only confided in Scott and me at the time. Being gay was hard for him to accept and he wasn't sure how you would react to finding out."

 

"Did he ever tell ya he has a crush on me?" Logan shifted Bobby's body until he had a better hold on the young man. His arms were growing heavy, but he refused to hand Bobby over to Hank.

 

"No, he didn't," Hank said, mildly surprised. "But I suspected he was in love with someone on the team. I thought it was either you or Warren."

 

"Warren, that pompous ass? No, Bobby here has got taste!" Logan suddenly realized what he'd just said and was surprised to feel a sense of pride run through him at the thought that Bobby had chosen him!

 

"So what are you going to do about this? Do you feel the same way about him?" Hank felt relieved that Bobby was unconscious right now. Hearing them discuss his love life would have greatly embarrassed Bobby. "Are you going to let him down gently?"

 

"Let him down?" Logan took a moment to find the closed eyes beneath the damp hair. "I would be a fool to let him get 'way." It had taken Sabertooth and the threat of losing his potential lover to show him the truth. "Poor kid, doesn't know what he's gotten himself in to, datin' me."

 

Hank grinned. "Maybe Robert will get more than he bargained for." He was happy for his friends, but Bobby's soft moan froze the smile on Hank's face. "He's getting worse," he said, after checking Bobby's pulse again. "Start running."

 

///

 

When Scott entered the mansion, he caught sight of Jono's blasts, coming from upstairs. "Damn, Sabertooth found a way passed the security system!" Running upstairs, he tried to determine Sabertooth's location. He wanted to take the mutant out with one well aimed blast. It was his fault that Creed had managed to get inside; he should have seen the trap for what it was.

 

///

 

Come on, Sabertooth, try me. I'll blast yer fuckin' head off! Jono glared at Creed, angry that the mutant had found a way to scare the hell out of Remy. He could feel the Cajun through the link and Remy was barely keeping it together. Take on someone yer own size! Yer can't play fuckin' head games with me!

 

Jono ripped off the bandages, allowing his power to flow freely around him. His anger fed his energy and he'd never felt stronger before. If necessary he would die trying to take out Sabertooth, as long as that meant Remy was safe.

 

Scumbag, bastard! Jono wanted Sabertooth to go insane with rage, that way it would be easier to take him out.

 

"You're fuckin' irritating, kid. I'll teach you a lesson, like Sinister taught the thieving Cajun a lesson!" Sabertooth studied his surroundings. Standing in the corridor, he realized his advantage. If Chamber used his powers, part of the house would probably collapse on top of him.

 

"You humiliated me!" Sinister had only smirked when he'd told his boss about the kid who had nearly blasted him in to oblivion. "It's payback time!"

 

The only one who's goin' ter pay for 'is crimes is yer! Jono sent a blast in Sabertooth's direction, but the agile mutant quickly got out of its way.

 

"Missed me!" Sabertooth continued to advance. "Looking forward to slashing you open, punk!"

 

Jono wasn't sure what would happen if Sabertooth managed to do just that. He didn't have any organs that would stop working... would he survive such an onslaught? I ain't plannin' on findin' out! Releasing another blast, he managed to hit Sabertooth. The mutant stumbled and dropped to his knees.

 

Jono was startled when Sabertooth got back to his feet mere seconds later. Damn! I forgot about 'is bloody 'ealin' power! Although Jono had the power to destroy Creed, he realized that he lacked the necessary experience to take Sabertooth out. He'd better start running, moving away from Remy and leading Creed in the opposite direction.

 

Creed was tempted to take the bait and follow Jono as the younger man dashed around the corridor, but then his nostrils identified a very familiar scent. LeBeau... we still got a score to settle... He decided to let Chamber go for the moment and concentrated on the thief's scent.

 

///

 

Scott's frustration was growing and he cursed loudly at finding Remy's room empty. "Jono, where did you take him?" Scott looked down the corridor, but didn't see the Cajun anywhere. "Come on, Remy, I need to know where you are!"

 

A fierce blast shook the floor beneath his feet and for one moment he feared the structure wouldn't hold. He had to teach Jono to be more careful when using his blasts. Like his optic blasts Jono's were equally destructive.

 

A sound, coming from one of the rooms to his right, caught his attention. "Remy? Is that you?" It sounded like a large form was being dragged over the floor and Scott decided to check it out. Walking down the corridor, he listened closely and finally found the room where the sound was coming from. "Remy? It's me. I'm going to open the door."

 

As he opened the door, Scott realized his mistake. Sabertooth leaped from the shadows and dug his claws in to his chest. "Get off of me!" Scott reacted instinctively and used his optic blast to send Creed in to the opposite wall. But his chest hurt and he slumped against the doorway. I need to put some distance between us!

 

///

 

Where the fuck is Sabertooth? Jono felt like he was running in circles and finally realized that Creed hadn't followed him. Bugger, now what? Bloody 'ell, wot if he found Remy? No! Jono turned around and ran upstairs.

 

///

 

Sabertooth licked Scott's blood from his fingernails. Ah, Logan, if only you could see me take them out one by one... I'm going to start with the Cajun. He'd picked up on Remy's scent, which was drenched in fear and it had led him to this room. Scott had disturbed his search, but now that Cyclops was injured and running, he studied the room once more. "I know you're in here. I can smell you."

 

A stifled moan led him to the bathroom and he enjoyed toying with LeBeau. He stalled opening the door, knowing it would worsen the Cajun's fear. Slowly, he pushed the door ajar and grinned maliciously. "It's time to finish what I started in the tunnels. This time, you're going to die!" Victoriously, he stared at Remy, who sat pressed against the wall in the far corner of the bathroom. "No one's going to help you now." He flashed his razor sharp fingernails and stalked inside.

 

///

 

Terrified, Remy stared at Creed and tried to hide even deeper into the corner, wishing the floor would open and safely pull him in. He'd forgotten about charging the blanket to fight off Sabertooth and tiny moans of misery left his lips. Creed suddenly flashed on the light and Remy cried out in pain, trying to protect his sensitive eyes.

 

"Sinister really did a number on you. Didn't think he could reduce you to this, but he did. Got to like that guy!" Sabertooth stalked closer and squatted in front of the Cajun, showing off his sharp nails. "I really enjoyed watching you squirm on screen. Ah, you didn't know that?" Creed laughed wickedly, seeing the stunned expression on the Cajun's face. "Sinister was proud of his handy work and we loved seeing you beg for some water or food, but at the end, it became terribly boring."

 

Remy's eyes filled with tears. How could anyone be this cruel? Sinister had used his misery to entertain the Marauders? He wanted to shout his anger, but he was only linked to Jono and Creed wouldn't hear his thoughts. That left him no way out; he had to talk. Ignoring his bruised jaw and aching tongue he managed a few groans. "W-why?"

 

"Why Sinister loved to torture you?" Creed's grin turned even more evil. "You disappointed him."

 

"I... w-what-t?" Remy cocked his head and briefly forgot about his fear. He'd disappointed Sinister? What was Sabertooth talking about?

 

"He really counted on you to become the leader of the Marauders. Sinister once said that you'd have made an excellent second in command, but no, you had to betray him."

 

At a loss, Remy pulled the blanket closer to his body and whispered, "B-be trayed-d?" He wished Jono were here, but he was alone and feared for his friend's well-being. The first thing he had done when Creed had switched on the light was check the mutant's fingernails for blood, but they were clean, not a drop of blood clung to them. Please, Jono, be 'live.

 

The link buzzed briefly and Remy's heart jumped in relief. Jono might not be near, but the young man was still alive. Looking up at Creed's hideous face Remy tried to control his fears.

 

"Yeah, you betrayed him when you turned on us in the tunnels. It was a test. Sinister hoped you would join us in the killin', but no, you had to fight back!" Disgust dripped from Sabertooth's words and his predatory eyes revealed all the loathing he felt for the Cajun. "You could have had it all, but you just had to throw it away to save a few Morlocks."

 

Although Remy had panicked a few seconds ago now calmness returned to him. Everything Creed had said proved to him that the X-Men had been telling him the truth; that in spite of his horrid memories he'd never lived them. He hadn't led the killing, hadn't been the cold blooded murderer Sinister had wanted him to believe! The anger started in his chest and traveled down his arms and hands, sending a tingling in to his fingertips. The blanket began to glow.

 

///

 

Scott was trying to form some sort of plan when he was knocked off his feet by another one of Jono's blasts. Shit, he's near. Jono! It's me, Scott, calm down and try to get to me! We can take Creed together!

 

Scott? Wot the bloody 'ell is Sabertooth doin' 'ere? 'e suddenly showed up! Jono managed to hone in on Scott and found that the X-Man was only a few feet away. Quickly, he joined Scott. He gasped seeing the bloody holes in Scott's chest. Fuck, wot 'appened, mate? Concerned, Jono's eyes swept over the injured area. Sabertooth?

 

"Yeah, I bumped in to him when I was looking for Remy. Where's he hiding? I got the feeling that Creed is going after him." Scott felt weak and his chest hurt. Every so often a coughing fit overwhelmed him and the last time he'd coughed, blood had stained his lips. He didn't know how serious the injury was, but he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his hands against his chest. "Jono, you..."

 

Jono was just in time to catch Scott when the other man's knees gave out beneath him. Didn't know yer were feelin' this bad. Come on, mate, sit down. Yer can't go after Sabertooth like that!

 

"I have to! Remy's in danger!" Scott struggled to get to his feet once more, but he coughed up blood again and had to abandon the effort.

 

Yer better stay 'ere, mate. I'll find Remy. Jono didn't want to leave Scott alone, but the link pulled him upstairs. Remy's terror had subsided a little and now anger dripped down the link.

 

"Get moving! What are you waiting for? I'm fine!" Scott gestured Jono to get moving.

 

I'll be back... with Remy! Jono started climbing the stairs, hoping he would be in time to save Remy's life... after all, he'd made a promise!

 

///

 

You ruined my life... Sinister and you... Flashes of what had really happened in the tunnels were spiraling back in to Remy's mind. Scott... Bobby... Jono, they had been right. He'd tried to stop the Marauders and when he'd found himself outnumbered, he'd tried to save Marrow. You slashed me open! Remy remembered lying on the cold floor, his chest slashed open and Sabertooth looming over him with a victorious smirk on his face.

 

The anger continued to grow and the blanket soaked up his kinetic energy. Remy was hurting emotionally. The returning memories caused him physical pain and he didn't really want to remember how he had screwed up by trusting Sinister, but at least he wasn't the killer Sinister had tried to make him believe.

 

Creed's smirk faded, seeing the charged blanket in the Cajun's hands. Sinister had assured him that Remy had no means of defense left; that the Cajun didn't know how to use his mutant powers, but the scientist had been wrong. He'd better end it now or get out of here before LeBeau threw that blanket at him.

 

Flaunting his claws, Sabertooth studied LeBeau's eyes and was knocked off his feet when the anger and rage hit him like a palpable force. Okay, it was time to get out of here. Shit, does Sinister know what he did to LeBeau? He made the bastard stronger! He knew how to deal with LeBeau's charging power, but being hit with the empathy was a novel experience.

 

Get 'way from me! Remy couldn't stand Sabertooth's presence any longer. The malicious and sadistic feelings that roamed Creed's mind were unbearable. Throwing the blanket, he hid behind the laundry basket, hoping the blast would immobilize Sabertooth. Jono, please!

 

///

 

Stunned, Jono watched as the charged blanket exploded in to Creed's face, knocking the mutant through the window. While uttering an enraged scream, Creed tried to grab on to something, but failed. Shards of glass accompanied Sabertooth on his way down and the mutant hit the ground hard.

 

Way ter go, mush! Jono stormed forward and kneeled at Remy's side. The Cajun looked dazed and Jono sensed the lingering hate and pain Remy had used to throw Creed off balance. Yer got the scumbag, Remy! Yer did well! He'd never thought that Remy would defend himself. Leaning in closer, he carefully wrapped his arms around Remy, who immediately started a rocking motion, which Jono continued. It's okay, Remy. 'e's gone. Yer chased 'im away.

 

Jono, what did I do?

 

Jono cringed, seeing Remy's blank expression. Shst, mush, everythin's fine. Yer fought 'im off. I'm so proud of yer!

 

Proud?

 

Jono felt relieved when a puzzled expression appeared in Remy's eyes. The blank look had scared him. He gently hauled Remy to his feet and checked the Cajun for injuries. Yer scared me, mush. I felt yer terror and I was afraid yer would let the bastard get away with... killin' yer. The truth was that he'd been terrified himself, terrified of losing Remy. Shielding his thoughts Jono admitted the truth to himself. I nearly lost yer, Remy. I love yer so much... I couldn't stand losin' yer... I need yer, luv. But Jono would never admit to being in love with Remy.

 

Remy gave Jono a quizzical look, feeling that Jono was locking him out and he wondered what Jono was trying to hide from him. He was about to probe carefully when a weak voice fought for their attention.

 

"Remy? Jono?" Scott had dragged himself upstairs to help in case Jono couldn't deal with Creed. Finding the enemy gone, Scott relaxed and slid down on to the floor. "Jono, could you help me get to the med lab?" Hopefully Hank had already arrived with Bobby.

 

Bloody 'ell, I forgot... Jono stared at Remy and then his gaze shifted to Scott. Remy, yer okay, ain't yer? After Remy nodded his head once, Jono continued. I need ter take Scott ter the lab. Can yer stay 'ere? I'll come back ter get yer.

 

I want to try walkin' on my own... Go, help Scott. Remy used the wall to support him and weakly pushed Jono away. Cher, de man needs your help!

 

Yes, right... Jono felt proud, seeing the change in Remy's eyes. Something profound had happened and they needed to discuss it later. First he had to get Scott to the lab. Jono helped Scott to his feet and supported the other man as they made their way downstairs, using the lift.

 

Remy managed to keep up with them. The knowledge that he wasn't a killer kept him going.

 

///

 

"Oh, my..." Hank sighed as mayhem enfolded around him. He'd thought Bobby was his only patient, but now Jono was bringing in Scott as well and behind them was Remy, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. "Logan, I need your help here!"

 

Displeased, Logan left Bobby's side. Hank had done some blood work to determine what sedative Creed had used and after getting back the results, Hank had decided to let the drug run its course. It would take the drug some hours to leave Bobby's system, but Hank was confident that the young man would wake up feeling a lot better. He'd also hooked Bobby up to an IV, feeding his patient fluids to flush the drug from Bobby's system. Logan didn't want to leave Bobby alone, but realized that Hank needed help.

 

It only took Logan a second to determine the origin of Scott's injuries; Creed's claws. "We've got him now, kid. Go, look after the Cajun." Logan helped to lay Scott down and then followed Hank's instructions when he disinfected the wounds.

 

Is 'e goin' ter be fine? Jono asked Hank, while wrapping a steadying arm around Remy's waist. Touching the Cajun came easy now and Jono had forgotten about distancing himself from Remy. He needed Remy close, like the Cajun needed him. Hopefully they would end up being friends after Remy had healed.

 

"I think so." Hank needed to concentrate and said, "Why don't you help Remy to lie down in one of the exam beds. He shouldn't be walking around this much."

 

Jono felt grateful that he had something to do and guided Remy toward the exam bed next to Bobby's. Lie down, mush. Yer tremblin' all over. Jono would have sold his soul to be able to crawl in to bed with Remy and hold him tight; reassuring himself that Creed hadn't done any damage. Jono suddenly noticed the confused look Remy was giving him. Fuck, hadn't he been shielding his thoughts? That bloody link!

 

Remy obeyed and lay down. He pulled up the blankets, feeling cold to the bone. When Jono turned away, he grabbed the younger man's wrist. Jono, cher? Talk to me?

 

Jono arched an eyebrow, feeling the tight hold Remy had on his wrist. He couldn't remember Remy taking control like this before. Hesitantly, he met the red and black eyes and startled. They didn't look that clouded any more; they looked sharp and alert. Remy?

 

I remember what really happened at de Massacre. Seein' Creed brought it back. His newly found confidence disappeared when he saw the dark expression in Jono's eyes and he fell back in to the behavior Sinister had engraved on to him; to never look someone in the eyes and to cower.

 

Mush, yer took me by surprise, that's all. Angry with himself for not controling his emotions better, Jono took a step away from Remy. He'd never expected to be angry when Remy finally remembered the Massacre. Maybe he was scared that the Cajun no longer needed him, now that he was starting to remember? Turning away, Jono tried to sever the link between them now that Remy didn't need him any more. But nothing happened and the link remained strong. Frustrated, Jono glared at the floor.

 

Please?

 

It wasn't the word that made him turn around and face Remy, it was the tiny tone. Oh, Remy, I'm such a bastard... I'm sorry. I'm 'appy yer memories are comin' back. Seeing Remy pull back in to himself fed Jono's self hate. Instead of being happy that Remy remembered what had really happened during the Massacre he pitied himself because Remy wouldn't need him any longer.

 

But he'd been wrong. Seeing the loneliness in Remy's eyes, he found that the Cajun needed him more than ever. Remy's emotions were raw and close to the surface and he felt the Cajun's fears. It's okay, I ain't leavin'.

 

Remy didn't know why he opened his arms, begging Jono to hold him close, but he did and he sighed relieved when Jono's arms came up behind his back. I'm sorry, cher. Can' let you go. I need you. For the very first time he explored the feelings and thoughts that Jono was sharing with him and he gasped, realizing how strong their connection had become. It was more than concern, more than friendship, it felt like... love? Mon Dieu... Remy finally saw through the mask Jono was wearing and felt the love beneath it. Jono was in love with him!

 

Remy? Wot's up, mush? Why are yer lookin' at me like that? The expression in Remy's eyes was impossible to decipher and Jono felt himself grow nervous. Had Remy read something in his mind that he had been hiding? He released Remy and took a step away from the Cajun, whose eyes grew draped.

 

Jono... Remy turned on to his other side, turning away from Jono. Leave me 'lone, please don' ask questions.

 

Remy, why...? Why was Remy pushing him away all of a sudden? What had he done wrong? Feeling shut out and hurt, Jono stepped away from the Cajun's bed and headed toward Hank. Yer need 'elp, mate?

 

Hank had just finished bandaging Scott's chest and now pulled up the blanket to make sure his patient stayed warm. After giving Jono a thoughtful look Hank's gaze traveled to Remy and he saw that the Cajun's shoulders were trembling. "Remy's crying... why?"

 

Cryin'? Shocked that he hadn't picked up on Remy's distress Jono quickly returned to the Cajun, realizing something awful had happened; Remy had somehow managed to lock him out, had erected shields Jono didn't know Remy possessed. Remy? Not getting a response he moved to the other side of the bed and leaned in closer, gently pushing back a few loose strands of hair. Why are yer cryin'? Why are yer blockin' me?

 

Now that Jono couldn't read his thoughts, Remy felt safe enough to ponder some things. While looking in to Jono's tired brown eyes Remy wished things had been different. Jono, you can' love me. I'm a nutcase! You deserve so much betta dan me! It must be de link drawin' you in... once it's gone, your love for me will go 'way too. Jono didn't respond and Remy knew the younger man hadn't heard his thoughts. I don' know if I've had male lovers, Jono, mais t'inking of touchin' you intimately doesn' repulse me. I'd love to touch you all over, make you feel bien, mais... I'd only make you miserable. You deserve someone stron' to love you, not someone as fucked up as I am and you'll realize your mistake when de link's gone.

 

Remy? Yer scarin' me... please let me in again? The fact that he couldn't hear Remy's thoughts any longer scared Jono. He still received some of the Cajun's feelings but he mostly sensed confusion, regret and self hate. Let me in again?

 

Remy couldn't deny Jono when he felt the tension in the other man's mind. Jono was worried about him and he wanted to reassure the younger man. After locking away his knowledge that Jono was in love with him, Remy opened his mind again. Sorry, Jono, needed a moment to deal wit' everyt'in' dat happened. You don' have to stay wit' me. I'm bien. Mebbe Hank needs help?

 

I just asked 'im and 'e sent me straight back ter yer. Jono studied Remy's facial expression, feeling a distance that had never been there before. Somethin' changed... why?

 

I just realized how much time you're spendin' 'round me. You must have betta t'ings to do dan hang 'round me and watch me panic.

 

Remy, wot's really goin' on? Yer upset, why? Jono was determined to get to the heart of the matter, but suddenly Hank's hand settled down on his shoulder and stopped him.

 

"Jono, my patients need rest. Bobby's still recovering from the drug Creed used on him and Scott needs some peace and quiet. You're broadcasting all over the place." Hank couldn't dismiss an uncomfortable feeling when Remy lowered his eyes, trying to shut them out. The Cajun had been doing great, had made remarkable progress so what had gone wrong?

 

Jono felt the dismissal; Remy didn't want him around, wanted him to leave and he blamed himself for not maintaining that emotional distance he'd promised himself he would. The rejection hurt and his hand, which had been stroking back Remy's locks, froze in mid air.

 

Is there anythin' I can do ter 'elp? Jono offered again.

 

Logan saw that Remy was locking them out and wanted to give the Cajun some privacy. Whatever was wrong, Remy would be able to solve it faster without Jono around. "Come on, kid, let's inspect the damage and get the security system back online. I bet Creed's gone by now."

 

Reluctantly, Jono nodded his head and locked away the hurt he was feeling. He'd always known that Remy wouldn't need him any more when he started to feel better. If only he could sever the link between them, but Remy was still feeding it, refusing to let it die. Sure, Logan. I'll 'elp.

 

Remy's heart contracted painfully when Jono walked away to join Logan. Non, don't go 'way, he wanted to call out the words, but stopped himself just in time. He had to set Jono free, but why did the link between them refuse to die? He pulled up the blanket and hid his face beneath his hair. Listening to Jono's retreating footfalls he almost grew nauseous, wanting the other man to stay close. 

 

Hank waited for Logan and Jono to leave and after quickly checking on Bobby and Scott, he walked over to Remy's bed. After pulling up a chair, he sat down and pushed some stray locks behind the Cajun's ear. "What's wrong, Remy? I smelled your tears... Logan probably did as well. Why are you trying to hide your hurt from Jono?" But with Jono gone Remy couldn't answer him telepathically. "Try to talk to me, Remy, this is important. Why are you pushing him away?" Hank recalled having a very similar conversation with Jono only days ago.

 

Remy desperately wanted to confide in Hank, but felt embarrassed and shy. Although he knew by now that Hank was a friend and could be trusted, the old distrust would never go away entirely. The memories he'd regained while talking to Sabertooth weren't limited to the Massacre. He also remembered little things, details only, but they featured Bobby, Logan, Scott and Hank and proved that they were friends. Briefly, Remy considered it odd that he only remembered things concerning these four men, but then dismissed it. It would take a long time for his memory to return completely.

 

"Remy, why? Why push Jono away? He's been there for you since we brought you back. He cares a lot about you and..." Hank paused; Remy was trying to say something.

 

"Cares-s... t-too m-much..." Remy managed, biting down the pain that surged through his jaw.

 

"You think he cares too much? Why is that? Do you think you don't deserve the attention?" Hank suddenly thread carefully, wondering if Remy had figured out that Jono was in love with him. Everyone who looks closely can see the love in Jono's eyes... and in Remy's. Why are they fighting this? "Remy, how can Jono care too much?"

 

"In-n l-love..." Remy wished his jaw didn't hurt that badly because he really needed to talk to someone about this and he'd come to trust Hank.

 

Hank decided to play dumb. "You're in love with Jono?"

 

"Non-n..." Remy managed to elbow himself into an upright position. After making sure that Bobby and Scott weren't listening he whispered, "He l-loves m-me."

 

"You only now realized that?" Hank smiled reassuringly. "I already knew."

 

"How-w?" Stunned, Remy stared at Hank, wondering what else he'd been missing. And why wasn't Hank upset to learn about Jono's crush? Didn't McCoy see how wrong it was? That the link was responsible for the attraction Jono felt toward him? Jono wasn't really in love with him, the youngster just thought he was in love!

 

"I talked to him after he restored your memories of the barbecue. It was plain to see that he'd fallen in love with you." Hank took hold of Remy's hand when the Cajun began to tremble and stroked the skin soothingly like he'd seen Jono do. It worked; Remy calmed down.

 

"Is-s w-wrong."

 

"What's wrong, Remy? That Jono's in love with you? Why is that wrong?"

 

"N-not good-d e-nough... n-not real-l. De l-link." Remy sat upright in bed now, staring deeply in to Hank's eyes.

 

Hank startled a little when the flood gates opened and Remy's emotions washed over him. Staying calm, he leaned in closer. His face was only inches away from Remy's. "Are you saying that Jono's not good enough for you?"

 

"Non-n! I ain-t-t good-d e-..." Remy faltered; his jaw hurt too badly and a tear of pain left his right eye.

 

"Remy, I really don't understand. For an empath you're rather blind..."

 

Remy's lips formed the word 'empath'. What was Hank talking about? He pointed at himself and shook his head while mouthing the word again.

 

"Yes, you're an empath." Hank's brow grew furrowed. "Remy, you do know you're an empath, don't you?"

 

Remy shook his head again. An empat'? I ain' an empat'.

 

Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "The tests came back positive, Remy, you're an empath."

 

Trying to deal with this news Remy's eyes closed. I never knew... never suspected. Why did it manifest now? He opened his eyes again and mouthed 'link'.

 

Hank understood. "You are maintaining the link. Jono's a telepath, yes, but the link is of an empathic nature. Only you can destroy it."

 

Remy's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. I've been tyin' Jono down? Mon Dieu, he doesn' want to be close to me, mais de link ain' givin' him a choice! I have to find a way to destroy de link! Once it's gone Jono will realize his mistake... He doesn' love me... It's de link.

 

"Remy?" Hank noticed the vacant expression in the Cajun's eyes and tried again. "Remy!"

 

Remy's head jerked back and he looked at Hank, wondering what the other man wanted from him. Didn't Hank know that he was busy trying to find a way to sever the link so he could give Jono his freedom back?

 

"Remy, do you have feelings for Jono as well? Is the attraction mutual?" Hank had privately debated if he should ask this question and in the end he'd decided he had to know. Both men were playing games and someone had to stay on top of everything. Remy looked away and Hank barely suppressed a smirk. Yes, the feeling is obviously mutual. But he's too stubborn to admit to what he's feeling... kids today!

 

Remy's lips moved to say 'non,' but he couldn't lie to Hank and so he simply looked away. He was still trying to deal with the fact that he was an empath and maintaining this link that had somehow made Jono think that he was in love!

 

"Why don't you get some rest? You shouldn't have been on your feet in the first place. Lie down, Remy." Hank gently pushed Remy down and covered the Cajun with a warm blanket. "You're in good hands, Remy. Try to sleep."

 

Lured into relaxation by Hank's voice Remy closed his eyes. Speaking aloud had exhausted him and he was asleep within minutes.

 

Hank got to his feet, walked over to check Bobby's vitals and then looked at Remy again. He'd thought that Remy knew he was an empath, but apparently the Cajun hadn't. Maybe he had to talk to Jono again and explain some things.

 

///

 

Logan and Jono started cleaning up in the hall and then worked their way up to Bobby's room, where Remy had been hiding in the bathroom. Creed had mostly knocked over some stuff and they straightened out the mess in thirty minutes. The window would be harder to fix.

 

Now wot? Cleaning up the mess had distracted Jono from his personal problems, but now they came crashing in again. I just don't get it, he thought privately.

 

"Ya got a lot on yer mind?" Logan gestured to Jono to follow him to the control room. They still had to check the security system and put it online again. "The Cajun's causin' problems?"

 

Jono sneaked a look at Logan, uncertain if he could confide in the older man. He didn't know Logan that well and had no idea how he would react to finding out what was really going on.

 

Logan opted for diplomacy and hoped he was good enough at it. It wasn't an approach he took often. "Actually, I owe ya a thank ya." Logan slipped behind the computer console and ran a diagnostic program to determine the state of the security system. Creed had ripped apart some cables when he'd sneaked inside.

 

A thank yer? Why? Growing curious, Jono watched Logan's fingers fly over the keyboard. After a few minutes of furious typing words appeared on screen. It was a code he couldn't decipher.

 

"Ya showed me Bobby's in love with me." Logan saw the stunned expression in Jono's eyes and smiled, satisfied that he'd captured the younger man's attention.

 

Jono searched his memory. Bobby told me 'e never came out ter yer.

 

"Yeah, probably chickened out 'cause he has a crush on me. He finally told me yesterday." Logan growled approvingly as the system came back online, still working fine. Apparently, Creed hadn't done that much damage after all. "I'm glad he told me."

 

Puzzled, Jono arched an eyebrow. Yer like 'im in that way? Hell, why not? Bobby was good looking, had a great sense of humor and a caring personality.

 

"He kinda surprised me by confessin' up to bein' in love with me, but when Creed took him, I realized I do like him in that way, yeah." Logan grinned, pleased that the security system was working again. "Our work here's done..." But he didn't get to his feet, instead, he gestured Jono to sit down as well.

 

Jono figured Logan wanted to talk about Bobby and sat down. So the two of yer are together now?

 

"I still need to tell Bobby that little detail..." Logan's smirk grew broader. "I told him I needed time to get used to the idea of bein' in a relationship."

 

Bobby's a great catch... I'm sure yer will work out. Feeling melancholy, Jono stared at the screen, which was filled with encoded messages. Everyone ends up 'appy, he thought privately, everyone except for me. No one wants a monster... Why did I allow meself ter fall in love with Remy? I only set meself up for more pain.

 

Logan licked his lips, carefully plotting the direction this conversation was going in. "Maybe we could double date."

 

'uh? Jono thought he'd misunderstood. What did yer say? Double date?

 

"Yeah, of course we'll have to wait until Remy and Bobby feel betta, but..." Logan paused, seeing Jono's startled expression. "What? Ya didn't think we knew? Kid, it's written all over yer face, and Remy's, that yer in love!"

 

Yer don't know wot yer sayin'! But then Jono fully registered what Logan had just said. And Remy's face? Mate, stop bollockin' me! Do yer really think Remy's in love with me? Bloody 'ell, did yer lose yer mind? Jono jumped to his feet and loomed over Logan, who raised his feet and rested them on the computer console.

 

"Ya got a temper problem, kid, but I'm sure people told ya that 'fore." Logan bared his teeth, determined not to give in to Jono's self hate. "Don't ya dare deny ya love the Cajun! I can smell pheromones on ya when Remy's close and pheromones don't lie!" Jono's eyes shot fire and Logan wondered if he should be searching for cover.

 

Yes, I'm in love with Remy, but why can't any of yer understand that it's useless! No one can love me back! Enraged, Jono ripped off his bandages and showed Logan his psi-fire. This is wot I am, mate, think someone can love that? I ain't whole, will never be whole again and yer think Remy can love this? Fuck, he had to leave now or he would say things he would regret later.

 

Jono started for the door, but Logan moved faster and blocked his way. "Stop runnin' 'way, kid."

 

Yer don't understand, no one does! Jono glared at Logan, wondering what would intimidate the older man. Get out of me way.

 

"I don't think so, kid." Logan sounded thoughtfully. "Don't ya think I asked myself the same thin'? How the hell can Bobby love me? Ya've never seen me go primal," he said, using Jono's own tactics against the young man. "Ya can't understand what it feels like to lose yerself. I could rip ya apart when I'm feral! And still Bobby loves me, fell in love with me a year ago. Why? I don't know..."

 

It ain't the same thing. Jono's anger faded and he quickly put the bandages in to place again. Yer 'ave got a body Bobby can make love ter. There's this 'ole inside me and... Now that the anger had vanished only pain remained behind. Remy can't want me...

 

"Rogue dumped him before they went to Antarctica. Bobby said it was an ugly scene... I don't know Remy that well, Cajun's a private man, but he's always been lookin' for love..." That observation was all Logan had to offer. "Why don't ya tell him ya love him?"

 

Remy ain't interested in me... 'e can get every lover 'e wants. Why settle for a freak like me?

 

"Ya've got to do betta than that; we're all freaks here." Logan's tone softened, realizing how hard this was on Jono. "It might come as a surprise, kid, but sometimes the things we can't accept 'bout ourselves, others can."

 

Logan, I stopped deludin' meself a long time ago. It's time ter end this conversation, it ain't leadin' anywhere. Jono had reached the doorway now.

 

"Then what 'bout that link? Are ya gonna break it?"

 

I can't break it, only Remy can. Jono didn't look back as he stepped in to the corridor. They'd cleaned up the mess Sabertooth had made, but he would never be able to straighten up the mess he called his life.

 

///

 

When Remy woke again he heard Hank and Bobby whisper softly. Growing curious, he sat upright, swung his feet on to the floor and wondered why he felt okay. Since Sabertooth's attack he felt better, even liberated. Maybe it had something to do with the anger and pain he'd released to defend himself.

 

"Remy? Don't you want to sleep some more?" Hank saw Remy get to his feet and walked over to the Cajun.

 

"B-bobby?" Remy sought out Bobby and found that the other man was smiling back at him. Talking aloud worsened the ever present pain in his jaw. Betta get used to it, 'cause Jono won' be 'round much longer...

 

"I'm okay," Bobby said reassuringly. "What about Scott?"

 

"As long as there's no infection he'll be fine." Hank's gaze shifted back and forth between the two men.

 

"S-sit w-wit' Bob-b-by?" Remy realized that Jono wasn't near and the other man's absence made him feel depressed. Maybe if he tried to cheer Bobby up he'd feel better. "I'll b-behav-ve..."

 

"You remember some of the stunts you pulled in the past to get me to release you?" Hank smiled and offered Remy his arm, folding it gently around the Cajun. Slowly they made their way over to Bobby's bed, where he sat Remy down.

 

Remy nodded his head, recalling sneaking out of the medlab when Hank's poking had become too much. Now that he was sitting comfortably at Bobby's side he released a strangled sigh. He missed Jono, missed hearing his thoughts, feeling his concern. He felt alone again.

 

"I've got to check on Scott," Hank announced. "Stay seated and talk to Bobby." Hank walked over to his other patient, leaving Bobby and Remy alone.

 

Bobby still felt weak, but the drug had lost most of its effect and he managed to sit upright, leaning in to the pillows. Studying Remy's face, he noticed the absent look in the alien eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

 

Remy shook his head, indicating he didn't want to talk about himself. If he did, it would eventually lead to discussing his feelings for Jono. He didn't really know what he felt for Jono. Too many emotions were mixed up. There was gratitude, because Jono had helped him through those first rough days and there was love... which confused him. Did he love Jono like a brother or was it more? His memory still contained a huge number of holes and he wasn't sure he'd ever been with a man, but his gut instinct told him he hadn't. 

 

Bobby caught Remy's sigh and wished he knew why the Cajun was refusing to talk about his feelings. Maybe a detour would eventually take him to his destination. "Have you seen Logan?"

 

Relieved that Bobby had changed their subject, Remy nodded his head. "Is-s f-fine."

 

"Sabertooth didn't get to him? That's good. How about Jono?"

 

"F-fine t-too." The pain in his jaw was reaching new heights and he realized that he'd taken Jono's telepathy for granted. Not once had he thanked the younger man for linking him to others so he could communicate with them. The silence was growing uncomfortable and Remy considered asking Hank to let him go back to his room.

 

But then Logan returned to the med lab and Remy almost jumped to his feet, expecting Jono to be tagging along. But Jono was nowhere in sight and discouraged, Remy pressed deeper in to the chair. He'd feared Jono wouldn't be back. At least the link told him that the other man was doing fine.

 

Logan cracked a sparkling smirk, seeing Bobby awake and alert again. He'd been worried that the sedative might have caused permanent damage and although Hank had assured him it was only a mild sedative, he'd remained suspicious.

 

Now that Logan had made up his mind, he strode over to Bobby and after exchanging a knowing grin with Hank, leaned in closer and claimed Bobby's lips in a possessive kiss.

 

"Mhump..." Bobby struggled to say something, but Logan did a good job in distracting his lips. Is Logan kissing me? Yeah, he's kissing me... wonder why he's kissing me... oh, but what a kiss, nice and firm and is that his tongue? Oh, yeah, that's tongue... Bobby parted his teeth and granted Logan an easy entry.

 

Remy sat back and watched the scene unfold. He knew that Bobby was gay, but he hadn't known that Bobby and Logan were an item. Why hadn't anyone told him?

 

"Mine, ya hear me? Mine," Logan growled proudly as he released Bobby's lips. He still tasted the drug on Bobby's tongue and didn't like the reminder that Creed had almost killed Bobby. Staring in to his new lover's big eyes, Logan smiled. "Yeah, that definitely shut ya up."

 

Bobby licked his lips. "Uh, Logan, don't think I'm complaining, but... what the hell was that about?"

 

"He's talkin' 'gain." Logan gently pushed his hand behind Bobby's head and buried his fingers in the thick hair. "I had some time to think things over and made my decision. Life's too short to waste."

 

Bobby's cock twitched, waking up. He knew Logan could smell his arousal and wished they weren't in the med lab but in his room. "Oh, man, I waited so long to hear you said it. I never thought you would. Are you sure? Just me and you?"

 

"Yeah, I'm sure, Drake." Logan cupped the back of Bobby's head in the palm of his hand and dove in for another kiss, trying to block out the taste of the sedative. This time Bobby's lips opened at once and he used a little of his strength to push Bobby deeper in to the pillows, affirming he was in charge.

 

Bobby didn't mind one bit. In his fantasies Logan always was the dominant one and he yielded willingly.

 

Remy cleared his throat. Although he was happy for Bobby and Logan he was reminded of his own pain, of what he couldn't have. It had become clear to him that he loved Jono when Logan had seized Bobby's lips, kissing the other man breathless. He'd realized that he wanted Jono in that way too. He wanted to kiss every inch of Jono's body and feel Chamber's skin against his.

 

Logan suddenly grew aware of Remy's presence and felt like a bastard for kissing Bobby like that, knowing that Remy was struggling with his own feelings for Jono. It was clearly written in the Cajun's eyes that he felt miserable. Logan sat down on the side of Bobby's bed and didn't release the hold he had on his new lover, pulling him close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Remy, but Jono's still in the control room on monitor duty."

 

Remy knew that the time had come to sever the link, but he wanted to do it face to face with Jono. He also wanted to tell Jono how much he cared about him, but that things would never work out. Sinister had screwed with his mind and he would never feel whole again and the nightmares would return once he was alone again. Jono deserved so much better than someone who startled at every shadow or unexpected noise. He would never heal again, not after the things Sinister had done to him and it was time to cut Jono loose.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" Alarmed, Bobby reached for Remy, but the Cajun moved surprisingly fast and all Bobby's hand found was air.

 

"Bobby's right." Hank quickly joined them. "You need to be sitting or lying down, not walking around."

 

"Going... b-back t-to my r-room-m." Remy shook off Hank's hand when the other man tried to support him. "L-leave m-me a-alone..." His heart ached as he turned his back towards his friends, but saying goodbye to Jono was something he had to do alone. Sayin' goodbye... Merde... he's an X-Man now and so am I. He'll 'ways be 'round. Mebbe I can leave de X-Men? I ain' got no use any longer. Dey're betta off wit'out me.

 

Logan addressed Hank the moment Remy stepped in to corridor and couldn't hear them anymore. "Shouldn't I go after him? He looks like he'll keel over any moment now."

 

"No." Bobby grabbed Logan's wrist and made him stay. "Remy's got to do this alone. We can't help him. He's got to realize that he's worthy of being loved."

 

"And Jono needs to realize the same thin'," Logan said, obviously frustrated. "Let's hope they don't blow up the house." Looking at his new lover, Logan realized they had some talking to do as well, but felt confident they would work things out.

 

///

 

Remy exited the elevator and nearly stumbled over his own two feet. His eyes refused to function properly and he only saw dark and light spots. His equilibrium was also playing up and a blinding headache was making it even harder for him to find his way to the control room.

 

His hands slid across the wall, leading him down the corridor. The link had grown stronger again, telling him that Jono was near, but he refused to call out to the younger man. Why 'gain am I doin' dis? Jono t'inks he's in love wit' me 'cause of de link, and doesn' deserve bein' tied to a nutcase. Oui, dat's it.

 

Remy? Wot are yer doin' 'ere? Jono hurried to Remy's side and steadied the Cajun as he swayed dangerously. Let's find yer a place ter sit down. Jono led Remy in to the control room and sat him down in a chair. Why are yer 'ere, Remy? Does Hank know yer 'ere? Jono took a step away from Remy, immediately distancing himself now that the Cajun was seated. Keep yer distance. Maybe then it won't 'urt that bad when 'e severs the link.

 

"You... w-want d-de link-k g-gone?" Remy forced himself to ignore the sharp pain that traveled up his jaw and settled behind his temples. Now he knew where the blinding headache was coming from.

 

Jono frowned. Don't yer want it gone? Without the link Remy wouldn't be stuck with him.

 

"N-need an ans-swer f-first-t." Remy gathered his strength and looked Jono in the eyes. He had to be strong now and set Jono free. Chamber still had his whole life ahead of him and would meet someone who could love him back the way the young man deserved to be loved.

Remy hesitated, but then blurted out, "J-jono, are you in l-love w-wit' me?"

 

Shocked, Jono mentally kicked himself. You asshole! Why didn't yer keep it to yerself? Why let Remy see the truth? He fidgeted, frantically trying to think of a way out of it. But Remy's eyes told him he couldn't lie to him; the empath would see through his lies. Errr, I guess so... it must be the link or somethin', Remy. It was feelin' all that yer were goin' through... am sorry. Jono ducked his head, not wanting to look at Remy anymore, not wanting to see disgust in the alien eyes he'd come to love. I got caught up with it and couldn't 'elp meself.

 

Remy swallowed hard. Jono seemed so lost and alone, and part of him wanted to take Jono in to his arms, but that was the biggest mistake he could make right now. Jono was tied to him because of the damn empathic link he'd created. He'd caused enough havoc in the young man's life. He'd made Jono love him, out of his own selfish needs and fears. This empathy was truly terrifying and he'd better get it under control before something like this happened again and ruined someone else's life.

 

Remy tried to smile, hiding his emotional turmoil behind high mental walls. "D-de link-k's causing-g t-trouble. Hank-k said-d I created it and it's up-p to m-me to s-shut it down-n." He took a deep breath." I owe you so m-much, Jono. You took-k care of me when-n I really needed help-p. Saved my lif-fe. And you n-need to l-live yours-s." Wit'out dis messed up baggage clingin' to you, he thought privately. You'll be free 'gain once de link's gone!

 

Jono barely managed to shield his terrible pain from Remy. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming. Be a man, Starsmore. Yer 'ave 'ad worse, God knows. Remy can't possibly want a fucked up freak like you, he thought, carefully shielding his thoughts. He managed to nod and then stared at the floor. We should, uh, definitely stop it, Remy. I'm sure yer don't want me 'angin' around in yer 'ead anymore. He shrugged, tried to joke. Would get mighty inconvenient after a while, mate. The fact that Remy was speaking aloud in spite of the pain his jaw was causing him, showed Jono clearly that the Cajun wanted nothing more to do with his telepathy.

 

Remy nodded back. "Okay den...I hope dis doesn' hurt, not sure what I'm doin'...." He concentrated, even though that inner voice was telling him not to, looking for a sign from Jono that this was a mistake. But Jono continued to stare at the floor. Apparently this was what the younger man really wanted and he had no right to tie Jono to him. This had to stop!

 

The link suddenly snapped and both men shuddered; the emptiness was sudden, cold and startling. There was a long, awful silence.

 

Remy managed to totter to his feet, and touched Jono on a thin shoulder. Jono was shaking and Remy wished he could take away the burden Jono was carrying with him, but they were on their own again and this was best for Jono. "J-jono, you're s-such a s-special p-person. I'll never f-forget what you d-did for me. D-dere will be someone for-r you, I k-know it, mais d-dat one ain' me. I hope w-we can still be friends, no m-matter what."

 

Oh God. That somehow was a knife to the gut. For a brief second Jono wanted to smack Remy, scream at him, hate him. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Remy had been through enough hell already, he didn't need to add to it. 'course. Best of mates. Jono was coming frighteningly close to tears, and the last thing he wanted to do was lose it in front of Remy.

 

He awkwardly patted Remy's thin arm. So... I, uh, am stuck with monitor duty. Yer goin' ter be okay on yer own? Need 'elp gettin to yer room? Remy looked rather white and Jono desperately wished that this conversation had taken a different turn, guiding Remy in to his arms, to hold and cherish him.

 

"I'll b-be bien, Jono. You g-go 'long now." Remy's fingers had buried themselves in his shirt, clawing it. He'd never felt this empty before and the absence of the link was driving him insane. There was nothing left! He'd fallen in to an empty vacuum, and continued to fall.

 

Guilty and torn, Jono still opted to escape. He gave Remy a quick nod and dashed from the room. Outside the mansion, he doubled over, the hurt and despair bringing him to his knees. He' never told Remy how good it felt to have the Cajun in his mind, to feel Remy's feelings. The link had fed him, had given him a sense of contentment, of being needed, which he had never felt before and it was gone now! It wasn't fair!

 

Remy leaned heavily against the wall and slowly made his way back to his room. He didn't try to hide the tears that flowed from his red and black eyes. His pain was too intense to worry about what anyone else might think. He wanted to return to his room and lie down. He'd done the right thing in setting Jono free, but destroying the link had destroyed him too. There was no more reason for living now that he'd lost Jono's love, concern and the closeness he had felt.

 

Remy staggered in to his room, dragged himself over to his bed and collapsed. Retreating back in to the depths of his mind, he held on to the memories that lingered there, memories that featured Jono and all the kind things the other man had done for him. "Jono..." The name offered little comfort without the other man being there and Remy curled up in to a fetal position, losing himself in his memories of Jono.

 

///

 

"I don't like this at all..." Hank sat behind his monitor and the hair at the back of his neck stood rigid. "Something's wrong."

 

"What's going on, Hank?" Bobby approached, still a bit wobbly on his feet, but no longer needing Logan's support. Logan was just a few feet behind him to catch him should he fall and Bobby loved the fact that the older man had become so concerned about his well-being.

 

"Sit down 'fore ya keel over, Drake," Logan growled.

 

But Bobby also heard the affection beneath the growling and a smile flashed across his face as he chose a chair opposite Hank to sit down in. "You look worried, Hank."

 

"It's Remy and Jono. I can't stop worrying about them. Remy left two hours ago and we still haven't heard from either of them." Hank looked at Bobby and enjoyed seeing the genuine smile on his face. The two of you will be happy. When he'd first heard that Bobby had admitted to Logan that he loved him, Hank hadn't known how to react, but looking at the two men now he felt confident things would work out.

 

"Then why don't ya talk to the brat?" Logan vividly remembered the conversation he'd had with Jono earlier that day. "Jono's the stubborn kind. Loves the Cajun, but can't accept Remy loves him back."

 

"Yes, they're both in love, but too stubborn to admit it." Hank decided he'd had enough and got to his feet. Now that Scott couldn't perform his duties as team leader, Hank felt it was his responsibility to talk to Remy and Jono. Scott would be out of it for at least a few more hours and it would be another day before he'd release his patient. "You're right, of course. I'm going to talk to them, Jono first."

 

Logan nodded his head approvingly. "Kid needs some attitude adjustment."

 

"Don't be too hard on him, Wolfie," Bobby teased. "It can't be easy going through life having a hole in your chest."

 

Logan bared his teeth and grinned wickedly. "I told ya to stop callin' me that!"

 

Bobby licked his lips in anticipation of another kiss. "Hank, when can I leave?"

 

Hank didn't plan on keeping the lovebirds at the med lab any longer than was strictly necessary. He couldn't use any hanky panky around here. "You can return to your room, Robert, but I order bed rest. No moving about, do you understand?"

 

"I do." Logan answered instead of Bobby. "My bed or yours?" It really felt liberating to show Bobby he really wanted the younger man now that he'd made up his mind. And I 'most threw this 'way. I should be thankful Creed kidnapped Drake or else I might never have known I love him.

 

Bobby pushed himself out of the chair and managed to stand on his own. He was trembling all over after hearing Logan's invitation. He wants me in his bed! But was he ready to take that step this soon? Only 24 hours ago he'd felt rejected and he decided to slow things down. "My room."

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at the cautious tone, but understood they needed to talk first. "Sure, lead on, kid."

 

"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid!" Bobby shuffled toward the doorway.

 

"Ah, ya don't like me callin' ya that? Serves ya right for callin' me Wolfie!"

 

"That's different," Bobby protested softly.

 

Logan knew he would lose the verbal fight, but enjoyed their bantering nonetheless. "Come on, let's make sure ya don't get lost on yer way to yer room."

 

Hank watched them leave and checked Scott's vital signs once more. His friend was sound asleep and stable. He could leave the medlab for a few minutes to talk some sense in to Jono and Remy.

 

///

 

Leave me the fuck alone! Jono tried to ignore the persistent knocking on his door. He even considered putting on his head phones, but when the door opened and Hank stormed inside, Jono knew there was no way out of this conversation. Yer want ter talk ter me?

 

Hank took in Jono's appearance and immediately noticed the swimming eyes. Jono might not have cried yet, but the tears were still waiting for a chance to surface. "What happened? Remy isn't answering the message I sent over the comm. system and you look like death warmed over."

 

Jono's first reaction was to tell Hank off; this was a personal matter between Remy and he, but he realized that Hank wouldn't give in. The link's gone.

 

"How did it happen? Why did Remy destroy it?" Concern colored his voice and he hoped Jono heard it.

 

Remy knows I'm in love with 'im and we decided it was best ter get rid of the link.

 

"Remy blamed the fact that you're in love with him on the link, didn't he?" Hank saw through Jono's tactic. "And you let him believe he was right!"

 

That about covers it. Jono rose from the bed and faced Hank. I told yer before that it wouldn't work out.

 

"You stubborn fool. Did it ever occur to you that Remy's in love with you as well?"

 

No. Jono awkwardly slid his hand over the bandages. Look at me...

 

"When Logan and you were cleaning up Creed's mess Remy and I talked." It was time to stop playing games and Hank was going to tell Jono what the Cajun had confided to him. "Remy knows you're in love with him, yes, but what you don't know is that he has feelings for you too."

 

Yer lyin'... Jono turned away from Hank and stared out of the window. Without the link, he felt awfully lost and lonely.

 

"He also told me that he didn't think he was good enough for you, that you deserved someone better than him and it's awfully convenient to blame everything on the link. Sinister manipulated his mind and Remy feels worthless, like he has nothing to offer. He didn't want to tie you down. That's why he destroyed the link! Like you, he can't believe that someone would love him for who he is! He thinks that the only reason you're in love with him is because the link pulled you in. We both know that's a lie."

 

Jono had been quiet during Hank's lecture, listening in disbelief. Why wouldn't 'e believe I love 'im for who 'e is? I don't love 'im because of the link! I love 'im for who 'e is!

 

"And why can't you believe that Remy loves you for who you are? That hole in your chest doesn't matter to him, doesn't matter to any of us. The X-gene changed all of us, not just you."

 

Are yer sayin' it was all one terrible misunderstandin'? Jono finally turned around to face Hank.

 

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Remy thinks you can't love him for who he is and destroyed the link to set you free. He probably expected you to fall out of love the moment the link vanished. Tell me, Jono, are you still in love with Remy?"

 

Of course I am! Bloody 'ell! I want ter 'old 'im, feel 'im close, but I can't believe...

 

"That Remy loves you for who you are. Remy doesn't think of you as a monster, no one here does. Only you do." Hank felt relieved when he read true understanding in Jono's eyes. It had taken the young man long enough to reach this point! "Now, where's Remy?"

 

Remy said 'e was goin' ter his room. I offered ter take 'im, but 'e refused.

 

"Jono, do you remember what I told you about empaths who somehow lost contact with the person they were linked with?" Hank took hold of Jono's arm and began pulling him in to the corridor.

 

Confused, Jono stared at Hank and then remembered the warning. They died.

 

"Yes, they withered away and died. Do you understand what that means?"

 

We need ter go ter Remy! Fighting down a panic attack, Jono shook off Hank's arm and began running. Why hadn't he thought of Hank's warning before?

 

Fortunately Remy's room was down the corridor and Jono grabbed the door knob, counting on the door to be unlocked. He froze when the door didn't budge. Remy, it's me, Jono. Come on, mush, let me in!

 

Hank had caught up with him and realized that Remy had locked the door. "We need to get inside."

 

Jono kicked the door in and it swayed open. His eyes quickly found the Cajun, who was curled up on the big four poster bed. Remy! Not wasting any time he ran over to the bed, sank on to his knees and desperately tried to make eye contact with Remy. Fuck, Hank, wot? Startled, he looked to Hank for an explanation.

 

Hank joined Jono and looked at Remy's eyes, which were open, but didn't show any sign of recognition. The eyes were dead. "Oh my..."

 

Tell me we're not too late! Tell me we can still pull 'im back! Tears of desperation flowed down Jono's face and settled on the bandages. I need 'im! I love 'im! Remy, come back ter me.

 

But there was no response.

 

///

 

Scott woke in an empty med lab, wondering why no one was close. Hank was usually very protective of his patients, hovering over them and sometimes driving them insane, so where was McCoy now? Scott looked down and found that his chest had been bandaged. "Creed," he whispered softly, recalling what had happened earlier. What about Remy?

 

He didn't know how much time had past and whether Jono had managed to fight off Creed and Scott desperately needed some answers. He was about to leave his bed when the door opened.

 

"Scott, you'll stay in bed! You aren't going to cause any problems!" Frustrated, Hank moved over to Scott and gently pushed him down again. "I'll update you in a few minutes, but I've got to get Remy settled down first."

 

Scott looked up to see Hank and Jono enter, Chamber awkwardly holding Remy in his slender arms. Scott's heart skipped a beat when he saw how deathly white the Cajun's face was, so still. What the hell happened...?

 

Jono laid Remy on a nearby bed, while Hank hurriedly began to check his vital signs, hooking up an IV. Hank glanced up in Scott's direction, quickly answering the question that was written on his face. "Remy broke the link. I'm afraid our dear Gambit has withdrawn deep into himself." Hank touched Remy's forehead. "We need to re-establish the link immediately. Remy's an empath, it's become vital to him. Without it, he may..." Hank sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence. Remy's vital signs were dropping alarmingly and he feared for his friend's life.

 

Scott's worried expression wasn't lost on him and Jono felt like a coward for allowing this to happen. He should have stopped Remy from destroying the link! 'ow do I do that? 'ow do I re-establish the link? Hank, yer told me that the link was empathic, I ain't an empath! Jono slowly rubbed the cold, clammy skin, fighting back his tears. This was his fault! He should have remembered Hank's words! McCoy had warned him that empaths with broken links died!

 

Scott felt a surge of anger. Broken the link? Why? What a stupid thing to do when Remy's still so fragile... He looked at Jono, hovering near Remy's bed. The boy was in shock, the normally already pale face like chalk, dark brown eyes huge. The young man was in terrible pain. Scott's fury faded, replaced by sympathy and a determination to get to the bottom of the situation. He staggered from his bed, ignoring the ache in his chest. He took hold of Jono's shoulders, turning him around to face him. "Jono, what happened? Why did Remy destroy the link?"

 

Jono needed to get it all out. Keeping everything inside was killing him. We... agreed. Remy recovered some of 'is memories after Creed's attack. Didn't think 'e would need me anymore, or want me. When 'e suggested destroyin' the link I went along with it, thinkin' it was wot 'e really wanted. Jono buried his bandaged face in his hands. Oh god! What 'ave I done? Hank told me, he told me that empaths can die! Fuck! I'm such a fuckin' idiot! I've killed 'im, I 'ave! All because I was afraid... I should 'ave stopped 'im!"

 

Telepathic sobs rang in Cyclops' head. Scott was growing tired, but fought to keep his eyes open. Scott hated to do it, but they didn't have much time and the last thing they needed was Jono going into hysterics. He grabbed the young man and shook him hard, yelling in his most determined leader voice, "That's quite enough! It wasn't your fault, Jono. Remy made the decision to destroy the link. You thought that it was what he wanted. Quit the self-pity, Remy needs you! You've got to calm down! If you go into Remy's consciousness to re-establish the link, you have to be aware and clear-headed at all times. Are you listening to me?"

 

Jono looked up at him, eyes full of tears. But he nodded and Scott knew he had his full and undivided attention. "Pulling him back won't be easy. You'll have to break through Remy's shields and memories. My guess is he's hiding in there, walling himself off from what has caused him pain. He's lost, Jono. And it's your job not to be afraid of whatever he throws at you, which will probably be some nasty past experiences. But if you love him, Jono..." Chamber's eyes got very large at the word 'love', "you'll find him. And bring him home." Mutely, Jono nodded once. He looked very young and fragile for a moment, but it passed in a second and Scott knew that Chamber would do everything to bring Remy back to them.

 

"It's the only way, Jono. If you don't do it, Remy will die within the next 48 hours." Scott closed his eyes, feeling fatigued and exhausted. "I wish Jean or the professor were here to help you, but they aren't. You've got to do it alone, Jono."

 

Fuck... Jono stared at Remy's still open, blank eyes. It feels like no one's 'ome when I look in ter them. He wiped away the tears that were flowing down his face. The thought of losing Remy was killing him. He was to blame for letting this happen. He should never have allowed Remy to destroy that link!

 

Jono grabbed a chair, Scott's words ringing in his head. He felt ashamed and terrified, all kinds of wild emotions churning through him. He set the chair beside the exam bed and sat down as closely as possible to Remy. God. He was so lifeless, chest barely rising and falling. Jono picked up a clammy, long-fingered hand and pressed it to his bandaged cheek. It suddenly didn't matter if Hank or Scott saw.

 

Remy. I'm so sorry. I've let yer down so many times. I promised to be yer friend, take care of yer, protect yer. And I fucked up, mush. But I'm not goin' ter let yer down this time. I love yer, and I'm goin' ter bring yer 'ome.

 

Jono glanced at both Hank and Scott. Henry looked very worried, but Scott seemed calm.

 

"You can do it, Jono."

 

Jono gave Scott a grateful look. Then he laid his head on the bed, still holding Remy's cold fingers. He closed his eyes, concentrating. I'm on me way, luv... he thought as his consciousness linked with Remy's...

 

///

 

Bobby lowered himself carefully on to the bed, still feeling a little wobbly. Hank had explained to him that he would feel weak for a few more hours due to the highly concentrated drug Creed had used.

 

"Thanks for repairing the window." If he looked closely he could see tiny scratches on the woodwork where Creed had tried to hold on.

 

Logan stood next to the bed and felt strangely shy. "Are ya sure ya shouldn't be in the med lab where Hank can keep an eye on ya?"

 

"I'm sure." Bobby was surprised to see the shy expression in Logan's eyes and patted the spot beside him. "Keep me company?"

 

Logan accepted the invitation and sneaked a look at Bobby, who seemed awfully relaxed. "We should talk 'bout what happened."

 

"Yeah, what changed your mind?" Bobby leaned in to the soft pillows and stretched luxuriously. He relished feeling Logan this close but wondered why the older man was keeping his distance.

 

"Almost losin' ya changed my mind. I imagined what my life would be like without ya and it turned out pretty empty." Logan leaned in to the pillows as well and cautiously snuck an arm around Bobby's shoulders, pulling his new lover close to his chest. "I also had a hard time acceptin' you would choose me." 

 

"I like your grumpy nature," Bobby revealed. "I like your strength. You try to hide that you care about others, but you go ballistic when something happens to one of us. I like you for a lot of reasons."

 

"And why do ya love me?" Logan knew it was an unfair question, but one he wanted answered. He caught himself playing with Bobby's hair and his eyes traveled lower, finding a way in to the robe Bobby was wearing and he fought the urge to run his hands over the willing body next to him.

 

Bobby chuckled. "I don't know when friendship turned in to love, but it did. It hurt to see you suffer when something bad had happened and I wanted to console you. When I began fantasizing about you, I knew I had it bad."

 

"Fantasizin' 'bout me?" Had anyone ever admitted to fantasizing about him? Logan cupped Bobby's chin in his hand and forced the young man to meet his eyes. "I'd like to hear 'bout those fantasies." To his delight, Bobby flushed a bright red.

 

"Uh, maybe later?" Nervously, he wrung his hands.

 

"Bobby, I need to know... have ya been with men 'fore?" Logan hated putting it that blunt, but needed to know how to proceed. He didn't want to scare Bobby off by moving too fast when the younger man had never before been with a man.

 

"I... uh, I only admitted to myself that I was gay about a year ago and I was in love with you most of that time..." Bobby stared at his hands. "I've been with one guy... Tony, but we didn't work out. We had sex though..."

 

Logan licked his lips, realizing he had to drag everything in to the open. "Did you have sex once or...?"

 

"A few times... but I didn't like the way he topped. He was self centered and... after he came he rolled over and ignored me. I didn't want to be with such a selfish bastard." Bobby's blush had turned deep crimson now.

 

Logan had all the information he needed and stopped questioning his lover. "I've been with a few men... I love to top, but... I like pushy bottoms and you strike me as a very pushy one."

 

Bobby briefly closed his eyes. When he'd been with Tony, he'd done everything the man had told him because he'd felt insecure. He'd lacked experience and had assumed Tony would do what was best for both of them, but the other man had let him down.

 

"Is that why it took ya so long to tell me ya loved me? Cause ya got disappointed?" Logan hated Tony's guts, without knowing the other man. He'd hurt Bobby and that was reason enough to hate him.

 

"I don't know why I waited... When I fantasize about us being together it's so different from how it was with Tony."

 

"I ain't a fantasy, Bobby. I'm a real man... what if I disappoint ya too?" Logan wondered how much of Bobby's expectations of this relationship were based on his fantasies.

 

"You won't disappoint me. I know you," Bobby smiled brilliantly and cuddled up to Logan. "It's unfair... I've wanted you for so long and now that I've got you in my bed, we can't do anything."

 

Logan grinned. "I can make ya feel good without ya havin' to do a thin'." Bobby shivered against him and Logan sought out the sparkling eyes and realized Bobby wanted this, had wanted this for a long time. "I'll take care of ya." His right hand slipped into Bobby's robe and traveled down. Briefly, it stopped to examine Bobby's pubic hair, but when it continued its journey, Logan found Bobby hard.

 

"Are you going to... jerk me off?" He licked his lips, rested his head against Logan's shoulder and pressed a kiss against the older man's throat, sucking softly. He felt totally uninhibited. This was Logan, his friend, his lover and he trusted the other man unconditionally. "Yeah, please..."

 

Logan growled softly and kneaded the hard flesh in his hand. He wanted more and pulled away. "I wanna see ya naked." It only took him seconds to disrobe Bobby and he used one claw to cut away the boxers Bobby was wearing. Bobby spread his legs invitingly and Logan licked his lips, wanting to taste his lover so badly! He shifted position until he sat between Bobby's legs and ran his fingertips over the insides of the lush thighs.

 

"Oh, yeah, please touch me..." Bobby threw back his head and bit his lower lip, trying hard not to buck when Logan's fingers curled around his throbbing cock.

 

"Geez, ya never shut up, do ya?" Logan raised Bobby's hips slightly and placed a pillow beneath them, giving him easier access. Bobby's angry red erection throbbed wantonly in his hand. He'd never seen such complete surrender and it made him even more determined to take good care of his lover.

 

"Oh...." Bobby whimpered when Logan stroked his cock slowly. "More, please..." He bucked hard, hoping Logan would take pity on him and make him come. Suddenly, Logan was massaging his heavy balls as well and Bobby's eyes flashed open. "Please..."

 

Logan grinned, pumping Bobby harder and tilted his head at the sight of slippery pre-ejaculate that dripped from his lover's slit. "Gonna taste ya..."

 

"Fuck!" Bobby tensed completely, feeling Logan's tongue circle the head of his cock. "Can't believe you're going down on me..." His toes curled when Logan's lips closed around his cock, taking in as much as he could.

 

Logan relaxed his throat and sucked hard, deepthroating his lover. Bobby bucked hard, forcing him to take in more.

 

Bobby felt delirious and hardly noticed the iron grip Logan established on his hips, making sure he couldn't thrust that deeply. "Logan, I'm gonna come, please, you know what I need to come hard... Your fingers... please!" Bobby was way past begging, craving release so badly that he would do anything Logan asked of him. His hand found Logan's head and his fingers curled around strands of the older man's hair, finally feeling the bobbing of Logan's head.

 

Logan looked up, wondering if he'd misunderstood. Releasing Bobby's hard cock, he took a moment to make eye contact. "What do ya want?"

 

"Your fingers inside me," Bobby panted the words, whimpering softly at the loss of Logan's lips around his cock.

 

Logan considered the request, knowing what Bobby wanted was stimulation of his prostate. "Hope ya know what ya got yerself in to." Logan's fingers circled around the tip of Bobby's cock, lubricating them. Then he dove back on to his lover's pulsating member, sucking hard. He massaged Bobby's nearly exploding balls and his index finger circled his lover's opening, massaging the guardian ring.

 

Bobby whimpered helplessly, feeling a fingertip press against the ring of muscle and then... "Inside!" He spread his legs further and was surprised when Logan threw his legs over his shoulders. "Oh, yeah, fuck... Logan, I want you..."

 

Logan was losing some of his control. This was going much further than he'd intended but he couldn't stop now and added a second finger, stretching Bobby.

 

"OH YES!" Bobby screamed when Logan's fingertips found his prostate, stroking it softly.

 

Logan licked up and down the length of Bobby's cock and then sucked hungrily at the slit. Simultaneously, his fingertips located the nub inside Bobby's passage again and stroked it hard.

 

"I...!" Bobby's hips rose, plunging deeper into the moist warmth of Logan's throat and he came hard, releasing his come in short spurts.

 

Mine... Logan swallowed convulsively, not wanting to lose a drop of his lover's come.

 

Entranced, Bobby stared at Logan, realizing the older man wasn't pulling back. "Oh my God, you're swallowing!"

 

Logan let Bobby's spent cock slip from his mouth and then growled, pressing his lips against the inside of Bobby's right thigh, sucking hard.

 

That will leave one hell of a passion mark! Bobby rode out the orgasm and let Logan mark him.

 

When Logan pulled back, he realized that he'd come as well. "Fuck, it's been years since I came in my jeans." Looking at his boneless lover, Logan lapped once more at Bobby's sated organ and then pulled up the blanket to cover his shivering lover.

 

"Better than in my fantasies..." Bobby mumbled exhausted. "Just wished..."

 

"What?"

 

"That it had been your cock inside me and not your fingers... I want you to make love to me, to take me, finally claim me." Bobby wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled Logan on top of him, wanting to feel the other man's weight push him down.

 

"Gimme a moment here, I wanna get rid of my clothes."

 

"You like to sleep in the nude?" Bobby watched hungrily when Logan got to his feet and removed his shirt and jeans. "Cool, a striptease... you don't wear underwear?" Bobby welcomed his lover back in to bed with a sloppy kiss.

 

Logan's grin broadened. "And I 'ways thought ya were the shy type in bed!" He enfolded Bobby in his arms and noticed a sleepy expression slip in to his lover's eyes.

 

"I usually am... shy, I mean, but with you it's different. It feels better... right." Bobby failed to stifle a yawn. "Man, I'm so sorry, but..."

 

"It's okay, darlin', go to sleep." Logan watched Bobby's eyes close and the young man's body relaxed completely.

 

"Darlin'... I like it when you call me that..." Bobby mumbled and buried his head against Logan's chest. He lost the battle and sleep pulled him in, promising him sweet dreams.

 

Logan tightened the hold he had on Bobby and stared at the ceiling. He'd never thought he'd get another chance at being happy, at being in love, but against all odds he was holding his love in his arms. "Thanks," he whispered, uncertain whom he was addressing. "Thanks for this chance." Content with watching Bobby sleep, he released a deep breath and held his lover tight.

 

///

 

Jono stared in disbelief at Remy's mindscape. I'm back in 'is cell! He could also hear Sinister laugh, the menacing sound drifted closer and Jono searched for a way out. Suddenly, the cell seemed to unfold, and it now consisted of cells within cells. The sensation made him dizzy and nauseous. Remy, wot the 'ell are yer doin'?

 

Once he left one cell, he stepped in to another and the process never ended. Still determined to get to Remy, Jono doubled his efforts to find the Cajun inside this labyrinth. But his mental image was reflected back at him, multiplying the illusions of the cells tenfold.

 

This won't work. If 'e doesn't want ter be found I won't find 'im. Wot if I play dirty? Would Remy forgive me? I can worry about that later once I've got 'im back.

 

A plan took shape in his mind. The harder he tried to push through Remy's defenses, the harder Remy struck back. Letting himself fall, Jono concentrated on his pain, the loneliness he was feeling and he broadcasted those feelings as strong as he could. Please, Remy. I need yer, mush. I can't make it without yer. Come back ter me... I'm in pain and only yer can stop it.

 

A soft groan swept through his mind and Jono smirked privately. Mush, I can feel yer. I'm comin' to get yer. I love yer... Unexpectedly, his surroundings changed. The cells disappeared and instead he found himself tied to Sinister's exam table. Remy was standing next to him. The usually red and black eyes were filled with a transparent void and the Cajun was dressed in the trousers he'd been wearing when the X-Men had freed him. Remy, I love yer.

 

Jono struggled against the restraints, wondering how Remy had dealt with being tied to the exam table. The more he struggled, the tighter the restraints became. Remy, I love yer. It ain't the link. I fell in love with yer when I 'eard yer thoughts... Yer were still Sinister's prisoner back then, I didn't even know it was yer for sure.

 

Lights flashed and Jono suddenly found himself back in Remy's cell. The Cajun was cowering in a corner and Sinister loomed above him, taunting him with food and water. Jono watched with growing anger how Sinister pulled the food away once Remy hesitantly reached for it. A pungent odour assaulted him and he recalled how relieved Remy had been when he'd been able to use the bathroom. Urine and faeces defiled the far corner of the room and Jono cringed, seeing the blood mixed in with the faeces. Remy must have been bleeding internally after Sinister had beaten him. 

 

Jono took a step toward Remy, resolved to scare Sinister away, but the nemesis remained when he stepped through Sinister. Ignoring the illusion, Jono sat on his heels in front of Remy and tried to pull him close, but the Cajun shrunk back. Remy, it wasn't the link that made me fall in love with yer...

 

What's dere to love?

 

Remy! Jono felt terribly relieved, hearing Remy's words. His tactic had worked and Remy was reaching out to him. Looking at Remy again, Jono cursed as the Cajun's form vanished in to thin air and he found himself in changed surroundings once more. He shuddered, realizing he was surrounded by Marauders, who were staring at a TV screen, laughing hard and calling out derogatory remarks.

 

Oh, mush... Jono felt horrified when he gazed at the screen. It showed Sinister backhanding Remy, sending the Cajun flying through his cell. He realized that Remy had never told him everything what he'd suffered at Sinister's hands. Remy, yer tryin' ter distract me! And it was working. Jono had almost given in to Remy's feelings of self hate.

 

Turning away from the TV screen he focused his thoughts, reaching out to Remy again. Since yer gone I'm in pain, mush. I miss yer. I want ter 'old yer... wish I could kiss yer, but yer could kiss me... if I don't disgust yer!

 

Disgust me?

 

A wave of puzzlement and disbelief washed over Jono. Yeah, mush. I think of meself as a monster.

 

Jono, you ain' a monster! Cher, don' t'ink like that!

 

It was a good thing that Remy couldn't see the sparkle in his brown eyes. That's why I let yer get away with destroyin' the link, Remy. I didn't think yer would want me around all the time. I'm a freak, Remy and the link wouldn't 'ave let us drift apart. That's why I let yer do it. Jono didn't dare move when familiar surroundings appeared around him. It was Remy's room and the Cajun was curled up on his bed. Jono knew this was for real when he saw the pain in Remy's alien eyes. Let me 'old yer, mush?

 

Remy struggled to his feet and stood in front of Jono, staring at the floor, his arms wrapped protectively around his waist. You love me? After what Sinister did, you still love me? I showed you what he did to me... How can you still want me?

 

Jono ached to fold his arms around Remy, but kept his distance, seeing the distrust in the Cajun's eyes. He was so glad that the blank expression was gone that he even loved seeing the pain in them because he knew he could take the hurt away... if Remy let him! I can't find the words to convince yer, but I can show yer...

 

Remy staggered as Jono sent him his love. Jono showed him how much he loved being needed, being accepted, being allowed close and Remy realized it wasn't the link's doing. Jono would have reacted the same way if the link had never existed. It wasn't just their minds that recognized that they were kindred spirits, even their souls gravitated toward each other.

 

Jono hadn't thought it possible but in the end he did find the words. Remy, I need yer as much as yer need me. I love yer because yer love me. We might not 'ave seen it at first, but yer were only able ter connect ter me because me mind was open. The moment I stepped in ter yer room I knew it was yer I wanted and no one else. 'earin' yer pain, 'earin' yer thoughts, yer pleadin' only intensified me feelings. Yer can't deny we're in love. Remy's barriers dropped and Jono finally saw the full extent of Remy's self loathing, his feelings of worthlessness.

 

And I thought I was buried in self 'ate... Remy, yer 'urtin' and I don't want yer ter 'urt. Let me 'old yer and take yer back 'ome. Yer locked yerself up in yer memories. Don't let Sinister 'ave this much power over yer. Nervously, Jono extended his hand and hoped Remy would take it.

 

I do love you, Jono... I do, mais... Remy stared at the offered hand, could he take it? I broke de link 'cause I t'ought you were in love wit' me 'cause of de link and once de link was gone, your love would be gone and...

 

I still love yer, Remy.

 

I can see dat now... you came back to get me... and I treated you so bad! It must have hurt when I destroyed de link... Startled, Remy recalled the words he'd spoken before breaking the link. I'm so sorry I hurt you, cher.

 

Take me 'and, mush. Come back with me. Hank and Scott are also worried about yer. Yer vital signs are spiraling down and I don't want ter lose yer ter Sinister. Don't let the scumbag win.

 

You really love me...

 

Jono nodded his head; Remy had voiced it as a statement and not as a question. Hopefully the Cajun was finally beginning to believe him! Take me 'and, mush. I'll take yer away from 'ere.

 

And you save me 'gain... Tears slid down from the corners of Remy's eyes as he finally took Jono's hand. He didn't expect to be pulled close, but Jono's hold was strong and before Remy knew it, his head rested against Jono's chest. I feel so 'shamed...

 

Why, Remy? Slowly, Jono began to retreat from Remy's mind, pulling the Cajun away from his self made prison.

 

You're so youn' and suffered so much... I should stop pityin' myself and take care of you! Remy felt bad for putting such a burden on Jono's shoulder.

 

But Jono caught that thought. Never think of yerself as a burden, Remy. Yer ain't a burden! Yer the most precious thin' that ever 'appened ter me! Jono suddenly realized that Remy was holding him as tightly as he was holding the Cajun and with that realization came relief. Yer know I love yer and that it 'as nothing ter do with the link, don't yer, mush? Remy nodded against his chest.

 

I know now... Remy felt Jono's pull and didn't resist when the younger man guided him past his horrible memories, guided him back home.

 

///

 

"Hank? What's happening?" Scott had woken up again and the first thing he'd noticed was Jono's head resting on Remy's chest. The Cajun's eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. That has to be a good sign!

 

Hank sighed, relieved. "His readings are improving. It'd say Jono found a way to get through to our stubborn Acadian friend." Hank kept a close eye on the two men and immediately caught Remy's soft moan. The red and black eyes opened and locked with his. "Welcome back, Remy."

 

Jono raised his head and searched Remy's face. The eyes were clear again and although Remy appeared weak, Jono felt the empathic energy swirl through his mind. The link is back.

 

Mais I didn' create it, not dis time...

 

Focusing on the link, Jono found that Remy was right. It wasn't just empathic any more. I'm feedin' it too... it's also telepathic.

 

Jono wasn't shielding his thoughts and Hank overheard that remark. "It's even stronger now that you're both feeding it. You outdid yourself, Jono."

 

"Yeah, you did well, Jono." Satisfied with the outcome, Scott closed his eyes and drifted off in to sleep again. Was Hank feeding him sleeping meds? He had to talk to Hank about that...

 

I've got yer back, Remy. Now that the fear had gone, anger took its place. Do yer 'ave any idea 'ow much yer scared me, Remy? 'ow could yer do that ter me! Why didn' yer tell me wot would 'appen once the link was gone? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure that Remy had known that destroying the link would kill him.

 

I didn' know, cher. It's de first time ever I created a link. Didn' even know I was an empat' until Hank told me.

 

Jono shot Hank a surprised look. Remy didn't know?

 

"I'm afraid so... I forgot to tell Remy that empaths die after breaking the link... It never occurred to me he wanted to destroy it." After he'd told Remy, the Cajun had hurried to the control room to sever the link. Part of this was his fault because he'd misjudged Remy's reaction. "But you're back now, monsieur LeBeau, and you won't pull a stunt like this again!"

 

Remy managed a weak chuckle and then his gaze shifted to Jono. I made a big mistake, non?

 

We both did, mush. Looking in to Remy's eyes, his fingers traced the Cajun's cheekbones. I love yer so much, Remy. I don't know wot would 'ave 'appened if yer 'adn't come back. Remy leaned in to his touch, softly rubbing his cheek against Jono's fingers.

 

Je t'aime, cher... je t'aime... Remy's lips found Jono's fingertips and he pressed a chaste kiss on to them.

 

Jono didn't know how to react to that caress. Remy, yer sure yer want me? The guy with the 'ole in 'is chest?

 

Remy sensed some of Jono's uncertainty through the link and raised his own hands to clutch Jono's head between them. Gently, he let his fingertips caress the bandages. It's your heart dat matters to me, cher... I love dat hole in your chest as much as I love de rest of you.

 

Oi, Remy... Suddenly feeling shy, Jono tried to pull away from Remy's fingers, which were still gently stroking his bandages. No one had ever touched him with so much love and especially not his chest and face. Remy had to love him!

 

"Now that you've established that you love each other, I suggest we let Remy rest." Hank hated interrupting their explorations, but Remy's vital signs were still below normal range. "Jono, you can keep Remy company, but no more talking."

 

Hank's right. After folding one arm around Remy, he lowered the Cajun back on to the bed. Remy had managed to sit upright while exploring his bandages but now the Cajun melted in to the bed with an audible sigh. Jono pulled up the blankets and covered Remy with them. Do yer think yer can sleep?

 

Will you keep de nightmares 'way, cher?

 

Yeah, yer know I will. Jono left his chair and sat on the side of the bed. Want me ter snuggle up ter yer? He could hardly believe he was suggesting this. Only days ago, he'd tried to hide the love he felt for Remy.

 

Oui, would you do dat, cher? Hold me in my sleep? Remy rolled over, creating enough space for Jono to lay down behind him.

 

Suddenly, his old insecurity snuck up on him and Jono looked at Hank apologetically. Can I? Do yer mind?

 

Hank smiled. "Actually, I think my patient would greatly benefit from some snuggling. Get in to bed!"

 

Jono nodded his head. He still felt a little shy showing his feelings for Remy this openly, but he climbed in to bed and wrapped his arms around Remy's waist. Are yer okay like this? Remy's heart was beating beneath his hand and he relished feeling the up and down movement of his lover's chest. Yer stuck with me now, mush.

 

I love bein' stuck wit' you, cher... Remy pressed a little closer, making himself comfortable and rested his head on the arm Jono had managed to sneak beneath his head. Feels so bien, cher... Don' ever let me go.

 

I won't, Jono promised and buried his face in Remy's hair and for once it didn't matter that his chest and face were bandaged.

 

///

 

Logan awoke and at first he didn't know why a warm body was lying pressed against him. He tried to identify the scent. Drake... Bobby... Logan opened his eyes and stared at the back of Bobby's head. His new lover was naked and so was he... Oh yeah... I went down on him... and I loved it!

 

He hadn't told Bobby, but it had been the very first time that he'd gone down on a man. During his one-night-stands with men he'd been on the receiving end of some very fine blowjobs and thanks to his healing powers he was hard again within seconds, obliging them when they begged to be fucked through the floor. But things were already different with Bobby. He cared too much about his new lover to simply take what he wanted. Tony had been like that and Bobby had ended that relationship because he hadn't wanted to be with such an 'egoistic bastard'. Good for ya, Bobby.

 

But he did beg me to make love to him... and that's the difference. I fucked the others, but I wanna make love to Bobby. Enjoying the feel of naked skin beneath his hands, they traveled lower, cupping Bobby's ass, loving how smooth and warm the skin felt. He longed to bury himself in his lover's warm and willing body, but restrained himself.

 

But then Bobby pushed back and one finger slipped between the cleft, brushing against Bobby's opening and he recalled how wantonly the younger man had pushed back on his fingers earlier. Absentmindedly, he began to massage the guardian ring.

 

Soft whimpers escaped Bobby's lips and he rocked back his hips, craving more stimulation. When he finally woke up and opened his eyes he found himself hard again and a finger probing his opening. "Logan?"

 

"Good morning, sweetheart." Logan swept Bobby's locks out of his way and pressed possessive kisses at the back of Bobby's neck, alternating between licking and sucking the area. "Don't ya think we're movin' a little fast here?"

 

Gooseflesh covered Bobby's body and his cock was twitching, begging to be touched. "No, Logan, I don't think so. We've known each other for years, saved each other's lives and... that feels nice..." Logan was softly stroking his perineum and rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. "I want you..."

 

Logan grabbed Bobby's hips and rolled the younger man on to his back so they could lock eyes. Bobby's pupils were dilated and lust colored the draped eyes. He licked his lips, seeing Bobby spread his legs invitingly. "Are ya sure, Bobby? I can wait."

 

"Maybe you can, but I can't, Logan. I've waited a year for this." Bobby managed to claim Logan's lips and instigated a passionate kiss. Logan was growing hard and Bobby looked down to check out his lover's package. "You're big," he whispered, licking his lips.

 

"Yer a little slut, ya know that?" Logan laughed and rubbed the tip of Bobby's cock with his thumb. The pre-ejaculate that dripped down his finger proved how badly Bobby wanted him and he moaned, uncertain he could say 'no'.

 

"But I'm your little slut, Wolfie..." Bobby crawled on to all fours and lowered himself on top of Logan's body, rubbing his lower body seductively against his lover's cock. "I've got lube."

 

Logan knew he was going to give in. The pheromones Bobby was emitting were his undoing. "What 'bout condoms?" He brought his arms up behind Bobby's back, watching him closely.

 

"Your healing power takes care of anything that comes up and I tested clean. I'd love to feel you inside me, feel your hard cock enter me, no rubber between us." Bobby leaned in closer and his tongue licked around Logan's hard nipples. "Can you turn a little primal? Like really possessive?"

 

"Huh?" Logan never expected that one. "Ya want me to lose it?"

 

"No, to pretend you're losing control." Bobby looked deeply in to Logan's eyes. "A little role playing. I want you to throw me down and take me. I don't want you to ask my permission every step of the way, but... be gentle? It's been a little while since I..."

 

Logan had felt shocked at first, but now a chuckle surfaced. "Drake, yer unbelievable!" He'd never thought Bobby would express his desires this explicitly. "But ya'll tell me when I get too rough?"

 

"You'll know before I do. You can monitor my heartbeat and you'll smell the fear on me, but you won't be too rough... I know you. You could never hurt me. Please do this for me?" Bobby barely believed he was telling Logan what to do and how to do it. I used to be really shy in bed, but I trust Logan... Trust him enough to tell him what I want.

 

"A little role playing?" Logan considered the request. "I can do that."

 

"Great!" Bobby bounced on top of Logan, almost taking his lover's breath away. "Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Let me get the lube?"

 

Logan watched him scramble to his feet and tried to formulate some sort of plan. He'd never pretended to be feral and now Bobby wanted him to be a little rough, throwing him down and... His cock definitely liked the idea. Logan got to his feet and looked about. Should I take him in bed or on the desk? What 'bout up against the wall? On all fours? Fuck, the kid's gonna be the death of me!

 

Bobby stared in to the mirror while his hands located the Glide he kept there, just in case. You're really going to do it... oh, I wonder how Logan's going to take me! His cock felt heavy and his balls seemed ready to explode. He withstood the temptation to stroke himself to completion and used a washcloth to clean up last night's mess. Don't want to gross him out. Satisfied that he smelled and felt clean he stepped back in to his bedroom. The bed was empty and his eyes quickly searched the room. "Logan?"

 

Unexpectedly, Logan's arms snuck up from behind him and while one hand cupped his balls, the other roughly rolled a rock hard nipple between its fingers. "Logan..." Bobby's knees almost gave out beneath him when he felt Logan's erection press against his ass, slip between his buttocks and slid up and down his cleft. "Don't take too long... I'm about to come." Bobby threw back his head and rocked back, wishing Logan's cock was already inside him.

 

A loud growl sounded behind him and Bobby's heart missed a beat. Logan's fingers suddenly curled around his cock and the other hand was pushing him down, forcing him to sit down on the floor.

 

Logan growled again, nibbled on Bobby's earlobe and let his tongue slither down his lover's neck, biting softly, making sure he wasn't drawing any blood.

 

Bobby now sat cross legged on the floor. Being unable to see Logan was driving him insane. Suddenly, Logan's hands grabbed his knees and pulled them aside, opening him up to his lover. "What are you going to do?"

 

"On all fours, Drake, now..." Logan wrapped one arm around Bobby's waist and slowly topped him over until the younger man had to support himself by placing his hands on the floor. "Ass up in the air, come on, Drake. I know you want it..."

 

"I told you I want you... Please, stop tormenting me, Wolfie."

 

"Stick to yer role, Drake." Logan raised his right hand and slapped Bobby's ass once.

 

"You brute!" Bobby giggled, as Logan's hand kneaded his ass cheeks. "Prepare me?"

 

Logan squeezed some lube on to his fingers and nodded his head. "Ya like doin' it doggy style?"

 

"Don't know..." Bobby grew serious. "Tony just threw my legs over his shoulders. He never got creative." Bobby sucked in his breath when Logan's hands parted his buttocks and then found his opening. Something cold touched his entrance and Bobby pushed back. He lowered himself onto his elbows, hoping Logan had easier access that way.

 

Seeing Bobby go down on to his elbows and raising his ass high in the air caused Logan's cock to throb hungrily. "One finger..."

 

Bobby whimpered when a cold fingertip pushed past the ring of muscle and wished Logan would hurry. But the older man would never hurt him and was determined to take his time. "Uhm, Logan, remember what role you're supposed to play? Talk dirty?"

 

Logan's chuckle swept through the room. "Okay, Drake. I'm pushin' inside ya, openin' yer up so ya can take my cock later. Ya had a look at the monster. Is it big?"

 

"Oh yeah, it is." Bobby licked his lips when a second slippery finger found its way inside. It hurt a little, but he loved feeling fuller. "But I can take that monster of yours."

 

Logan stretched Bobby carefully and then located the sweet spot inside his lover's passage. "Don't ya dare come now, Drake."

 

"Fuck!" Bobby wiggled his ass, trying to get Logan's fingertips to rub his prostate again. "I want three, please."

 

Logan growled possessively. "What 'bout my cock? Drake, make yer choice, my fingers or my cock thrustin' inside ya."

 

"Your cock. Please, get inside now!" Bobby was about to come and mentally prepared himself; he knew it was going to hurt when Logan finally pushed inside. Although Logan had carefully prepared him it had been months since he'd been with a man and he knew he was tight.

 

Logan squeezed more lube on to his cock and stroked himself lazily. His eyes were locked on Bobby's ass and on the opening that was going to swallow him in a few seconds. He realized that it was going to hurt and maybe talking dirty would help the younger man relax. "Want my cock inside ya? Want me to hit yer sweet spot? Want me to make ya scream and come?"

 

"Yes!" Bobby tensed involuntarily when Logan placed the tip of his erection against his opening. "Just do it!"

 

Logan wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it in to the waiting opening. Bobby's heartbeat was racing, but he didn't smell any fear on the younger man and he gently pushed past the ring of muscle.

 

"Fuck... ah..." Bobby tried to relax when Logan began to enter him. "Don't stop!" He bit his lower lip when Logan pushed harder. Pain washed over him, but he didn't tell the older man to stop. He knew pleasure would take over once Logan was fully inside him. He gathered his courage and rocked back, telling Logan it was okay to continue.

 

Logan was finally getting the hang of talking dirty. While whispering softly he rubbed Bobby's ass cheeks. "Ya look so good, Bobby. I'm halfway inside. Can ya feel me? Can ya feel me push inside?" He pushed in further and soothingly stroked Bobby's lower back. "Almost there, yer almost mine. My cock loves ya, but ya already know that. Talk to me, Bobby..."

 

Bobby was panting hard and uttered a soft scream when Logan buried himself to the hilt inside his body. Logan's balls slapped against his ass and Bobby tried to relax. "You're inside." His erection had faded a little, but when Logan's fingers curled around it, he began to grow aroused again. "You can thrust, you know."

 

"I will... but only when I want to thrust. Darlin', ya've got no idea how sexy ya look right now." Logan pumped Bobby's cock slowly and listened to his lover's tiny moans of want. His other hand rested on Bobby's lower back and he held the young man steady, making sure his lover wasn't rocking back. "Tell me what ya want, Drake."

 

"To feel you moving inside me... make love to me?" Bobby's brow was covered in sweat and he deliberately clenched his inner muscle around Logan's cock.

 

"Drake, do that again and yer in for a rough ride!" Logan gritted his teeth. Bobby had surprised him and almost made him come! Slowly, he pulled back only to plunge in to his lover's body again. Aiming his next thrust, he hit Bobby's prostate and the young man shivered beneath him. "Ya know I can go on for ages like this? Healin' power," he said smugly.

 

"Oh... yes..." Bobby rested his head on his forearms, moving with Logan as the older man established a comfortable rhythm. The perpetual movement of Logan's cock slipping out and back in to him again was driving him over the edge and he collapsed on to his stomach, his erection still tightly captured by Logan's hand.

 

Logan followed his lover down, but refrained from resting his entire body weight on Bobby. Now that the angle had changed, he hit Bobby's prostate with every stroke. "Ya like feelin' me inside ya? Ya'd betta get used to it... I will want ya in the mornin', evenin' and at night. Yer ass will be sore all day."

 

"Lo...gan!" Bobby couldn't hold back, hearing those words and climaxed.

 

Logan bared his teeth and growled, feeling Bobby contract all around him, milking him, almost driving him over the edge.

 

"Harder..." Bobby mumbled, riding his orgasm. He didn't mind feeling sore tomorrow; he just wanted Logan to climax as well.

 

Logan grunted and his thrusts grew wilder, harder and went in deeper. "I'm gonna come inside yer ass, Drake..." he whispered, still talking dirty.

 

"Yes, please... come..." Boneless, Bobby was pushed across the floor when Logan's thrusts grew uncontrolled and he grunted himself when Logan's cock hit his prostate again.

 

It was that little grunt that pushed Logan finally over the edge as well. He bowed his head and buried his teeth in Bobby's shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. His feral side had taken over and he licked up Bobby's blood. He collapsed on to Bobby, burying the younger man beneath his weight.

 

"Fuck...wow..." Bobby was totally relaxed, but Logan's weight was making it hard for him to breathe. "Would you mind moving off of me? You're heavy!"

 

Logan stared at the mark. Raising himself on his hands and knees he wished he hadn't bitten that hard. "I marked ya..."

 

"Cool..." Bobby's eyes suddenly grew big, feeling Logan's cock grow hard again while still inside him. "Uhm, Logan?"

 

"Want me to pull back? Or we could go another round." Logan watched as Bobby cocked his head to look at him. "Just tell me what ya want, darlin'."

 

"Up against the wall?"

 

///

 

 

Shivers ran up and down Hank's spine, realizing he was being watched by Remy. He finished redressing Scott's bandages and now walked over to Remy. Strangely enough Jono was still asleep. "Remy?"

 

Remy smiled. Due to the telepathic link his empathy had become stronger and it had activated some latent telepathy of his own, enabling him to send Hank his thoughts. I'm doin' dat... keepin' him 'sleep. Jono had told him how much the younger man had missed being asleep and being able to dream so he'd wanted to give this to Jono.

 

Hank sighed, keeping his amusement to himself. "You shouldn't abuse your new power like that." Startled, he watched as Remy turned deathly pale. Jono stirred behind the Cajun, opening his eyes. "Remy, I was only joking..." Feeling guilty for scaring Remy like that he patted the Cajun's shoulder, trying to reassure him, but the dark expression in the red and black eyes remained.

 

Wot's goin' on 'ere? Jono stretched lazily. Although Remy hadn't dreamed this time either he'd liked sleeping snuggled up to the Cajun. Snuggled up ter... Suddenly, he realized he lay spooned behind Remy, holding him tight.

 

Remy cocked his head to look at Jono. It's bien, cher. I like you holdin' me like dat, mais I'm sorry for...

 

"Remy, I was only joking!" Exasperated, Hank gently squeezed Remy's shoulder.

 

Wot's Remy talkin' about? Alert, Jono looked from Remy to Hank.

 

De link... Remy grew silent again.

 

Nothin's wrong with the link! Don't start again! Jono thought they had settled this.

 

Remy cringed. I somehow used de link to make you stay 'sleep. Didn' know dat what I was doin' was wron'...

 

Why would it be wrong, mush?

 

"That's my fault. I made a joke, telling him not to abuse his new power. I should have known better," Hank apologized.

 

Jono sat upright and pulled Remy with him. Uhm, mush, yer feel the change too?

 

Nervously, Remy avoided Jono's eyes. I can communicate wit' Hank wit'out your help.

 

Yer empathic powers are stronger and I feel some telepathic talent too. Mush, is there somethin' yer want ter tell me?

 

Don' know what's goin' on, cher. Didn' know I was an empat' and I don' know what dis telepathy is 'bout.

 

I believe yer, Remy. We'll figure it out together. He pulled Remy close to his chest and the Cajun rested his back against him, finally trusting Jono completely.

 

Hank chose this moment to make some announcements. "Your readings have improved, Remy. If Jono promises to look after you, you can go back to your room. I don't mind you making short trips to the bathroom, but don't overdo it! You might want to try talking now and then. Your jaw will cause some discomfort, but try not to let it stop you."

 

"Mer...ci," Remy said and smiled, relieved. Can Jono take me to my room?

 

Hank nodded his head. "I need to update my medical files... so I'll excuse myself now."

 

Hank, wot about Scott? Jono felt concerned, recalling the ugly wounds Creed's claws had left behind.

 

"He'll make a full recovery and can leave the med lab once he wakes up." Pleased with the fact that all his patients were recovering, Hank retreated in to his office to work on his files and then to continue his research.

 

'ey, mush, yer ready ter 'ead 'ome? Creed never got ter yer room, so everythin' should still look fine. Jono swung his feet on to the floor and wanted to help Remy rise as well, when Bobby unexpectedly entered the room. The first thing Jono noticed was the odd way Bobby was walking. Bobby?

 

Hearing his name, Bobby looked up and was unable to hide his huge smirk. He knew he was giving himself away but didn't feel like hiding his happiness. "Hello Jono, Remy."

 

Jono sent a whistle in to Remy and Bobby's mind. Someone got laid!

 

Remy shot Jono a surprised look. Cher?

 

Bobby got laid! Way ter go, ducks! So, tell me, are Logan and yer an item now? Jono suddenly realized that Remy didn't know about the two men and turned toward the Cajun. Bobby admitted ter lovin' Logan and the grumpy old bastard finally gave in. Bobby got laid!

 

Bobby quickly looked at Scott, but the other man was still asleep. When he looked at Hank, he could have sworn he saw a slight blush beneath the blue fur. "Keep it down, will ya? Geez, I didn't know you were that juvenile."

 

I'm only 18, mate. I'm allowed ter act childish! Jono winked at Remy and steadied him when the Cajun put his weight on his feet. Yer still okay, mush?

 

Bien, cher... mais Logan and Bobby? I never saw dat one comin'... I hope he'll make you happy, Bobby. You deserve someone who truly loves you. Suddenly an image flashed into his mind. She had cold, cruel eyes, brown hair and a white lock mingled with the brown. Feeling nauseous, he pushed Jono away and stumbled toward the bathroom. Once inside, he hurried over to the toilet and threw up the little he'd eaten these last 24 hours.

 

Jono hurried to his side and held back the long hair. Rubbing Remy's back, he worried about the Cajun. He'd seen Rogue's image in his mind as well and feared Remy's reaction. What if the Cajun remembered her? Remy couldn't hide from his past forever and would have to remember the ugly things too. Remy, mush, try ter calm down...

 

Who is she, Jono? De woman I saw... why am I reactin' like dat? Remy struggled with a series of dry heaves, which eventually passed.

 

Jono cringed, seeing the panic in Remy's eyes. Her name's Rogue, mush. Yer used ter be lovers once.

 

Lovers? Remy flinched away from Jono's touch when another painful memory resurfaced. Until now he hadn't remembered the trial Scott had hinted at, but it was coming back now. Pain and guilt washed over him and then he heard her words, saw the look in her eyes and knew she had judged him. In her eyes he was guilty as hell and she'd left him there. After a few days of trying to reach the outside world, he'd given up. Hungry and thirsty he'd tried to find nourishment and when Sinister had finally found him he hadn't been able to put up much of a fight.

 

I've got yer, Jono whispered in to Remy's mind and grabbed the Cajun hard, pulling him close against him. Don't think I'll ever let yer go again. The bitch 'urt yer and should she ever come back ter the mansion I'll make sure she doesn't 'arass yer.

 

Jono... Remy sought and found the young man's eyes. I don' know how to deal wit' dis... I t'ought she loved me...

 

Bobby cleared his throat. They had forgotten about him, but he'd followed them. "You tried to make things up to her, Remy. I was there in Seattle when she left you. I don't know what got in to her, but she couldn't deal with the memories she'd absorbed. Maybe she couldn't forgive you, maybe she began to hate you for not being honest with her up front, but... she dumped you."

 

Jono, please hold me... Je t'aime... make me forget... Seeking warmth and reassurance, Remy wrapped his arms around Jono.

 

Jono held Remy close for several minutes and then pulled back. Rinse yer mout', mush. I'll wait outside. I'll wait outside. He sensed that Remy needed a moment alone and joined Bobby who also left the bathroom.

 

Remy stared at his reflection in the mirror. For days he'd wished he would remember who he was and now that the memories were coming back they made him feel even worse. He'd trusted Sinister and when he'd led the Marauders into the tunnels, he'd realized what a big mistake he'd made, but it had been too late by then.

 

Feeling guilty and alone, he wiped away a few tears that had managed to flow from his eyes. You're a mess, LeBeau. It's time to shape up! What would poppa t'ink of you? Poppa? Who's pop...AH!

 

Suddenly, strong arms enfolded him and a soft, reassuring murmur echoed in his mind. Jono was back! 

 

It's goin' ter be okay, mush. I know that rememberin' Rogue 'urt, but yer love yer poppa. Because of the telepathic link he'd been privy to Remy's returning memories and he knew what had happened. Yer rememberin' yer old man, mush, and yer 'ave got fond memories of 'im. It's okay, let them in.

 

Remy trusted Jono's advice and while he sank on to his knees, he held on to Jono, who followed him down. I want to believe you... and he lowered his barriers, which had pushed the memories back.

 

Holding Remy, Jono watched and chuckled, seeing a boy create one hell of a crater in Jean-Luc's back yard. Yer didn't control yer power well...

 

I was only 11 when de chargin' power kicked in.

 

No apologies needed, mush. I'm still tryin' ter control me powers! Jono chuckled again, seeing Jean-Luc chase Remy as a small boy around the dinner table. Wot were yer doin'?

 

I wasn' used to havin' a family, cher. I'll explain one day, but poppa had a hard time gainin' my trust. Remy smiled as well now. I picked his pocket when I lived on de streets and for some reason he decided to take me in, make me one of de LeBeau clan. I can never t'ank him 'nough for doin' dat.

 

The memories continued to wash over them and sometimes they laughed, but there were also memories that made Remy cry and Jono cried with him.

 

Mush, yer fine? Jono raised Remy's head and brushed some stray locks back behind the Cajun's ears.

 

I remember my yout'... remember de trial and Sinister subduin' me. You saved me... I remember dat too. I remember... Rogue, mais I still don't remember everyt'in'.

 

I'm sure the rest will return in time. Jono pulled a shaky Remy to his feet. Thanks to the link he knew exactly what Remy was going through. Yer should rest, mush.

 

Snuggle up to me?

 

Sure. Jono guided Remy out of the bathroom where Bobby and Hank impatiently waited from them to emerge.

 

Concerned, Hank approached them, but then stopped, realizing that Jono had everything under control. "Take Remy to his room and stay close to him."

 

Yer bet I'll stay close. Jono slowly led Remy into the corridor and helped him into the elevator. Think yer can stay awake a little longer?

 

Oui. Remy leaned against Jono for support and allowed the other man to guide him to his room and lay him down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and waited for Jono to spoon up behind him. Je t'aime, cher...

 

I love yer too, luv.

 

///

 

"Robert, what brings you here?" Hank gestured Bobby to follow him to his office, that way ensuring that Scott could sleep undisturbed. Noticing Bobby's slow movements, he raised an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you?"

 

Bobby flushed. "Actually, yeah... Logan is... you know, the healing power... he can go on and... "

 

Hank grinned wickedly. "You're sore?"

 

Bobby shuffled his feet. "Yeah..."

 

"How many times?" Hank enjoyed torturing his best friend while he located a tube with soothing ointment.

 

"Uh, four times..." Nervously, Bobby sneaked a look at Hank's eyes. "It was the best sex I ever had."

 

"Too much information, my friend." Hank handed Bobby the tube. "Apply this after you had sex and you might want to use a generous amount right now. It will take away most of your discomfort and no sex until you have normal sensation again. I take it you know where to apply the ointment? Maybe Logan can help out?" Hank laughed when Bobby's blush turned a deeper shade of red. "Don't forget to use lube!"

 

"Thanks, Blue," Bobby mumbled and fled Hank's office. When Logan had done him up against the wall, on his back and on his side, the adrenaline rush had made him bold. Now, he felt damned sore and couldn't even sit properly. I'd better adjust my fantasies before they kill me!

 

The end 

October 2001


	3. Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to Damaged. Jono and Remy explore the extent of their love  
> and Jono learns how to control his powers. The team is reunited and Remy has  
> to face Rogue.

Chrysalis

Part 1

 

Logan was pacing Bobby's room, blaming himself from letting things spin out of control. He should have told Bobby 'no' after they'd made love that second time, but once Bobby had realized that he was still hard, his lover had insisted on doing it again... and again. After the fourth time, Bobby had been exhausted and his eyes had turned big, seeing that Logan was still hard! Logan had put an end to it then, again explaining to his drained lover that his healing power renewed his erection constantly.

 

When Bobby had admitted to feeling sore Logan had offered to walk his lover to Hank's office, but Bobby had declined, feeling more comfortable going alone. Smelling Bobby's scent, he realized that his lover was on his way back and Logan went in to the bathroom, filling the tube with warm water.

 

"Uh, Logan? You still here?" Opening the door and seeing the empty room, Bobby feared Logan had left.

 

"I'm in the bathroom. Come and join me." Logan poured some bubblebath in to the water, creating a nice mountain of bubbles.

 

Hesitantly, Bobby shuffled inside. "Hank knows what happened, man..." He presented the ointment to Logan and then glanced at the bath tub. "Is that for me?"

 

"Yeah, take yer clothes off. I'm so sorry for not puttin' a stop to it sooner..." Logan unbuttoned Bobby's shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Then he unzipped his lover's jeans and slid them down as well. "Step out of the boxers." Although he'd made sure that Bobby wasn't bleeding after their love making, he knew he'd done some damage. "I should have stopped ya after takin' ya up 'gainst the wall."

 

"No regrets, Logan. You gave me what I wanted. I just need to keep in mind that I don't have your healing powers." Bobby shivered, standing naked in front of his lover.

 

Logan waited for Bobby to step in to the bath tub and then sat on its side. Leaning in closer, he began to massage Bobby's shoulders. "It ain't yer fault that I stay hard, darlin'. Ya don't have to get me off 'gain and 'gain."

 

"Yeah, I know..." Bobby sulked and was surprised when Logan took hold of the shampoo bottle and washed his hair. "This feels nice though, the warm water."

 

"And later we'll apply some of that ointment Hank gave ya." Logan rinsed Bobby's hair. "Feelin' betta?"

 

"Stop me the next time I want to act out a fantasy? This one nearly killed me. I so hope that no bad guys are going to launch an attack right now." Logan wrapped a towel around Bobby's head and dried his hair. "You're spoiling me."

 

"Ya deserve to be spoiled. Four times... If I'd been in my right mind it would never have gotten out of control like that! And what was that role playin' 'bout? Ya got fantasies 'bout...?"

 

"You pinning me down and taking me, yes, yummie..." Bobby smiled and looked at Logan. "Don't worry... I'll tone it down. I just didn't know it could feel that good! What was your favorite position?" Logan's hands returned to massage his shoulders and Bobby relaxed completely.

 

"What was yers?" Logan bowed down and pressed a kiss on Bobby's moist hair, loving the scent of his lover pushing through the shampoo.

 

"I don't know..." Bobby considered the question. "I liked doggy style, man. That was intense... On my back was okay too, got to see your face... On my side was my least favorite position, didn't get to see you and I didn't feel you fully inside me so... I'd be up against the wall." He remembered how Logan had wrapped his legs around his waist, fully supporting him. "Yes, that was... "

 

Logan didn't give Bobby a chance to finish his sentence. "Don't grow hard on me, kid. Ya ain't up for 'nother round."

 

"Uhm, Logan, I'm up already, sorry to disappoint you." Bobby grinned and pointed at his erection which was still visible through the bubbles and foam.

 

"Down, boy!" Logan shook his head. "Nothin' is gonna happen, not until ya healed inside."

 

"You're still grumpy!" Bobby splashed some water at Logan.

 

"Stop behavin' like a brat, Drake!" But Bobby's smirk told him that his lover was truly enjoying himself.

 

"Water's getting cold. I need to get out." Bobby stood and gave Logan a wink when the older man licked his lips at the sight of his naked body. "Down, boy! Behave!"

 

"Not fair. Yer usin' my words 'gainst me!" Logan grabbed some large towels and wrapped them around Bobby. He rubbed his lover's skin dry and then draped a bath robe across his shoulders. "Get into bed, Drake..."

 

"Oh yes!" Bobby tried to make a run for the bed, but then realized he still felt sore. He slowed down and laid down on his stomach, cradling his pillow in his arms. "I could sleep forever."

 

Logan took hold of the tube and opened it. He squeezed a general amount onto his fingertip and sat down on the side of the bed. "How do ya wanna do this? On yer back?"

 

"Do what?" Bobby looked over his shoulder and found that Logan was rubbing the ointment between his fingertips, warming it. "Oh, I'll just need a pillow..." Bobby pushed a pillow beneath his hips and was about to get on to all fours when Logan stopped him.

 

"Just relax, Bobby." Logan gently rubbed Bobby's back and waited for his lover's body to relax. When it did, he parted Bobby's buttocks and pushed the ointment inside. His finger followed slowly and he lubricated the irritated passage. "Yer ain't torn..." He didn't smell blood and his fingertip didn't feel any tears. "Out of practice, huh?"

 

"I'm going to get you for this. You know that, don't you?" Bobby felt relieved when Logan finally removed his finger. "Feels better already."

 

"Good." Logan wiped the excess ointment off of his finger and kneeled on the bed beside his lover.

 

"Hey, what's that?" Bobby cocked his head and found that Logan was spreading lotion over his back. "Another massage? Yeah..." Boneless, he surrendered to Logan's talented hands.

 

"Just enjoy the ride, kid." Logan kneaded the tense muscles. "Any more fantasies ya wanna try?"

 

"Not right now, wolfie..." Dozing off, Bobby's eyes closed.

 

"Kids today... got no stamina!" Logan sat down and rested his back against the headboard. After pulling Bobby close to his chest he covered his lover with blankets. Yer a gift, Bobby, a precious gift and I promise I'll never forget just how precious. But ya've got to tone it down, Bobby... fantasies are only fun when they are fantasies...

 

///

 

Jono was watching Remy sleep. They lay facing each other and had both wrapped their arms tight around each other's waist. Fascinated, Jono observed the rapid eye movement beneath Remy's eyelids. He was keeping any nightmares at bay so it had to be a pleasant dream the Cajun was experiencing. He almost gave in and peeked at Remy's dreams, but decided that would be rude. Remy was entitled to some privacy.

 

His right hand snuck up behind Remy's back and tangled in the Cajun's long locks. The silk hair sent a shiver through his body and he wished he still had lips to press a kiss on to a strand. Next were Remy's eyelashes, long and full. Jono could easily lose himself in studying the Cajun's features.

 

His finger traced Remy's cheekbone and came to rest on a full bottom lip, exploring the soft tissue. Yer beautiful, luv. Luv... they were finally lovers now, at least Jono hoped so. His love had pulled the empath from his coma and Remy had admitted to loving him too. So why did he feel like his problems weren't over yet? Probably because they weren't.

 

Remy was still in a lot of emotional pain and now that he knew how sadistically Sinister had treated the Cajun, Jono tried to repress the dark rage burning inside his mind. At times like these, it tried to surface, but holding on to Remy's love for him usually made it go away.

 

Remy moved and his hand slipped a little lower, now resting on the Cajun's hip. Remy's scent had become familiar and drifted up his nostrils. Jono gently caressed Remy's cheek, feeling the fine stubble beneath his fingertips. Remy needed a bath, to wash his hair and a good shave.

 

How long have you been lookin' at me, cher?

 

Huh? When did yer wake up? He hadn't felt Remy's mind stir.

 

Remy opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Jono. Can' believe we're back in my bed... toget'er. Shyly, he raised his right hand and fingered Jono's locks. Jono, you should know... I don' t'ink I've ever been wit' a man 'fore... not dat I can remember. He fought the urge to lower his eyes and maintained eye contact.

 

Jono felt it was time to confess up. I 'ave been with men... struggled with me sexuality for some time. I liked girls, but then I found I liked blokes even better.

 

Den at least one of us has some experience. A weak blush settled on Remy's features. I don' t'ink I'm ready... you know... to have sex. He really didn't want to disappoint Jono, but he was still trying to deal with Sinister and Rogue and the trial and... The list didn't seem to end.

 

I know yer ain't ready, luv and that's okay. I can wait. I love 'oldin' yer, so don't worry about sex. It will 'appen once we're ready. Jono continued to caress Remy's face and his hand froze briefly when Remy leaned in to the touch, rubbing his face against his fingers.

 

Don't grow 'ard, don't grow 'ard. Jono kept up the mantra and his arousal faded. Wot do yer want ter do? Stay in bed all day or...?

 

I'd love to take a shower... I'm even hungry, figure dat... Remy felt Jono pull away to get to his feet, but stopped him. Non, stay.

 

But yer shower...

 

Can wait. Remy gave Jono a thoughtful look and bit his bottom lip.

 

Wot is it, luv?

 

I'd like to try somet'in', mais I don' know if you'll like it.

 

The hesitance in Remy's tone got to Jono. Wot do yer want ter try?

 

Kiss you. This time, Remy looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

 

Why? I don't 'ave lips. Jono mentally kicked himself. Yer stupid dumb ass! Of course 'e knows that yer ain't got lips!

 

Don' t'ink like dat, cher. Remy gathered his courage and moved a little closer. His fingertips hovered above the bandages, unwilling to touch them without Jono's permission. May I?

 

Yeah... Jono's eyes followed every move Remy made. He shivered when Remy's fingertips touched the bandages, rubbing the fabric gently.

 

Foxy... you look foxy, cher. Remy sensed Jono's unease and decided to take the lead. Jono might be his protector, the man who had saved his life and sanity, but at the same time the young man felt incredibly insecure about his looks. Want to kiss you, cher.

 

Remy, in case yer didn't notice let me spell it out ter yer. I don't 'ave a mouth, lips, or tongue. I can't kiss yer back. Trembling, Jono stared into Remy's eyes, sensing the Cajun's affection for him. Wot are yer gonner do? The tiny tremors worsened, seeing Remy lean in closer. Suddenly Remy's lips pressed against the bandages and the Cajun was kissing him. Jono's toes curled and his hands, which had been clawing the blanket, relaxed. Is that tongue? Blimey... his tongue's movin' against my bandages... Why? 'ow can he stand touchin' me like this? Jono's eyes closed in bliss.

 

Remy felt Jono relax and moved in closer, straddling Jono's hips. Suddenly he felt terribly insecure. He knew what the ladies liked, but would Jono like those things as well, or did he have to change the way he used to caress his lovers? Placing his hands on either side of Jono's head, he kissed the bandages, lapping, licking and nibbling them.

 

Jono's tremors changed into violent shaking. No one had ever kissed his bandages before! No one had wanted him like Remy and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Total acceptance floated from Remy's mind in to his and tears sprang from his eyes.

 

Jono, cher, what's wron'? Don' you want me to kiss you? Puzzled, Remy tried to pull back, but found himself locked in strong arms, keeping him in place.

 

Can't believe this is 'appenin', mush. It's been so long... Jono opened his eyes and stared deeply into Remy's. Feeling the other man on top reminded him how much he'd missed being with someone he loved. When me power kicked in I was with me girlfriend... Shocked, Jono listened to his own confession. He was screaming at himself to stop, but something made him confide in Remy. She's in a wheelchair now... I ruined 'er life.

 

Your power manifested when you were wit' her and caused her injuries? Remy flinched when Jono's subconscious showed him the terrible moment in which Jono's powers had chosen to become active. Wrapping his arms tighter around the trembling young man he held Jono close, then pulled him upright and rocked him gently.

 

I'm so afraid I'll 'urt yet too, Remy. Jono buried his head against Remy's chest, adjusting to the rocking motion and moving along. The tears that made their way down over his face were tears he should have wept two years ago, but he'd kept the hurt and anger inside until now, until Remy had come along.

 

Shst, cher, everyt'in' is bien now. I love you and you love me. You'll never hurt me and I'll never let anyone hurt you. It's bien to cry. Let go of de pain, mon amour. Crooning softly in to Jono's mind Remy tried to soothe the young man in his arms. Je t'aime, cher and we'll deal wit' everyt'in' toget'er. You don' have to do dis on your own.

 

Jono wiped away his tears, still trembling slightly, but feeling in control of his emotions again. Yer amazin', luv. Only hours ago Remy had needed him so badly and now their roles were reversed. Remy was holding him, comforting him. Yer got stronger when yer came back. Strength, which he'd never seen before, shone from Remy's eyes. The scared, hurt Remy LeBeau he'd gotten used to was making place for a much stronger man.

 

Your love made de difference, Remy whispered in to Jono's mind. De fact dat you still love me means de world to me.

 

Jono shifted in bed when Remy involuntarily catapulted an image in to his mind. He saw Remy cower on the TV screen and he recalled how coldly the Marauders had laughed. I'm so sorry the scumbag used yer ter entertain 'is goons.

 

You saw dat? Remy fought the urge to pull away, but this was Jono and the young man wouldn't abandon him because of his past. Jono loved him! I didn' know until Creed told me.

 

Knowin' that Sinister used yer as entertainment 'urts, mush. Don't deny it, I can feel it. Yer know, this link's somethin' else. It's way more intense than it was.

 

Remy slowly nodded his head. Dat's 'cause you're now feedin' it too, cher. Remy paused to gather his thoughts. You saw everyt'in' he did to me?

 

Remy, mush, yer threw everythin' at me when I tried ter pull yer back. Jono's eyes sparkled when Remy leaned in closer to brush his bandages with his lips. Suddenly, Remy tilted his face and rubbed his nose. Wot are yer doin'? Feeling Remy's nose rub against his was an odd sensation.

 

Dis is how de Inuit kiss, cher. Dey rub deir noses. Dat way you can kiss me too.

 

Oi, Remy... Remy had found a way they could kiss, an alternative way perhaps, but knowing Remy wanted him like this lessened his pain. I love yer, Remy. Rubbing his nose gently against Remy's, he wondered what he'd done to be given such a chance.

 

Sensing Jono's relief and happiness caused Remy to smile brilliantly. You want to stay in bed all day?

 

Hank confined yer ter bed. Just remindin' yer in case yer forgot. Jono shot Remy a sneaky look. Wot are yer up ter?

 

I was t'inkin' 'bout takin' a shower, cher... I stink! I still smell Creed all over me. But the stench of his sweat was worse. He'd been so terrified that Creed would get to him!

 

Well, Hank said yer could use the bathroom... go ahead and take that shower. Remy's stomach growled loudly and the Cajun looked up apologetically. While yer shower I'll get yer somethin' ter eat. Jono rubbed his nose one more time against Remy's, released him and got to his feet. Be right back, mush.

 

Remy nodded and watched Jono leave the room. A deep sigh escaped him as he pushed back the blankets. He really wanted to stay in bed all day and hide from the world, but Jono and the other X-Men wouldn't let him so he'd better clean up his act. Furthermore, he was determined to take good care of Jono. Physically and emotionally he'd been a wreck and hadn't noticed Jono's pain, the hurt in those dark eyes, but now they were tugging wildly at his soul, urging him to soothe the young man.

 

After struggling with the blankets Remy managed to rise from the bed and he slowly headed for the bathroom. He dreaded looking in the mirror again. His reflection would remind him of what he'd been through and yes, when he stared at himself, he mentally cringed. The man staring back at him wasn't Remy LeBeau, wasn't Gambit. Something profound had changed.

 

Slowly, he removed his clothes, always resting one hand against the wall for support. He prayed that Jono wouldn't be back until he'd showered and shaved. Disgusted, his eyes traveled down his marred body. Sinister's fingernails had left visible marks. He shook his head, determined not to give in to his self hate. He had to be strong for Jono's sake. Jono had pulled him from his empathic coma, had convinced him their love was real and now he had to shape up and recover.

 

He turned on the shower and flinched as the water hit him. Although the temperature was pleasant, the sensation reminded him of the times when Sinister had thrown buckets of icy cold water over his shivering body. He pushed the memories back in to a corner of his mind and grabbed the soap, working up a nice lather. After washing his hair, he simply stood under the spray, trying to deal, really deal, with being back at the mansion.

 

Memories of Rogue slipped through his defences and he fought back anger and hurt. He understood why she'd pushed him away. She'd only seen part of his memories of the Massacre and the deal he'd made with Sinister. She had all the facts, yes, but had never touched his feelings. She didn't know how he'd felt when he'd lain injured in the tunnels. And yet she had judged him.

 

We're t'rough, Rogue. Even if she came back, he wouldn't try to talk some sense in to her. He would avoid her, make sure he did nothing to aggravate the situation and didn't she have a new boyfriend anyway? Joseph? Hopefully she wouldn't be interested in re-opening old wounds.

 

The water no longer soothed him, but hurt as it hit his still healing and sensitive skin. He ended the shower and grabbed some towels, drying his hair and his skin. Then he made his way over to the mirror to shave. He still flinched when he stared at his reflection. Feelings of worthlessness were trying to surface, but Jono's love kept them at bay. It almost felt like the young man was at his side right now, pushing them back.

 

Remy smiled. In a certain way Jono was always close. Due to the link their thoughts and feelings had mingled and he felt Jono hurry back upstairs now that the Brit had picked up on his unease.

 

Remy quickly shaved, dropped the towel which he'd used to dry his hair on to the floor and searched for a brush or comb to untangle his hair. The door opened and Jono stepped inside, a worried look in his eyes. I'm bien, cher, just t'inkin' 'bout what happened.

 

Give me the flea rake, mush. Jono had placed his tray, filled with food items, on Remy's desk and planned on getting the Cajun back in bed as quickly as possible.

 

Flea rake, cher? Remy gave Jono a puzzled look.

 

The comb, mush. Jono accepted the comb Remy handed him and gently steered Remy back to his room. Remy was naked, except for a towel which he'd slung around his waist. Jono gave in to temptation and let his eyes slide down the Cajun's body. He shivered, seeing the scars that marred Remy's back, chest and arms. He hoped he'd get a chance to get back at Sinister in full.

 

Sit down on the bed and get beneath the blankets, luv. Jono pulled up the blankets after Remy had snuck in to bed again.

 

Secretly, Remy enjoyed all the attention and he eagerly let Jono wrap him up in the blankets. Only his hands and head showed now.

 

Drink this. Jono handed Remy some orange juice and waited patiently for the Cajun to empty it. 'ey, yer can sip slowly! Once again, Remy tried to drown the drink in one go.

 

Sorry... I forgot... Remy forced himself to slow down and then sipped slowly. Bien?

 

That's it. Pleased, Jono placed the empty glass back on the tray and poured Remy some tea. Ran in to Hank in the kitchen and he doesn't want ter start yer on caffeine just yet, so I made some herbal tea.

 

Merci, cher. Remy warmed his hands on the warm mug and closed his eyes, inhaling the chamomile fragrance. Suddenly, something tugged at his hair and the tea almost sloshed over the rim and on to the blankets. What are you doin'? Startled, he looked over his shoulder and saw Jono holding the comb.

 

Thought it'd untangle this mess yer call 'air, but if yer don't want me ter...

 

Non, it's bien. I just didn' know what was happening. His heart thundered loudly and Remy felt embarrassed for overreacting like that.

 

Tell me, luv. Jono stopped combing Remy's hair and moved until he could see the other man's expression.

 

It's rien...

 

Was it somethin' I did?

 

Non, somet'in' Sinister did. Remy sipped his tea, relieved that he'd successfully fought the urge to drown it in one go. He... used to grab my hair and... Sinister had used his hair to drag him around, force him to kneel and he'd hated feeling helpless.

 

Want me ter stop? Jono gently massaged Remy's shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension that inhabited the Cajun's body.

 

Non, don' stop. I don' want him to win. Remy bowed his head. Just be gentle, cher.

 

I will, luv. Cautiously, Jono tackled the tangled locks. Now that Remy's hair was wet it easily reached beneath the Cajun's shoulderblades. Yer should eat somethin' too. Jono had suspected Remy was waiting for some sort of permission and now the Cajun dug in, hungrily eating one sandwich and then lunging for another. Remy's hands paused mid-air, above the sandwich. It's okay, luv, yer can eat as much as yer want.

 

Merci... Remy devoured a second sandwich and then another.

 

Jono felt relieved Remy's appetite had returned. Almost finished. He placed the comb on the nightstand and watched Remy eat another sandwich. Yer know yer need ter put some weight back on?

 

Oui, I know. Sinister... Remy paused and allowed the tremors to move through his body. Sinister taunted me wit' de food and when I reached for it, he'd pull back.

 

I know, luv. When I was in that cell with yer I saw 'im play games with yer. I'll never take away yer food, yer know that, don't yer? Remy pushed away the tray and Jono placed it on the floor. Then he pushed Remy gently in to the pillows and tucked the blankets around the Cajun's form.

 

Took me some time to understand dat, mais oui, I do. Remy patted the place beside him. Would you come closer, cher?

 

Sure. Feeling a little shy, Jono sat down beside Remy, stretching his legs and leaning against the headboard as well.

 

Jono? Can I ask you somet'in'? Remy gave Jono a shy look. His right hand sneaked over in to Jono's lap and curled against the younger man's fingers, twining them.

 

Sure, luv. Yer can ask me anytin' yer want. Jono stared at their joined fingers and a strange sensation moved through his mind. It felt like Remy wasn't just caressing his fingers, but his mind as well. Well, Remy was an empath, so he would be able to do that.

 

Are we lovers now, cher? After asking his question, Remy turned quiet, feeling too insecure to sneak a look at Jono. He had to know where they stood; what this relationship was about. He'd kissed Jono and the young man had obviously liked that, but...You want to be wit' me?

 

Jono pulled Remy closer until the Cajun's head rested against his shoulder. I'd feel honored if yer would want me for a lover, Remy. I love yer so much it sometimes frightens me.

 

Just you and me, cher? Just de two of us? No one else? Or do you want to keep your options open and date ot'er people as well? Remy hoped Jono wanted them to be exclusive, but he couldn't just assume that.

 

Would yer like that? Bein' in a committed relationship?

 

I'd understand if you say non, Jono. You're still very youn' and to be stuck wit' me...

 

Remy! I want ter be stuck with yer, for as long as we both shall live! Jono sensed insecurity in Remy's mind, which mirrored his own. Yer ain't that old! 'ow old are yer, luv?

 

You're eighteen, non? Remy gave him a thoughtful look. Feel like I'm robbin' de cradle here.

 

Yer ain't that much older... are yer? Jono gathered his courage and brought their joined hands to his bandages, pretending to kiss the back of Remy's hand. I'd sell me soul ter 'ave lips again.

 

Oh, cher. Remy rubbed the back of his hands against the bandages. I love you just de way you are.

 

Yer still didn't tell me 'ow old yer are.

 

I t'ink I'm 23... Remy saw Jono's puzzled look and knew he'd have to explain things

 

Yer think yer 23? Jono tilted Remy's head so he could stare deeply in to the red and black eyes eyes, holding his lover's hand tightly. You think? Care ter explain...?

 

I was 'bout ten when Jean-Luc LeBeau adopted me. Remy really didn't want to tell Jono about the Antiquary and the Collection; that was in his past now.

 

Wot about before yer turned ten? Jono suddenly felt Remy's barriers snap into place. 'ey, yer don't 'ave ter tell me if yer don't want ter.

 

Cher, I don' wanna hurt yer... It's just, you wouldn' understand what happened in de first ten years of my life. Let's say I stayed with an older man, who collected 'special' children.

 

Jono's eyes shone with suspicion. Who collected children? Remy, yer ain't tellin' me that...

 

He didn't abuse us, cher. He wanted us close 'cause of our mutant powers. We were treated bien. Was glad t'ough when I managed to get 'way from him. We didn' have any freedom. We were his prisoners.

 

Jono tightened his hold on Remy's hand. And this lasted ten years?

 

Learned a lot in dose ten years, mais I loved stayin' wit' poppa and tante Mattie.

 

Tante? Jono suddenly realized how little he knew of his new lover.

 

Jean-Luc and tante Mattie raised me. Were de parents I never had. Dey took care of me...

 

Do yer know wot 'appened ter yer real parents? Remy's revelations threw him off balance. And I thought I 'ad a rotten childhood!

 

Non, I don' know who my real parents are, never found out. Then Jono's second remark registered. Cher? What about your yout'?

 

Now it was Jono's turn to become uncomfortable. Me old folks and I never got along. Me old man was an alcoholic and when he was in a bad mood he tried ter beat up me mum. I wouldn't let 'im and tried ter fight 'im off. Was about 5 the first time 'e beat me up. 'e's a bastard, Remy.

 

And your mère? What did she do to stop him? Horrified, Remy listened closely. He wrapped an arm around Jono and pulled him in. He reversed their roles and this time it was Jono's head that rested against his chest. Remy began to caress the young man's face, never avoiding touching the bandages and stroking the material with even more tenderness.

 

She didn't 'ave a choice. At the beginnin' she tried ter 'elp me, but then she'd get beat up instead. She just looked the other way.

 

I'm so sorry, cher. Remy tried to use his empathy to comfort his new lover.

 

Jono released a mental sigh when Remy's empathy washed over him, enfolding him in warm feelings. Now that he'd told his lover about his childhood he felt even closer to Remy. I never thought we'd 'ave so much in common. Yer childhood sucked and so did mine.

 

It got betta when I stayed wit' Jean-Luc and tante. Dey really tried to make me feel welcome and to convince me dat I was part of de family, mais dere's still dat little voice tellin' me I ain'.

 

Yer want ter know who yer real parents are? Did yer ever try ter find out?

 

Remy nodded his head. I tried, cher, mais it was impossible to track dem down. I don' even know when and where I was born. De Antiquary never volunteered much information and poppa, I know he tried, mais he didn' wanna lose me to some strangers...

 

We've got each other now, luv. Can we please stop talkin' about this? It's dredgin' up all kind of memories I can do without.

 

Let's snuggle, cher... I love feelin' you so close. Remy placed a kiss on top of Jono's locks. Oui, we've got each ot'er now... His thoughts began to drift in a completely different direction.

 

Luv? Wot are yer worried about?

 

I never 'ad a male lover 'fore, at least I can find none in my memories. Remy blushed slightly. I don' usually feel shy holdin' a new lover.

 

Does it really bother yer that I'm a bloke or...? Jono resisted the temptation to glance at Remy's thoughts. The Cajun would share them once he felt ready.

 

It doesn' bot'er me, cher, mais I t'ink I'll need some time to get used to havin' a male lover... I never made love dat way...

 

Jono chuckled in to Remy's mind. Movin' way too fast, luv. I ain't jumpin' yer bones 'ere, now am I?

 

Non, you ain', mais... wit' de femmes I knew what dey wanted from me, mais wit' you I don'.

 

Jono made a decision and raised his head to lock eyes with Remy's. We'll figure things out, luv. Right now I just want ter kiss yer.

 

Remy smiled affectionately when Jono's nose rubbed his. Je t'aime, cher. Please be patient wit' me... I ain' de man I used to be.

 

Jono sensed the pain in Remy's words. Oi, luv. I love yer even better this way.

 

Merci, cher... Remy fought back the tears that were threatening to erupt from his eyes. The time for crying was over; now it he had to work on his recovery.

 

///

 

"Scott?" Hank looked up from his research as Scott entered his lab. "Is something wrong with my patient?"

 

Scott absently shook his head. "No, Remy's fine... I think." Scott sat down opposite Hank and finally looked up to meet his friend's gaze. "Jean sent me a message. Their mission was successful and they'll be back on New Year's Day."

 

"That's good news, isn't it?" Hank removed his glasses and tried to gauge Scott's mood. "Something's bothering you."

 

"Rogue and Joseph are coming back as well. How do you think Remy will react seeing her again after what she did to him?" Scott rubbed his brow; he couldn't deny this whole situation was wearing him down. "You think I should tell Rogue and Joseph not to come back to the mansion until Remy feels stronger?"

 

Hank considered the question. "They won't be home for at least a few more days?"

 

"That's right. They'll stay a little longer at Muir Island." When Jean had contacted him, Scott didn't have the time to shield his thoughts from her. Her call had taken him by surprise and she'd seen images of Remy's rescue in his mind. In the end, he'd just told her what had happened. Jean had offered to make sure the team stayed at Muir Island until New Year's Day to give Remy a chance to grow stronger.

 

"If I were you I'd let Remy decide. Wait a few days and tell him after we celebrated Christmas. Hopefully he will be comfortable enough by then to tell us if he feels up to seeing Rogue. And I'm sure Jono will tell us the truth in case Remy's lying about being ready to face Rogue."

 

Scott liked Hank's idea, but still felt hesitant. "You don't think it's too early for Remy to make such a decision?"

 

"He's got Jono to help him deal with everything... I think Remy can make his own decisions." Hank checked the time. "Speaking of our Cajun friend, I should make sure he's doing fine." Hank got to his feet and walked over to the doorway. Scott followed him. "Remy's been to Hell and back," Hank started, "but our Acadian's strong, even stronger now that Jono's at his side. Have faith in him."

 

Scott sighed. "It's hard. I vividly remember finding him in that hellhole. Who knows what Sinister did to him."

 

"Jono will help Remy deal with that. Our Acadian friend doesn't trust us completely and won't let us in, but he accepts Jono close and that young man will pull him through."

 

Their paths separated; Hank headed for Remy's room and Scott for the professor's office. He had some thinking to do and needed some peace and quiet.

 

///

 

Remy sneaked out of bed and covered Jono, who was still asleep, with some warm blankets. Because of the link, he knew that Jono was having a pleasant dream in which he'd mastered his powers. He was soaring through the sky, his powers pushing him on. Remy decided not to wake the younger man and walked towards the window. One glance outside made him shiver violently; it had started to snow. It was only a matter of time before the mansion would be covered in cold, white snow and ice. Mon Dieu, he hated seeing that snow. It reminded him of his ordeal at Antarctica.

 

Looking at Jono, Remy found that his new lover was pushing deeper in to the mattress. Jono was hugging a pillow and seemed completely at ease. Remy envied him for his peace of mind right now. His own mind was in turmoil. He could still barely believe that he'd been rescued.

 

Only days ago he'd been Sinister's prisoner and life had consisted of endless torture. Now he was with people who cared about him, who'd been his friends in another lifetime; he honestly couldn't understand why they still wanted to be his friends. He'd nothing left to offer in return.

 

And then there was Jono. Why and how he'd reached out to Jono while he'd still been in Sinister's lab mystified Remy. He hadn't known Jonothan Starsmore, but the young man had somehow sensed his presence and the most amazing thing was that Jono had confessed his love for him.

 

He loves me. Jono really loves me. I'm scared to believe he loves me, mais I feel his love for me in his mind. De first time I felt it I t'ought I was deludin' myself, mais now I know his love is true... why? How? How can he love me?

 

Remy looked over his shoulder and his gaze settled on the sleeping man's features. He's suffered so much. I can feel it in his mind. His powers scare him and he's 'fraid he'll end up hurtin' ot'ers. His fear's his greatest enemy and yet... somehow he found de strengt' to love me... a nutcase...

 

He'd fought back his tears these last few minutes and the gates finally opened. I can' believe how lucky I am! I found someone who loves me, wants to be wit' me and... Merde, all I can do is cry like a bébé! Mais only two ot'er people ever told me dey really loved me. Poppa and tante... I miss dem! If it weren' for Jono I'd give poppa a call and... and what? Dere's rien he can do for me. He can' leave N'awlins and I can no longer go dere. Non, I'd betta not contact poppa...

 

Tears continued to flow down his cheeks and he didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing more would follow. Since his rescue, he'd tried to keep everything inside and now it had to get out. Merci, Jono, for comin' after me. Don' know why you went after dis crazy Cajun, mais... I owe you my life and my sanity. I'll 'ways love you...

 

Remy startled, sensing that Jono was waking up. Non, please stay 'sleep. Don' let my worries bot'er you. It's rien...

 

Remy? Luv? Puzzled, Jono opened his eyes. Remy was no longer in his arms and he missed feeling the Cajun's warm body pressed against his. Seeing Remy's tears, he pushed back the blankets and leaped to his feet. 'ey mush, why the 'ell are yer cryin? And why didn't yer wake me? I don't want yer to feel alone.

 

Jono quickly covered the distance between them and now stood in front of the Cajun. He wanted to reach out and pull Remy in to his arms, but refrained from doing that, uncertain Remy would welcome his touch right now. Wot's goin' on, luv? Bad dream?

 

Non, everyt'in' came crashin' in to me, Remy admitted and hesitantly raised one hand to rest it on Jono's chest, covering the other man's heart. I still can' believe you love me. Do you know how amazin' dat is, considerin' what Sinister did to me?

 

Oi, Rem luv. Don't do this ter yerself. Yer know I love yer, don't question that. Jono slowly wrapped one arm around Remy's waist, giving his lover the time to pull away, but Remy leaned into the touch and Jono didn't waste any time pulling him close to his chest. Resting his brow against Remy's, Jono looked deeply into the alien eyes. It's okay, luv. Sinister's gone and I'm here. I won't let the scumbag close ter yer. I love yer, Remy.

 

Remy could only nod his head, feeling Jono's sincere love. Je t'aime, cher. I'll never let you down, I promise to 'ways love you.

 

An unexpected knock on the door interrupted Remy's confession. "Oui?" Relieved, he noticed that his jaw wasn't throbbing that badly any more. He still preferred to communicate telepathically though as long as his jaw caused him discomfort... but he'd promised Hank to talk aloud.

 

The door opened and Hank stepped inside. "Young man, what are you doing out of bed? Hop back in to bed right now. That's an order!"

 

Remy flinched as Jono unexpectedly raised his right hand to wipe away the tears on his face. Seeing the shock in Jono's eyes he tried to apologize. For one horrible moment he'd been back in his cell and Sinister's fist had been descending down on him. Cher... sorry... I...

 

Yer really thought I'd 'it yer? Dazed, Jono stared at Remy, reading the apology in the Cajun's mind. But he still couldn't believe that Remy had actually flinched away from him. I'd never 'it yer!

 

I know dat, cher, mais... Remy failed to find the right words and lowered his eyes, staring at the floor. He'd betrayed the trust between them by flinching away from Jono, at least he felt like that Cher, sorry, please forgive me?

 

Hank had heard the telepathic exchange and hoped Jono would understand Remy's reaction. After all, Sinister had had Remy for a year and it took time to undo the conditioning.

 

Luv, I just wasn't prepared ter see that reaction, but I do understand. There's nothin' ter forgive. To stress his words, he folded his arms around Remy and guided him back to his bed. Yer 'eard Hank, lie down and get comfortable.

 

Remy obeyed wordlessly, still feeling uncertain if he'd offended Jono by flinching away.

 

Jono found Remy's sudden silence unsettling and sat down on the side of the bed. I'm serious, luv. It's okay. I understand.

 

"Jono, why don't you step outside for a moment? I need to talk to Remy privately." Hank approached the bed and watched their interaction, pleased to see the concern on Jono's face. "I need to examine our Acadian friend and to make sure that he's recuperating. You could keep Scott company."

 

Reluctantly Jono got back to his feet again, but he didn't release Remy's hand yet, clutching it tightly. Are yer okay with this, luv?

 

Oui, I'll be bien. Hank's a friend, non?

 

But Jono heard the doubt in Remy's voice, and it almost convinced him to stay. Hank's words however made him leave.

 

Hank whispered the words into Jono's ear. "Jono, leave us alone for 20 twenty minutes and then you can spend the rest of the day with him. I want to see how Remy reacts without you close."

 

Okay... Jono glanced one more time at Remy and then turned away to leave the room. I'll be back.

 

"I know you will," Hank teased.

 

I hope you'll come back, Remy thought privately, ashamed he doubted Jono's love for him.

 

Jono sensed Remy's fears, but didn't turn back. Instead he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

 

"Now, how are you doing, Remy?" Hank took Jono's former place on the bed and studied the red and black eyes. "You do know I'm a friend, don't you?"

 

Remy nodded his head, slowly. "I... t'ink so..." A wave of pain moved through his jaw. "I remember... you." Uttering those few words caused his jaw to radiate waves of even more intense pain.

 

"You haven't been talking, Remy. I know you can communicate telepathically, but I strongly advise you try talking aloud." Slowly, giving Remy time to adjust, Hank took hold of the Cajun's wrist and measured his pulse. "A little elevated, but nothing to worry about." Hank gave Remy a thoughtful look. "Is there something you want to talk about? Like that little panic attack you had when Jono wanted to wipe away your tears?"

 

"I... t'ought it was... Sinister's hand..." Remy stuttered, cursing his still aching jaw. "Didn' want to hurt him..."

 

"I'm sure Jono knows that." Hank carefully formulated his next question. "Do you often react like that when Jono touches you unexpectedly?"

 

"Non," Remy replied truthfully. He wanted to add more but his throbbing jaw made it impossible. I know Jono loves me and would never hurt me... it were just de memories. Dey're so strong at times...

 

Hank allowed Remy to use his newly discovered telepathy to communicate with him, realizing the Cajun's jaw had to hurt. "Is there something that hurts especially bad?" 

 

Remy bit his lip. Bein' weak... bein' helpless. I still can' understand how I could forget 'bout you. I didn' remember bein' part of de X-Men...

 

"We should never have left you at Antarctica. I don't know what demon possessed us to desert you like that." The understanding and forgiveness that shone from Remy's eyes made Hank swallow hard. "You seem better," he said, trying to cover for his embarrassment. "Is there something...anything you need?"

 

Can I ask you a question?

 

Surprised, Hank nodded his head.

 

It's 'most Christmas, non? Remy avoided Hank's eyes. Jono said somet'in' 'bout attendin' Christmas dinner?

 

"Yes, that's true. Bobby, Logan and I are cooking dinner." Hank wondered what was troubling Remy, but waited patiently for the Cajun to continue.

 

Am I really... wanted dere? I mean, I know what I did was wron' and I'd understand if none of you wanted me dere...

 

Hank stopped Remy's rambling by placing a hand on the Cajun's shoulder. Remy calmed slightly and big, swimming eyes, met his. "You're not merely wanted, Remy, you're needed. We need you present to remind us that you're still alive." Had Remy been worried about that? He still doesn't believe we care and want him here, Hank thought privately. "And don't worry about the Christmas gifts. I'm sure no one had the time to shop." They'd been a little too busy caring for Remy.

 

I'd love to give Jono somet'in', mais... Hank, would you do me a favor? He lacked the courage to look Hank in the eyes, amazed at his boldness to actually phrase that request.

 

"What is it?" Hank smiled invitingly.

 

I keep a sketchbook in my desk... would you get if for me? Please?

 

Hank rose from the bed and walked over to the antique desk. Opening the drawer, he found the sketchbook and pencils lying on top of some magazines. He carried the items back to Remy and placed them beside the Cajun on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

 

Remy stared at his trembling hands. Mon Dieu, I ain' sure I can draw like dis...

 

"What would you like to draw?" Hank opened the sketchbook and presented Remy with a blank page.

 

Mebbe a portrait?

 

"A self-portrait?" Hank liked that idea.

 

Mais non! I wanna draw Jono! Confused, he stared at the patient paper. What would Jono want wit' a drawin' of me?

 

"He might cherish it," Hank said softly. "What about drawing the two of you, standing close together?"

 

But that meant putting himself in to the drawing and he didn't want that. He didn't deserve to be in it. Mebbe.

 

"Why don't you think about it? I'm sure Jono would be delighted to receive such a drawing for Christmas." Hank smiled reassuringly and then headed for the doorway. "Do you want to be alone for some minutes or do you want me to fetch Jono and send him back right away?"

 

Remy placed the tip of his pencil on the paper. A few minutes 'lone...? I should be able to do dat. Mebbe I can get started on Jono's present.

 

Hank's smile grew brighter, seeing the focused expression in Remy's eyes. The Cajun had found something, someone to hold on to.

 

///

 

"Yes..." Scott felt tired and wondered who wanted to talk to him. He'd hidden inside the professor's study for a reason; he'd wanted to be alone. "Jono? What are you doing here?"

 

Jono stepped inside and took in Scott's haggard expression. Yer look like shit. He came to a halt in front of the desk, waiting for Scott to invite him to sit down.

 

"Take a seat, Jono." Scott waited for the young man to settle down in the chair opposite him and then searched Jono's eyes, which seemed extremely concerned. "Is something wrong with Remy?"

 

'e thought I was gonner 'it 'im! I wanted ter wipe away 'is tears and 'e flinched away. Jono sounded melancholy and hurt.

 

"Why does that surprise you?" Scott sat up straight and rested his elbows on the desk. "Imagine being Sinister's prisoner for one year, never knowing what will happen next. Will the bastard bring you food and water? Beat you up? Ignore you for days? I'm surprised Remy's doing this well, considering Sinister humiliated him constantly."

 

Ashamed, Jono realized that Scott was right. Yeah, 'e's doin' well, considerin' everythin' e's been through, but it still 'urt ter see 'im flinch away from me.

 

Scott looked deeply in to Jono's eyes. "Remy trusts you, and you've got to understand how much it's costing him to maintain that trust in you. If you let him down, he might never trust anyone else again."

 

I understand that... Jono felt the emotional turmoil in Scott's mind, wondering what had caused it. This wasn't just about Remy. Wot's goin' on?

 

Scott sighed, leaned back in his chair and decided to confide in Jono, who was going to find out in a few days anyway. "The rest of the team will be back on New Year's Day."

 

A grim expression appeared on Jono's face when he realized what Scott was really trying to tell him. That includes Rogue comin' back?

 

"I'm afraid so. Do you think Remy's up to facing her?"

 

No, mate, no way. Jono was growing restless and got to his feet to pace the office. Yer ain't inside Remy's mind constantly, yer don't know 'ow terribly scared and fragile 'e is.

 

"I can order Rogue to stay at Muir Island," Scott offered, "but I'm not sure she'll stay there without a good reason and once she knows Remy's still alive... I don't know how she'll react. She's always been unpredictable and it's become worse these last few months."

 

Why is she on the team anyways? Jono loved looking through the window and seeing the white blanket that was covering the mansion.

 

"She came to us for help and the professor felt she deserved a fair chance." Scott leaned back his head and stared at the ceiling. "I sometimes wonder if we made a mistake by making her part of the team, but her strength... she saved the team a few times, maybe even saved the world..."

 

Yer afraid yer will 'ave ter make a choice, Jono observed. There's a chance that things won't work out with Remy and Rogue on the team, so one of them will 'ave to go. Question is, which one will yer ask ter leave...

 

Scott licked his dry lips. "You've got to understand, Jono. I'm teamleader. I've got to do what's best for the team and Remy's...

 

Remy's useless right now. He couldn't repress his bitter tone. And Rogue's powers are still strong. Maybe yer think 'er evil character and vile deeds ain't that important because she can 'elp the team in ways Remy's can't... Jono's anger was growing and he knew his temper would get the better of him any moment now. He didn't want to throw a tantrum; he had to keep a clear head because Remy needed him to watch out for him. If yer kick Remy off the team, I'll be leavin' with 'im. No way I'm stayin' when that bitch Rogue's allowed ter stay.

 

Scott startled at Jono's poisonous tone. Defensively, he said, "I never said I'd choose Rogue over Remy."

 

But yer thinkin' about it. Maybe yer even made yer decision. It makes me sick ter think yer would kick Remy out after everythin' 'e's been through. Maybe I should take 'im away before yer can 'urt 'im like that. He didn't know where they could go, but they would find their own place.

 

"Jono, calm down." Scott got to his feet and walked toward Jono. "I want Remy to decide..."

 

Jono didn't let Scott finish. Stop bollockin' me, mate. Do yer really think Remy will stand up for 'imself after wot 'e's been through? Do yer 'ave any idea 'ow low 'is self-esteem's right now? 'e would leave the mansion immediately, if that meant not facin' Rogue. Remy blames 'imself for everythin' that 'appened and yer think 'e can make a decision like that? 'e'll see it as an request ter leave the mansion and make room for Rogue! Jono's good intentions to keep his temper under control were fading, overwhelmed by the injustice about to be done to Remy.

 

Scott saw the blazing anger in Jono's eyes and his psi-energy was burning strongly beneath the bandages. "I don't have the answers to this situation, but you've got to trust me on this. I'll make the best decision for everyone involved."

 

Yeah right, trust yer and then see yer kick Remy out? Do yer know wot that will do ter 'is self-worth? Yer will be doin' Sinister a favor by finishin' the job for 'im. Bugger, I need ter get out of 'ere! Jono marched out of the office, ignoring Scott. Once he'd reached the corridor he tried to compose himself again. He knew he felt strongly protective of Remy, but he'd surprised himself by lashing out like that.

 

Scott watched Jono leave and wished this conversation hadn't gone so wrong. He should have started things off differently. Maybe it was time to...

 

Time to listen to your heart... 

 

That thought wasn't his and it took Scott a moment to recognize the telepathic touch. It weren't Jono's thoughts either. It was Remy... damn, does that mean he overheard our conversation?

 

///

 

Remy had bowed his head while listening to Jono and Scott. Hearing Jono defend him like that filled his eyes with unshed tears and when Jono told Scott that they'd move out before Scott could tell them to leave, Remy began to tremble violently. It wasn't fair. Jono wasn't supposed to give up his life here. The young man needed to learn how to control his powers and the professor knew ways to help Jono.

 

But then Scott's doubts flowed in to his mind and Remy knew the other man was struggling with the situation as well. Scott's rational mind was telling him it was best to let Remy go and hold on to Rogue because the team would benefit from her staying. However, Scott's heart was urging him to keep Remy close and to let Rogue go. Mebbe it's time to listen to your heart...

 

Ashamed that he'd listened in on such a private conversation he erected barriers, making sure he was no longer touching Scott's mind. Reading Scott's thoughts had been unsettling, but feeling the man's emotions was even more disconcerting; he'd never wanted to pry.

 

Reaching out to Jono, he located the younger man outside where he was trying to get his rage back under control. It would never stop to amaze him how worked up Jono got when someone threatened him. He barely refrained from calling Jono back to him; he wanted Jono close, but realized his lover needed some time alone.

 

Remy picked up his sketchbook and looked at the drawing. Jono's face stared back at him. He'd tried to pay extra attention to the beautiful brown eyes, making them as intense as they were in real life. Then he remembered Hank's suggestion, to put himself in to the drawing as well, but he couldn't stand drawing his own face next to Jono's for that meant either studying his face in mirror, adding the scars and black circles beneath his eyes or drawing his face the way he remembered he'd looked before Sinister had gotten his hands on him. In the first case he had to face reality, in the second he'd be hiding from the truth so Remy decided that the drawing was perfect the way it was.

 

/// 

 

 

Bobby rolled away from Logan's warm body. His bladder was killing him and he desperately needed to take a leak. However, he didn't want to leave their warm bed and had tried to postpone the inevitable.

 

"Whadda ya doin', Drake?" Logan grunted the words disapprovingly. His lover had been right where he was supposed to be and now he grew frustrated by the unexpected lack of Bobby's body warmth in front of him.

 

"Sorry, bathroom, really need to go!" Bobby mumbled apologetically. "Go back to sleep, Wolfie... I'll be back before you know it!" He saw Logan's nose twitch disapprovingly, hearing that nickname.

 

"Don't take too long, Drake! Bed's growing cold!" Logan pulled up the comforter and allowed himself to drift off into sleep again, but subconsciously he stayed aware of his lover's every move and location. Bobby being abducted by Creed had shown him how vulnerable they were, even at home, and he wasn't taking anymore chances.

 

Bobby walked into the bathroom and relieved himself. It felt odd, not wearing his jammies. He'd never slept naked before and it would take him some time to get used to the sensation of sleeping skin on skin. He loved that sensation though.

 

As he flushed the toilet, he leaned over to look outside of the window, wondering if it was still snowing. He felt less sore and was glad that Hank had given him that ointment. Tomorrow the soreness would probably be gone completely.

 

But what was this bright light doing outside, cutting through the darkness, melting the snowy blanket? "Jono?"

 

Jono was standing outside in the gardens and his psi fire surrounded him, making him look taller. I wonder what happened that upset him? Looking closer, he saw the furious expression on Jono's face.

 

He shouldn't be alone right now. Bobby made his decision to talk to Jono in a split second and dashed back into his bedroom, where Logan stirred beneath the blankets. He really wanted to move back into Logan's arms, but Jono needed someone to talk to. Quickly he slipped into some jeans, socks and a sweater. Last he put on his shoes and coat.

 

"What the hell are ya doin', Drake?" Bobby wasn't coming back to bed; instead he was putting on clothes! Logan wanted his lover back in his arms and not Bobby heading outside!

 

"Jono's outside and he looks pretty pissed off. I gotta talk to him." Bobby put on some warm gloves and headed for the doorway.

 

Logan studied his lover, wondering why Bobby was bothering to put on clothes when he could simply ice up. "Want me to tag 'long?"

 

Bobby shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I think I can handle this on my own. You betta made sure the bed's still warm when I get back." Bobby moved back to the bed, leaned in close and pressed a passionate kiss on Logan's lips. "I love you, wolfie," he whispered and hurried out of the room, hearing Logan curse softly behind him. Hearing that nickname always pushed Logan's buttons!

 

Logan allowed a grin to break through. Yeah, his lover had a good heart, another reason why he felt grateful for having Bobby as his lover. Hopefully Bobby could help Jono work things out. Having the utmost confidence in Bobby, Logan rolled onto his side and returned to his favorite erotic dream, which featured Bobby and metal handcuffs.

 

///

 

The rage was getting out of control. How could Scott even consider sending Remy away just so Rogue could stay? That was so unfair! Had Scott lost his mind? Didn't the man know that Remy belonged here? Deserved to stay here? If anyone had to go it was Rogue who had abandoned Remy at Antarctica!

 

His bandages had slipped down and his psi fire leaked, roaming free, radiating warm and cocooning him. His rage needed a way out and a bolt of psi fire raced towards the dark heavens. Letting go of part of his rage made him feel a little better... but just a little.

 

"Jono?" Bobby had backed a few steps away when Jono's step fire escaped, surprised that he suddenly felt intimidated. "What's going on, man?"

 

Jono turned around, annoyed at the unwanted interruption. He'd headed outside because he didn't want to talk and now Bobby had found him. Wot?

 

Bobby cringed, seeing the intense anger in Jono's eyes. He'd seen Jono angry before, but the intensity frightened him and he wondered what had happened to piss Jono off. Jono was truly a terrifying sight and Bobby wondered about the extent of Jono's powers. He'd always thought that Scott's optic blast was one of the most destructive forces in the universe, but now he wasn't that sure anymore. "What got you so riled up, Jono?"

 

Jono managed to compose himself again. He was mad with Scott and Bobby didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his rage. Bobby had done nothing wrong. His psi fire weakened as he got his emotions back under control and it returned to the confines of his body. Jono put the bandages back in place and tried to hold on to his newly found calm. I'm thinking about leaving this place.

 

"Why?" Bobby felt relieved now that Jono had calmed down, but the remark confused him. Why did Jono want to leave the mansion? Hesitantly, hoping Jono wouldn't take the gesture the wrong way, he rested his right hand on Jono's shoulder. "What happened?"

 

Scott told me that Rogue'll be back soon and 'e doesn't want any conflicts at the mansion. So either Remy leaves or Rogue can't come back. The mansion doesn't seem ter be big enough ter 'ouse them both. 'e's gonner kick Remy off the team so Rogue can stay. 'e needs 'er powers ter strengthen the team and Remy's pretty useless ter the team right now so Scott quickly made 'is decision.

 

Shocked, Bobby stared deeply into Jono's eyes. "I can't believe that Scott would choose Rogue's side. That isn't like Slim."

 

'e's teamleader, mate. Scott wants ter do wot's best for the team. Jono returned the stare. I rather take Remy away from 'ere before Scott can 'urt Remy like that. I won't allow it! Remy's been through enough!

 

Bobby shook his head. Scott might sometimes make the wrong decisions, but he couldn't believe this was going to be one of them, not now Remy was back at the mansion and the truth finally in the open. "Did Scott actually say that he was kicking Remy out? I simply can't believe he would do that!" Bobby reassuringly squeezed Jono's shoulder. "Did he say that?"

 

'e 'inted at it. Jono's gaze darkened. Apparently Bobby still believed that Scott would reach the right decision and let Remy stay. Bobby had too much confidence in Scott. Jono hoped Bobby wouldn't be hurt too badly when Scott told the team Remy had to go.

 

"But he didn't actually say it!" Bobby said triumphantly. Shaking his head, he continued, "Jono, you feel really protective of Remy and that's okay, he needs that right now. He's extremely lucky to have you, but you're overreacting where Scott's concerned. Give him the benefit of the doubt, man, and what the hell are you doing out here when Remy's in his room, probably missing you?" Bobby grinned as Jono's expression turned guilty.

 

"Did you already get Remy a Christmas present?" Bobby decided that a distraction was in order. "Hank told me that Remy got you something."

 

A present? Jono's brown eyes grew big. A painful memory cut through his mind.

 

"What?" Bobby had seen the sudden distress in Jono's eyes before the other man had managed to hide it.

 

While I still lived at the Academy I thought I was in love with Paige and I got 'er a Christmas present last year...

 

"What happened? Didn't she like your present?" Bobby waited patiently for Jono to continue, sensing a painful revelation would follow.

 

All she could think and talk about was that she couldn't go 'ome this year and I never got the chance ter give 'er me present. I dumped it in the garbage can.

 

"But Remy's different," Bobby reminded Jono and then swallowed hard, realizing that Remy wasn't the man he'd known either. "Remy will love your present no matter what it is. It will touch his heart that you actually got him something. He'll never take you for granted, you know that, don't you, Jono?"

 

Bloody 'ell, yer right... I need ter get 'im a present. Remy would never expect to get a Christmas present and actually getting one would show him who much he was loved. But wot do I get 'im? I 'ate shopping, people always stare at me and tomorrow's Christmas Eve!

 

Bobby laughed, seeing Jono start to panic.

 

Wot can I get 'im? Fuck, why did yer 'ave ter tell me? Now I don't 'ave a thing ter give 'im and 'e'll be disappointed that I didn't get 'im something...

 

"Come on, Jono. Let's find a computer and do some surfing. There are some pretty amazing sites out there that deliver the goods at home within 24 hours. You don't even have to leave the house!" A relieved sigh drifted into his mind and Bobby smiled. "Let's so some shopping!"

 

///

 

Remy tossed and turned in bed, wondering what was keeping Jono this long. He'd finished his drawing, his Christmas present for Jono, but wasn't sure he should go ahead and give it to his lover. The drawing sucked and he knew he could do much better. Maybe he would just pretend he'd never made it.

 

Soft footfalls sounded on the stairs and Remy automatically reached out, using the link. Jono?

 

Yeah, luv, it's me...

 

Reassured, Remy elbowed himself into a sitting position. He couldn't help flinching when the door opened. Although he knew it was Jono entering the room his subconscious fooled him into believing it was Sinister, coming to get him. 

 

Jono felt Remy's fear and quickly approached the bed, eager to convince Remy it was he and not Sinister that had entered the room. Luv, it's only me. It's okay. Sinister's image faded in Remy's mind and Jono sat down, slowly folding his arms around Remy's trembling frame.

 

Remy released a strangled sigh. I don' wanna be dis emotional all de time. He felt guilty for making Jono uncomfortable. I can' get Sinister out of my head.

 

I know that, luv. I also know yer need time and I 'ope the day will come that Sinister won't frighten yer anymore but until that day comes I'll be at yer side and 'elp yer cope with it. Jono tenderly caressed Remy's face, relieved that his lover didn't flinch or pull away from him. Remy's eyes drifted off to the clock and Jono read the question beneath the look.

 

Jono, I overheard your conversation wit' Scott. Remy whispered the words into Jono's mind, signaling his lover that it was okay to discuss this now. You got mad wit' him, non?

 

Luv, I can't believe he'd want yer ter leave. Jono moved slightly until his back rested against the headboard. He smiled as Remy moved into his arms, seeking his warmth. I'd rather take yer away from 'ere. I won't let 'im 'urt yer like that!

 

Remy swallowed hard, recalling how Jono had defended him earlier. You want to leave de mansion, cher?"

 

Maybe it would be best if we did. If Scott doesn't really want us 'ere... Jono relished feeling Remy this close and buried his face in the long locks. Wot do yer want, mush?

 

Remy smiled, pleased that Jono wanted to hear his opinion. You really want to discuss dis now?

 

Yeah, luv, this is yer life we're talking about.

 

It's your life as well... I wanna be wit' you and it doesn' matter to me where we are as long as we are toget'er. Just never leave me, Jono.

 

Jono hated the fact that his eyes were filling with tears. He wanted to be strong for Remy and he didn't want to cry right now, but Remy's answer had touched something deep inside him, something he'd locked away for these last few years. We'll always be together, Remy. I just don't know where ter take yer. I don't 'ave a place of me own... where ter go?

 

Remy smiled reassuringly. I can help wit' dat, cher. Poppa left me enough money to take care of myself and I got some property which I bought through de years. I ain' poor. We'll always have places to go. Actually Jean-Luc had created a trust fund for him and the several millions were his to spend. Just tell me where you want to go.

 

Yer ain't pulling me leg 'ere? Jono looked at Remy in disbelief and his eyes grew big as his lover's lips reached for his bandages. I love yer, mush.

 

I love it when you call me dat... Remy smiled and brushed Jono's bandages with his lips.

 

Yer tired, mush... Jono saw the red and black eyes close every so often. Remy probably hadn't gotten much sleep during his absence. Want ter get some sleep?

 

Get out of your coat first, cher? Remy felt hesitant. He'd never taken a man to his bed before and although he felt shy, he wanted to take another step in their relationship.

 

Jono caught an echo of Remy's thoughts and arched an eyebrow. Wot do yer really want? Luv, tell me.

 

Remy avoided Jono's eyes. Could he really say what he wanted, needed? Could he find the courage to do so?

 

Just tell me... Jono gently rubbed his nose against Remy's, grateful that his lover had thought of this way to kiss.

 

Wanna feel your skin 'gainst mine... Remy blurted out into Jono's mind.

 

Jono couldn't believe Remy really wanted him that close. Didn't the bandages gross the Cajun out? Since his powers had manifested he'd always slept alone and now Remy wanted to feel his skin against his? Are yer sure, mush? Please be sure.

 

Oui, I'm sure, cher. Remy would gladly shed the sweatshirt and pants he was wearing to make skin on skin contact. Maybe it was his empathic side that needed the close contact. Or don' you wanna? I'd understand, cher. Now that Jono wasn't answering he began to feel increasingly insecure. He knew that Sinister had marred his body and maybe Jono found those scars disgusting?

 

Mush, I'd love ter feel yer against me! Jono got to his feet and removed his coat. Yer gonna take yer clothes off too?

 

Remy nodded his head and avoided Jono's eyes. He ignored his sore muscles when he slipped out of his sweatshirt.

 

Both men were now only wearing their pants and Jono waited for Remy to discard his sweatpants first before removing his own jeans. He wanted to make sure that Remy was comfortable doing this.

 

Remy blushed as he removed his sweatpants. He was now only wearing his briefs and the cold air assaulted his body. Quickly, he slipped beneath the blankets, growing cold, but not uncomfortable. He felt a little nervous, but wasn't pushing himself. He wanted Jono close with no barriers between them! Join me in bed, cher?

 

Jono stepped out of his jeans and slipped between the covers.

 

Black boxers, cher?

 

Jono was delighted to hear Remy giggle. Yer like, luv? Jono still sat upright in bed, wondering how Remy wanted to settle down for the night. Looking down, he startled at the sight of the black bandages, once again wondering why Remy wanted him for a lover!

 

Cher? Remy rested his hands on Jono's shoulders, caressing the black bandages. Then he pulled his lover down until they lay facing each other. Hold me?

 

Jono trembled as Remy's arms closed around him. No one had ever before touched his bandages with so much love, with so much acceptance and it almost made him cry. The trembling changed into minor shakes as Remy draped a leg over his hips. The skin on skin contact made him aware of how cold Remy felt and he wrapped his arms around the Cajun, pulling him close. Remy...

 

Remy smiled warmly, knowing Jono felt insecure about his appearance. He tucked Jono's head beneath his chin and kissed a strand of his lover's hair. I t'ink I can sleep now, cher.

 

Jono couldn't believe Remy was holding him this tight. His cock twitched happily, growing erect against Remy's warm body. Stop it, he chastised himself privately. Yer don't want ter scare 'im off!

 

Cher?

 

Can't believe yer holding me like this. It'll be the first night since the manifestation of me powers that I don't 'ave ter sleep alone...

 

Go to sleep, cher... Jono's arousal pressed against his stomach, but Remy decided to ignore it. He wasn't ready to take this particular step yet, but it did reassure him that Jono found him sexually attractive. Merci, mon Dieu, he thought privately. Feeling relaxed and comfortable, he pressed another kiss on Jono's hair.

 

///

 

Logan hissed irritated as something cold slithered into his arms. "What the hell!" His eyes flashed open and the scent that drifted up into his nostrils assured him that it was Bobby.

 

"Jono needed someone to talk to," Bobby explained as he rolled onto his side so Logan could spoon up behind him. "Scott said something that really upset Jono."

 

Logan growled, realizing that Bobby wanted to talk about this. His nipples hardened as Bobby's icy cold back settled against his chest. Well, he was awake now anyway. "What was it?"

 

"It seems like the mansion's not big enough for Remy and Rogue. Scott will only let one of them stay." Bobby still felt a hint of anger himself. "Jono was ready to leave with Remy before Scott could reach a decision. I managed to talk him down from his rage and Jono agreed to wait for Scott's decision."

 

Logan felt the tension in Bobby's body and began to stroke the smooth body gently, concentrating on his lover's chest, legs and arms. "Sounds like something Cyke would do, but... somehow this surprises me."

 

"What do you mean?" Bobby turned slightly in Logan's arms so he could lock eyes with his lover.

 

"I'd have thought Cyke finally realized what was really goin' on."

 

"And that is?" Bobby held his breath. He didn't want to fight Logan over this, but they would fight if his lover chose Rogue's side.

 

"Rogue's the problem."

 

Bobby sighed relieved and snuggled back up to Logan. "Yeah, something's wrong with her. I saw the way she acted when she dumped Remy. He wanted to make everything up to her, even offered to let her kiss him again so she would know everything about him and yet she declined. I felt like she never really trusted, never really loved him. I actually pitied Remy for being in love with her."

 

Logan continued the caresses and now soothingly stroked the hard muscles of Bobby's abdomen. Acting on instinct, he pressed his groin against Bobby's ass, making sure his lover felt his arousal. "Maybe we should talk to Cyke. I won't stay if he kicks the Cajun out."

 

Bobby sighed blissfully. "I knew I could count on you, but maybe we have to wait and see what happens."

 

"What if Scott kicks Remy out?" Logan rolled one of Bobby's nipples between his fingers and pinched it gently. He grinned, hearing the moan that followed.

 

Bobby took a deep breath, wanting to tell Logan to stop touching him like that while they were having such an important conversation, but in the end he didn't want to lose the close contact and allowed Logan to play with his nipples. "I care about Remy and Jono, and don't know if I still want to live here with Rogue around, knowing what I do now about her deserting Remy. We'll both leave."

 

Logan nodded his head and licked the passion mark he'd left behind while they'd made love the other day. "I doubt Remy and Jono will mind the company. They'll need some friends."

 

"So, if Remy has to go, we go as well?" Bobby moaned as Logan's right hand descended on his balls, caressing them, rolling them in the sac. He loved Logan's protective streak.

 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Logan stroked Bobby's thighs and chuckled as his lover opened his legs further for his caresses. He was just trying to make his lover feel relaxed and not after some sex. He wanted to let Bobby know that he would always be there for the younger man. "Remy and Jono got each other, darlin'. They'll pull through." Logan felt Bobby chuckle. "What?"

 

"I told Jono Remy was giving him a present this Christmas and Jono panicked." Bobby laughed, recalling the way he'd dragged Jono off to do some netsurfing.

 

Logan suddenly realized that he didn't have a present for Bobby and mentally kicked himself. Fuck, now what?

 

"Jono found this cool site and bought some things. They should be delivered tomorrow. He acted like a real kid trying to pick a nice gift for Remy. That reminded me once again that he's only eighteen years old."

 

Logan affectionally caressed Bobby's half erect cock while his other hand was located near his lover's nipples, finally returning to pinching them. "Did ya get me a Christmas present, Drake?" he whispered seductively, grinding his groin against Bobby's ass.

 

"You wish you knew, but I won't tell you!" Bobby giggled. Yawning, he pulled Logan's hand away from his nipples and curled his fingers around it. "Sorry, Logan, but I'm sleepy and I still feel a little sore...maybe tomorrow morning?" He loved feeling Logan's cock thrust against his ass.

 

"I don't need the sex tonight, darlin'. I was just teasin' ya. Try to get some sleep."

 

"Thanks, love. I really want you to fuck me, but..." Bobby's eyes closed and he dozed off.

 

I want to fuck ya, Bobby, but not when ya feel sore... Great, now I've got to find a present for Bobby. Sighing, Logan decided he had to do some netsurfing as well. If that failed he'd have to become creative... not his best character trait.

 

///

 

As Scott got out of bed the next morning he felt wasted. He'd witnessed Jono's outburst last night and had wanted to talk to him when Bobby had appeared. He felt really bad about the tone he'd used during that conversation. When he'd found out that Remy had overheard every word he felt even worse.

 

He should have told Jono that he'd already made his decision, but he'd been curious to find out just how protective Jono felt of Remy. That had been a mistake. Why hadn't he told Jono that he wanted Remy to stay at the mansion? He would send Rogue and Joseph to the Academy to help Emma and Sean train the younger mutants.

 

The thing that had really upset him was hearing Remy's advice. I'm listening to my heart, Remy.

 

The only thing left to do was to tell the two parties. He didn't expect any problems when telling Remy and Jono he wanted them to stay, but Rogue and Joseph would give him a hard time and he had to mentally prepare himself for that confrontation. Luckily he still had a few more days to come up with a way of telling them.

 

But tonight it's Christmas Eve... And he was determined they'd all have a great evening. If necessary he'd add some extra alcohol to the punch.

 

Oh yeah, Bobby, Logan and Hank had offered to prepare Christmas dinner this year so no one would get in his way when he added some things to the punch and maybe they could talk Remy and Jono into decorating the tree. It would distract Remy and maybe make feel him more comfortable and welcome.

 

But first he was going to take a long hot shower.

 

///

 

"Remy! Jono! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Bobby banged hard on Remy's door.

 

Remy startled awake and felt strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Panicking, he kicked and tugged wildly, but he lacked the strength to free himself. Panting hard, he fought for breath, and growing dizzy, his eyes became impossibly big. Lemme go! Please lemme go! But Sinister continued to hold him in place.

 

Jono's eyes flashed open, feeling Remy trash in his arms and the pleading in his mind took him back. He immediately released his lover and watched Remy fall off the bed, hard, then crawling over to the corner and cowering there.

 

"We need to decorate the Christmas tree and..." Bobby flashed a grin, hearing soft groans from inside Remy's room. "See you guys downstairs!" He ran down the stairs, eager to join his lover and Hank in the kitchen, completely unaware of the panic he'd caused. 

 

Jono cringed seeing Remy like this. Bobby's unexpected visit had caused another flashback. Remy, it's me, Jono. It's okay. Bobby was banging on the door. Sinister ain't 'ere. He kept his distance and stayed in bed, seeing Remy bring up his arms to protect his face from the blows he expected. Come on, mush, yer safe.

 

Remy sobbed softly and finally found the courage to lower his arms. Looking about he realized he wasn't in his cell any longer. This was his room and the man in his bed wasn't Sinister, it was Jono.

 

Yer safe, luv, please try ter calm down. Slowly, Jono got to his feet and sank down on his knees a few feet away from Remy, gauging his lover's reaction.

 

Remy weakly nodded his head. Yes, he was safe... slowly his fear began to fade and was replaced by shame. I'm sorry, cher... when I heard dat bangin' and de loud voice...

 

It catapulted yer back ter yer cell, didn't it?

 

Oui, sorry cher, I can' seem to shake dese flashbacks... I don' wanna be like dis...

 

Jono moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Remy. Is this okay with yer, luv? Yer were thrashing when I woke up. Yer wanted me ter let go. Jono brushed Remy's forehead with his bandages, wishing he could bestow a real kiss on Remy's skin. He remained quiet, realizing that Remy needed time to compose himself.

 

Remy realized he was still trembling in Jono's arms and hoped his lover wouldn't take this the wrong way. I ain' scared of you, cher... mais...

 

Jono's fingers caressed Remy's face and briefly touched his lover's lips. It takes time ter 'eal, luv, but thankfully it's the one thing we 'ave in abandon. We 'ave all the time in the world. Don't push yerself and take the time yer need, mush. Jono wiped away Remy's tears. Let's get dressed, mush. The Christmas tree needs decorating.

 

Remy smiled through his tears. It seemed like he couldn't stop crying and he hated himself for being this emotional. I want to spend de rest of my life wit' yer, cher.

 

Uh, Jono gave Remy a curious look, uncertain if he should bring this up right now. I got yer a Christmas present, 'ope yer don't mind, luv.

 

Actually... Remy blushed. I got you somet'in' as well. Not'in' fancy or expensive, mais... Right now he felt relieved that he hadn't destroyed the drawing. At least now he had something to give Jono in return.

 

Jono released Remy and immediately mourned the loss. After rising from the floor he pulled Remy to his feet.

 

Where are we goin', cher?

 

I need ter get some clean clothes, luv and I left me duffel bag in me room. I'd better 'aul everything over 'ere as this is where I'm staying most of me time. I'll be right back, Remy.

 

Remy watched Jono leave and dragged his feet as he headed for the bathroom. Without looking at the mirror he turned on the shower. He only needed five minutes to shower and then returned to his bedroom to get dressed. During all the time he spent in the bathroom he avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. He just couldn't look himself in the eyes, disgusted by what he'd find staring back at him.

 

Remy slipped into some faded jeans and a red sweater. After putting on some warm socks, he sat on his bed, waiting for Jono to return.

 

///

 

Jono knocked first, not wanting to barge into Remy's room like that. He felt Remy's unease and wondered what had caused it. Remy had to get used to being alone as he couldn't be with his lover all the time. Remy, I'm coming inside, okay?

 

Stepping into the room he found Remy sitting motionless on his bed and he knew what was going on. The flashback Remy had suffered had thrown him back into the behavior Sinister had engraved on him. It's okay ter do things yer want when yer want it. Yer don't need anyone's permission, Remy.

 

Remy flinched, knowing Jono was right, but he felt like he'd done something terribly wrong.

 

Jono gently took hold of Remy's right hand and pulled his lover to his feet. It takes time ter 'eal, remember that, luv.

 

Remy held on tightly and followed Jono downstairs. I remember walkin' here wit' Rogue...

 

Jono froze in his tracks, startled by the unexpected admission. Remy, why did yer say that?

 

Cause everyt'in's different now. I don' know if it's cause I'm an empath mais for the very first time I feel really loved. Not even poppa and tante made me feel like you do and Rogue... she never did.

 

Jono realized what a great compliment Remy had just given him. Pulling his lover close, they walked into the living room, where they met Bobby who had already erected their Christmas tree.

 

"Right on time! I need to help the guys in the kitchen so that leaves you to decorate our Christmas tree. Lights and ornaments are in the boxes." Bobby smiled, seeing them hold hands, but his smile faded a little, noticing the vulnerable expression in Remy's eyes. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen, sensing Remy and Jono needed some privacy.

 

Remy's eyes scanned the tree and he loved the fresh pine scent that drifted through the room. It's been nine years since I last decorated a Christmas tree. Tante wasn' home dat year... I always loved Christmas.

 

Jono handed Remy the lights and gestured him to get busy. We'll put the star on top last.

 

///

 

Logan looked up from chopping the potatoes and found that Bobby was eavesdropping. The door was ajar and Bobby was trying to steal some looks inside. "How's it going?"

 

"The tree will be just fine." Bobby closed the door and walked back to Logan. Hank was preparing the turkey and they had to prepare the side dishes and stuffing.

 

Hank caught Logan groping Bobby's ass and chuckled softly. Seeing Bobby blush, as Logan cupped his ass in the palms of his hands, amused Hank "You two better behave!"

 

"Can't keep my hands off of him!" Logan teased in return. "Looks good enough to eat!"

 

"I do hope you're referring to the turkey, Logan." Hank shoved the turkey into the oven and set the timer. "Robert, what plans did you make for the reminder of the day?"

 

"First we'll have a big brunch and then we'll veg out in front of the TV. I rented some movies."

 

"Comedies, I hope?" Hank didn't want Remy to grow upset because of some badly selected movie. "No kidnappings, no torture scenes?

 

Bobby shot Hank an indignant glance. "I'd never do that! Now let's get Remy and Jono. I'm hungry and Scott promised to prepare brunch in the dinning room!" Today was going to be a blast!

 

///

 

Scott had finished adding some alcohol to the punch when the rest of the team entered the dinning room. "The punch's ready." Scott caught Bobby's arched eyebrow.

 

"Slim, are you okay?" Bobby couldn't remember Scott being that concerned about their punch. Scott's smile baffled him.

 

"Let's eat. I'm hungry!" Scott served brunch and handed them their already filled plates. He froze, looking into Jono's eyes.

 

I'll back. I'm waiting for a delivery. Jono turned around and left the dinning room. He didn't want to face Scott, not now his anger was still so close to the surface and he hated watching everyone eat.

 

Seeing everyone's puzzled expression, Bobby explained. "He's expecting some Christmas presents."

 

Christmas presents? Remy quickly shielded his thoughts, but it was too late, seeing Bobby nod.

 

"Yeah, your Christmas presents, Remy." Bobby grinned and sat down next to Logan to eat brunch.

 

Now that Jono was gone, Remy grew uneasy. He sat down, slightly away from the others and simply stared at the piled up food on his place. Was he supposed to wait until someone gave him permission to start eating? During his time with Sinister he'd never been allowed to eat a single bite without the scientist's explicit permission. But these were his friends and weren't things supposed to be different now?

 

Bobby was about to say something to Remy, but Scott beat him to it.

 

"Remy, aren't you hungry?" Scott felt concerned, seeing Remy stare at the food instead of eating it.

 

"Oui, I'm hungry..." Remy said after remembering that Hank wanted him to talk aloud to exercise his jaw. "Mais...Sinister... he never lemme eat..."

 

"You can eat all you want." Scott placed his hand on Remy's.

 

Bobby noticed the gesture, which was very uncharacteristic for his friend, but didn't comment on it.

 

Remy's eyes widened at the touch, feeling Scott's concern and guilt; guilt for not going back to Antarctica to get him. Encouraged, Remy took a bite out of his sandwich. He never looked up and didn't notice the pleased expression on Scott's face.

 

///

 

Jono hurried to the front door after having spotted the delivery van on the security cams. He hoped they were bringing the stuff he'd ordered. Mentally, he prepared himself for the shock that would show on the man's face when he'd answer the door.

 

Resolutely, he opened the door after the bell rang and took out his notebook and a pen to write everything down.

 

"Oh fuck..."

 

Jono flinched, hearing the shocked man's words. It was always the same thing, the same reaction. Quickly he wrote down, 'I'm Jonothan Starsmore. I ordered the goods and will accept the delivery.'

 

The man nodded his head and handed him three packages, already gift wrapped.

 

Jono signed for the delivery and paid the man. He felt really thankful that Bobby had lent him the necessary money. He knew his credit card was somewhere in his duffel bag, but he'd been unable to find it. Hopefully he hadn't lost it on his way over here.

 

'Thanks,' he wrote down and after showing the notebook to the man, he closed the door, glad the encounter had gone rather smoothly. Oi, he hated seeing the pity or shock in their eyes!

 

Jono's mood improved as he carried the packages into the living room where he placed them beneath the tree. Bobby had assured him that Remy would love the presents and he hoped the other man was right.

 

Hopefully the others had finished brunch by now and he returned to the dinning room. Reaching out to Remy he felt the last echo of his lover's discomfort. Luckily a blanket of warm feelings covered the Cajun's fear and Jono realized he was feeling Hank, Bobby, Scott and Hank's feelings of friendship and concern for Remy. It takes time, he reminded himself.

 

///

 

Remy's eyes immediately sought out Jono's when the other man entered the dinning room. Jono, cher...

 

Jono sent a chuckle into Remy's mind. Everything's fine, luv. Lowering his shields, he allowed the others to receive his thoughts as well. Yer were really 'ungry, luv! Remy had emptied his plate.

 

Even sipped de orange juice slowly.

 

Hank cleared his throat. "Try to talk aloud, Remy."

 

Remy sighed, but obeyed. "De sandwiches tasted great."

 

Hank appreciated the effort. "That's it, Remy."

 

Bobby pushed his empty plate away and bounced to his feet. "Come on, it's movie time!"

 

"Movie time?" Remy had a hard time getting used to talking aloud again, but realized that Hank had made a valid point. He needed to exercise his jaw.

 

"Yeah!" Bobby grabbed Logan and Remy's hands and pulled them along.

 

Jono stayed close to Remy, always aware of his lover's discomfort just because Bobby had a hold on his wrist. Bobby's a friend, mush. Yer can trust 'im. 'e's just a bit too enthusiastic.

 

Hearing Jono's words soothed Remy and his eyes fastened on the three packages beneath the tree. Were they for him?

 

Yeah, luv.

 

"Come on, sit down! I rented two movies and a series. Hank should have dinner ready after we finished watching them!"

 

Hank let the remark slip, realizing that Scott would end up helping him putting the final touches to their dinner. Bobby had a tight hold on Logan and Hank suspected Bobby wouldn't let go for a long time! 

 

Bobby allowed Remy to return to Jono's side and the two men settled down on the sofa. Scott chose the recliner and Hank the loveseat. After Bobby popped the vid into the VCR, he snuggled up to Logan on the other sofa.

 

"What movie did ya get?" Logan possessively curled an arm around Bobby's shoulders.

 

"Mister Bean goes to America." Bobby saw the puzzled glances. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

 

///

 

Jono looked down and wished he could still smile. Sometime during the movie Remy had lain down and his lover's head now rested in his lap. His fingers tangled gently in Remy's long locks and he felt completely at peace with the world. He couldn't remember ever feeling this complete. In Remy's mind, he felt a similar sense of contentment.

 

"Do you want something to drink, Remy? I need to check on the turkey and am headed for the kitchen anyway." Hank saw Remy's sleepy eyes and waited for the Cajun to reply.

 

Remy forced himself to push back memories of Sinister, who had offered food and drinks but never bringing them. "Tea would be nice."

 

Hank smiled, pleased that Remy had expressed his needs and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Logan shook his head as Bobby replaced the video tape. "Now what?"

 

"Scrooge, with Tom Hanks, gotta stay in the Christmas spirit!" Bobby snuggled back up to Logan and gave Jono a wink, cocking his head toward the three presents.

 

Jono nodded his head, feeling nervous and hoping that Remy would like his gifts.

 

///

 

After watching several episodes from 'Friends', Hank announced that dinner was ready to be served.

 

Scott helped Hank carry the food into the dinning room and carried the punch over to the table as well. Then he returned to Jono and Remy in the living room. "You should wake him now." Sometime during the Friends episodes Remy had fallen asleep.

 

Jono exchanged a concerned look with Scott. 'e's always tired.

 

"He's only been back with us for a week, Jono. You've got to remember that he needs to make up for a lot of sleep. Sinister never let him sleep undisturbed."

 

Jono's eyes softened as he looked at his lover, who was sound asleep. Pulling Remy's mind closer he wrapped his lover up in warm thoughts, not wanting to scare Remy awake. Remy, dinner's ready, wake up.

 

What? Jono? Cher? His eyes opened and immediately locked with Jono's. For one terrible moment he hadn't known where he was.

 

Christmas dinner's ready, he reminded Remy. Can yer get ter yer feet?

 

Slightly embarrassed, Remy struggled to his feet. Did I sleep t'rough de movies?

 

Part of them. Jono twined their fingers and followed Scott into the dinning room, dreading the next few hours. He'd have to watch them eat again.

 

"Please sit down," Hank said invitingly and waited until everyone was seated. He carved the turkey and handed everyone their plates. "We've got mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, peas and corn and ice cream as dessert."

 

Remy stared again at his plate, realizing just how much he'd been eating these days. When he'd been with Sinister he'd never gotten to eat this much food. "Cher?" His gaze traveled to Jono and his stomach contracted, realizing that Jono couldn't eat any of the foods. Maybe he shouldn't eat anything either?

 

Don't yer dare doing that! Yer need the calories, luv, dig in! Jono fumbled with the napkin and suddenly found they were all staring at him. Wot?

 

"Does it make you uncomfortable? I never thought... considered..." Scott gave Jono an apologetic look.

 

I'll never get used ter watching people eat... Jono shrugged his shoulders.

 

Bobby jumped up from his chair. "Wait here! I know something that might cheer you up!" Bobby dashed out of the dinning room.

 

"Don't look at me!" Logan scowled. "I don't know what he's up to!"

 

"Start eating!" Hank set the example and dug in, followed by Logan and Scott.

 

It's okay, luv, I know yer 'ungry. Start eating, yer 'eard the man!

 

Remy sighed, but then ate some of the turkey and mashed potato. For some reason he felt guilty that he could eat and Jono couldn't.

 

Jono received Remy's thoughts and decided they needed to talk about this later. Empty that plate, luv. Yer need ter gain weight!

 

Bobby returned and immediately noticed the suffocating atmosphere. "Here, I know it's a bit early..." but it would distract them from Jono's inability to eat.

 

A present? For me? Surprised, Jono stared at the package Bobby had placed in front of him. Running his fingers over the wrapping, he felt something hard beneath it. Is it a book?

 

Scott gave Bobby a thankful look. Suddenly the mood had changed for the better. They were eating dinner and Jono was stalling opening the present.

 

Jono placed the present back on the table and wondered how long ago it had been that someone had given him a present without really knowing him. He'd only known Bobby a few weeks and yet the other man had bought him a Christmas present!

 

"Open it, cher."

 

Bobby returned Remy's smile, glad he'd been able to put that smile there. "Yeah, open it, Jono..."

 

Logan smelled the sudden pheromones on Bobby and wondered what was going on. The look that Bobby gave him convinced Logan that it was going to be a long night! Maybe he'll wanna use my gift then... He chuckled privately.

 

Jono finally gave in and tore away the paper. It was a book all right! The joys of gay sex? Thanks, mate! I somehow lost it when I moved from Great-Britain ter the US. I'm sure it will come in 'andy!

 

Bobby felt a little disappointed now that he'd failed to embarrass Jono. The other man wasn't even blushing, but as his gaze traveled to Remy he found the Cajun blushing instead. Jono started flipping some pages, occasionally showing Remy something and Bobby giggled seeing Remy's blush turn to crimson.

 

Cher, please... I'm tryin' to eat dinner. I t'ought you wanted me to eat dinner! I can' eat lookin' at... can two men really do dat? Remy quickly averted his eyes.

 

Sure they can, Jono teased his lover, but sensing Remy's growing unease he closed it again. Thanks, Bobby. I'm sorry but I don't 'ave a present for yer.

 

"Don't worry about it... But maybe I should mention I expect a birthday present?"

 

"You'll get one, mon ami." Remy didn't really know how to act, so he stared at his plate. He knew Bobby meant well, but the book confronted him with the fact that he was still keeping Jono at a distance.

 

"It's time for ice cream!" Bobby winked at Hank and together they carried the dessert from the kitchen to the dinning room.

 

Remy stared at the chocolate ice cream, topped with whipped cream. When he had he last eaten something so sweet?

 

Jono chuckled mentally, seeing Remy dig in. This time the Cajun didn't wait for permission to start eating and Jono hoped Remy would start taking the initiative more often. Opening the book again he saw two men making love, the one on the bottom had thrown his legs over the other man's shoulders and Jono felt himself grow hard, imaging making love to Remy. Interesting question... who would end up on top?

 

On top?

 

Oh, fuck, Remy 'eard that! Fighting down a sudden rush of panic he reached out to his lover. Remy, I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering... I ain't expecting yer ter 'ave sex with me when yer ain't ready... I'm such a fuckup. Sorry, luv, I...

 

Jono, cher... calm down... I never t'ought 'bout us 'aving sex like dat. I never had a male lover and I never t'ought 'bout toppin' and bottomin'.

 

Yer know the terms though...

 

I lived on the streets, cher... I know a lot...

 

A chilly feeling crept through Jono's mind and he established eye-contact with his lover. Luckily he'd shielded their thoughts once he'd realized he'd upset Remy. Luv, yer ain't telling me that some creep...

 

Remy suddenly realized what horrible conclusion Jono had reached and grabbed his lover's hand, ignoring the puzzled stares he was getting. Cher, no one abused me or touched me 'again my wish. Even as I kid I knew how to fight off de perverts. You just surprised me, wonderin' who'd be toppin'. I t'ought I had plenty of time 'fore I'd have to figure dat one out.

 

"Remy, Jono? Is everything alright?" Bobby hoped his present hadn't caused the sudden change of expression in both men's eyes.

 

"We're bien," Remy said softly. "Bein' wit' Jono is new and I never..."

 

Bobby understood what had happened. "You didn't think about having sex yet. I'm sorry, Remy, I don't want to push or pressure you in whatever way."

 

"Bobby, you meant well. No damage done..." Remy smiled, trying to show Bobby everything was fine.

 

"The ice cream!" Hank reminded them that the ice was almost melting. He smiled, seeing that Jono and Remy were holding hands now, leaving Remy only his right hand to eat the ice.

 

Logan leaned back. "That was an awesome dinner, Blue. Ya outdid yerself with the turkey and now I have to haul my ass upstairs to get the presents."

 

"What presents?" Bobby locked eyes with his lover.

 

"Ya'll find out soon enough, Drake," Logan said teasingly and excused himself. Just as he wanted to leave the room Remy's voice called him back.

 

"Wait... I need to get my present for Jono as well..." He didn't want to walk the deserted corridors alone, recalling how Creed had appeared out of nowhere.

 

Logan smelled the fear on Remy and nodded his head. "Okay, let's do this."

 

"Why don't we move the punch to the living room and then we'll unwrap some presents." Scott lifted the punch bowl and carried it into the living room. It'd become a tradition to open the present on Christmas Eve. He didn't remember how and when that tradition had started, but they had honored it for years.

 

///

 

"Would you mind waitin' here so I can get my present?"

 

Logan nodded his head. He'd figured that Remy wanted him close. Go get it. I'll wait here in the corridor."

 

Remy hurried inside and collected the drawing. When he'd been alone earlier that night he'd framed the drawing and wrapped it up with some old wrapping paper. "Ready..." He felt relieved finding Logan in the corridor as he still didn't feel up to walking through the mansion alone.

 

"I still need to fetch mine. Are ya comin' 'long?"

 

Remy followed Logan to his room and nervously shuffled his feet while Logan located the presents. He noticed that it was the same wrapping paper Jono had used to wrap his presents.

 

Together they made their way back to the living room. Remy clutched the drawing tightly, hoping Jono would like his gift.

 

///

 

Remy added his present to the growing pile and wondered how everyone else had been able to buy Christmas gifts. As far as he knew no one had gone shopping so they must have bought them before freeing him from Sinister's clutches.

 

These last few days, no make that weeks, were blurry at best. Feeling uncomfortable and ashamed for only having one present to give Jono and none for the others, he sat down next to Jono, immediately claiming his lover's hand, which the other man offered willingly.

 

Jono cringed seeing the vulnerable look in Remy's eyes, hating Sinister for putting it there.

 

"Uhm, there's something I need to say." Scott got to his feet and began pacing in front of the Christmas tree. "The rest of the team will be back on New Year's Day."

 

Logan tensed, realizing Scott had made his decision. Exchanging a look with Bobby he recalled their nightly conversation. If Remy had to go, they'd leave as well.

 

"Rogue and Joseph won't be staying. They'll help Emma and Sean train the younger mutants." Scott looked Remy in the eyes. "I want you to stay, Remy. I'm sorry I hesitated to make that decision."

 

Jono squeezed Remy's hand again. Yer see, luv. Everyone wants yer ter stay.

 

Scott saw the warning in Jono's eyes and nodded his head. He hoped Jono and Remy would accept his apology.

 

"Merci, Scott." Remy spoke slowly, hoping his jaw wouldn't act up. "Dis is de best Christmas present you could give me, merci." He really didn't want to leave the mansion; it was the only home he had right now.

 

Scott smiled apologetically. "You belong here with us, the X-Men. Welcome home, Remy."

 

Remy fought back his tears and smiled weakly instead. "Jono, can I give you my present now? It ain' much, mais..."

 

Jono briefly caressed his lover's face. Sure, luv.

 

Remy got to his feet, picked up the wrapped up drawing and placed the present in Jono's lap. I hope you'll like it, cher. I know I can do betta, mais my hands...

 

Remy, shst, it's okay. I'll love wotever yer got me. Jono heard Bobby's chuckle and was reminded that the other man had told him the same thing last night; that he would love whatever Remy had gotten him. It was the gesture that mattered, the love that fueled it. Bobby had been so right.

 

Jono found that Remy was no longer looking at him and he decided not to comment on that. Remy was hiding behind his long locks and he allowed it, knowing how badly Remy needed this privacy. He carefully removed the wrapping paper, which had obviously been used before. Whatever the gift was Remy hadn't ordered it on the web.

 

Remy noticed how cautiously Jono removed the paper and recalled that Jono had simply torn the paper off of Bobby's gift. Nervously, he fidgeted with his sleeve, wishing Jono would hurry up.

 

Jono finally dropped the wrapping paper onto the floor and stared in silent amazement and the revealed framed drawing. His face was staring back at him. The moment he'd realized what it was, he'd been afraid that Remy had drawn him whole sans the bandages. If that had been the case he would have felt embarrassed, knowing Remy wanted a lover who was whole.

 

The bandages that hid part of his face weren't that repulsive anymore, now that Remy had put all his love into the drawing. Maybe it was also because of the way Remy had drawn his eyes. They looked alive and sparkled with mischief. Did he really look that?

 

"Do you like it, cher?"

 

Remy's tiny voice echoed through the living room, cutting the silence apart. Jono startled, realizing that everyone had stopped talking. They were staring at him and the drawing. I love it, mush. He made damn sure that everyone received that particular thought. Yer made this yerself, luv? It's amazing, but... Jono hesitated, seeing Remy's shocked expression at hearing the 'but'.

 

"Mais what?" Remy couldn't stop the trembling that started at hearing that dreaded word. Three devastating letters. Jono doesn' like my drawin', he thought privately. I let him down.

 

I miss yer in it. Jono leaned in close and brought his fingertips to Remy's lips, caressing them and thus stopping his lover from objecting. I absolutely love that drawing, mush. It's the best present I ever got, but I wish yer 'ad drawn yer face next ter mine. Us, being together in that drawing would 'ave made it even more special.

 

"I'm sorry..." But Jono's fingertips pressed against his lips and silenced him.

 

Don't yer say it, luv.

 

Bobby, Hank, Logan and Scott found that they were holding their breath. This was a private matter between Jono and Remy and they hoped the two men could work things out.

 

Jono felt Remy's pain and reached out to strengthen the link. He let his emotions drip down the link, telling Remy telepathically how happy he was with the drawing, how much he loved it.

 

Slowly, Remy realized what Jono was doing and welcomed those feelings, literally sucking them up like a sponge, absorbing them. You really love de drawin', cher?

 

Yeah, I do, mush. Jono pressed the drawing close to his chest. I'll always treasure it. It's so much better, so much more personal than the things I got yer!

 

"Oh, cher, I'll love dem!"

 

Are we okay again, luv? Jono had seriously feared he'd hurt Remy's feelings by using that little word, 'but'.

 

Remy hesitantly locked eyes with Jono. His heart thundered as he said, "Want me to redo de drawin'?"

 

Add yer face ter mine, please, luv?

 

"I'll try." Remy smiled weakly and greedily accepted Jono's embrace. Sorry for doubtin' you, he told Jono while shielding his thoughts from the others.

 

Yer didn't doubt me, luv, yer doubted yerself.

 

Although Logan hadn't heard those last few remarks he realized he needed to do something to break the tension and he knew just what to do. "Hey, Drake, here's yer Christmas present." He handed Bobby the gift wrapped box, knowing Bobby could deal with this 'practical joke'.

 

"For me? For me? You got me a present?" Bobby bounced on the sofa, quickly removing the wrapping paper. He decided he could deal with acting like the clown for now if it took the focus away from Remy and Jono, who sat wrapped up in each other's arms. The two men obviously needed a private moment.

 

Bobby's eyes caught some of the writing on the box beneath the wrapping paper. "For your pleasure?"

 

"Uh huh," Logan growled, wondering how Bobby would react to getting a red, rubber butt plug for Christmas.

 

Bobby had deciphered more of the writing and blushed. A butt plug? Logan got me a butt plug? He'd always wanted to try one, but had never found the courage to go inside an adult store and buy one.

 

"Aren't you going to remove the rest of the wrapping paper, Robert?"

 

Bobby shot Hank a dirty look and felt his face turn even hotter. "I think I'll do that later..." Desperately, he tried to hide the box behind his back. He'd get Logan for this!

 

Logan took pity on Bobby and whispered, "Maybe we can put it to good use later tonight?" Yeah, he'd managed to shut Bobby up again!

 

Bobby didn't dare nod his head and tried to distract them. "Jono, what did you get Remy?"

 

Jono nodded his head. Remy, me presents are nowhere as personal as yers. He picked up the largest package and placed it into Remy's lap. When I ordered this I thought we would 'ave fun with it, but I ain't that sure any longer. Jono stole a look at Bobby and the other man laughed encouragingly.

 

"Merci, cher..." Remy didn't try to remove the paper yet, simply staring at the present, like it would disappear once he touched it.

 

Come on, Remy, open it! Jono crossed his fingers for good luck while Remy carefully removed the wrapping paper.

 

Remy's eyes grew big as he dropped the paper onto the floor. After reading the words he looked up at Jono and whispered, "De Penthouse lovin' game?"

 

It's an adult board game, Jono explained, seeing Remy's confused look. Damn Bobby for making him order this! He shouldn't have listened when Bobby had told him that Remy would love playing it! I thought we could get ter know each other better by playing it. Jono felt the sudden curiosity in Remy's mind and realized his lover did like the game after all. I wasn't sure yer would like it, but...

 

"I love it, cher. I'd love to play dis game wit' you." A fierce blush appeared on Remy's face.

 

Bobby smiled, realizing Remy felt shy. He was sure they'd love the game. "Why don't you give Remy another one of your presents, Jono?"

 

Fine... Jono selected the larger of the two remaining presents and handed it to Remy. It's a silly gift, really.

 

Hank sighed and Bobby gave his friends an amused smile, knowing exactly which present Jono had picked. "Yeah, they're mushy!"

 

Remy grinned. "Is dat why you call me mush 'cause I'm mushy?"

 

Jono's smile changed into a smirk. Maybe.

 

Remy opened his present and ended up with a small plastic box. After removing the lid, pistachio nuts rolled into his hand. He gave Jono a puzzled look, and then studied the nuts again, realizing something tiny was written on them. It took him a moment to decipher the words. "Remy, I love you?"

 

Personalized pistachio nuts. Jono cringed, wondering if his presents were a complete failure or a success. Getting Remy personalized nuts seemed so silly. Confused, he watched Remy closely examine each nut. Remy? In disbelief, Jono found that tears were making their way down Remy's cheeks. Remy, wot's going on?

 

Even Scott grew worried and left his chair to move closer to Remy.

 

"No one ever did somet'in' like dis for me." Remy wiped away his tears, embarrassed for losing it in front of the others. Cautiously, he placed each nut back into the box and put the lid on it again, treating it like the most precious treasure. I'll never eat dem, cher.

 

Jono choked up. He'd underestimated the impact his present had on Remy. I'm glad yer like them, luv.

 

Remy nodded his head and let his hair fall in front of his face as he needed a moment to compose himself gain. "Hey, Bobby, didn' you get Logan a present?" He couldn't bear feeling their eyes on him.

 

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Bobby understood what Remy was doing and placed the present he'd gotten his lover onto the coffee table in front of Logan.

 

Logan operated cautiously. After the stunt he'd pulled on Bobby his lover might try to get even with him. But after opening the box he smiled approvingly. "Cigars and Whiskey, thanks, darlin'." He leaned in closer, brought his arms up behind Bobby's back and pulled his lover close to his chest. "Come here, Drake."

 

Bobby ended up straddling Logan's lap and allowed his lover to kiss him deeply. "I guess you like my present?" Bobby had to wait for Logan to release his lips to whisper the words.

 

"I like it aright... maybe I can give ya another present later... in bed?" Bobby blushed and Logan licked his lover's throat, not minding one bit that the others were watching them.

 

Bobby turned around in Logan's embrace and sat down between Logan's legs, leaning into the powerful chest behind him. "Id' love that, but first Remy has to open Jono's last gift."

 

Yeah, I 'ope yer like it, luv. Jono felt most insecure about this last gift.

 

"T'ree gifts? You got me t'ree gift, cher? You didn' have to do dat. I don' t'ink I ever got dat many gifts." Remy had never expected Jono to go through this much trouble. He had to put away the nuts to open the last, smallest, present. His hands shook as he removed the paper and the shaking worsened when a jewelry box was revealed. "Jono?"

 

Just open it, luv, please.

 

Remy did and gave Jono a confused look. Remy's gaze traveled back to his gift and he stared at the two stud earrings, cubic zirconia's set in Sterling Silver.

 

I 'oped Hank would pierce our ears and...

 

"Pierce your ears, gentlemen?" Hank nodded his head and tried to hide his smirk. "That will be my Christmas gift to both of you as I didn't have the time to do some shopping. Come to my lab tomorrow."

 

Remy continued to stare at the earrings. He couldn't believe Jono had done this. By wearing them they'd show the world they were committed to each other. It was such a romantic gift!

 

Bobby grinned. "Just be happy he picked the earrings, Remy. He almost bought nipple rings instead!"

 

Remy gasped. "Nipple rings?"

 

"Just kidding!" Bobby managed to duck when Logan tried to playfully slap him.

 

"Cher, merci, no one ever did somet'in' like dis for me."

 

So yer want ter wear the earrings? Jono had never felt this happy before.

 

Mais oui...

 

"Punch, anyone?" Scott handed everyone a glass, even Jono, who gave him an odd look. "A toast..." Scott raised his glass and the rest followed. "A toast, because I'm really happy to have Remy back and I want to officially welcome Jono to the X-Men."

 

They sipped and Remy and Bobby's eyes almost popped from their sockets. "Geez, Slim, what did you put into the punch? Vodka?" Bobby looked at his friend. "Whiskey?"

 

"Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Scott said evasively. He put on some soft Christmas music and settled down again in his chair, realizing how special this Christmas was.

 

Remy had uncovered the pistachios again and stared at the writing with swimming eyes. Jono loves me. He really, really loves me!

 

Yeah, I do, luv... want ter dance?

 

Dance? Jono, I don' know...

 

Jono didn't give Remy a chance to retreat and wrapped his arms around his lover, moving slowly to the music.

 

"More punch?" Scott filled everyone's glasses again, but didn't drink himself, wanting to stay sober. At least two of them should stay clear headed in case of an attack. The alcohol wouldn't affect Logan and together they should be able to fight off possible attackers. Even Hank was sipping approvingly from his drink.

 

Remy and Jono were dancing, slowly and intimately, and the rest of the world had seized to exist to them. Scott sat back, happy that everything had turned out so well. He'd deal with Rogue later, now he wanted to savour the moment.

 

///

 

I shouldn' have had dat much punch... Remy was hanging on tightly to Jono, who was helping him climb the stairs to his room. I'm so tired...cher, wanna sleep wit' you holdin' me in your arms and de pistachio's close to de bed. You love me!

 

Jono chuckled mentally. A drunken Remy was quite an experience. His old man had turned violent and mean when drunk, but Remy became talkative and affectionate. Maybe he should thank Scott for adding that alcohol to the punch! Suddenly Remy leaned in close and pressed a kiss on his bandages. 

 

Je t'aime, Jono... You make me happy... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!

 

Oi, me dear Remy... we're in for quite a night!

 

///

 

Yer might try ter be a little more co-operative, Remy! Jono sighed mentally. Remy's hands were everywhere, trying to pull and tug him into bed. Yer can't go ter sleep in yer clothes, mush. Let me do dis.

 

Non... non... Tired and drunken, Remy automatically switched to telepathic speech. His jaw throbbed mildly, but the pain was bearable. Jono loves me... Remy managed to grab Jono's sleeve and pulled him onto the four poster bed.

 

Remy, do yer always get this easily drunk? Yer only had, wot... two glasses of that punch?

 

Very let'al punch, cher... Remy giggled and pulled Jono on top of his body. You feel so bien, cher.

 

Remy, stop it. Jono swatted Remy's hands away, which were trying to pull his sweater over his head. He didn't know what Remy was up to but proceeded with caution. Yer need ter rest, luv. I can see yer eyes drop shut.

 

Oui, am tired, mais it's a bien fatigue. Remy still clutched the box filled with pistachios to his chest. You really love me, de nuts say so.

 

Yeah, I love yer, Remy, but stop fighting me. Jono finally managed to get his point across and Remy's hand dropped to the bed, no longer holding onto his sleeve. Let's get yer out of these clothes, they can't be comfortable.

 

Jono? Briefly, Remy turned sober and realized that Jono was straddling his hips. Hold me tonight?

 

Sure, mush. Jono succeeded in removing Remy's sweater and dropped it onto the floor. Raise yer 'ips, Remy. The look in Remy's eyes would have made his heart beat faster, if he'd still had one. Don't do this now, yer drunk.

 

I ain' drunk! I'm tipsy! But Remy realized he had to tone it down. Obediently he raised his hips and allowed Jono to unzip his jeans and remove them. Only clad in briefs he quickly grew cold.

 

Get beneath the sheets, luv.

 

Join me, cher?

 

Jono gave him a thoughtful look and wondered why Remy had to look this sensual, his body holding promises which he yearned to discover, but it was too soon. Jono pulled the blankets up to Remy's shoulders and then looked at him. Don't turn this into sex, Remy.

 

I won', Remy promised. T'ought 'bout it, mais I'm too much of a coward to seduce you. Remy bit his bottom lip. Mais mebbe we can touch?

 

Touch? Jono considered it. Maybe... He got to his feet and shed his own clothes. As he started to slip beneath the covers, he found Remy laughing. It's me boxers, init?

 

Oui, cher... can' help it... black boxers? Dey don' suit you... Fascinated, Remy watched Jono lie down beside him, but the contact was nearly non existent as they weren't skin on skin. Cher, please, wanna feel you.

 

Jono tensed slightly as Remy moved against him, sneaking his arms up his back and wrapping long legs around his waist. Before he knew what was happening, Remy had rolled him on top of his body. Mush, wot the 'ell are yer doing? He had to stop this now or they might end up regretting things in the morning.

 

Jono... Remy brought up his hands and caressed his lover's skin, bandages and locks. I know what I'm doin'. I ain' dat drunk... I just want to feel you... I don't want to be scared all de time and mebbe de punch made me realize dat I really want to be wit' you. Don' worry, cher!

 

Remy smiled and traced the line of Jono's cheekbone beneath the bandages. I ain' askin' yer to have sex wit' me right now, t'ough some of de t'ings I saw in dat book Bobby gave you has me puzzled. Mais please touch me? It's been so long since someone touched me wit' love. Remy swallowed hard, admitting this wasn't easy. I've felt 'lone for so long...

 

Jono saw the hurt Remy was still keeping inside and didn't protest as his lover touched his lips to his bandages. Letting the kiss continue, Jono slipped his hands beneath Remy's back and soothingly rubbed the soft flesh, determined not to let the scars distract him. I love yer, Remy, never doubt that and if yer need this I will give it ter yer. Remy's tongue brushed against the bandages and Jono's fingers explored every inch of his lover's skin, pulling him into an upright position until they sat facing each other, legs wrapped each other waist.

 

Remy grew bold and his lips traveled along the bandages, down Jono's chest, finally finding warm skin beneath them. It was an eternal shame that Jono didn't have nipples; he would have loved to tease them.

 

Remy, please look at me? Jono waited for Remy to raise his eyes and once he had his lover's attention, his hands caressed every facial line, the eyebrows and gently moved over the eyelids. Remy had closed his eyes and Jono softly ran his fingertips over the delicate skin. They settled at the back of the Cajun's neck, massaging the skin there. Wot do yer want, luv? An image of Remy coming hard while being in his arms slipped into his mind and Jono trembled. Yer want me ter make yer come?

 

Only if you want dat, cher, would never make you do somet'in' yer don' wanna. His erection showed beneath the fabric of his briefs, straining against the fabric.

 

'ow long 'as it been, Remy? Jono let his hands explore more of his lover's skin, softly rubbing an erect nipple with his thumb.

 

I don' know, cher... a year? Mebbe longer?

 

Jono never expected to hear the sobs in Remy's mind voice. Of course, he chided himself. Since Sinister took 'im!

 

Remy leaned in closer and rested his head on Jono's shoulder, absorbing the warmth and love the younger man radiated. It's been so long and I need it... Making that admission was hard. And you're de only one I love... trust...

 

Jono stroked Remy's hair, holding him close. This wasn't the alcohol speaking. At first he'd felt disgusted that Remy needed alcohol to reach out like this, to touch his hideous bandages, but now he realized that Remy had been shy, too embarrassed to admit his needs. His hands continued to caress, roll a nipple, pinch it slightly and then one hand continued down to Remy's briefs, stealing inside and encountering warm, slippery flesh. Let's get yer out of these, luv.

 

Remy nodded his head and helped Jono remove his briefs. Get rid of your boxers too, cher?

 

Remy... Jono's mind voice carried a warning tone.

 

Can make you feel bien too... I know it's been a while for you too... He couldn't help it. Jono's thoughts, his past and his hopes were in his mind. Why not love each ot'er, cher?

 

Jono's hands trembled as he pulled back and allowed Remy to remove his boxers. A myriad of images dove into his mind... {Mon Dieu, he's big... aroused... needs me like I need him... he's beau... didn' know I could like a man dat way...} Jono gathered Remy's hands in his and held them in place. Are yer sure about this, luv? Yer 'ave never been with a man before.

 

Dere has to be a first for everyt'in', mais... just touch, please cher?

 

Jono nodded his head. Lean against me, mush. Remy's body collapsed against him and he playfully slapped his lover's hand away as it neared his groin. Not yet.

 

Mais you're hard!

 

So are yer, luv. Jono's right hand settled on Remy's back, caressing it with long, comforting strokes. His other hand tentatively cupped his lover's balls, rolling them in their sac. This still okay with yer, Remy?

 

Oui...

 

The word was merely a sigh and encouraged Jono let his fingers examine his lover's hard flesh, stroking the perineum softly. 'ow about this?

 

Even betta...

 

Remy was rocking slightly, trying to get more stimulation out of his caress and Jono curled his fingers around his lover's cock. Softly he pumped it experimentally.

 

Oh, cher... feels so bien... Remy was trying hard not to cry. Jono's soft touch felt beautiful and the warm hand that caressed his back enfolded him in a serene sense of safety. Shyly, he raised his hand and buried it in Jono's locks, fingering the strands. Je t'aime, cher.

 

Jono increased the speed with which he was pumping his lover's cock, realizing how badly Remy needed this. Reaching orgasm and coming wasn't as important as the intimacy of the act that made it special, the trust involved.

 

May I touch you too, cher? Remy's lips caressed Jono's brow, bestowing feather light kisses on his lover's skin and as his lips moved lower, on to the bandages as well.

 

Yeah, touch me, Remy. A warm sensation was building in his head and Jono wondered why his mind was on fire instead of his groin. Remy's fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and a mental sigh rippled through their mindscape as Remy's hand matched the rhythm he was pumping his lover's cock in. Remy's busy lips moved against the bandages, nibbling and sucking at the material like it was real skin. His balls tightened and Jono locked eyes with Remy, wanting to see their expression. I'm gonner come, luv.

 

Moi aussi... Remy arched his back as Jono's agile fingers pushed him over the edge. He'd jumped off a cliff and was falling.

 

Jono was flying through the sky, falling hard, coming hard and felt Remy's come against his stomach. Catch me... 

 

Remy threw himself at Jono and folded his arms around him. I've got you, cher. They were soaring through the starlit sky together now, holding on tightly, wondering why coming in each others arms felt this good. When they finally came down from the sensual high, they stared into each others eyes, both shaken and dazed. Do you know what happened, cher?

 

Nay, I don't. I only knew that it was the best orgasm I ever 'ad! Jono rested his brow against Remy's, staring deeply into the dilated pupils. Must be because yer an empath... it felt like me orgasm was thrown back at me tenfold... 'old on, it was yer orgasm I felt... wow.

 

Remy suddenly felt shy. They had made each other come and now he felt shy?

 

It was beautiful, wasn't it, luv? So intense, so... beyond words. Jono traced the outline of Remy's bruised lips with his fingertips. I think we're gonner be all right, luv. We'll work out. I never before felt such... true and pure love.

 

Remy smiled weakly. It was beau, non? Mais cher, we're gonna stick toget'er if we don' move.

 

A quick shower and then we'll go ter sleep? That fine with yer, luv?

 

Perfect. Remy's lips licked down Jono's temple and didn't stop as he encountered the bandages. You mind if I check out dat book Bobby gave you?

 

Be my guest, mush. Jono reluctantly let go of Remy and got to his feet. Yeah, a quick shower and then they'd get some much needed sleep. Suddenly, he realized how quickly he'd gotten used to being able to sleep again. I can only sleep because of me link with Remy... Oi, I love 'im so much.

 

Remy gave him a puzzled look as he followed his lover into the bathroom. Why did Jono feel grateful and why was that feeling directed at him? He should be the grateful one, grateful that Jono hadn't rejected him. It hadn't been his intention to talk Jono into giving him a hand job, it had just happened and then this wonderful, ecstatic feeling had overwhelmed them both. Everything had felt so right, so perfect... And he would hold onto it forever!

 

///

 

 

"A red, rubber butt plug? Where did you get that idea?" Bobby laid down on his bed, suddenly wondering why Logan still hadn't suggested alternating between their rooms. He'd also noticed that several of Logan's clothes and toiletries had found their way into his closet and bathroom.

 

Logan grinned wickedly. "Maybe I have a few fantasies of my own... ever thought of that?"

 

"You want me to... wear it?" Bobby swallowed the nervousness that was blocking his throat. He was growing hard and moaned softly, wondering about Logan's fantasies. I never suspected Logan had fantasies about me!

 

"Only if ya wanna wear it. No pressure..." But Logan smelled the arousal that gave Bobby away. "But I don't really need to ask... Ya wanna wear it, don't ya?"

 

Bobby nodded his head, nervously fumbling with the box. The butt plug still sat hidden inside the box. "Tonight?" He sounded way too eager, but didn't care. For so long he'd been forced to hide his sexual preferences and he'd never acted on them, except for the few times he'd had sex with his now ex-boyfriend.

 

Logan crawled onto the bed, stalked closer and straddled Bobby's hips. "Yeah, tonight..."

 

Bobby's eyes widened as Logan's hand began to massage his erection through the fabric of his jeans. "You drive me crazy, Logan."

 

Pleased, Logan noticed that Bobby didn't use that annoying nickname that often anymore. He definitely hated being called Wolfie! "Yer hot, darlin'... why don't we get yer outta those clothes and that butt plug up yer ass?"

 

Violent shivers racked Bobby's body. "Yes..." He watched helplessly as Logan unbuttoned his jeans, sliding it down along with his underwear. His cock jutted free, standing proud and already slippery with pre-ejaculate. Logan continued to strip him from his sweater as well and Bobby yielded eagerly. "Wanna feel your skin against mine..."

 

"No, I'm not losin' my clothes yet." Logan chuckled softly. Seeing Bobby's dazed expression, he continued to knead the heavy balls and stroked Bobby's erection slowly. "I wanna see yer face when the butt plug goes up yer ass." He grabbed a pillow and pushed it beneath Bobby's hips. "Ya can do betta than this, babe."

 

Babe... Hearing that word melted Bobby on the spot. He pulled his knees close to his chest, opening himself to his lover. The predatory look that flashed in Logan's eyes made him swallow convulsively. Fuck, he was in for a wild ride.

 

"Close yer eyes, Drake..." Logan located the tube of KJ and opened it. "It's gonna be a long night... long and hard."

 

"Fuck, Logan, please..." Bobby arched his back in anticipation and licked his lips. He obeyed though and closed his eyes.

 

"And keep them closed..." Logan squeezed a generous amount of KJ onto his fingertip and kneeled between Bobby's legs, parting his lover's buttocks. "Here it comes, babe... just breathe through it."

 

Bobby groaned wantonly as Logan's fingertip made contact with his skin, slithering closer toward the ring of muscle and then teasing it. Relaxing, Bobby allowed the intruder inside, wishing Logan would hurry and get inside him so that fingertip could brush his prostate.

 

"Yer ready for this, ya little slut?" Logan leaned forward and licked Bobby's right nipple, lazily drawing circles around the hard nub of flesh. Bobby writhed beneath him and his finger slid inside his lover's body to the knuckle. Expert fingers located Bobby's sweet spot and he rubbed it once.

 

"Ohhhhh...." Bobby was quickly losing all rational thought, feeling Logan's finger pull back. "Don't!"

 

"Uh huh, there's gonna be more." Logan added more KJ and pushed inside again, returning with two fingers. Bobby was more than ready for him. "Let's stretch yer ass, darlin'." Logan cast a glance at the toy. Maybe he should have ordered a smaller size butt plug, but Bobby had taken his cock so easily that he'd opted for the 5 inch butt plug instead of the 3,5 inch. It was a real testimony to the faith and trust Bobby had in their relationship to allow the penetration that effortlessly.

 

Bobby wriggled and then pushed down, craving the fullness that would send shivers of ecstasy through his body. "Stop playing around, man. I can take that damned plug!"

 

Logan had been waiting for those words and withdrew his fingers, ignoring the little whimpering sounds Bobby made. "Hush, babe, I'll be back with more." He uncovered the butt plug and made sure every inch of it was coated with lube. "Open yer eyes."

 

Bobby's eyes flashed open, hearing that command and he swallowed hard, seeing the slippery butt plug. "I can take it..." The truth was that he doubted he could actually take it fully and was trying to convince himself he could. "I can take it..."

 

"We'll see," Logan whispered wickedly and parted his lover's buttocks with one hand. After positioning the butt plug he began to ease it inside. Bobby's eyes grew big and Logan paused. "How does it feel, darlin', tell me."

 

"Huge..." Bobby tried to regulate his breathing which had sped up. "Slowly..."

 

Following Bobby's command, Logan started to push the butt plug deeper into his lover's body. "Relax, Bobby, breathe through it." Bobby's erection had faded and Logan leaned in closer, licking it teasingly. He paused again, letting his lover adjust to the growing bulk inside him. Bestowing kisses on Bobby's cock, he smiled as his lover grew erect again. Licking and sucking softly Bobby's erection fully returned.

 

Bobby's head lolled and his hands found their way into Logan's hair, forcing him to take in more of his cock. The sensation was mind blowing. There was a hot, eager mouth around his throbbing cock and the butt plug continued to travel deeper, filling him nicely.

 

Bobby's soft, needy whimpers made Logan almost come in his jeans. Thankfully he managed to fight his arousal down. Right now he wanted to pleasure Bobby, his own orgasm could wait. "Almost there, Bobby... just one more inch."

 

Bobby arched his back and the tip of the butt plug brushed his prostate, sending a wave of ecstasy through his body. Then the toy slid into place, sitting firmly inside his passage. "This feels... incredible... wow..." Logan tapped against the base and the vibrations traveled to his prostate, making him yelp helplessly.

 

"Ya look so unbelievingly hot, Bobby, with that butt plug up yer ass..." Logan pulled back, leaving Bobby wanting and needy.

 

"Make me come?" Bobby squirmed on the bed, trying to move the toy inside his body so it would hit his sweet spot again.

 

"Nah, don't think so." Logan slipped off the bed and got to his feet. Bobby's eyes mirrored stunned disbelief. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and I want ya to get more punch. I wouldn't mind some leftovers either." Logan began to strip and ignored his lover.

 

"Logannnn!" Bobby felt unable to move. The butt plug made breathing too deeply impossible and he needed to come right now!

 

"And don't think 'bout touchin' yerself. I can smell yer come on yer. Now put on a robe and get us some punch and leftovers!" Logan grinned as he stepped into the bathroom, hearing Bobby curse behind him. Oh, he loved playing these little games. Bobby got what he wanted most of the time, but it was going to be different now!

 

"You can't do this to me! Logannnn!" Bobby was about to beg Logan to get back and finish what he'd started, but then realized that this was part of the game his lover was playing.

 

"I'm waitin'. Go get that punch and somethin' to eat." He didn't add a threat. That wasn't necessary, hearing Bobby get to his feet. The moans and yelps that echoed through the room told him that he'd bought the correct size. The butt plug filled Bobby nicely, rubbing his sweet spot and stretching him. Once he removed it, Bobby would be loose enough to take him in one stroke!

 

Bobby stumbled to his feet. The toy constantly moved against his prostate and he couldn't believe Logan was leaving it inside him. He'd expected Logan to thrust it and out, fuck him with it, but this torture was way more effective, leaving him wanting more.

 

I don't know if I can do this... Bobby slipped into his robe and slowly made his way over to the door. "Do you really want me to do this? Go downstairs with that... monster up my ass?"

 

"Get goin' or it'll stay there all night long!" Logan heard Bobby gasp and got off on it. He'd pumped himself slowly, wanting to come to take the edge off. His come mingled with the water and disappeared down the drain. 

 

Bobby cursed, but opened the door and stepped into the corridor. First he made sure he was alone in the corridor and then stared at the stairs. Descending the staircase would put immense pressure on his prostate and that prospect caused him to shiver. Not wanting to defy Logan he slowly descended the stairs, biting his lip with every step he took.

 

Finally, after what seemed endless torment, he reached the kitchen. Scott had left the punch on the counter and he filled two glasses with the lethal liquid. Moving over to the fridge he opened it and stared at the turkey leftovers. Someone had put them on the bottom shelf and he had to bend over to close his fingers around the tray. Fuck... The butt plug massaged his prostate as he bend over to get the leftovers and the sensation left him gasping. Don't come! Logan told you not to come!

 

It took most of his discipline not to wrap his fingers around his cock and jerk off. He placed the glasses on the tray as well and started his way back.

 

///

 

Logan lay naked on Bobby's bed, lazily reading one of his lover's comics. He needed his wits about him if he wanted to pull this off and paid Bobby no particular attention as the younger man carried the tray over to the bed. "Put it down on the bed, darlin'." Logan noticed Bobby's expression when he had to bend over. "Hits the sweet spot just right, doesn't it?"

 

Bobby almost drooled, seeing Logan's naked body and hard cock. In my bed... he's in my bed.

 

"Come here, Drake..." Logan opened his arms. "But lose that robe first."

 

Bobby dropped the robe onto the floor and crawled over to Logan on all fours. "Logan, please... I can't take much more of this." Kneeling on all fours, he hovered above Logan who lay comfortably stretched with his back resting against the headboard. He never expected Logan to embrace him and make him straddle his hips. "Ohhh..." The base of the butt plug now rested against Logan's powerful abdomen and sent powerful waves of need through his body.

 

"Touch yerself, Bobby. I want yer to jerk off."

 

"What?" Bobby stammered the word.

 

"Do yerself. I wanna watch yer come." Logan took hold of Bobby's hand and wrapped his lover's fingers around his cock. Covering it with his own, he watched Bobby pump himself slowly. Bobby's eyes closed and he threw back his head. "Yeah, that's it, babe." Slowly, he bucked, driving the plug even deeper into his lover's body. "Do yerself." He released Bobby's hand and watched.

 

Bobby was riding the toy inside him, moving in his own speed and rhythm. "Wanna come with you inside me..."

 

"Ya will," Logan promised and pinched his lover's nipples unexpectedly. "I'll need to buy some cock rings... don't want ya too come that quickly."

 

Bobby suddenly released a raw growl and shot his come across his hand and it dripped onto Logan's abdomen. Shaking, he rocked himself and then collapsed on top of his lover's body. But the toy was still inside his passage, stimulating his prostate and driving him insane. His muscle contracted around the butt plug and he begged Logan to hold him while he rode his orgasm.

 

But Logan had different ideas. He brought his arms up behind Bobby's back and rolled his lover onto his back, holding him, pressing him down. Bobby's legs opened and he settled between them. "Yeah, that's it, just let it go, babe..."

 

"Lo...gannn..." Bobby's eyes locked with his lover's and tremors moved through his ass, seeing Logan coat his cock with KJ. "Now? You're gonna take me now?" His limp cock rested spent between his pubic hair and he felt impossibly relaxed.

 

"Yeah, but lemme set the pace." Logan parted his lover's legs further and pushed a pillow beneath Bobby's lower back. "That felt good, didn't it?"

 

"Oh yeah..." Bobby grinned, high on adrenaline. "Want you inside me."

 

"Don't worry, Drake... ya get to take me up the ass after I removed the butt plug."

 

Bobby panted as Logan began to remove it. His muscle contracted involuntarily and Logan had to add more lube.

 

"Wanna keep it inside? Sorry, darlin', I wanna get in there. It's my turn now."

 

"Yes, please, now, inside, get rid of the little bastard..." Bobby was ranting and gasped as the butt plug left his body. He felt stretched and loose and grabbed Logan's ass. "Inside now..."

 

Logan licked his lips and guided his cock into the slippery and hot opening. Sliding inside, his balls slapped against Bobby's ass. "Ya feel so hot... Wanna play out that fantasy of yers again?"

 

"Yeah, give it to me hard!" Bobby rose to meet every thrust. He had a tight hold on Logan's ass and used it to push his lover deeper inside. "Fuck, I'm growing hard again!" In disbelief he stared at his returned erection.

 

"Let's go, sweetheart..." Logan began to pound his lover's ass, pumping Bobby's angry red cock rhythmically. "Like that?"

 

"Oh yeah..." Bobby's head bumped softly against the headboard as Logan's thrust grew more vicious, moving him over the bed. Suddenly Logan's lips fastened on his right nipple, sucking violently. "Oh... oh...oh... yeah! Yes, harder, harder.... come on, harder... faster.... fuck me!"

 

"I'm fuckin' ya, Bobby...Yer mine... mine to fuck, mine to play with... Love ya, Bobby... love ya!" Logan buried himself deeply in his lover's passage, which was racked with spasms. "Yeah, make me feel ya come... milk my cock... show me ya love me!"

 

Deliriously, Bobby clutched Logan's head in his hands and pulled his lover close enough to plunge his tongue into his lover's mouth, sucking his tongue.

 

Logan returned the kiss and chased Bobby's tongue. Slowly they left their sexual high and stared into the other's eyes. "Geez, Bobby... Yer so good at this..."

 

Bobby's legs, which had been wrapped around Logan's waist, fell back onto the bed. "Logan... I...I..." Words failed him to describe the feelings moving through him.

 

Logan carefully pulled out and checked his lover over, searching for blood or other signs that their lovemaking had been too rough. When he didn't find any he lay down on his side and rolled Bobby into his arms. "Yer so hot, darlin'... ya blow me away every time we make love."

 

Sleepily, Bobby nodded against his chest. "You didn't eat or drink anything yet."

 

"Wanted to see if ya'd go downstairs with that butt plug up yer ass and ya did..." Logan licked the sweat off of Bobby's face and showered his lover's eyes with kisses. "I need to get ya into the shower."

 

"Just get a wet towel and clean us up... I don't wanna move..." Bobby sighed distressed as Logan left their bed to follow his instructions. "Hurry back." Instead a wet cloth touched his sensitive cock and he squirmed as Logan cleaned him up. "What are you doing now?" Bobby managed to open one eye as Logan parted his asscheecks again. Something cold and slippery slid inside his passage.

 

"Usin' the ointment Hank gave ya." Logan made sure he lubricated his lover's abused passage and then covered Bobby with the warm comforter. After cleaning himself up as well, he joined his lover in bed. "Come on, Bobby, drink some punch."

 

"Nah, don't wanna." But he was pulled into a sitting position and the glass was placed against his lips. He drank half of it and then pushed Logan away to settle down again.

 

Logan laughed warmly and drowned his own punch. After eating most of the leftovers he slipped in to place beside Bobby and pulled the younger man to his chest, nestling his still hard cock in his lover's cleft. "Feels like finally comin' home," he whispered under the impression that Bobby was asleep.

 

"I know what you mean... I feel the same way..." Bobby yawned and pressed back against Logan's body. "Can't believe you're hard again..."

 

"Don't worry 'bout it. I had all the lovin' I need. Go to sleep, Bobby and I'll bring ya breakfast in bed tomorrow mornin'."

 

"That sounds... great." Dozing off, Bobby sighed blissfully.

 

///

 

Sometimes, being an empath sucked. Remy lay safely tucked away in Jono's arms, but his body was humming and vibrating. Have to find a way to keep dem out or dey are goin' to drive me insane.

 

His sleep had been peaceful and refreshing for the first thirty minutes but then Logan and Bobby had started to go at it for what seemed an eternity. He didn't know what Logan had done to Bobby to make him come like that, but he'd shared Bobby's earth shattering orgasm and Remy hadn't been able to hold back himself. While praying that Jono would stay asleep he used his powers to ensure his lover wouldn't wake.

 

He was sticky with come now, and Bobby and Logan were to blame for that. Trembling, he lifted Jono's arm, which held him close and assured his lover that everything was just fine. Stay 'sleep, Jono, don' wake up. I'm only goin' to the bathroom.

 

Briefly, he wondered why only he had been affected by Logan and Bobby's lovemaking. Maybe Jono had stronger shields and was used to keeping everything out? If that was so, maybe his lover could show him how to strengthen his own shields.

 

Naked, Remy tiptoed into the bathroom. His eyes enabled him to see perfectly in the dark and he didn't switch on the lights. After running some water over a washcloth he cleaned his groin area and managed to get his emotions back under control. Hopefully Logan and Bobby wouldn't have sex again tonight because they were wearing him down.

 

Involuntarily, he stared into the mirror and flinched. Yes, he was gaining weight and the black circles beneath his eyes were fading, but he still looked into the eyes of a stranger. Suddenly, the walls were coming down on him and he needed out! He returned to his bedroom and slipped into his sweatpants and shirt. Looking at Jono, he knew that his lover would be mad at him for leaving like this, but he couldn't stay here any longer. I'll be right back, he promised and dashed out of the room.

 

///

 

Remy released a strangled sigh as he fled into the gardens. Merde, forgot dat it has been snowin'! The white sea of endless snow made him shiver, making him think back to Antarctica. Maybe he should go back to his room. Jono would wake up now that he was no longer around to anchor his lover in his sleep and dreams.

 

Non, not yet. He let the cold permeate his body and soul and began to feel again. He felt the humiliation he'd suffered during the trial and the abandonment that had overwhelmed him as Rogue had flown away without him, deserting the man she claimed to love.

 

Then other memories surfaced, memories he didn't want either. Sinister striding inside the citadel, collaring him and dragging him off to his base. The year of solitude and pain that had followed. All things were in the past now, but his past would never leave him and he had to find a way to deal with it.

 

Jono has become my lifeline. He'd realized that before, but had been weary to admit it for it meant he'd grown depended on his lover. Jono, je t'aime, mais I need to beat dis fear and you can' 'ways be dere for me. What if they were sent on a mission and he lost it? Fell apart because Jono wasn't near?

 

Am I still an X-Man? Am I?

 

He didn't know the answer to that question. Finally the cold hit him like a ton of bricks and he decided to head back to his room again and cuddle up to Jono. We'll deal wit' dis toget'er. I ain' 'lone no more. I can' shut him out. He wants to be dere for me!

 

Remy's face changed into a grimace as new snowflakes descended on him, covering him with a thin lair of snow. He turned around to return to the house, but a soft voice suddenly stopped him.

 

"Remy?"

 

Merde, why hadn't he felt her presence before? Stunned, he faced her. "Belle?" Mon Dieu, she was way more beautiful than he remembered. She was the only woman who could pull off dying and return to the living looking that breath taking. He shook the cobwebs that blocked his rational thinking and stared at her dazedly. "What are you doin' here, chere?"

 

He vividly recalled that she'd died and he'd brought her back from the dead by feeding her the Elixir of Eternal Life and he hadn't seen her since. A year had passed and her hair had grown longer, fairer, but her smile had turned bitter and resembled a grin. "Belle..." Remy remained motionless, uncertain if she was a friend or a foe.

 

"You changed..." Belle licked her lips and approached him. She noticed him flinch and halted in her tracks. Her spies had reported Remy missing one year ago and suddenly he'd resurfaced again and she'd deemed the time right to pay him a visit.

 

"What do you want from me?" Remy peeked at the window of his room, almost hoping Jono was looking down at him and coming to get him.

 

Belle filed away Remy's odd response to her presence, intend on using it in the future. "I'm a friend, Remy." Before sneaking onto the premises she had made damn sure Rogue wasn't around. She'd felt disappointed at first as she still wanted to extract some sort of revenge on the woman who had stolen her memories, but Rogue not being here was the best thing that could have happened. It gave her the opportunity to talk to Remy without Rogue lurking close. "Where did you disappear to, Remy? A year ago you vanished."

 

"Sinister had me..." The words escaped unintended.

 

"Sinister... I heard dat name 'fore." But she didn't really know Sinister and let the matter rest. "He hurt you?"

 

"I'm recoverin', Belle." He felt awkward, knowing that technically he was still married to her. But then again, she had died; didn't that set him free legally? Oh Jono, I never expected her to show up!

 

Belle noticed his distress and felt the old urge to soothe him. "Remy, I'm here to talk, not fight." Years ago she would have taken him in her arms, soothed him with kisses and caresses, but that was in the past now. They'd both started new lives.

 

Remy wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging himself, feeling cold to the bone. He shuffled his feet, barely repressing the urge to run inside and up to his room where Jono would hold him.

 

"Remy?" Belle took a step closer and raised her hand, resting it on Remy's shoulder. She barely recognized her husband. This man radiated vulnerability and seemed terribly fragile. What had happened to him these last twelve months? "Did Rogue..."

 

Remy cut her short. "Rogue and I are no longer toget'er... dat should please you... You were right, you know... she was no good for me." He averted his eyes, but looked up again as they only found snow.

 

"Remy, I'm here to warn you." Originally, she'd planned to warn him and then leave again, but now she wasn't sure he could take care of business himself. Maybe she should stay and look after him.

 

"Warn me?" Remy hoped his voice sounded steady. He didn't want her to know how much her unexpected appearance had shaken him.

 

"It's Julien." Belle watched his reaction and saw the shivers that shook his body. "After he drank de Elixir of Eternal Life he lost his mind... He heard you're still 'live and he's comin' after you. He never forgave you for..."

 

"Lovin' you? Tryin' to get you 'way from him? Your père should have acted when he found out Julien... wanted you. Marryin' you was de only way to get you 'way from him." Remy brought his icy hands to his lips and tried to warm them by blowing warm breath across them.

 

"I know dat, Remy and I'll 'ways love you for gettin' me 'way from him. We would have been happy. I loved you... still do." Belle hadn't expected to grow emotional as well, but they had gone through so much together and Remy had come through for her every time. "Julien's on his way to Westchester to kill you. I can't allow dat to happen."

 

"You're here to protect me? Belle, I can take care of myself..." But he didn't really believe that. He felt weak and confused and only Jono's presence grounded him. Jono, mon Dieu, Julien would target him as well!

 

"You don' look like you can take of yourself right now. Remy, you look awful." And he'd said he was recovering! How bad had it been then? Belle rested the palm of her hand against Remy's cheek and felt how cold his skin had become. "Let's go 'side. I'm sure de X-Men will let me stay once you explained to dem what's goin' on. Let me take care of you, Remy."

 

Remy already 'as someone ter take care of 'im. Jono stared at the fair headed woman that was touching his lover and felt jealous that Remy allowed the touch. Remy, care ter explain ter me wot's going on?

 

Stricken, Remy stared at Jono, wondering if he could explain Belle to his lover. Please, mon Dieu, I don' wanna lose Jono!

 

///

 

"Jono, please! Listen to me!" Remy looked at his lover pleadingly, then his eyes sought out Belle's again. Lost for words, he tried to find a way to assure Jono that Belle wasn't his rival, but Jono's expression spoke of jealousy and betrayal. Jono's eyes were glued to Belle's fingers, which were still touching his skin and Remy abruptly took a step away from her. "Jono, please, I can explain..."

 

Belle had already picked up on Jono's jealously and wondered about the strong connection between the two men. She never advertised her own minor telepathic abilities, but they sure came in handy right now. Remy moved away from her and towards Jono, and she realized the significance of that gesture. "I'm Belle," she said, introducing herself. Her eyes never left Jono's face, constantly watching his reactions. "I'm Remy wife."

 

Yer wife? Remy, yer wife? Jono's eyes flashed with anger and pain. Why in bloody 'ell didn't yer tell me yer married? Jono turned away from Remy, eyes blazing with barely contained fury. He had actually believed that Remy loved him! How stupid was he? Why didn't he ever learn? Wasn't he the biggest fool in the known universe to believe Remy LeBeau? The man was married and had never really loved him! 

 

Belle disliked the tone of Jono's mind voice. Something was wrong and she slowly realized she'd caused this unpleasant situation. "I'd say I was his wife," she said thoughtfully. "Deat' parted us and set bot' of us free." But she still wore her wedding band and she quickly slipped it from her finger, hiding it in a pocket.

 

Jono's jealousy had mystified Belle at first, but was making sense now. Jono and Remy were lovers and Jono felt jealous of her! Why was she surprised? Remy and she had been separated for years and of course would he take a new lover! She'd taken lovers in the past, so how could she possible be mad at Remy for doing the same thing? Or was it because he had a male lover? She'd never known Remy swung both ways.

 

So how did she feel about that? Remy had already told her that Rogue and he were no longer together and she applauded that fact. Maybe he'd finally understood that Rogue wasn't right for him! She would put Jono to the test and hopefully the young man turned out to be worthy of Remy's love!

 

Remy's heart contracted painfully, staring at Jono's back. The younger man's defenses slammed into place, almost severing the telepathic part of their link. Pain dripped down the link and into his mind and Jono's misery added to his own. "Jono, je t'aime! You know I love you!"

 

Apologetically, Remy locked eyes with Belle, begging her to understand. He'd always love her, but too many things had happened between them to become lovers again. It was impossible for them to be more than friends. Their love was in the past and should stay there. Addressing Jono again he whispered, "Je t'aime, Jono."

 

Jono was tempted to turn around and assure Remy that everything was fine, but he couldn't because everything had gone terribly wrong. He maintained his shields, blocking Remy efficiently. He only allowed one thought to slip through. Why? Why didn't yer tell me yer married?

 

"I... I never t'ought..." Lost for words, Remy looked to Belle for help. How could he ever explain to Jono that the young man meant the world to him? Belle had always been a good friend, a confidant, but was no longer his lover!

 

"Legally, I doubt we're still married," Belle mused aloud. Jono had better clean up his act and stop treating Remy like crap or she'd kick his ass for hurting her former husband. She didn't like his attitude one bit!

 

"Jono, I only love you!" Remy's desperation showed in his eyes. "Please, cher, I can' lose you. Can' live wit'out you!" He doubted he would survive the loss.

 

Jono cringed at the sight of the tears that leaked out from beneath Remy's half closed eyelids. Remy's pain was palpable in his mind and involuntarily he allowed the link to open again, re-establishing close contact. Remy?

 

"Please, cher, I need you!" Acting on impulse, Remy pulled Jono's right hand into his and brought it to his chest, holding it close. "Dis heart only beats for you, cher!"

 

Jono's eyes filled with tears, feeling Remy's love as it sipped down the link. Remy's love for him was real! Remy really loved him! He'd been wrong, wallowing in self-pity earlier. I'm so sorry, luv. Bloody 'ell, I'm so sorry, but I was scared I was gonner lose yer too!

 

Belle suppressed a grin, seeing them embrace. Maybe she could grow to like Jono after all. At least now he was treating Remy right, even apologizing. The tenderness in Jono's gesture as he held Remy told her of his love for Remy and she approved of it.

 

Remy released a strangled sigh and melted against Jono, pressing closer to his lover. "I'll never leave you, cher. Je t'aime!" It pained him that Jono still doubted his love for him. He'd hoped Jono finally knew his love was true!

 

Remy, luv, I'm sorry I reacted like that. Just shows wot a dumb ass, insecure, bastard I am. Jono rubbed Remy's back, inhaling his lover's scent and burying his face in Remy's long locks. I shouldn't 'ave let jealousy get the better of me, but... I felt betrayed, luv. I thought yer only loved me.

 

"Mais you are de only one I love! You're de love of my life! Oui, I loved Belle, still love her, mais it doesn' compare to de way I love you, cher. Please, you've gotta believe me!" Remy felt desperate; he had to convince Jono of his love or the younger man would leave him!

 

Belle had listened quietly, not interrupting them, but now she couldn't stay silent any longer. Remy obviously cared a great deal for Jono, even loved him and she couldn't just stand by and let them drift apart. "Remy never lies," she stated. "When he says he loved you, it's de trut'."

 

Jono locked eyes with Belle, wondering what to make of this woman. Then why are yer 'ere?

 

"I'm here to warn Remy. My brot'er Julien wants to kill him." Belle saw the shock in Jono's dark eyes and added, "Julien tried 'fore and dis time he's determined to succeed." She wanted Jono to know how serious their current situation was. "Julien's practically immortal and Remy will need all de help he can get!"

 

Jono's eyes grew big. Blimey, 'ow many enemies do yer 'ave? Yer do make them easily.

 

"Too many enemies..." Remy sighed. "Cher, I don' want you mixed up in dis. Julien's my problem."

 

And 'e's mine now too, luv.

 

Belle nodded her head approvingly. "I wanna stay until Julien's taken care of. He's my brot'er and my responsibility."

 

Jono peeked at her, trying to repress the shivers that traveled down his spine. Shielding his thoughts from Remy he asked Belle, Are yer a telepath?

 

Belle grinned smugly. I have some minor telepat'ic abilities, oui.

 

Does Remy know?

 

Non, dey manifested while we were apart. Belle didn't want to discuss this any further and concentrated on Remy. "You're shiverin', cher. Let's go 'side."

 

Jono felt another twinge of jealousy, hearing the concern in her voice. He should have seen Remy was trembling from the cold! Remy was only wearing some sweats and had left the house without wearing socks or shoes. His feet must have turned to popsicles by now! Remy could catch a cold or worse, pneumonia. He barely suppressed the urge to sweep Remy off his feet and carry his lover inside. But he didn't act on it, knowing Remy would never forgive him for babying him in front of Belle. So Jono did the next best thing and stepped out of his Doc Martens and placed them in front of Remy. Step into them, mush.

 

Amused, Belle watched Remy slip his feet into the boots and then Jono also draped his leather coat across Remy's shoulders to keep him warm. Yes, she definitely started to like him, liked him a lot better than Rogue, whom she still hated for stealing her memories.

 

As they walked towards the mansion, curiosity got the better of her. "Did Rogue end it?"

 

Jono saw Remy's stricken look, but didn't say anything. He simply continued to steer Remy toward the doorway.

 

"Oui, she did. She couldn' deal wit' my past. She found out I got people killed." Belle didn't know about the Morlocks and it was still painful to explain his failure over and over again so he didn't go there. "I offered to let her kiss me 'gain so she'd know de whole trut', mais she declined. De trust, amour was gone and left me wonderin' if it had ever been dere."

 

"Jono? Remy?" Scott had heard an unknown female voice and had decided to check on them. Looking Belle in the eyes, he wondered who she was. "Is everything fine?"

 

"I'm Belle," she said in a cold, calculating voice. She didn't trust strangers easily and although her spies had told her about Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men, she had no reason to trust him. "I'm a friend of Remy's."

 

"She wants to stay a few days, if dat's 'kay wit' you," Remy whispered, shyly meeting Scott's eyes. "A... mutual... acquaintance of ours wants to kill me and Belle..."

 

"Kill you? Remy, what's going on?" Scott sighed. Why did Remy always attract trouble? "I need names, Remy." He had to know whom they were up against so he could inform the rest of the team whom to look out for. And let's not forget that Creed might still be out there, biding his time. Let's hope they won't team up!

 

Belle correctly interpret Jono's look; the young man wanted a moment in private with Remy so they could talk. And Remy needs to get warm, preferently into a warm bed. Her gaze shifted from Jono to Scott. "I'll tell you everyt'in' you need to know."

 

Jono sent a 'thank yer,' into Belle's mind and gently guided Remy towards the staircase. Just a few more steps, mush.

 

Remy tiredly nodded his head. "Cher, you've gotta believe me! I didn' know she'd ever come to de mansion. We achieved a truce and parted as friends, mais I never expected..."

 

Remy, luv, it's okay. Don't do this ter yerself or yer will drive yerself insane. Jono opened the door to Remy's room and gently pushed him inside. But I wish yer 'ad told me about Belle before she showed up. I didn't want ter find out about 'er like that. Jono pulled the leather jacket away from Remy's shoulders and dropped it onto a chair. He sat Remy down on the bed and removed the Doc Martens. After lifting Remy's feet he helped his lover to lie down.

 

Remy obeyed, figuring it was the least thing he could do to make things up to Jono. Suddenly he felt tired, like life had bitten him in the ass one too many times. He wanted to curl up beneath the comforter and hide in his warm cocoon for the rest of his life. Jono tugged at his sweat pants and Remy opened one eye, fastening his gaze on his lover's hands. "What are you doin', cher?"

 

Yer sweats are cold and clammy from the snow. They need ter go, luv. Snow had penetrated the fabric, leaving it cold and wet.

 

Remy didn't object as Jono removed his sweat pants, but he shivered as cold air hit his even colder skin. Clad only in briefs, his teeth chattered and shivers racked his body. He hadn't realized just how cold he'd grown outside. "Merci, Jono."

 

Jono wasn't prepared to see that particular expression in Remy's eyes and gave in willingly as Remy pulled him into bed with him. Jono lay down on his left side and Remy cuddled up to him, facing him. Jono wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover's icy body.

 

"I wanna tell you, need to tell you, 'bout Belle."

 

Jono stroked Remy's soft hair. Yer don't 'ave ter do that, luv. He felt bad for lashing out at Remy earlier. Yer don't need ter do this now. This can't be easy on yer.

 

"Non, you have every right to know 'bout Belle and me." Remy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I married Belle six years ago so de Assassins and T'iefs would stop fightin' each ot'er. Our marriage would unite de clans. After de ceremony I killed her brot'er Julien in a duel. Never wanted to, mais it just happened. I had to flee N'awlins. At dat time I t'ought I had really killed Julien, mais years later I discovered dat he was still 'live. He tried to lure me into a trap, using Belle 'gainst me and I barely managed to save her life. Belle and I parted as friends, t'inkin' Julien was dead, mais he drank of de Elixir of Eternal life and..."

 

Hush, luv. Jono looked deeply into Remy's confused eyes. He had to stop his lover's rambling! Calm down, Remy. I ain't leaving yer and I'm no longer mad with yer.

 

"Jono, cher, please believe me, I only love you! I'll 'ways care 'bout Belle, but we're just bien friends, not lovers!"

 

But yer still married ter 'er? Jono relaxed slightly after hearing Remy's reassurance.

 

"As Belle 'ready said, legally, it's a mess. She died and dat ended de marriage, mais..." Remy rested his head on Jono's chest, tenderly caressing the bandages. "We set each ot'er free de last time we met. We're bot' free to date and love. I just ain' sure I can ever marry you."

 

Remy's alien eyes met his and Jono felt his love's regrets. Just love me, mush.

 

"I'll 'ways love you, cher. Je t'aime! Never doubt dat!" Exhaustion was wearing him down and his eyes closed as he lost the battle to stay awake.

 

Go ter sleep, luv. I'm 'ere ter watch over yer. I'll 'old yer, keep yer safe. I'm sorry I ever doubted yer. I thought me love for yer was strong, stronger than this, but I failed yer the first time our love was put ter the test. Jono made sure Remy was tucked in warmly and then kissed his lover's locks. Belle can't 'ave yer. No one can. We belong toget'er. Jono held Remy close and used his telepathy and the link to keep the nightmares away.

 

///

 

Scott sat down behind the professor's desk and studied Belle. He'd read Remy's file when the Cajun had joined them and it had mentioned Remy being married, but hadn't given much detailed information. "So you're his wife?"

 

"I was," Belle said, cocking her head. "Mais I ain' here for chitchat. Remy's in danger and I wanna make sure my brot'er Julien doesn' kill him."

 

"This Julien's Remy's brother in law?" Another messed up family! Scott wondered why things couldn't go smoothly for a change.

 

"Julien's 'ways been jealous of Remy and now he's practically immortal he'll try even harder to eliminate Remy."

 

"Immortal?" Mentally, Scott was taking notes.

 

"Oui, Julien drank a potion dat makes it very hard to kill him. Maybe severin' de head from de body would do it, mais his body is capable of regeneration."

 

Shivers ran down his spine. "Excuse me for putting it like this, but you don't seem to care much about your brother's health."

 

"Julien might be my brot'er, mais dat doesn' mean I've got to like him. He made all de wrong choices in life and Remy's very dear to me. I won' allow Julien to kill him." Belle studied Scott, hoping the man would turn out to be a valuable ally. "You must keep an eye on Remy twenty-four hours a day." 

 

"I'll increase security and make sure someone's monitoring the security monitors at all time. There's a chance your brother will run into an old enemy of Remy and team up."

 

"What old enemy?" Belle shifted nervously in her chair.

 

"Creed... Sabertooth."

 

Belle's eyes narrowed dangerously, recognizing the name. "In dat case I'll stay until we dealt wit' bot' of dem. Can you get me a room close to Remy's?"

 

"Belle, may I call you Belle?" Belle nodded and Scott continued. "You do realize that Remy and Jono are lovers? You being here creates tension."

 

"How serious is deir relationship? Does Jono really love Remy?" Belle cursed the fact that she couldn't see Scott's eyes.

 

"Pretty serious." Scott chose his words carefully. "I've known Remy for years now, but I've never seen him this happy, not even when he was with Rogue."

 

Belle's eyes darkened. "She was no good for him! I tried to tell him, mais he didn' listen. When Remy loves, he loves completely."

 

"I need to know you won't try to come between them, Belle. It has taken a lot out of them to get where they are now and Jono and Remy need a break. I won't let you stay if you want to break them up."

 

"I won'," she promised. "Dis might sound strange to you, mais I want Remy to be happy. I love him 'nough to set him free."

 

Scott nodded his head once. "I'll show you to your guest quarters and I would appreciate it if you only talked to Remy with me present."

 

"I can do dat," Belle said, knowing she could steal to Remy's room whenever she wanted. Her father had taught her well and she was a true Assassin, having mastered every aspect of her job.

 

///

 

Logan shifted in bed, smelling a new scent. It was a woman's scent and it was familiar. Digging through his memories he tried to identify it. Fuck, why can't I remember? He knew that scent, but labeling it seemed impossible. Realizing Scott was with their unknown guest reassured him that she was welcome and he was resolved to find out her identity first thing in the morning.

 

Looking at the clock he found that it was five in the morning and he decided to get some more sleep. Bobby moved about in his arms and suddenly the appalling stench of fear poured from the young man's pores. "Hey, kid, everything's fine." He hoped that hearing his voice would soothe Bobby, but it didn't work. Bobby began to trash in his arms and Logan released his lover, not wanting Bobby to feel restrained. What the hell was that nightmare about?

 

"Bobby? You've gotta wake up now." Logan watched Bobby trash wildly and when it became apparent that his lover didn't hear him, he folded his arms around Bobby. Being familiar with startling nightmares himself Logan began to rock Bobby slowly while muttering reassurances. "It's okay, Bobby. Nothing can hurt ya now. Wake up, Bobby, come on, I know ya can do it!"

 

Suddenly Bobby's eyes flashed open and Logan saw the panic in them. "It's okay, darlin'. I'm here and I'll keep ya safe."

 

Bobby released a sigh, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry, Logan..." He'd had this particular nightmare before, but back then he'd woken up in Hank's lab.

 

"Who scares ya like that?" Logan's fingers soothingly rubbed Bobby's back in long strokes. "Ya can tell me."

 

"It-t was-s Creed..." Bobby stuttered and didn't make eye contact with Logan.

 

Logan growled. "Creed?" What was that bastard doing in Bobby's dreams? A startling thought flashed through his mind and he cupped Bobby's chin in the palm of his hand, forcing his lover to look up at him. "Did he hurt ya when he drugged ya?" Fuck, why hadn't he thought of that before? Bobby had been helpless when Creed had abducted him and there was no way of knowing what the bastard had done to Bobby!

 

"I was out for most of the time..." Bobby paused to regulate his too fast breathing. "But he did-d s-say s-something-g..." The stutter was back.

 

"What did he say? Tell me, Bobby. I'll rip his heart out the next time he and I meet." Logan held Bobby tightly and felt his lover's body start to relax. He loosened his grip somewhat, but held Bobby's eyes prisoner with his.

 

"He said he was gonna get even with you," Bobby blurted out. "That he'd s-seen us... had w-watched us... had s-seen the lust in your eyes and that... that... he'd make s-sure you'd only get d-damaged g-goods. That he would..." Bobby couldn't say the actual words. Creed had taunted him when the drugs had made him collapse and later Creed's words had grown more explicit, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Logan's growl pulled him from the past and he stared into furious eyes. "Logan?"

 

"Bobby, did Creed..." Logan searched Bobby's eyes for an answer.

 

"He didn't touch me, Logan, but I know... felt... He would have... if he'd had the t-time..." Bobby buried his head against Logan's chest and held on tight. "I'm so glad you came for me."

 

"The bastard will never 'gain lay a finger on ya, darlin', I promise!" Passionately, he pressed a kiss onto Bobby's locks. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

 

"Nothing happened and I didn't want you to think of me as a c-cry-b-baby..." Bobby choked out. "Usually it's no big deal, but when I'm asleep Creed seems larger than life." Making this admission had tired him and he shivered against Logan's body.

 

"I'm sorry he scared ya like that, darlin'. I should have killed him a long time ago, but the bastard's resilient. I promise he'll never hurt ya like that, will never get close to ya 'gain." But as he spoke the words Logan knew he might not be able to keep his promise. "Now that you're my lover, Creed will continue to target ya, Bobby. Ya'll have to be careful."

 

"I know that." Bobby managed to compose himself again and smiled at his lover. "You know what I need right now?" Seductively, he curled his fingers around Logan's limp cock, which rapidly began to grow hard. "Feel you inside me. I need to know Creed can't destroy this."

 

Logan studied his lover and nodded his head. Bobby needed this right now, needed to re-affirm their connection. "Ya'll get what ya want, but lemme do this?" Logan locked his arms into place and rolled him onto his back. Bobby's legs spread automatically and he moved between them. "Close yer eyes, Bobby."

 

Bobby obeyed and he bucked wantonly as Logan's tongue massaged his left nipple, suckling it.

 

Logan knew Bobby wanted him to call the shots in bed, but this time would be different from the others. His tongue tormented the other, neglected, nipple and bit softly into the hard nub, making Bobby squirm beneath him. Traveling down, he encountered Bobby's hard cock and heavy balls. Teasingly, he ran his tongue down the length of his lover's shaft and then engulfed it in tight heat.

 

Bobby groaned as Logan's lips closed over his cock, suckling and running his tongue over his cockhead. "Logan... fuck... now." Usually he really enjoyed the foreplay, but not this time; his need was too raw. 

 

Logan grinned, realizing Bobby's eyes were still closed. He held Bobby close and then rolled Bobby on top of him. "Yeah, fuck... now!" Logan repeated Bobby's words and pulled his knees up to his chest, presenting himself to his lover. He'd never offered to bottom before, not with Bobby and certainly not with his one-night-stands. Grabbing the lube, he pushed it into Bobby's hand. "Open those eyes, darlin' and fuck me."

 

Bobby's eyes flashed open and he stared at the beautiful, muscular body that lay beneath him, ready for the taking. "You want me to...?"

 

"To fuck me, yeah."

 

Bobby stared at the washboard abdomen, Logan's muscular thighs and powerful chest and this man wanted to be fucked? Wrong! It seemed so wrong! Logan was a top, not a bottom! But, my God, I can't deny I want to fuck him. Did Logan know that?

 

Logan wiggled his ass and grinned at Bobby. "Come on, Drake. Ya know where everythin' goes!"

 

Oh yeah, he did and before he knew what he was doing, he'd squeezed some KJ onto his fingers and was now coating his throbbing cock. Kneeling, his finger exploratory touched Logan's opening and his eyes grew wide as his finger slipped inside unintentionally. He'd just wanted to probe his lover's ass, not slide into it!

 

Logan groaned and licked his lips. "Come on, Drake, ya can do betta than that. Let me have it! Stop teasin' me and get yer cock in here!"

 

"Is that an order?" Bobby teased, but positioned himself at Logan's opening, wondering how it would feel to be inside that hot tunnel. "Logan, are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you or..."

 

"Healin' powers, darlin'. Ya can't hurt me even if ya wanted to."

 

Bobby swallowed hard and pushed inside. "Fuck, you're tight!" An incredible tight fist seemed to grip his cock as he pushed further inside. Looking down, he frowned in disbelief, seeing his cock invade his lover's body. "My God, Logan I..." He plunged inside, his balls slapped against Logan's ass and an angry growl fled his lover's lips. Bobby didn't dare breathe. Logan was so tight that he feared he'd come without a single thrust.

 

Dazed, Logan concentrated on this incredible feeling of being filled. He'd never taken a cock up his ass and had to get used to the sensation. So Bobby felt like this every time they made love? He wasn't sure what to make of the sensation, which wasn't unpleasant, but still not pleasant enough for him to want to repeat this.

 

Bobby, who finally re-found his composure, thrust carefully, sliding in and out the hot passage. "Logan, I love you..." Carefully, he aimed for his lover's prostate.

 

Logan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Bobby's cockhead brushed his prostate, sending an unfamiliar sensation through his body. "Feels like I'm gonna come... 'gain and 'gain!" Every time Bobby rubbed against his prostate he felt like coming.

 

Encouraged by his lover's eager responses, Bobby began to thrust in earnest. "Wolfie, I could get used to this! Man, why didn't I ever do this before? You've got no idea how good you feel."

 

Logan arched his back, pushing back and panted heavily as Bobby's thrusts massaged his prostate. "Bobby, gon... na... come!" With a roar, he shot his load onto his stomach.

 

Bobby thought he'd lose his mind as Logan's inner muscle clenched him rhythmically. Losing his control, he buried himself deeply in his lover's body and yelped Logan's name as he climaxed.

 

Bobby trembled above him and Logan released his knees, letting them drop onto the bed. He enfolded Bobby in his arms and tried to make eye contact. Tremors rocked Bobby's body and Logan murmured soft endearments into Bobby's ear. "Yeah, darlin', I love ya, never gonna leave ya."

 

Bobby shivered violently and raised his head to finally look into Logan's eyes. "That was fucking incredible! I never knew it'd feel like that. Man, you must love fucking me through the floor!"

 

"It was pretty amazin' to experience it from this side as well." Bobby's cock grew limp inside him and he urged his lover to pull out.

 

"Don't wanna leave yet." But Bobby obliged Logan and pulled out. Shivering, he straddled Logan's hips. A part of him still couldn't believe that Logan had let him top this time. "Why?"

 

"Ya needed to be in control, sweetheart, and I didn't mind doin' this for ya... but the next time I get to top 'gain!"

 

"Sure, Logan." Bobby covered Logan's body with his. "Am I too heavy?"

 

"Nah, ya feel just fine..." Logan pulled up the comforter and covered them with it. "We can get cleaned up in a sec. Just wanna hold ya a little longer, 'kay?"

 

"More than okay," Bobby whispered contently.

 

///

 

 

Remy softly cursed his inadequate shields. Jono really needed to show him how to strengthen them! Bobby and Logan were having sex again and this time the coupling left him whimpering and aroused. Jono's arms and legs were wrapped around him and his erection pressed against his lover's abdomen. Please don' wake up, cher...

 

Sorry, luv, but I'm already awake. Jono felt Remy flinch. It's Bobby and Logan, init? Yer can feel dem.

 

Remy raised his eyes and stared into Jono's. "I can' seem to lock dem out and now..."

 

Now yer 'ard too. Jono studied Remy's draped eyes, feeling lust and arousal roll off his lover in waves. He forced himself to momentarily forget about Belle and the threat she still posed in his mind. Yer want me ter take care of that? His fingers traveled lightly down Remy's abdomen, gently stroking his lover's cock and rolling Remy's balls in their sac. Was Remy ready to take another step?

 

With utmost trust in his lover, Remy nodded his head. "Wanna feel you close, cher."

 

'ow close? Jono's hands mapped Remy's body, scanning his back, the scars and hard nipples.

 

"I ain' sure I can go all de way..." Remy said apologetically. "Mais I want to feel you." Remy recalled several pictures he'd seen in the book Bobby had given Jono. Back then Jono had wondered about who would be topping when they decided to make love. "Want to feel you inside me, cher, mais I'm 'fraid."

 

Then yer ain't ready yet, luv. As long as yer afraid I won't take yer... but there are other ways ter make yer come... Do yer trust me? Trust me completely?

 

Remy swallowed hard. "I do, cher." Jono's fingers were doing amazing things to his cock and he was already leaking pre-ejaculate. He arched an eyebrow when Jono pushed away the comforter, leaving him shivering in his underwear.

 

Those briefs 'ave ter go. Did yer ever consider going commando, Remy? Yer have got such a gorgeous body... Jono got to his knees and removed his lover's briefs. Remy now lay naked in front of him and Jono wished he could wrap his lips around that throbbing cock. I loved givin' 'ead when I still 'ad a mouth, luv. I'm sorry I can't do that for yer.

 

"You've got talented fingers, cher..." Remy lifted his hips as Jono pushed a pillow beneath them. Jono's fingers bestowed butterfly caresses on his chest, thighs and cock and he panted softly, biting his lip.

 

Jono found that Remy's eyes had darkened; the red was almost gone and black stared back at him. Do yer need this so badly, mush?

 

Oui, need dis, need you. Oh, Jono... please... don' know what to do... Licking his lips, his head began to loll as Jono's agile fingers returned to tease his balls and press against the perineum.

 

Lemme set the pace, all right, Remy? Jono stared at the naked body beneath him and felt touched that Remy trusted him like this.

 

Oui, cher, trust you... Remy's left hand was clawing the sheets and with his right he was trying to get hold of Jono, but his lover pushed it away, placing it onto the bed as well. Cher... He wasn't above begging and whispered into Jono's mind, Make love to me, mon amour?

 

But Jono recalled the doubts Remy had voiced earlier and realized his lover wasn't ready yet to go all the way, but he could try something else. Luv, do yer 'ave lube?

 

Lube? Remy's heart thundered. Did that mean Jono was going to take him? Non, sorry, cher. When I was wit' Rogue I never got laid and...

 

Wot about hand lotion?

 

In de bathroom. Remy moaned demonstratively at the loss as Jono got to his feet. Writhing on the bed, he wondered what Jono was going to do to him. A moment later his lover was back and Remy looked into his dark, soft eyes. Oui, I trust you, cher... do whatever you want wit' me.

 

Hearing those words made Jono halt in his movements. Remy's unconditional love wrapped itself around him. I'll never 'urt yer, luv and that's why we can't go all the way right now. Yer ain't ready yet. Yer still afraid, but maybe I can take away some of yer fear. Jono's fingers were covered with lotion and as he lay down beside Remy, he urged his lover to move closer. Remy did and moulded himself against his body. Now try ter relax and enjoy the ride.

 

Nervously, Remy nodded his head and a series of gasps and whimpers left his lips as slippery fingers curled around his cock, pumping steadily. It was a nice rhythm and Remy hoped he wouldn't come right away. Suddenly Jono's bandages pressed against his lips and he reacted instinctively, opening his lips, parting his teeth and letting his tongue move against them.

 

Yer so 'ot, luv. I never knew someone this sexy. Jono grew quiet again, concentrating on the rise and fall of Remy's chest and measuring his strokes. He used his other hand to roll an erect nipple between his fingertips, tugging at it. As he pinched it roughly, Remy bucked, trying to fuck his hand harder. Do yer really want ter feel me inside yer? Yeah, Remy was bordering on the edge, needing to come and maybe this would make climaxing even better for his lover.

 

"Oui..." Remy whispered hoarsely.

 

Then spread yer legs for me, luv.

 

Remy did and felt Jono's hand, which had tormented his nipples, move between his legs, running down his cleft. Mon amour, need you... Normally he would have come by now, but something was keeping him back, stalling the pleasure and as he looked into Jono's eyes he realized what his lover was doing. Lemme come...

 

Not yet... One finger found Remy's opening and the tip pressed against the ring of muscle, massaging it gently, trying to prepare his lover for the intrusion that would follow. Tell me when yer wanna stop. We don't 'ave ter do this right now. But Remy's trust and love assured him that his lover wanted to try this. It might 'urt at first, Remy. I ain't gonner lie ter yer. Try ter relax.

 

Remy trembled and his breath caught as Jono's fingertip pushed passed the guardian ring and into his body. Mon amour, never felt dis 'fore... feels...

 

Jono pushed deeper, trying to locate his lover's sweet spot. He didn't feel any pain in Remy's mind, only curiosity and minor discomfort. Let's see if yer like this...

 

What? Oh, mon Dieu! Remy almost came from the unexpected sensation alone. Suddenly his lower body was on fire and he felt like he had to pee and come at the same time. The waves of pleasure continued to roll through his body and strengthened every time Jono's finger rubbed something inside his ass. What... are... you... doin? Mon Dieu! Fuck...!

 

I'm gonner rub that spot constantly once we decide ter go all the way. That's yer prostate, Remy. Jono wondered about Remy's intense reaction and pulled out to add more KJ.

 

Non! Don' leave me like dat! Remy tried to grab Jono's hand, intent on forcing it to return.

 

Jono sent a chuckle into Remy's mind. Maybe yer wanna try two fingers, luv? Will feel even better, fuller.

 

Oh oui, please... make me come... Remy quavered, feeling Jono's slippery fingertips against his opening. It briefly hurt, but then Jono was inside with two fingers, rubbing that spot again. Oui, feels better, fuller... oh, mon coeur, je t'aime. You're drivin' me insane! Involuntarily, Remy pushed back and gasped at the sensation. Je t'aime, cher... please...

 

Remy, didn't any of yer girlfriends push a finger in there while givin' yer a blow job? Don't tell me yer a complete virgin at this! Someone must 'ave fingerfucked yer!

 

But Remy ignored Jono's question. Oh, more, more! Remy was rocking rhythmically, impaling himself on Jono's fingers. Can we try t'ree?

 

Jono understood; Remy was a virgin when it came down to anal sex. Jono shook his head. Luv, yer amazing! Obliging his lover, he pulled out and coated another finger with KJ. Yer want three, mush?

 

Oui! Remy closed his eyes, focusing on the welcome intrusion and rocked helplessly as three fingers slipped into his body. Unexpectedly, Jono returned to pump his cock and as his lover began to fingerfuck him in earnest Remy lost his last bit of control. Oui, cher, harder, more... Mon Dieu... gonna come....AAARGHH!

 

Jono's own climax took him by surprise. He'd known he was close as well, but coming at the exact same time as Remy was unexpected. Rubbing Remy's sweet spot one last time, he collapsed, allowing their mutual orgasm to rock them both. Seeing Remy's big eyes, he whispered into his lover's mind, I came too, luv.

 

Hold me, cher! Hold me! Clinging to each other, they trembled under the impact of their shared orgasm and Remy sought out his lover's bandages again, licking and kissing the place where Jono's mouth had once been.

 

Jono threw back his head, feeling Remy clench around his fingers. The spasms faded slowly and he wondered how much better it would feel if it'd had been his cock instead of his fingers inside Remy. Luv, yer feel fucking fantastic. Makes me feel really thankful that yer my lover.

 

Remy's body slowly came down from the sexual high and he closed his eyes, not wanting Jono to see the tears that lurked there. He'd never expected it to feel this good and now he felt humble and shy that Jono loved him. Jono's fingers moved inside him and he protested at once. "Non, not yet! Wanna feel you..."

 

Sorry, luv, but I better pull out now... Once the adrenaline wears off yer will feel sore. Jono pulled out and heard Remy's sob. 'ey, mush, wot's going on?

 

You felt so right!

 

Jono gently wiped away the single tear that had escaped Remy's eyes. 'eh, it will feel even better when we go all the way... He pulled Remy close and covered them with the comforter. Uncertain whether to bring this up now, he decided to go ahead any way. Yer liked that, didn't yer? Me fingerfucking yer?

 

Oui. Remy closed his eyes and rested his head on Jono's shoulder. Guess dat answers de question who will be toppin' when we make love.

 

Are yer sure about that? Yer want me ter top? He'd assumed Remy would feel way more comfortable topping.

 

Yer felt so bien, so right inside me. I wanna feel it 'gain. Remy tried to stretch his body, but it objected, telling him he was sore in places he'd never known existed. Do you wanna take me like dat?

 

Bloody 'ell, Remy. I 'ave erotic dreams about taking yer! 'ow can yer doubt I want yer like that?

 

Remy smiled and lifted his eyes, finding Jono's. "Don' make me wait too long, Jono..."

 

Patience is a virtue, luv. Yer might not feel it now, but yer will feel sore in the morning.

 

Will remind me of bein' wit' you in dat way... Remy snuggled back up to Jono. He finally felt reassured that everything was back to normal between them. Je t'aime, cher.

 

Love yer too, mush! Jono sensed Remy fall asleep again and sighed relieved. Remy had reacted beyond his expectations. He still couldn't believe Remy had given himself like that. Jono dozed off as well, trying to imagine what it would be like once he took his lover fully.

 

///

 

Creed wasn't sure what to make of his new ally. Had he made a mistake? Gonna keep a close eye on you. The stench of death was almost unbearable and Creed growled at the unpleasant sensation.

 

Julien eyed Creed suspiciously. When he'd encountered Creed his first reaction had been to fight and kill the other man, but once they were fighting words were exchanged and they stopped, realizing they could help each other. "So it's agreed, I get LeBeau and you get your enemy's lover." He'd never trust Creed, knowing the man wanted LeBeau for himself. "You can have whatever is left of de t'ief after I'm t'rough wit' him."

 

"Agreed." Creed wanted them both, Drake and LeBeau. He wanted LeBeau to die slowly and painfully and then he'd use Drake's body for his pleasure. Now that the man was Logan's lover Creed wanted to hurt him badly before killing him. Raping and killing Bobby would get his message across and hopefully Logan would be blind with rage so he could finally kill his old arch enemy.

 

"Why do you hate LeBeau?" Julien asked as they sneaked closer to the mansion.

 

"A lot of reasons..." Creed said evasively. "What about you?"

 

"He tried to steal my sister 'way from me." Julien caught his reflection in the ice that had formed on the lake and grinned smugly. Yes, he'd paid a high prize, but his body was strong now and nearly indestructible.

 

"You stink of death."

 

"I know..." Julien's grin turned into a grimace. "Dat's 'cause I am dead, mon ami."

 

Creed's stomach contracted. He'd worked with killers and maniacs before, but never with the dead.

 

///

 

Scott sat up straight in his chair, watching the screen. The security cameras had picked up on movement, but it was hard to track down the source.

 

"Somet'in' wrong, Summers?" Belle hadn't been able to stay in her room any longer. The walls had been coming down on her and she'd left her assigned quarters, seeking out Scott.

 

Scott took a moment to phrase his answer. "The camera picked up on some movement. Could be an innocent animal."

 

"Could be Julien," she corrected him. "I wanna check on it."

 

Scott felt the same way, but didn't know if she could fight off a possible attacker. "You're a guest and I can't endanger your life so I want you to stay here."

 

"Non! I know Julien betta dan you. I know what he's up to. My brot'er is my responsibility and I will take him out! I can take care of myself. I'm a trained assassin!"

 

Scott cringed under the onslaught of her words. "Keep behind me," he said, giving in.

 

"We'll see 'bout dat!"

 

///

 

Creed and Julien had discussed their tactics earlier and had now split up. Creed would provide a distraction so Julien could enter the house unnoticed, where the Cajun would disable the security system. Once the X-Men no longer had a location on him, he would use the back entrance and slip inside as well. He grinned, baring his teeth, envisioning Drake and LeBeau on their knees in front of him, begging him for mercy. "No mercy for you two!"

 

///

 

Julien stood hidden behind some trees, waiting for someone to check on the intruder. When Scott left the building he realized their plan was working, but seeing Belle, a dangerous rage built in the pit of his stomach. How did she dare follow him here and warn LeBeau? She couldn't still love the bastard! That was impossible! It was their father's fault! He should never have married Belle off to LeBeau. His sister belonged to him! The clan of the Assassins should be his, not Belle's!

 

"You're gonna pay for dis, LeBeau. You're gonna die slowly!" He waited until Scott and Belle had disappeared from view and then used the code he'd memorized to get inside. Scott hadn't even bothered to shield his fingers when he'd punched in the code earlier.

 

Once inside, his first task was to disable the security system.

 

///

 

In his lab, Hank arched an eyebrow as the screen flashed brightly and then died. "No!" He'd just entered new research data and the computer couldn't die now! The lights flickered as well and Hank hoped it was only a minor glitch, but then the lights died and he pulled himself to his feet. It was seven in the morning anyway, time to get some breakfast.

 

As he reached the doorway, he cursed loudly. The steel doors refused to open. Turning around, his eyes searched for another way out, slowly realizing he was a prisoner in his own lab.

 

///

 

Julien laughed grimly as the security system went off line. Now it was only a matter of mere minutes until Creed would sneak inside as well. Pulling up a blue print of the mansion he quickly located LeBeau's room, which was quite close. Bien.

 

///

 

Scott stared at the down trodden grass. "Someone's been here and it wasn't an animal." The print was much too deep and big to belong to an animal.

 

"Creed or Julien?" Belle suggested. Her sixth sense was telling her that something was wrong. "We're not supposed to be here. What if dis is a trap or a distraction?"

 

Scott had reached the same conclusion and kicked himself mentally. "Let's head back. I want you to stay close, understood?" He didn't want to have to worry about her as well!

 

///

 

Julien opened the door to LeBeau's room and set a small canister on the floor. After opening it, the gas began to fill the room. His eyes scanned the room and he felt a terrible anger, discovering the two men curled up intimately in bed. "Whore..." he whispered. "You took Belle 'way from me and now you turned to men? Disgustin'." He waited for the gas to do its job. Sedated, both men would be pliant and offer no resistance.

 

Walking toward the bed, Julien cocked his head. LeBeau's features hadn't changed over the years, but he looked older, much older than twenty-three. "I'm gonna enjoy killin' you."

 

He grabbed LeBeau's wrist and pulled him onto his feet, then draped him across his shoulders in a fireman's carry and dragged him off.

 

///

 

Logan's nose twitched, as a disgusting smell invaded his nostrils. Smelled like some sort of gas, but why was he smelling it? After making sure Bobby was sleeping comfortably he got to his feet and slipped into his jeans. The hair at the back of his neck was standing rigid and he proceeded cautiously, releasing his dangerous claws from their sheaths.

 

"Creed." His enemy's scent was mixed in with the gas and he'd almost not detected it. Soundlessly, he sneaked down the stairs and concentrated on Creed's scent. Remy's room... he's headin' for Remy's room! Logan picked up speed as he ran through the corridors.

 

Unexpectedly Creed's scent grew stronger and he realized he'd made a mistake. The mad man was waiting for him in this corridor and a strong arm catapulted him into the wall. "Fuck..." A rib broke and slowly restored itself again. Logan got back to his feet and stared into Creed's diabolical visage. Suddenly, Bobby's words slammed back into his mind. "Ya stay 'way from Drake, ya hear me?"

 

Creed laughed victoriously. "The little slut must be good in bed for you to get riled up like that. Guess he gives good head and let's you fuck him whenever you want to? I can smell him all over you, his come and sweat. I'll try his ass before slashing his throat."

 

Logan growled and attacked. Good, Logan, you're doing exactly what I want you to do. Go berserk with rage and it will be so much easier to finish you off!

 

///

 

Remy? Remy! Drowsy, Jono opened his eyes and checked the room for his lover, but Remy was gone and he was alone. Startled, he got to his feet and swayed as the after effects of the gas hit him. Why is it affecting me? I should be immune ter it. I ain't inhaling it! Remy, fuck, of course that's it! I'm drowsy because 'e is and I'm feeling it because of the link!

 

He tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind and slipped into his jeans and shirt. After putting on his boots he managed to stagger to the doorway. I've got ter find Remy! Who knows who's behind this and wot they got in store for 'im! 'old on, luv, I'm on me way!

 

///

 

"It was almost too easy, Logan," Creed snarled and kicked his fallen opponent in the stomach. In his rage, Logan had lost control of his emotions and had fought blinded, not even paying attention to Creed's game plane. "Now it's time for stage two." LeBeau would be his after Julien was through with the Cajun and he intended to thoroughly enjoy Remy's body. But it was Bobby's turn first. Looking over his shoulder at a severely injured Logan, Creed considered killing the Canadian but then shrugged it off. He wanted Logan to suffer and taking his lover away from him would affect Logan most. I want you to live a little longer. I want you to find your lover's raped, dead body... Sweet revenge!

 

Single-minded, Creed left the corridor and followed the scent, which would lead him to Drake's room.

 

///

 

"LeBeau, wake up, LeBeau!" Julien dropped Remy hard onto the concrete floor. He'd chosen the basement to carry out his plan, not wanting to be interrupted. Kicking Remy in the face he enjoyed hearing the pain filled moan that echoed through the nearly empty basement. "I want you to be conscious when I finally kill you. Open dose devil eyes and look at me!"

 

The cold voice cut through his mind and Remy's eyes opened. Non, can' be his voice. Julien ain' here. But hadn't Belle warned him that Julien was on his way to extract his revenge? He used his arms to cover his face as Julien delivered another vicious kick.

 

"You took Belle 'way from me. I tried to tell mon père dat you weren' good 'nough for Belle, but non, did he listen? Now I have to kill you myself, not dat I mind. I dreamed about killin' you slowly. I know so many ways to end your life, LeBeau."

 

Julien grabbed his wrists and forced them down his body. Remy finally looked up into Julien's eyes and cringed, trying to crawl away. "You're dead! Look at you! You're dead!"

 

Julien laughed bitterly. "So you noticed... you're partly to blame for dat. I should have killed you in dat duel!" Julien straddled Remy's hips, keeping him in place and making sure the other man couldn't charge his cards. "And even now Belle still comes runnin' after you! Poor père must be turnin' in his grave!"

 

"Leave me 'lone!" Now that he'd dealt with the initial shock Remy was determined to fight. He had too much to live for and wouldn't desert Jono.

 

"Forget 'bout chargin' your cards, LeBeau, I won' let you move." Julien's unholy strength kept Remy firmly in place.

 

"NON! I won' let you do dis!" Remy reacted instinctively, sending pain and terror into Julien's mind. The other man lost his grip on his wrists and Remy struggled free. He'd forgotten he was free to attack with his charging power, focusing on his empathy instead. "Feel it! Feel my pain and lemme be!"

 

///

 

Jono heard Remy's screams and ran faster, locating his lover behind a few trees. Remy was covered with snow and was crawling backwards, trying to get away from his attacker. I'm coming ter get yer, luv. Don't let this creep get away! He'd overheard their conversation and realized Belle had been right; Julien was here to kill Remy!

 

"Jono, wait!"

 

Jono looked up and saw Scott and Belle approach as well. Julien's got Remy!

 

"Merde! Leave him to me!" Belle sped up and tackled her brother, pulling him away from Remy. She was ready to fight him to the death when she realized that he wasn't fighting back. Stunned, she stared at Julien, who was curled up beneath her, clutching his head.

 

"Make it stop... please, make it stop!" Julien's tone spoke of his agony.

 

Remy, luv, are yer okay? Jono resisted the urge to pull Remy in his arms. Instead, he pulled Remy to his feet, trying to remove the snow from his lover's naked skin. Without hesitation, he stripped and helped Remy into the clothes. Don't worry, mush, I don't feel the cold. I'm glad I'm still wearing me boxers though.

 

Remy stood entranced, his eyes locked on Belle, who pulled Julien to his feet. She used a communication device attached to her wrist to call in the faithful Assassins that had followed her to Westchester.

 

"We'll take care of him," she said. "I'll meet up later wit' you." She grabbed Julien and pushed him away from the house, ignoring his pleas 'to make it stop'.

 

Wot did yer do ter 'im, luv? Amused, Jono realized that every time he came to the rescue Remy had already taken care of business himself.

 

"Gave him my pain..." Remy's eyes met Jono's and his breath caught. "Merde, cher... Julien wasn't 'lone, I feel..."

 

Scott beat Remy to it. "Creed, right?"

 

"In de house, Cyke and... he found Bobby." Now that he focused his empathy he sensed Bobby's terror. "We've got to move quickly!"

 

Stunned, Jono and Scott watched Remy run toward the house. They had thought Remy had no energy reserves left. They started running as well, trying to catch up to Remy.

 

///

 

Something snapped into place around his neck and Bobby's scream cut through his quiet bedroom. His eyes opened and he froze, staring into Creed's diabolical face. What was Creed doing in his room and where was Logan? How had Creed gotten passed security?

 

Bobby realized those questions were the least of his concern when he identified the collar around his neck. Where the hell did Creed get them? He was collared and couldn't use his mutant powers.

 

"Look what the cat dragged in..." Creed purred the words and used one hand to keep Bobby pressed against the mattress. Leaning in closer his breath touched his victim's skin. "Don't count on Logan to come to the rescue. I messed him up pretty bad and he needs some hours to heal." Purring, his tongue lapped at Bobby's skin, leaving a wet trail down his cheek. "In the meantime you'll entertain me." 

 

Bobby shivered, reading Creed's intentions in his eyes. This time the bastard would hurt him. Logan, damn it, where the hell are you? He tried to ignore the fear that crept up his spine as Creed's other hand found a way beneath the comforter. Fuck, he'd gone to bed naked and was probably still sticky with Logan's come.

 

Creed smelled it as well and his claws moved over the sticky remnants of Logan's semen. "It's been a while since he took a man to his bed. You must be special for him to let you sleep at his side. I watched him for years, fucking them and then leaving them. Now I want a piece of the action too. On your stomach, Drake. Gonna show you how a real man fucks."

 

Bobby managed to stay calm in spite of the threat Creed presented. It was just a matter of time before one of the X-Men detected the intruder. But his stomach contracted with fear as Creed manoeuvred him onto all fours. "This ain't gonna happen!" He wasn't going down without a fight and began kicking and punching Creed, who just laughed at his attempts. "Get off me, you sick bastard!"

 

"Ya heard the kid..."

 

"No!" Creed howled, enraged that Logan had found the strength to come after him. He wrapped his fingers around Bobby's throat, just above the collar and used his animal strength to drag Bobby to his feet, using him as a shield.

 

Logan leaned heavily against the wall, cursing his own weakness. His healing power was the only thing keeping him alive. "Don't ya dare touch him, Creed." Suddenly several footfalls sounded behind him. Although he was tempted to look at the new arrivals, he didn't and stayed focused on Creed.

 

"You've got no way out, Creed. Let Bobby go!" Scott was ready to blast Creed through the wall if necessary.

 

Creed's eyes found LeBeau's and he grinned seeing the bruising on the Cajun's face. "Julien got to you, didn't he?"

 

Remy's anger flared. "Why can' you leave me 'lone?"

 

Creed laughed. "Come on, Cajun, we share a history. Wouldn't want you to feel lonely!"

 

Jono reached out to Bobby, reassuring him telepathically. Wait a little longer. I'll tell yer when ter break free. Everyone was focused on Creed and Bobby and they paid him no attention. Cautiously, he turned away from Creed and removed his bandages. Bobby, now!

 

Creed never knew what hit him. Suddenly Bobby was pulling away successfully and he tried to tighten his hold on the X-Man, but the blast that hit him sent him straight through the wall.

 

Logan moved quickly and grabbed Bobby, pulling his lover behind him. Seeing the collar, he freed Bobby from it, using one of his claws. "Stay close, Drake."

 

Bobby nodded his head and stayed at Logan's side. Scott moved in quickly and took over where Jono had left off.

 

"Jono, stay with Remy. I'll deal with Creed." Scott disappeared around the corner, going after Creed.

 

"Nope, Creed's mine!" Logan was about to join Scott, but then he caught Bobby's scent, which was heavy with fear. Realizing that his lover needed him, he halted in his tracks and turned around to enfold Bobby in his arms. "Did he...?" He was unable to finish the question and focused his senses. I don't smell Creed's semen on him... Thank God!

 

Bobby felt slightly embarrassed for clinging to Logan like that, but his worst nightmare had almost come true! Cocking his head, he found that Jono and Remy were holding on to each other as well. "Where's Hank?" he wondered suddenly.

 

"In de lab," Remy replied softly. "He's mad as hell, but uninjured."

 

'e got locked up when the security system went offline, Jono added, suddenly realizing he was only wearing black boxers. He grabbed the robe that hung next to Bobby's bed and slipped into it. Should we go after Scott?

 

"I don't think dat's necessary, cher," Remy said. "Cyke can take care of himself." Unexpectedly an alien sensation cut through his mind and it took him a moment to identify the invading touch. "Do you feel it too, cher?"

 

Yeah, two other telepaths are near. Jono watched Remy and disliked the apprehensive expression in his eyes. Wot?

 

"The ot'ers, dey are back. We're feelin' Jean and the professor." Remy almost shrugged off Logan's hand when the other man rested it on his shoulder.

 

"Are ya sayin' they are back?"

 

"Back early, oui..." Remy flinched involuntarily feeling Rogue's presence as well. Next, a very familiar mind voice penetrated his thoughts.

 

Remy? What happened? How come I never realized you possessed empathic and telepathic powers? The Blackbird is touching down now. I expect a full report and where's Scott?

 

Professor... too many t'ings to explain. Remy looked pleadingly at Jono. "Don' leave me 'lone wit' dem, please? Stay close?"

 

I will, luv. Jono tightened the link and strengthened Remy's mental barriers. We'll face them together.

 

///

 

 

Charles impatiently awaited the moment when he could finally leave the Blackbird. Jean had told him that Remy was alive and had returned to the mansion, but it took feeling Remy's mind to finally convince him that the young Cajun was back. Still stunned, he'd scanned Remy's mind, never probing too deeply and had been startled to find strong telepathic barriers. It was then when he'd finally realized what he was really sensing; an empath's mind which also possessed telepathic abilities.

 

Jean had given him a concerned look, but hadn't disturbed his probing. Charles knew the others were uneasy too. Rogue and Joseph were sitting at the back, secluded from the others and Warren was helping Ororo land the plane. Jean approached him and Charles nodded his head, sending his thoughts into her mind. Things have changed at home.

 

Professor, I feel three telepaths. One of them is Remy, but I don't know the mind signature of the other two. What do you want to do? Jean wondered what had happened during their absence.

 

Before we left I made arrangements for Chamber from Generation X to move into the mansion. He should be the other telepath, a rather strong one at that. But I have no idea who the female telepath is. Charles leaned back in his chair, gathering his thoughts. I want you to take Rogue and Joseph to the boathouse. I will join you later and explain things to them. I want to talk to Remy first, find out what happened.

 

Do you want me to tell Rogue that Remy's back? The professor had asked her not to share this information with the others and she'd obliged him. However, she did wonder how Ororo and Warren were going to react to Remy's unexpected return.

 

Warren won't cause any trouble, Charles informed Jean. He had one year to deal with finding out that Remy was involved in the Massacre. He'd talked to Warren, trying to help his student cope with the horrible things Apocalypse had done to him.

 

Remy's nervous, almost scared, why? Worried, Jean looked at Charles.

 

I sense many things in his mind, although he's trying to block me. He shivered as an image flashed through his mind, showing him Sinister in all his brutal glory. I want to talk to Remy... alone, in private.

 

I'll take Rogue and Joseph to the boathouse, Jean assured him. But what do I say when they want to know why they can't return to the mansion?

 

Tell them I've a special assignment for them. Charles released a deep sigh as the Blackbird finally made contact with the earth. It was time to face the one student he'd failed so badly.

 

///

 

Consider it done, Jean. Scott nodded his head and turned toward Jono and Remy. "The professor wants to talk to you, Remy."

 

The thief's fingers around Jono's hand tightened and he sensed Remy's apprehension. It's gonner be okay, luv, I promise.

 

Watching them, Scott realized he wouldn't be able to separate them. "Wait for the professor in his study."

 

Jono and Remy turned to leave, fingers twined tightly and Scott focused on Bobby. "Are you okay, Bobby?" He'd lost track of Creed near the gate and felt confident that the bastard had left the premises. Now it was time to take care of his friends and he was worried about Bobby, who had suffered a sexual assault. He thanked God that they had been in time to prevent the worst.

 

"I will be," Bobby whispered, forcing a smile onto his face. "Maybe we should free Hank?" He was desperately trying to divert Scott's attention. All he wanted was some minutes alone with Logan.

 

"I'll take care of that. Logan, why don't you take Bobby to your room and make sure he gets some rest?" Looking over his shoulder, he found that Creed had made a mess of Bobby's room.

 

Logan growled approvingly. "I was waitin' for ya to say that. Come on, darlin', let's move." Curling an arm around Bobby's waist, he steered his lover away from his room and down the corridor. Bobby was still trembling and his breath hitched. His lover was trying to hide how much Creed's attack had affected him, but he couldn't fool Logan's senses. "It's 'kay, Bobby. The bastard's gone."

 

Bobby stepped into Logan's room, unaware of his surroundings. He let Logan steer him toward the bed and when his lover's hands urged him to sit down, he obeyed. Damn, he still heard Creed's taunting voice, felt the man's tongue lick his skin and..."Logan..."

 

"I'm here, Bobby, I'm here. Yer safe now. Ya did well. Ya fought him off."

 

"He had me collared! I couldn't fight him!"

 

"But ya did. Kicked and punched the bastard."

 

"But it didn't faze him!" Bobby failed to fight back his tears and they dripped down his cheek. "I should have fought harder!"

 

"Creed's a bastard," Logan whispered and folded both arms around his lover, slowly rocking him. "Ya did the best ya could."

 

"It wasn't enough!" The flood gates opened and Bobby shook with pain and remembered fear. He wasn't sure which was stronger, but the fear eventually turned into rage. "He was going to hurt me!"

 

Logan continued to rock him and whispered reassuring words into Bobby's ear. "We stopped him. Ya stalled and we got him. Ya did well, Bobby. Ya fought him off." He kept repeating those words and helped Bobby lay down on the bed, wrapping him up in the comforter. "Yer shakin', darlin'."

 

"Because I can still feel his claws against my skin!" Bobby curled up in a tight ball and allowed Logan to wrap himself around him, holding him tight. "Don't wanna lose it like this," he offered apologetically.

 

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. Let it all out. It's the best thin' ya can do. Keepin' it all inside will only make things harder." Patiently, Logan waited for the emotional storm to pass.

 

"Feelin' better?" he inquired after Bobby calmed down in his arms. The shaking grew less and finally Bobby's eyes met his.

 

"I don't know," he admitted honestly. "I feel drained, tired."

 

"That's what cryin' does to ya," Logan said warmly. "Wanna stay in bed or do ya wanna take a shower?"

 

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Bobby's grip on Logan tightened, refusing to let the other man go.

 

"Sure, we can stay like this." Logan tucked Bobby's head beneath his chin and rubbed his lover's back soothingly. "Ya did well, Bobby, never forget that."

 

///

 

"Why? Why does the professor want us tuh go tuh the boathouse? All our stuff is back at the mansion." Rogue looked at Joseph, hoping he would back her up. "Why, Jean?"

 

Jean felt grateful that Joseph wasn't getting involved. He seemed content to let Rogue do the talking. "The professor has a special assignment for the two of you and will inform you shortly. He asked me to take you to the boathouse so you can get some rest before leaving again."

 

"Leavin'? Why should we be leavin'?" Rogue reluctantly followed Jean toward the boathouse. Why did she feel like Jean wasn't telling her the whole truth? "What's goin' on, Jean?"

 

"The professor will tell you," Jean said firmly, determined not to discuss this any further. She couldn't let the truth slip accidentally.

 

"Sugah, say somethin'!" Rogue turned to Joseph, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Ah don't like this. Somethin's goin' on and yuh ain't tellin' us." Rogue was about to question Jean further when movement to her left demanded her attention. "Yuh? What are yuh doin' here?" Her body tensed, preparing itself for a nasty confrontation, maybe even a fight.

 

"Rogue..." Belle's tone was icy cold. "We meet 'gain."

 

Jean felt lost. "Who are you?" She didn't know this woman, but realized she was the telepath she'd sensed earlier.

 

"Name's Belle..." Taunting Rogue she added, "Remy's wife."

 

"Remy's dead!" Rogue's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yuh on muh turf now and yuh betta leave before I kick yuh ass again."

 

Belle's face turned into a cold mask. "Don' t'ink you'll beat me 'gain dat easily."

 

Rogue realized that this wasn't the same woman she'd faced before and wondered what to do. She couldn't back down now. "Why are yuh here?"

 

"Cause Remy needs me." Fascinated, Belle watched Rogue's eyes darken. "Oui, he survived de cold, no t'anks to you. You'd betta heed my warnin' and stay 'way from him!"

 

"That's it, of course, that's it," Rogue raved. "Swamp rat's back at the mansion." But why would they banish her from the mansion? Why allow Remy to stay? Had they chosen his side? "He's a traitor."

 

"Non," Belle countered. "He was youn', alone and naive. Remy didn' know what he was gettin' himself into. You on de ot'er hand took my memories wit'out hesitation or regret."

 

Joseph had kept quiet until now, but confusion was getting the better of him. "You stole her memories?"

 

"It was an accident! Ah never wanted her fuckin' memories!" Rogue wasn't going to admit the truth to Joseph, afraid she'd lose him once he found out what had really happened. She had to make a decision and she had to make it right now. Taking to the sky, she left them standing there and headed for the mansion.

 

"Oh, non, dat ain' goin' to happen. You ain' goin' to hurt him 'gain!" Ignoring Jean and Joseph, Belle took up pursuit.

 

///

 

Amazed at the gentleness in their touches, Charles watched Jono and Remy sit down. He hadn't expected Jono to join them, but when he explored the link he realized both men depended on it, needed it like their lungs needed oxygen. It was impossible to part these two.

 

"Professor?" Remy hesitantly looked up at Xavier. The older man's shields were tight, leaving no room for probing. Feeling insecure and shy, he squeezed Jono's hand involuntarily, searching for the support he needed so badly.

 

I'm 'ere, luv, don't worry. With an angry glare, Jono sought out the professor's eyes. He barely knew the man, but disliked the effect Xavier was having on Remy. Wot do yer want ter talk about?

 

Charles managed to cover up his surprise as Jono addressed him. Usually, his students felt intimidated the first time they met, but Jono was different. Jean and Scott informed me of your return, Remy, he sent, addressing the Cajun. I was surprised to hear you had returned. I must admit I thought you dead. I used Cerebro, trying to locate you after Antarctica, but couldn't find you.

 

Sinister had me, Remy whispered into Charles' mind. Mais Jono got me out of dere.

 

Jono soothingly rubbed Remy's fingers. I sensed 'im the first time I entered 'is room. It didn't take much ter convince Scott ter go after Remy. I'm glad 'e did, but I would 'ave gone after Remy on me own.

 

You love him... Charles smiled warmly. Jonothan, we don't really know each other, but please give me a chance to prove myself to you? I didn't abandon Remy willingly. I just didn't know he was still alive.

 

Cher, non. Remy sensed Jono's intentions and cut him short. Let de past be de past. Accusin' people won' change what happened to me.

 

Yer right, luv, but... Jono felt Remy's unease but choose to ignore it. I still think they gave up on yer too easily. They should 'ave gone back for yer! Yer needed their support and they turned their back on yer!

 

Cher...

 

No, Remy, Jonothan's right. Charles gazed deeply into the Cajun's eyes. He's right. We gave up too easily.

 

Why? Remy had never dared thinking about the reason why they gave up that easily. Wasn' I wort' bein' rescued? Was it meant as punishment? If it was, you succeeded brilliantly! His control slipped and he sent Xavier his pain, showed him what he'd suffered at Sinister's hands. Now you know what he did to me! He could only do dat to me cause you let him!

 

Luv, calm down... Jono wrapped one arm around Remy's waist, not caring what Xavier might think. It's in the past now, remember? Sinister can't 'urt yer any longer.

 

Am sorry... Remy avoided the professor's eyes. Sometimes it hurts so bad.

 

I understand, Remy, I really do, Charles assured him. And nothing we do can ever make up for the pain you suffered. We failed you when you needed us most.

 

Silence descended on the study and the three men hesitantly looked each other in the eyes.

 

I agree with Scott, Charles said eventually. Please stay.

 

Remy nodded his head, feeling drained after bearing his soul. Maybe they could return to his room now where he could hold Jono in his arms, feel him close. But an angry presence approached and made him tense up. "Cher..."

 

I feel 'er too, Jono assured him. Then he turned to Charles. Wot are yer gonna do about this? Remy doesn' need this right now.

 

Charles had felt Rogue approach as well. "It's too late to leave. She's already here."

 

///

 

Rogue slammed the door open and marched into the study. Her eyes widened, seeing Remy. "Yuh've been dead for a year!"

 

"Been livin' dead... oui... mais I'm 'live now." Remy struggled to his feet. This was his battle and no one could win it for him. "What do you want, Rogue? You made it very clearly you no longer wanted me 'round. You flew off wit'out me, knowin' I had no way out."

 

"Ah loved yuh, Remy." Rogue took another step closer to him, only to find Jono blocking her path. "Get outta mah way, sugah."

 

I ain't yer 'sugah', Rogue. Back away from Remy. I don't like yer being this close ter 'im. Jono was determined to show Remy that he didn't have to do this on his own.

 

"And who are yuh, boy?" Rogue's gaze traveled down Jono's body, finding their hands locked. She arched an eyebrow, realizing what that meant. "Yuh are lovers? Geez, Remy, didn't know yuh could get it up for a man! Guess that's why we never worked out."

 

Bitch! Jono was losing his patience and looked at Xavier. Either she goes or we do! Her foul words reminded him too much of the way his old man had put him down when he'd still lived at home and he wouldn't put up with Rogue verbally abusing Remy. Xavier was supposed to be in charge so the man better lived up to his responsibilities.

 

"Rogue, I'll talk to you and Joseph at the boathouse. You better leave now." Charles steered his chair closer to Rogue, coming to a stop between her, and Jono and Remy.

 

"Ah can't believe yuh are choosin' his side. He betrayed the Morlocks."

 

"Not willingly! I didn' know what Sinister was up to!" Remy wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with her accusations. "I didn' know," he added in a tiny tone.

 

"Rogue, this conversation's over. Join Joseph and Jean at the boathouse." Charles watched her closely, feeling the rage in her mind.

 

"Or what?" she said, chillingly.

 

Charles had wanted to say, 'or you're no longer part of the team', but Belle beat him to it.

 

"Or I'll kick your ass to de boathouse. You heard de man." Belle wasn't alone. Scott and Hank had joined her and they now stood facing Rogue.

 

Rogue realized she couldn't win this battle and retreated. "Ah don't wanna be part of a team where's a traitor allowed tuh stay. Joseph and Ah have betta things tuh do than save yur scrawny asses all the time. We're outta here." Belle was blocking her way, but Rogue realized she still had an escape route left; the window. She didn't bother to open it and flew through it, sending shards of glass flying through the study.

 

Remy, take cover! Jono tried to cover Remy's body with his, but found that his lover had already taken cover.

 

Remy took a steadying breath and wrapped his arms around Jono. He was trembling all over his body, but felt liberated now that he'd finally faced Rogue. "I'm bien, cher."

 

Jono rested his cheek against Remy's, no longer caring that the bandages presented a barrier. She ain't gonner 'urt yer any more, luv.

 

I know dat, cher... merci for backin' me up. Je t'aime, Jono.

 

Charles laughed approvingly as Jono and Remy sought refuge in each other's arms. He sensed Rogue's determination and felt her move away from the mansion. Joseph was with her and he was surprised to discover that he didn't feel guilty about making her leave. Maybe he should have done so a long time ago.

 

///

 

Jono felt proud that Remy had handled the situation that well. He'd been afraid that Remy would let Rogue walk all over him, but somehow the Cajun had found the strength to tell her off. I doubt we'll ever see that bi... Rogue again. Correcting himself, he looked at Remy's eyes. After they'd talked to Xavier, he'd taken his lover back to their room. It was comforting, knowing that Remy's room had become theirs. This was home now.

 

Cher, why do you hate her? She never wronged you. Slightly mystified, he sought out Jono's eyes.

 

Jono shook his head disapprovingly. She left yer ter die. Exasperated, Jono sighed. We talked about this before, mush. Yer didn't cause the Massacre, remember? Sinister lured yer into a trap. Creed and the Marauders killed the Morlocks, not yer.

 

Mebbe if you tell me 'nough times I'll start to believe dat.

 

The sadness that radiated from Remy's mind got to Jono. Do yer really believe yer got them killed?

 

Part of me, oui. If I hadn' led de Marauders t'rough de tunnels dey would never have found dem. He wanted to add more, but Jono's fierce emotions swept over him. How was it possible that Jono believed he was just a victim? He wasn't... or was he? Remy didn't want to go there and snuggled up to Jono. I love lyin' here like dis wit' you in my arms, cher. Jono's fingers caressed his skin and he sighed contently. We should check on Bobby later, see if he needs us.

 

I got the feeling Logan can handle that just fine. Why don't we leave them alone and focus on us for a change?

 

Jono, cher, can I ask you somet'in' personal? Remy gazed into Jono's eyes, wondering if he was crossing a line.

 

Wot?

 

'Bout your bandages, cher. Jono tensed against him and Remy almost dismissed his questions.

 

Go ahead, luv, ask. Jono didn't want to discuss this, but didn't want to cut Remy short either. If his lover had questions he should be allowed to ask them. Remy freed himself of his embrace and sat upright. Jono found he was holding his breath in anticipation of Remy's questions.

 

Remove dem? Jono's eyes widened and Remy's heart sped up. I wanna see what you look like beneat' dem from up close.

 

Luv, I ain't sure... Jono hesitated. Remy had seen him without the bandages, but they'd been fighting at the time. Things were different now. Why don't yer remove them? he said eventually. Maybe Remy would give in once he had to pull the bandages down himself.

 

Remy's hands trembled as they made contact with the bandages. Slowly, he lowered them, allowing the psi fire to roam free. Can I touch it or will it hurt me?

 

Yer can touch it, luv. I do 'ave some measure of control. Entranced, Jono watched as Remy's hand caressed the leaking psi flames. A frown appeared on the Cajun's brow.

 

Do you 'ways try to control it? Do you ever... let go? Now that he was concentrating, he felt Jono's suffocating hold on the psi fire.

 

I 'ave ter control it, luv. If I don't it will blow me into tiny pieces.

 

Did dat ever happen? Remy wasn't sure why he needed those answers, but something was tugging at his mind, pleading for his attention.

 

Once, yeah, it 'appened once. I fought this demon... and the only way ter take 'im out was ter let go. 'e already controlled me friends and I 'ad ter stop 'im.

 

Mais you survived! Something was eluding him, but Remy couldn't label it.

 

I don't know wot exactly 'appened, luv. Me body exploded and somehow I ended up whole again. It was like being reborn.

 

What happened den? Something must have gone terribly wrong because Jono was wearing bandages.

 

Me center couldn't 'old. Choked up, Jono fought to stay in control of his emotions. Me body didn't 'old. The psi fire needed a way out.

 

Mais it did hold at first? Remy gave Jono a thoughtful look. Have you tried lettin' go completely since den? Non, he realized. You tightened your hold on it, non?

 

Jono nodded his head. Being blown to pieces sucks, Remy.

 

Mais once you let your power flow freely you were whole? A plan began to form in the thief's mind. Cher, I want you to make love to me... and I want to go all de way.

 

Remy... Oi, he wanted to make love to Remy, but this hardly seemed the place or the time. Remy was still upset after confronting Rogue and needed to calm down first.

 

I'm calm, cher. I know what I want... will you give it to me? When he'd first realized that he'd fallen in love with Jono he'd been terrified of being in love with a man. But now, making love with Jono seemed the most natural thing in the world and he wanted it... badly. Plus I want to test a t'eory. But he shielded that last thought from his lover's mind.

 

Remy, are yer sure? We can wait until yer ready.

 

I'm ready...

 

Jono grew nervous, seeing the predatory expression in Remy's eyes, realizing he had never seen that particular look in those orbs before. Wot do yer wanner do?

 

Moving his hips seductively, Remy moved closer and ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them. Lemme take care of you, cher. I t'ink I got dis figured out. His hands found a way beneath Jono's sweater and he pulled the garment over his lover's head. Don', he said firmly as Jono wanted to pull the bandages into place again. It tickles, mais I like de sensation. He realized he was taking risks and things could turn ugly if his theory was wrong, but he had to try.

 

Wot the 'ell are yer doing, Remy? Jono's eyes were transfixed on Remy's lips, which moved closer and seemed to push through the psi fire to find his lost lips beneath it. Briefly, he felt like he was kissing Remy back, but then reality hit hard. He no longer had lips. Why are yer doing this ter me?

 

Remy didn't reply, but held Jono's gaze prisoner. His hands moved down to unzip Jono's jeans and then managed to remove them in one smooth gesture. Goin' commando, cher?

 

Jono's psi fire flared, growing more intense. Remy, stop it, yer playin' with fire 'ere and I don't know if I can control it!

 

Mais I don' want you to control it, cher. I want you to lose control. His hands roamed Jono's body, gently undoing the remaining bandages and dropping them to the floor. You see, cher, I got dis t'eory dat you're still whole, mais you don' know it yet.

 

Yer mad! Jono considered fleeing the room, but then Remy's fingers curled around his awakening cock, setting a slow rhythm. A wet and playful tongue drew circles around his right nipple {fuck, since when did he have nipples again?} and he arched his back, surprised to find himself at the receiving end of their lovemaking. Had Remy changed his mind? Did the Cajun want to top himself?

 

Oh non, cher, want you 'side, mais first I get to play. Licking his way down Jono's chest Remy intended to drive Jono insane, insane enough to let go of his suffocating control. Cher, you feel so bien. Reaching into the psi fire, he visualized Jono's chest beneath him, the smooth throat and unmarred skin. You're whole, cher, believe me.

 

Oi, Remy... I felt your touch... do it again! Remy pinched a hidden nipple and Jono's cock began to leak pre-cum. Oi, I can't believe I felt that!

 

Leaning in closer, Remy's lips wrapped themselves around Jono's cock, hoping he wouldn't gag. This was his first time giving head and he didn't really know what to do. Acting instinctively, he pumped Jono's cock and sucked at the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue, Cher, let go. Let go... you don' have to keep everyt'in' bottled up. Don' fear your powers.

 

Oi, Remy... I'm gonner come... not yet! Please, not yet! Remy's lips suddenly released his cock and he shuddered.

 

Remy looked at his naked lover and blinked his eyes. It was almost like he could see the pink of Jono's skin beneath the psi fire. Encouraged, he quickly removed his sweatshirt and had to get to his feet to step out of his sweat pants. Jono, he whispered, straddling his lover's hips again. Can you see your body t'rough my eyes? Can you?

 

Jono didn't understand Remy's question at first, but then realized that Remy wanted him to look at his body through his lover's eyes. He did and flinched. Remy... are yer really seeing that? Beneath the glow of the psi fire he saw his body, whole once again.

 

Remy smiled, leaned forward and closed his eyes.

 

Oi! Jono startled, seeing Remy's face melt with the psi fire, move through it and somehow finding skin, his mouth, his lips! Impossible!

 

Rien's impossible, cher... trust me. Remy wasn't sure why he was taking the initiative like this. He only knew that he had to touch Jono, become one with him in body and mind.

 

They'd left the hand lotion on the night stand and Remy took hold of it, opened it and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. His other hand was busy caressing Jono's chest, which was gaining solidity beneath his touch. Your nipples are hard, cher...

 

Yer 'ard too, Remy... Jono finally reached for Remy and massaged his lover's buttocks, spreading them to explore the cleft between them. Wot's 'appening ter me, luv?

 

You're lettin' go, luv. Remy hesitated to reveal his theory to Jono just yet and opted for action instead, coating his lover's already slick and thick cock with the lotion. Don' fight dis, Jono. Lemme take control, cher. Trust me.

 

Jono couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Remy position himself above his throbbing cock. Luv, no...

 

Lemme do dis, cher... just let go. Although he was nervous, Remy tried to relax, but feeling the slick head of Jono's cock against his opening made him gasp. Read 'bout dis position in your book, cher. Breathing through the pressure and initial pain, he pushed down. Jono's cock seemed huge and his smile turned briefly into a grimace, but the pain faded once his lover was fully inside. His buttocks rested against his Jono's skin and Remy released a deep sigh. Inside, cher, you're inside.

 

Can't believe yer fuckin' doing this! The tight heat that surrounded him was driving him insane and he barely suppressed the urge to thrust upwards and create some much needed friction. Suddenly, Remy's emotions were rolling down the link in a frightening intensity and they became his, joining his.

 

Beau, cher... look at you... Remy's heart missed a beat, seeing lush lips beneath the weakening psi fire. Am gonna kiss you. Leaning down, he panted as Jono's cock rubbed against his prostate, sending immense pleasure through his body.

 

Oi, luv! Wot's that?

 

Remy grinned and let his fingers push through the glowing psi fire to touch Jono's lips. Can you feel dat?

 

Fuck, Remy... Never before had he felt out of control like this. His body moved without rational thought, urged on, bucking hard and driving himself deeper into his lover's body. His eyes had closed and red fire spiked behind his eyelids. Wot the 'ell are yer doing?

 

I'm makin' love to you, cher, driving you over de edge. I want you to let go. Experimentally, Remy raised himself until only Jono's cockhead was still inside him and then he pushed down again, impaling himself on his lover's cock. Cher, feels so bien. Tears of pleasure and happiness had formed in his eyes and now rolled down his cheek. Surrender, Jono. Don' fight yourself.

 

Jono was way passed rational thought, thrusting into Remy's body. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the beautiful man riding him. Grabbing Remy's hips, he helped his lover to raise himself again, only to pull him down onto his cock again.

 

Time stopped as his body burst into a million pieces. Lost in time and space, he panicked, recalling having experienced something similar some months ago.

 

Remy felt the implosion as Jono let go and sped up, riding Jono wildly until hot come filled his passage. Releasing his own orgasm, his come splashed onto Jono's stomach and then he collapsed onto his lover's body, clinging to him, holding on while the psi fire exploded, and surrounding them both. Through the fire he tried to reach out to his lover. Oui, cher, dat's it... now come back to me. Feel your power, let it fill you, move t'rough you... make it part of yourself.

 

Remy's thoughts penetrated the psi fire that was now roaming freely and he latched onto the sound of his lover's mind voice, letting it pull him back. He felt stronger now and he wondered why. Opening his eyes again, they caressed Remy's face, which was covered in sweat.

 

"Talk to me, cher... Mon Dieu, you're beau." Reverently, his fingertips moved up Jono's chest, caressing the smooth skin and running a teasing thumb over his lover's nipple. "Do you want a mirror?"

 

"Huh?" Startled, Jono's hand went to his chest, throat and finally his face to touch his lips. "This can't be 'appening... me body won't 'old." He'd been whole briefly after defeating D'spayre and had lost his face again shortly after that. The experience had left deep emotional scars and there was no way he'd live through that again.

 

Jono's stated cock slipped from his body and Remy rolled off his lover, lying down on his side beside him. Tenderly, his fingers caressed Jono's lips and he gasped, feeling Jono suckle his fingertip. "Doesn' it feel different now?"

 

Yeah, it did... Jono sat upright, startled and dazed. "Remy, this can't be!"

 

Chuckling softly, Remy got to his feet. "Merde, cher... you could have warned me!" He felt sore, but ignored the pain and fetched Jono a hand mirror. Taking his place at his lover's side again, he presented the mirror to Jono. "Look at you. You're beau, cher."

 

Jono stared in disbelief at his reflection in the mirror. "Oi, I remember that face."

 

"You should, cher, it's yours."

 

"Wot did yer do?" Jono couldn't put the mirror away, too scared that he'd never see his face again.

 

"You let go, cher."

 

Jono realized suddenly that Remy was right. He'd always desperately tried to control his power, to keep it at bay, but now it had been set free and his power surged through his body. "Me 'eart, it's beating again!"

 

Remy smiled. "Oui, cher... and it'd betta beat for me!" Whispering into Jono's ear he said, "Dis time your center didn' need to hold... Your power is all around you, inside you."

 

Jono suddenly realized the complete truth. "And it's inside yer too."

 

"Oui," Remy admitted shyly. "Opened my mind when we made love and... I pushed you over de edge. You let me, 'cause you trust me."

 

"So, in a certain way, yer controling me powers now?" Jono folded his arms around Remy and wrapped his legs around his lover's. They sat facing each other, holding on tight.

 

Remy blushed. "Non, cher, you haven't been listenin'! Not controllin' it, allowin' it to flow freely."

 

"Yer amazing, luv. I love yer so much... Thank yer for loving me back." Tantalizing slowly, he leaned in close and brushed Remy's lips with his. A moan fled his lips and his body shook at the contact. Deepening the kiss, both men lost themselves in shared emotions.

 

The End!! 

November 2001


End file.
